The Valley of Our Love
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: Set in New Moon. While Bella is getting stitched up in Carlisle's office, they discover that they have feelings for each other, which soon blossoms into love. Rated M for later chapters. LEMONS. I do NOT own Twilight or anything of Stephenie Meyer's. Mainly Bella and Carlisle's POVs, but there are other POVs from time to time as well.
1. The Beginning of it All

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch. Paper cut," I said quietly to Edward while I stared at my bleeding finger. A drop of blood fell onto to carpet.

I looked up and saw Jasper on the other side of the room, his expression thirsty.

Then, before I could think of this, Edward pushed me. I flew through the air and landed on a table, cutting my arm. I winced at the stinging pain as I rolled off of it.

"Jaz, Jaz, shh! It's okay. It's only a little..." Alice was saying to Jasper, who was being held back by Emmett and Carlisle.

There was a pause before she whispered, "...blood."

All of the Cullens, except Carlisle, turned to me and stared at my now bloody arm. Their eyes were turning black. I gazed at them in fear. This was the second time I was really afraid of vampires.

Edward and his family-well, mainly Alice-had thrown a party for me to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. I didn't want them to, but I eventually agreed. It's hard to resist Alice. All had gone well...until now.

"Get Jasper out of here," Carlisle murmured. The next thing I knew, he was by my side, inspecting my arm. He looked up. "Emmett, do as I say please."

Emmett pulled Jasper out of the house. Esme and Rosalie followed.

Alice tried to stay, but my blood was too tempting. "I'm sorry, Bella. I-I can't," she said, leaving.

Carlisle glanced at Edward, "Check on Jasper. I know he feels bad about himself and he'll only listen to you."

Edward didn't move.

"Go Edward. Please," Carlisle said firmly.

Edward sighed, then left.

Carlisle helped me stand up. "Come on, Bella. I'll stitch your arm up in my office."

We walked upstairs to a small room with paintings on almost every wall except one with a bookcase.

After gathering his medical tools, Carlisle wiped the blood from my arm. Then he started to pull out the glass. I held onto his arm.

"I never wanted to have a party," I murmured.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle assured.

I looked up at him. His face was so calm, as if the smell of the blood didn't bother him. "How do you do it? I mean, how can you resist the smell?" I asked in awe.

His gold eyes looked into my brown ones. I felt a strange surge of electricity tingle through me. My face grew hot.

"Years and years of practice," he replied, smiling. He gazed at me lingeringly; I was sure he noticed that my face was as red as a tomato.

I looked at his arm again in embarrassment, even though I wanting to keep staring at his sweet, gentle face and warm, honeyed eyes. _Wait. What am I thinking?_ I said to myself.

"Do you ever think of doing it the easy way?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle said. "I always wanted to be a doctor and to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless."

This statement shocked me enough to look at him again. "Damned? Like hell? Carlisle, you couldn't be. You and your family aren't like other vampires I know. You kill animals instead of humans, which is better. All of you are more generous than you think."

Smiling again, Carlisle stroked my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me to hear you say that," he whispered.

I smiled back, and before I knew what I was doing, I nestled my face into his palm and closed my eyes. His hands were cold, but soft.

Carlisle rubbed my face with his thumb. "Isabella," he hissed. "You are so beautiful."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Carlisle had moved closer. Our noses were practically touching. His eyes were black, but it wasn't from hunger. It was from desire.

As I took note of this, he closed the space between us and placed his lips on mine in a burning, passionate kiss. Never had Edward kissed me this way. He was always careful to the point of annoyance.

I found myself kissing Carlisle back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled against my lips and ran his tongue along the bottom one, asking for entrance. I parted them to let him in. God, he tasted so good I just had to have more of him!

Minutes later, we broke apart, and I gasped.

I shouldn't have done that. I am with Edward, and I shouldn't be kissing his _father_. Plus, Carlisle is married to Esme. _What have we done?_ I thought.

Carlisle's expression was unreadable. It was hard to tell if he felt as guilty as I did or not.

I cleared my throat. "We shouldn't do that again," I said quietly.

"You're right. It was wrong," Carlisle agreed as he started to stitch up my arm.

"Yeah."

He finished a few minutes later. He burned the cloths that had my blood on it and cleaned his tools.

When we got downstairs, everyone except Edward and Jasper was in the house.

Emmett looked up. "Edward's waiting for you outside. He said he's going to take you home."

"Okay. Bye, guys," I said.

"Good-bye, Bella," everybody said. Alice and Esme came over to hug me.

When I was outside, I saw Edward standing next to my truck. He looked sullen and upset.

The ride home was silent. I didn't know what to say to start a good conversation. It felt as if the truth would come out if I opened my mouth.

When we stopped in front of my house, I murmured, "You can't always keep me safe as long as I'm human. It would be best if I was changed."

Edward said nothing. He didn't want me to be changed, even though I begged him to many times since my encounter with James.

"I'm not going to change you," he whispered. "It would be better to have a natural human life."

I groaned in irritation as Edward got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me.

He was about to walk me to my house when I stopped him. "Hey. It's still my birthday. There is one thing you can give me."

"What?"

"A kiss."

Edward grimaced, then captured my lips.

The kiss was just like the others he gave me, except that the love that was in them was gone. Guilty from earlier and desperate, I deepened it, wanting to feel that old spark. Edward groaned and backed away.

"Let's go," he said, walking me to my front door. "Well...good-bye, Bella."

"See you," I replied. I opened the door and went to the living room to check on Charlie. He was watching tv. "Hey, dad. I'm home."

"Hey, Bella. How was the party?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright. Good-night, Bells."

"'Night."

I wasn't really tired, but I wanted to be alone without being disturbed.

I needed to think.

**Carlisle's POV**

After Bella left, I went back to my office. I sat down at my desk and put my face in my hands. A mixture of emotions flowed through me.

While I did not regret kissing Bella, I felt guilty for the trouble and hurt I will cause for Esme and Edward. I also felt angry that I did not regret kissing Bella when I should. Then I was fearful because I've done something that they wouldn't forgive me for.

I stayed like this for fifteen minutes until I heard Edward come in the room. I didn't have to look up to know it was him or how angry he was. His fury rolled off him like waves.

"How could you?" he demanded through clenched teeth. "How could you do this to me? I could _taste_ you on her."

I looked up and faced him. "Edward, I am truly sorry. I was wrong for what I did and I understand that you are upset with me. You have every right to be."

"You're damn right you were wrong. What about Esme? How could you do this to her? Your own _mate_?" Edward snarled.

"Do you think I haven't thought of that?" I asked him.

Edward scoffed. "Not until you had your lips off Bella, you didn't. Your thoughts were pretty loud. Now Esme knows. I told her everything."

"Then I shall apologize to her."

I turned and left the room. Esme was in the kitchen staring out of the window. Her reflection did not show any emotion, but that did not mean she wasn't feeling any.

"Esme...I know that you know what happened. I want to apologize for any hurt I have caused you. I meant no disrespect towards you at all in my actions."

My wife looked at me. "I know, Carlisle. I appreciate your honesty." She smiled. "It also seems that your heart may belong to Bella, and that's fine. Alice told me it might."

I was shocked at this news. "She told you that?" I breathed.

"Yes. That's why I'm not angry," Esme replied.

I called Alice and she was in the room immediately. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I had visions of you and Bella together."

"Yes, but it's not going to happen," Edward said loudly as he walked in. "So we'll have to leave Forks. We're going to live with Tanya's family."

I glared at him softly. "We are not going to do this," I said firmly. "We don't have to leave."

"Yes, we do. It's not safe for us to be around Bella. Jasper could have killed her tonight. It is better to keep away from her. Besides that, you have feelings for her. It'll be better to leave here and lose them. People would talk if they saw you two together. For goodness' sake, you're much older than Bella, and you're married!"

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere. If you want to go, however, I will not stop you," I stated.

Edward scowled. "Why won't you come with us?"

"Because I like my job here, and I don't want to leave yet. Not until I have to. Besides, we can't just leave Bella. She loves us, and it will devastate her if we go. She'll blame everything on herself."

"But-"

"That's enough, Edward. I do not wish to argue with you. As I've said, you can go if you want. I won't get in your way."

Edward stared at me for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine. The rest of us will go. We'll pack and leave in a few days," he murmured. After that, he left the room.

Alice stood in front of me. "I'm not upset with you for staying. It'll be for the best. That's why Edward is furious," she squeezed my shoulder and followed Edward.

I was left with Esme. After gazing at her for a while, she placed a hand on my arm. "It's okay. I understand. I know that you would never hurt Bella. You'll do right by her. I know you will."

I stroked her cheek. "Esme..." I whispered.

"I know, Carlisle. I know," she said, gently removing my hand. "I love you too. I always will, even though my love has changed."

Nodding, I murmured, "I just hope we'll remain on good terms."

Esme smiled a little. "Of course, we can. I'm not angry with you, remember?" she asked. "Well, I'd better get ready." She ambled out of the kitchen.

I just stood there. What else was there to say?

**Bella's POV**

When I went to school the next day, Edward and the others weren't there. This was strange because it was cloudy outside, and they were only absent on sunny days. _Maybe they want to stay away from me because of what happened last night_, I thought.

It was a busy day, what with all of my classes, so I didn't have much time to think about it.

I waited until it was almost time for bed to call Edward. There was no answer, so I called a few more times. I even called Alice, but she didn't pick up either. Feeling more guilty, I decided to just go to bed.

The next day, there was still no sign of them. I was beginning to get worried. I hope nothing happened to them.

On the third day, they didn't show up either. I decided to stop by their house after I went home and grabbed something to eat. I was hungry.

To my surprise, I saw Edward in front of my house as I pulled up in the driveway. "Hey," I said as I stepped out of my truck.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward mumbled, gesturing towards the forest.

I followed him, wondering what was up.

We only walked a few yards before stopping in a clearing. Edward turned to me. "We have to leave Forks. We're moving to Alaska again. We won't be coming back."

I was confused. "Why?" I asked, fear boiling in my stomach.

Edward was silent before he replied, "It's not safe for us to be here. People will start asking questions about us soon. Only Carlisle will be staying a while longer to continue working here as a doctor."

"Okay. I have to think of what I'll tell Charlie," I said.

Edward made a face, as if something made him uncomfortable. Something clicked in my brain.

"When you say 'we'..." I said.

Edward shifted. "I mean my family and myself except you and Carlisle."

Something was wrong. I could feel it; he said "you and Carlisle" like it was a curse. "Edward, are you angry with Carlisle about something?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm upset with him because he won't come with us. I told him that it would be best if he did, but he refused," he replied shortly.

I knew there was something else, but I didn't bring it up. My guilt would give everything away.

"Why are you leaving Forks then, if he's staying?" I asked.

"Because of what happened at the party."

"But you shouldn't leave because of that. It was an accident."

"Yes, we should. That party showed us how dangerous it is for you to be around us."

"Well, if you leave, then I'm going with you."

"No. I don't want you to."

His words struck me like a bullet. "But Edward, don't you care for me?"

Edward stared at me. "No. I never really did."

I could not believe what he was saying. I could literally feel my heart breaking with anguish and shame. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"But," Edward said. "I need you to promise me something."

I stayed silent. I didn't even look at him.

"Try not to do anything reckless, please," he continued. He stepped over to me and kissed my forehead. "Good-bye, Bella. Have a happy life."

I sniffed as he said this, but when I looked up, he was gone.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Edward?" I called in a louder voice.

Still nothing.

"Edward!" I yelled.

No answer.

Numbly, I turned around and walked blindly back to the house, up the stairs, to my room. I didn't even take off my coat. I just laid down and gazed at the wall for hours until I fell asleep.

(...)

_I was back in the clearing again, only this time it was darker. Edward was there, just sitting with me as we talked and laughed._

_Suddenly, Edward stood up. "I have to go, Bella. Take care of yourself."_

_The darkness began to swallow him as I reached for his hand._

_"Edward, don't leave me!" I yelled. But it was too late._

_He was gone._

"No!" I screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. I rolled over and looked around. I was still in my room. I expected Edward to be there as always, but then the days events crashed down on me and I melted into tears. It's a good thing Charlie's working his night shift or he would have heard me. That would've been embarrassing.

A cold hand touched my face and I jumped. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"Bella," he whispered. "You shouldn't cry like this. It tears me apart."

I gulped. "How could he leave me?" I sobbed.

Carlisle sighed. "He is furious with me for kissing you. He thought that leaving here would make things better, but I refused to go. That made him even more upset."

I knew it. I knew Edward didn't tell me everything. "What about Esme? Is she mad?"

"No. Alice told her that this was going to happen. She had visions of us being together. So, Esme decided to leave with the others. She understands and she's not angry or hurt. They told me to say good-bye to you. They'll miss you, especially Alice."

"Alice had a vision?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was surprised. What would things be like now? If we will be together, how long would our relationship last? Questions swirled around my head about a million miles a second. Questions I could not answer, at least right now. I'm too tired.

"Well," I said. "We should talk about this more later. I need some more sleep."

"I understand, Bella. You've had a long day," Carlisle whispered. He stood up. "Good-night."

"Wait," I said. For some reason I didn't want him to leave. I felt as if he would disappear too. "Can you stay? I'll be able to sleep better if you're here."

"What about your father?"

"He's not here. He's working his night shift and won't be back until morning."

"Oh, I see."

I moved over in the bed. "Just sit with me. Please?"

Carlisle nodded. "Sure, Isabella. I'd do anything to oblige you."

My face reddened as Carlisle pushed back the covers and sat next to me. I took his hand and he squeezed mine gently.

"I'm sorry that Edward left you. I know that you loved him very much, and still do," Carlisle murmured. He stroked my hair.

I nodded. "I know you still love Esme."

"I do, and I shall miss her. But I'll be fine."

"Will you two get a divorce?"

"We weren't officially married, so we don't have to get one. We were able to split up without having to worry about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle frowned slightly. "What for?" he asked.

I pushed myself up on my elbow. "For causing all of this," I explained.

Carlisle squeezed my hand again. "It's not your fault, Bella. It is mine. If I hadn't kissed you, none of this would have happened. I'm the one who needs to be sorry, which I am."

"I kissed you back, though. It's just as much my fault as it is yours," I pointed out.

Carlisle laughed a little at this. "I believe I have to agree with you on that."

I smiled and looked down. "Do you regret kissing me?" I asked. My face got warmer.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "Truthfully, no. The only thing I regret is hurting Edward. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself for it."

"You will, eventually," I assured him. "It would be harder if you meant to hurt him, but you didn't. That's what makes the difference, especially if you apologized."

Carlisle thought about that for a bit. Then he gave a small smile. "You're right about that. You are a wise young woman, Isabella."

I grinned, then yawned. Carlisle chuckled.

"You had better go to sleep now, Isabella. You won't be able to function if you don't get enough rest. I'll be here all night, so don't worry," he said.

So I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt Carlisle lean over and kiss my forehead. "Good-night, sweetheart," he murmured.

_Sweetheart_. I savored the sound of that word. It felt as soft as liquid silk.

"Night, Carlisle," I whispered, clutching his hand as he continued to stroke my hair.

I had no more nightmares.


	2. Dinner, Dancing, and Comebacks

**Carlisle's POV**

Sitting next to Bella while she slept was one of the best things in the world. She looked just like angel when she was peacefully asleep. I stroked her hair continuously while I thought of the events that happened in the past few days.

_Flashback_

_Everyone started packing the night that I kissed Bella. All of them, except Edward, would be leaving later the next evening. They would not be coming back unless they wanted to visit._

_When it was time for them to go, we all said good-bye. It was especially quiet when Esme walked up to me._

_"Good-bye, Carlisle," she said._

_"Good-bye, Esme," I whispered. We embraced and kissed each others cheek. "Good luck in Alaska. Have a wonderful life there. I'll miss you."_

_"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll miss you too. I hope you have a good life as well," Esme replied. She hugged me one last time and whispered, "Take care of Bella. Give her our best and tell her we said good-bye."_

_Alice came to me. "Tell Bella that I'll miss her."_

_I nodded. "I will."_

_Then everyone left. I waved until their cars turned the bend._

_The next day, Edward and I barely spoke at all. We silently agreed that we would stay out of each others way. It was not hard to do; I had to work. When I was home, I mostly stayed in my room or office and went hunting._

_Today, in the afternoon, Edward put his suitcases in his car. He would be leaving in a couple of minutes._

_"I'm going to say good-bye to Bella and end our relationship. After that, I'm heading straight to Denali, so I'm saying good-bye now," he said after he finished._

_I nodded. "Good-bye then, Edward," I said quietly. "Take care of yourself."_

_"Good-bye. Keep Bella safe," Edward said firmly._

_**I'm sorry**, I thought to myself as he was about to step into his Volvo._

_Edward paused. "I understand, Carlisle. I'm fine with it now," he whispered. There was no bitterness in his voice, only resignation. He waved, closed the door, and drove away._

_Afterwards, I went to work. I was supposedly on lunch break and my hour was almost up._

_My shift was over at seven o'clock. I went back home and finished all of paperwork that I had to do and looked over my other records. In an hour I was done._

_I was just sitting down with a newspaper a few minutes later when I had a strange feeling that something was wrong. Not anything having to do with me, though...but someone else._

_**Bella**, a voice in my head whispered. So I figured that I'd better check on her to make sure that she was all right._

_I was at her house in seconds. I heard her weeping in one of the rooms in the back, so I climbed up a tree outside of the window to see if it was the right room. It was, so I jumped onto the window, silently opening it before going in._

_Bella was curled up in a ball on her bed, crying so brokenheartedly that it ripped apart my unbeating one. I knew that she would take her break-up with Edward hard, but I had not expected this. A rush of affection steeled through me as I placed my hand onto her cheek._

_She was surprised that I was in her room, but she didn't mind. She calmed down after a few minutes and we talked to each other. Soon, she was tired enough to go to sleep. I was going to leave, but she wanted me to stay, which I actually wanted to do but decided not to out of respect for her. But she insisted, and since Charlie wasn't home, I sat down next to her at her request. I couldn't refuse her; I could tell she really needed me._

_Then she took my hand. Nothing could have prepared me for how pleasing it felt. I couldn't help but squeeze hers a little._

_We continued to talk for several more minutes. I stroked her hair while we did, and she seemed to like it. By the time I told her that she should sleep, she was completely comforted. I kissed her forehead after she laid down. "Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered. Bella soaked my words up like a sponge._

_End of Flashback_

It's been hours since then, and I was still stroking her hair and holding her hand. Her hair felt so soft that I could do it forever. I would if I didn't have to work and if Charlie wouldn't be home soon. I shudder to think of what would happen if he saw me here!

I remained with Bella until dawn. I got up and quickly wrote her a note. Then I kissed her forehead again-slowly this time to savor the feeling of her skin-and left.

**Bella's POV**

The bright light shining through the window woke me up. Immediately, I reached for Carlisle, but he wasn't next to me. I sat up and looked around the room, but he was gone. I felt disappointed. I wish he had stayed, but I heard Charlie snoring in his room. _It's just as well_, I said to myself.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of folded paper on my pillow that had _From Carlisle_ written on it. I opened it, admiring his elegant penmanship.

_Isabella_, (I would never hate it when he calls me that!)

_I had to go to work, so I was unable to stay with you. Also, your father is coming home soon, another reason for leaving._

_I'm off at seven today, so if you want to see me later, just call me at three and let me know. You can either come over my house or I can visit again. My number is on the bottom._

_Carlisle_

_P.S. It was good spending time with you last night._

I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that I was grinning like a dork. I had no idea that Carlisle, much less a note from him, would have affected me like this. Maybe Alice was right.

After a while I put the note under my pillow, took a shower, and ate breakfast. Charlie probably had his before he went to bed. When I was finished, I washed my dishes.

I didn't have to work today, since Saturdays at Newton's were slow. I just remembered I didn't go yesterday. I was so upset about Edward breaking up with me that I forgot. I'll give Mike's parents some kind of excuse on Monday.

I had no clue about what to do with myself. I considered going to La Push to visit my friend Jacob Black since I haven't seen him in a while. Nah. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere.

Eventually, I ended up watching movies in the living room. I was happy that I could because Charlie wasn't hogging the TV watching football and other meaningless bullshit that I didn't care about.

Over the next several hours, I wondered whether I should visit Carlisle at his house or have him come over again. Charlie was doing night shift again, so it didn't matter which I chose. But if I visit Carlisle, I would have to get home before seven in the morning. That could easily be arranged though.

(Later)

I was in the middle of watching _Saw I_ when I realized that it was a little after three. Charlie was still asleep, so it was safe to call Carlisle. I got the note from my room as quietly as I could and dialed his number on my cell phone. It rang once before he answered.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," Carlisle said.

"Hi Carlisle, it's Bella," I said, feeling shy all of a sudden. I became irritated with myself. Why did I have to feel this way just by talking on the phone? _Why_?

"Oh, hello Bella," Carlisle replied brightly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I see that you've gotten my note."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I did."

There was silence before Carlisle asked, "So, how are you today?"

"Not bad," I responded. "What about you? What's going on at the hospital?"

"Oh, I'm excellent. I was busy earlier, though. Someone came in comatose from a drug overdose and we had to work hard to revive him. He'll be better soon."

"Dr. Cullen saves the day."

"No, I only had a small part in it."

"So modest."

"I try to be."

"You're good at it."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After that it grew quiet again. My tongue seemed to be tied in knots.

Carlisle spoke up. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "I called to tell you that I wanted to see you today."

"Perfect. Well, would you like me to come back over to your house, or do you want to go to my place? Your choice," Carlisle said.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "I want to go to your house, but only on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to bring me back by seven in the morning tomorrow."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. I'll pick you up around eight o'clock, okay?"

"Okay. That'll be great. Save my number."

"I will. See you later, sweetheart."

I felt myself flush pink. "Bye, Carlisle. Oh, one more thing."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes?"

"It was good spending time with you too."

"I'm glad to hear that. Bye, Isabella."

"Bye."

I hung up.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in my room and surfed the Internet. Charlie came in to check on me around four.

"Hey. What have you been up to all day?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing except watch TV," I mumbled.

Charlie was stunned. "You didn't go and see Edward?"

"No. We're not together. We never were."

He was really astonished this time. "Why?"

"He didn't really love or care for me. It was just infatuation, and it never felt like we were together. I'm glad to be rid of him anyway. He was too overbearing."

"Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that. What about the rest of the Cullens?"

"They all left too, except Dr. Cullen."

"How come? Do you know?"

I nodded. "He and his wife divorced. Edward said that they told him that they just weren't made for each other. Edward and Mrs. Cullen went back to Alaska. The others are in college, of course."

Charlie nodded in understanding. He knows about these situations. "Well, if you want to talk or anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, Dad, but I just want to be left alone right now," I whispered, trying to sound sad.

It worked. "Alright, then. I'll be leaving at six thirty."

I nodded. "Okay."

Charlie left my room.

After he went to work, I changed my clothes and looked in the closet for something prettier to wear. Alice had given me a whole bunch of nice clothes to wear in case Edward wanted to take me out, but I never wore them. I didn't consider them stylish, but when I brought them out I noticed that some of them were. _God, I must be losing it,_ I thought.

I looked through the clothes, and after fifteen minutes, I chose to wear a clingy, navy-blue V-neck t-shirt and close-fitting black leggings. I also put on a matching pair of navy-blue slipper shoes and a thin, glittery black headband. I even put on some lip gloss. When I was finished, I stood in front of the mirror. Damn, I looked really sexy! Alice does know her fashion-she certainly knew what I would look good in.

Then, I just waited for eight o'clock to come. I figured that I should probably eat something, but my stomach felt too fluttery, so I picked up a book and started to read.

I got through the first quarter of it when there was a sound by the window. I looked up, but nothing was there. I walked over to it. I didn't see anything outside either.

"Boo!" a voice said quietly, its hand grabbing my arm from the side of the window. I jumped and gave a small shriek.

Carlisle appeared in the window. "It's only me," he said, climbing in and laughing.

I glared at him. "Okay, you have _no_ clue how close you were to being punched."

Carlisle chuckled. "You wouldn't have really done that, would you?"

"Yeah. I have bad nerves, and I would have done it involuntarily."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I'll try hard to remember that."

"Good. Thanks."

Carlisle hugged me for a moment, then looked me over. I felt a little self-conscious. "Wow, Bella. You look great. The colors suit you," he commented, his eyes sparkling in admiration.

I laughed and looked down. "Thanks," I said. My face began to tingle.

Carlisle tilted my chin up. "Don't hide you face. You're too gorgeous."

My face tingled more.

"Well...ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Y-yeah," I said, getting my keys.

The next thing I knew, I was on Carlisle's back. "Hold on tight," he advised. I squeezed my arms around his neck.

He ran through my house, out the back door, and started to run through the forest. I closed my eyes; looking at everything passing by rapidly made me dizzy.

"We are here," Carlisle said not ten seconds later.

I opened my eyes as he put me down. We were in front of his house. I followed him in.

As soon as we walked in the door, I smelled spaghetti and garlic bread. It made my mouth water.

Carlisle turned to me. "Are you hungry? I cooked dinner for you."

"Actually, I am," I replied.

"Well, then," Carlisle said in a grand voice, gesturing to the kitchen. "This way, please."

"Dork," I whispered, chuckling to show him that I was kidding. He's such a gentleman.

Carlisle smiled; he bought it. "Dork? I don't think I've been called that name before."

"Get used to it."

A plate of spaghetti awaited me on the table. So did a platter of garlic bread and a bowl of salad. A couple of candles were lit too. I sat down and Carlisle perched on a chair to my right.

I tasted all of the food. "This is delicious, Carlisle," I said, beginning to eat.

"Thank you, Bella. It's not often that I cook, and I take extra care to make sure that I do things right. I only cook if we have visitors, but before you I rarely had any," Carlisle said.

"Well, you've obviously had enough practice." I said.

Carlisle laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

I kept eating, trying to think of what else to say.

Carlisle was a step ahead. "What did you do today?" he asked.

"Watch movies and surfed the Net."

"Any homework?"

"Not this weekend, thank goodness."

"I'll bet you get good grades in school."

"I do."

I continued to eat.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "There was a question I wanted to ask you last night. Do you regret kissing me back?"

I thought about it. Honestly, I didn't, as much as it shocked me. I liked the way he kissed me, even though I felt guilty that I did at first, and even more so when Edward left. I kind of wish I told him the truth. Now, I didn't feel that way at all-guilty, that is. I told Carlisle so.

"I completely understand," he nodded.

After a while I finished eating. I was about to wash my dishes when Carlisle stopped me.

"Why don't you go in the living room?" he said gently. "I'll wash them."

"You sure? I wouldn't mind doing it," I said.

"No, you can go ahead and relax. I'll be there in a minute."

I went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I was so full that resting was a good idea.

Carlisle practically came in and sat down next to me a moment later. "Well, what would you like to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I definitely don't want to watch anything anymore."

"How about listening to music and dancing?"

I was horrified. Dancing? Oh no. I'll dance if I want to commit suicide. "I don't dance. I'm too clumsy and plus, I don't really know how to."

"Then I'll teach you."

Carlisle turned the radio on and put on celtic music. I gaped at him. Carlisle looked around. "Are you okay?"

"You like celtic music?" I whispered in awe.

"It's one of my favorites."

Oh. My. God. "You're kidding!" I almost yelled.

Carlisle frowned. "No, I'm not. Do you hate it? I'll put on something else."

"No. I just didn't expect this. Celtic music is my favorite type of music. I listen to it before bedtime almost every night."

"Whoa. We have something in common."

Carlisle held out his hand. Reluctantly, I took it and we walked to the middle of the room. He turned to face me.

"All right. Put your left hand on my shoulder and hold my hand with your right," he instructed. I did what he said. "Good. Now, take one step to the right and one to the left." He put his right hand on my waist.

I did that too, watching my feet to make sure I didn't step on his.

"Excellent. Now just let the music flow through you."

We danced slowly to the music, which was a flute instrumental. It made me think of mountains and moonlight in the ethereal sense. I put my head on Carlisle's chest and closed my eyes. It felt soothing to be close to him, and the music was calming.

Carlisle let go of my waist and twirled me around for a second. Then we went back to our previous position. I looked up into his eyes and stared at them.

Carlisle grinned. "Yes, sweetheart?" he murmured. He must have thought I had a question.

"Nothing. I just like looking at your eyes," I said.

"You do?" he asked softly, putting his arm around my back and dipping me. "You do?"

"Yes," I whispered breathlessly. "They're so irresistibly beautiful."

Carlisle looked very pleased. "As are yours, sweet Isabella. Would you like a closer look?"

I nodded.

Carlisle straightened and picked me up until my eyes were level with his. We slowly spun around. I couldn't help but giggle as I gazed into his eyes again. Carlisle peered into my own and placed his forehead on mine for a long time.

"Bella," he hissed passionately. "My Bella."

His words took my breath away. I had barely caught it when his lips moved closer to mine...

**Carlisle's POV**

My lips touched hers, and we melted into a kiss that seemed to last a thousand years.

Bella's lips were soft, warm and delicious. I remembered the first time I tasted them; it was like tasting heaven, and her tongue was all the more better. I swept mine across her lips, wanting to taste her again, and she parted them.

We soon engaged in a tongue battle. I won in the end and explored her mouth. _God, she tastes incredible,_ I thought as I let her explore mine. She moaned into my mouth. I moved my other hand to her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

How much longer we kissed, I didn't know, and didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted her more than anything.

Finally, with one last kiss, we broke apart. I put her down and we danced again.

After twenty minutes, Bella was too tired to dance anymore, so we sat down again.

"That was fun," she said.

"The dance or the kiss?" I asked, joking a bit.

Bella chuckled. "Well, since you've brought it up, both."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "What do we do now? Stare at each other some more?"

"Ha ha. I would, but no. I just want to relax," she sighed.

"How about a foot massage?"

"Sure, why not."

Bella leaned back onto the armrest and put her feet on my lap. I took off her shoes and rubbed her feet softly. Her eyes closed in contentment.

After a few moments I cleared my throat. "Tell me. What do you want to take up in college?"

"Business and communications."

"Hmm. Hopefully it won't be too difficult for you."

"I hope not."

I shifted to the other foot. "You have such cute feet," I said. They really are cute.

Bella giggled for a moment. "That's one I've never heard someone tell me. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, where will I be sleeping?"

"I could put you in Alice's or Rosalie's room, unless you'd like to sleep in mine. I can even sit with you again."

Bella smiled. "I would like to sleep in your room, if that's okay."

I nodded. "It's more than okay."

"What will I wear though? I don't want to sleep in these clothes. I'll rumple them."

That was a tough one to figure out. "Well," I said, after reflection. "You can wear one of my robes."

"Okay."

After a short while, I finished massaging her feet. "There we go. How do your feet feel?"

Bella sat up. "Better. Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem."

The music went on in the background. We just at each other until she looked around.

"What do you do went you're not at work?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Come home and finish any paperwork I have to do. Then I may read, surf the Internet, listen to music, or paint."

"What are your favorite movie and music genres? Besides celtic?"

"Classical and jazz music-wise and romance, comedies, and sci-fi. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same when it comes to music, plus rock and heavy metal. I like romance, comedies, horrors and thrillers."

"Favorite food?"

"Italian and Chinese food, greens, fruits. Burgers."

"Interesting."

Smiling, Bella nodded. She was beginning to look tired. I looked at the clock. It was ten thirty-two.

I stood up. "Come on, Sleepy-head. Time for bed," I murmured.

Bella slowly got up and stretched. After that she picked up her shoes.

I led her upstairs to my bedroom. "Wow," she gasped. "You're room is awesome...and so big."

I walked over to a closet. "I'm pleased that you like it," I said, pulling out a white robe, I handed it to her.

"Thanks."

I waited in the hall to give her some privacy until she told me I could come back in. She was already in the bed, gazing at her surroundings.

Bella turned to me. "Your paintings are impressive."

I smiled and pushed back the cover so that I could sit next to her.

To my surprise, she cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her. It's amazing how easily it is for us to be comfortable with each other. I definitely liked to be close to her. She was warm and comforting.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, my Bella?"

She looked up at me. "I was wondering-if you never need to sleep, why do you have a bed?"

God is she observant and intelligent to the point of astonishment! I told her the truth. "We only use it for sexual purposes," I admitted.

There was no comment. She obviously wasn't expecting that reply.

A minute later, she asked, "Is this the only bed you've had?"

"Good question. The answer is no. I had about nineteen before this one, and about ten in my other residence."

Bella chuckled. "Damn. You've been pretty busy, haven't you?"

Oh, did it take a while for me to stop laughing. I haven't laughed so hard in weeks. "Oh, Isabella, you are full of surprises," I murmured, embracing her.

"I suppose so," Bella shrugged.

I snorted; I sensed that she was being coy. "And I thought I was modest."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep," she said, feigning a sneer. I walked over to the wall, turned off the light, put on some soft celtic music, and sat next to her again. She settled onto my chest once more.

"One more thing," I said.

"What?"

"I might want to read a book, so try not to snore so loudly tonight please. It will distract me," I joked.

Bella sucked her teeth.

I made a loud snore.

She burst out laughing. "Eat me, Carlisle!" she whispered in a mock angry voice. Then a hand flew up to her mouth and she looked up at me slowly with wide eyes.

My own mouth had dropped._ Did she just say what I thought she did?_ I asked myself in disbelief.

A stunned and awkward silence followed. Neither of us could speak, only stare at each other.

Moments later, Bella moved her hand. "S-sorry. I didn't mean it literally."

I grinned a little. "You don't have to be sorry. I know how you meant it. I'm just shocked at your comeback." I shook my head and smiled more broadly. "Out of curiosity, would you really want me to do that?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

Bella's eyes almost fell out of her sockets. Her mouth fell farther than mine. But she clearly thought about my question because she blushed a brilliant scarlet. That was all I needed. "Not now, though," she mumbled. "Maybe another time."

"Understandable," I nodded. "That's perfectly normal."

I leaned closer to her. "But between you and me, I'm sure I wouldn't mind doing it-now that I think about it."

She was speechless when she saw how honest I was; I certainly wasn't lying.

"Really?" she said.

"Really."

Bella smiled faintly. "Oh God. I think I'll have to sleep on that one," she whispered.

For the first time, I laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her for several seconds. "Goodnight my sweet, naughty Isabella."

Squeezing my arm, Bella said, "Goodnight Carl."

I bet my face nearly cracked; I was smiling so much.

Bella chuckled. "You like that name?"

"I love it," I murmured. "No one ever called me that, not even Esme. She often called me Carly. I thought that name was a tad feminine."

"You don't mind Carl, do you?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. It's perfect."

I kissed her again. Bella closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I replayed all of the things that happened this evening for the rest of the night.

I thought of how beautiful Bella looked in her clingy blue shirt and black leggings. They brought out her shapely thighs and hips and flared out her large breasts and perfect ass. I had to fight the impulse to run my hands all over her body when I first saw her. Luckily, it only took a second to collect myself.

Even more than wanting to touch her, though, I want to make her as happy as I possibly could. I want to do what was right by her. Her happiness and well-being is all that I care about.

I had begun to love her. But now that I realize it, I always did.

I had feelings for her the first time that we met at the hospital. I thought that she was extremely pretty, but I didn't allow myself to think that. I had a wife, and Edward had begun to be infatuated by her. It wasn't safe to let them know how I felt, even when I noticed what a smart, reliable, and mature young lady she was.

I dismissed my true feelings and opinions about her until the party, when they released by a hidden spring. As soon as she told me her honest opinion of me and my family, I couldn't hold back. I wasn't sorry I did. Apparently, Bella had feelings for me too, or she never would have returned them that night. She wouldn't have kissed me back then-or much less let me sit or lay next to her in bed now-if she didn't. I'm glad she doesn't regret returning her feelings.

(Later)

When it was six o'clock, I shook Bella gently. "Wake up, sweetheart," I whispered.

Bella sat up, stretched, and yawned. "Morning Carl," she murmured, embracing me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

She stood up and walked over to the chair where she put her clothes. I left the room and went downstairs. She joined me soon after.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her when she met me at the door.

"No, but I don't have a choice. Charlie would kill me if he saw me here this early."

I nodded. Her father would shoot me-and will my cover be blown then. "All right. Let's go."

She climbed on my back and I ran out the door. Bella had her key, so we went through the front door.

When we were inside, Bella hugged me again. "I had fun last night. I really love hanging out with you, Carlisle."

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I." I kissed her on the lips. "Call me after twelve later on for anything other than an emergency. I leave work then."

"Why go to work if you leave so early?" she asked skeptically.

"My boss calls it a compromise. I want one day off during the week but he needs us, so he gives me four hours and then I can go home."

"Oh."

I kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, Isabella. Good-bye."

"Bye Carl."

I left the house and went back to my own to change my clothes. Soon, I left for work.

It was a stressful four hours at the hospital; cardiac arrests, the usual fevers. But all I had to do was think of Bella, and I would feel better. I had to keep myself from laughing when I thought of her comeback. God, it was a good one.


	3. The Special Place

(A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with school. Enjoy and please read and review!)

**Bella's POV**

During the next several days, I called Carlisle whenever I could. I was only able to when Charlie was out of the house or sleep, and that wasn't often. I worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school and didn't get off until eight o'clock. By then, Charlie was home, since he was working on his day shift again. I had to make plans to speak to him mostly on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and before bedtime to be safe.

Carlisle and I would talk about our day, how we were, what was going on in our lives. He would tell me about all of the places he had been and studying medicine in the 1600s. I told him about my life in Phoenix. Sometimes I grew a little envious of him. He has been to England, France, Italy, and Africa. I've only ever been in Arizona, Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle.

"Don't worry, Isabella. Maybe I'll take you to the places I've lived and visited one day," Carlisle reassured me when I told him this.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want my life to get any more boring," I said.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Your life isn't boring. I'm in it."

I shook my head. "What arrogance."

"I was only teasing, Isabella."

"I know. So was I. But you weren't wrong."

Charlie still thinks I'm depressed, which is really beginning to irk me. He said that if I don't lighten up soon he'll make me call a therapist. I almost threatened to really light myself up because he was pissing me off so much. But if I had, I would have ended up at the nuthouse in a straitjacket.

On Tuesday, Charlie and I had small argument.

It started when I was in my room. I had just finished all of my homework and was playing a computer game when Charlie walked in.

"Bells, do you want to do go out for dinner tonight?" he queried.

"No," I mumbled.

Charlie groaned. "Do you ever do anything or go anywhere anymore?" he demanded angrily.

I turned and glared at him. "Maybe I would if I weren't so busy one half of the time and tired the next."

"But you've been acting this since Edward left. Before he did, you were going out almost all the time. Now you're just moping around."

I roared in frustrastion. "So, what do you want me to do?" I almost shouted.

Charlie frowned. "Go out sometime. Hang out with your friends. I know you're feeling down, honey, but you don't have to stop everything just because someone broke up with you."

I sighed. "If I stopped everything, I'd be cutting school and hanging out with junkies."

"Look, Bella, I don't want to fight with you. Can you just come?"

"No. Just bring back a veggie burger, okay?"

"Alright. See you later."

"See you, Dad."

(Two days later)

It was a busy day at school on Thursday. We had to work in the lab for chemistry and the teachers gave us a half ton of homework. I was glad I didn't have work because I probably wouldn't have finished it by midnight.

When I got home I dumped my backpack on a chair and got something to drink. As soon as I filled my glass, my cell phone rang.

I flipped it open. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi sweetheart," a soft voice said.

"Hey, Carl. How are you?"

"I am fine and yourself?"

"Swamped with homework."

"Ah, I see. I saw Charlie a couple of minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said that you've been depressed lately."

My lips curled as rage boiled inside me. "Oh my God. I can't believe he told you that!" I growled. "I'm not depressed at all!"

"I know you're not, Isabella. And since we're on the subject, he told me about the argument you two had. Care to talk about that?" Carlisle asked.

"He thinks I'm depressed and that I don't want to do anything or go out. It's getting on my nerves."

"But why does Charlie think you're depressed?"

"Because Edward left, and since then I've been keeping to myself."

"Oh. The Break-up Blues."

"Yeah."

I drank on that for a second. "So..." I said to break the silence. "Did Charlie tell you anything else about me without my knowing about it?"

Carlisle snorted. "No. But he did tell me something interesting."

"And what's that?"

"He said that he was going to spend the weekend fishing with his friend Billy Black. He's going to be gone from tomorrow evening to Sunday night. Would you like to come over to my house again? I want to take you to a special place on Saturday."

"Sure. I'll call you when I get home from work tomorrow."

"All right, I can't wait. Good-bye, Isabella."

"Bye, Carlisle."

I hung up and started on my homework. By the time I was done it was six o'clock. Good. I had time to cook dinner and pack some clothes. It's better to pack tonight than tomorrow; I didn't have time before school and Carlisle would be here seconds after I called him. So all I'll have to do is get my duffel bag and wait.

Charlie was home by the time dinner was ready. I didn't say anything except "Hey, Dad" to him. We haven't really talked since the argument.

We were in the middle of the meal when Charlie cleared his throat. "I saw Dr. Cullen today," he remarked.

I just grunted.

Charlie went on. "I told him how depressed you are. He said that if you still feel that way by the end of next week, you could do therapy sessions with him. He understands what you're going through, Bella. He might be able to help you. He said if you need to speak to him, just set up an appointment."

I sighed in annoyance. "I'm not depressed or anything. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm okay."

"Well, think about what I said, just in case. Oh, and I won't be here when you get home tomorrow. I'm spending the weekend with Billy. I'll be home by eleven on Sunday night. I need you to take care of the house while I'm gone. "

I nodded. "Okay. Tell Billy and Jake that I said hi."

"Will do," Charlie said.

After we were done, I washed the dishes and went upstairs to pack. I put a couple of tight t-shirts and jeans in the duffel bag as well as underwear and other essentials. Then I turned off my lamp and went to bed.

**Carlisle's POV**

At seven forty-five I arrived at Forks General Hospital and went to my office before starting my shift.

My online chart showed me that it was going to be a long day. Along with checking on my patients, I had several appointments, plus any work that may have to be done in the ER.

On my lunch break, I went to the market to buy food for Isabella. I bought steak, chicken, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, greens, and all kinds of things that she would like. When I arrived at the house, I put everything in the freezer and refrigerator. Then I went to work on my medical papers.

The second part of my day was just as grueling as the first. I was thankful when it was seven o'clock and I was able to go home.

As soon as I set down my bag in my office I went to cook Isabella's dinner. After a few moments of consideration, I decided to prepare the steak, macaroni and cheese, and spinach. I was careful not to burn or undercook the food.

Not long after I finished, my cell phone rang. A quick glance at the clock told me it was eight twenty. I answered it immediately. It was Isabella.

"Hey, Carlisle," she replied after I greeted her. "I'm home."

"I'll be right there," I said.

I ran out of the door and made my way to her house. She had turned off her light just as I climbed into her room. I knocked on the window and she looked around.

"Carl," she smiled, walking over to me.

I swept her off her feet and twirled her around in a tight hug. "Oh, Isabella," I murmured. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

Isabella laughed a little. "I think I missed you more," she whispered. She kissed me for a long moment. It seemed like years since I've had her lips on mine. I tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed her back hungrily.

Then I set her down. "Goodness, my Isabella, you look _exhausted_!" I observed, scrutinizing her closely. She had bags under her eyes and she was barely holding herself up.

Isabella sighed. "It's only because I am. A hard day of work does this to me."

I took the duffel bag and backpack that she clutching put her on my back. "Well, let's get you to the house so you can rest," I said.

Once we got there, I took her to the family room. "Hungry?" I inquired, setting a TV tray in front of her as she sat on the sofa.

"You have no idea how much I am," she responded fervently.

I placed a plate of food on the tray within seconds. Isabella thanked me before she proceeded to devour her meal ravenously.

I laughed. "Slow down, sweetheart! You can choke."

She nodded.

When her plate was clean, she handed it to me. "It was very good," she said.

"Thank you, Isabella," I said.

When I came back to the room after washing her dishes, I saw that she had begun to do her homework.

"You should relax," I advised her gently, sitting close to her on the sofa.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I want to get this over with. I don't have much to do-just English and history."

"But you look like you're going to collapse any minute. You should save it for tomorrow. You won't make much progress if you're tired. Come here. Come watch television with me," I insisted, patting the seat next to me.

She gave in. I suppose she realized that she had all weekend to do her homework. She put her books away and cuddled into my side. I held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"What happened at work that made you so exhausted?" I asked as I turned on the TV.

"A million customers. It seems like everyone's going hiking this weekend. I walked all over the store this afternoon getting supplies for everyone. It got so busy that Mike's parents had to work at the registers," Isabella whispered.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, it's actually the best time to hike. Soon it will be too cold for it," I pointed out. "Is there anything in particular that you want to watch?"

She said no. "See what's on anyway. Oh, was it busy at the hospital?"

"Somewhat."

We sat in silence as I flicked through the channels, occasionally stopping at a couple of sports stations.

I nudged Isabella. "Do you watch a lot of television?"

"Not really. Charlie watches it more," she replied.

"Do you ever watch it with him?"

She scoffed. "Hell no. All he watches is football, and I'd rather get bitten in the ass by a snaggle-toothed horse than watch that with him."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I wouldn't want that," I murmured. "I like that sexy ass of yours. It would be a shame if it was damaged." I added in undertone so she wouldn't hear.

Isabella peered at me strangely for a second, but said nothing as I surfed through several more channels.

"Oh!" she piped up. "_The Sound of Music's_ on!"

"I love this movie," I smiled, putting down the remote. "I remember seeing this when it came out in theaters."

We settled down to watch it, commenting on certain parts of it every once in a while.

"It's funny that the person who played Liesl was twenty-four in actuality, not at all a teenager-"

"Captain Von Trapp has a nice voice-"

"They weren't expecting Kurt to hit that high note-"

"Julie Andrews can go higher-"

"Without a doubt-"

Around nine thirty I asked Isabella if she wanted dessert. She said yes, so I gave her some chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, along with some hot cocoa.

"Mmm," she said when she tasted the hot cocoa. "This is really good."

"I added cream and sugar...because you're sweeter than anything," I remarked, flashing her a grin.

She blushed a deep crimson and gave a small smile.

After she finished her snack, she leaned against my shoulder, looking weary but content. As soon as she fell asleep, I carried her upstairs to my bedroom. I took off her sneakers and socks and tucked her in. She looked very tired, so I made sure not to disturb her. Afterwards, I went downstairs to clear away the dishes and turn off the television.

When I was back upstairs I watched Isabella while she slept. Her chestnut-brown her framed her face. The moonlight brought both into relief; she looked like an aerial mythical goddess. _Just perfect for a portrait_, I said to myself. Inspired by that thought, I retrieved my painting tools from my studio and set everything up in my bedroom.

Before I started, I went over to Isabella to consider how I was going to paint her picture. After a few seconds, I turned her face to the side and fixed one of her curls.

Then I set to work, mixing the colors on my palette before bringing the portrait to life.

It took about two and a half hours to complete. I painted every single detail; her full, red lips, her gleaming hair, the light on her face. Her curly eyelashes. The white pillow and blanket. To top it off, I painted the edges with a white fog. On the bottom, I wrote _My Isabella_ in graceful swirls and spirals.

I put the painting in another room to dry before I would frame it. I put my art supplies back, changed into a light blue oxford shirt and jeans, and laid next to Isabella. She did not stir. I felt a little upset. It was a shame for her to be so worn out. I hoped the Newtons didn't make her work too hard. She could fall ill from being exhausted too often.

At four o'clock, I took the canvas and framed it. It was small enough to carry without difficulty. I encased it to give to Isabella later. I figured that I'd bring it with me to the special place I planned to take her. I hoped that she wouldn't throw a fit. I'm not sure if she would like me painting portraits of her when she didn't know it. But it was so magnificent that I don't believe she would hate it.

**Bella's POV**

The smell of food woke me up. I shifted and opened my eyes. I was in Carlisle's room. He must have brought me up here.

I felt refreshed, which was something I haven't felt in the morning for a long time. I looked at the clock. It was a little after ten.

Carlisle walked in, holding a tray. "Good morning, my beautiful angel. I made breakfast for you," he said.

I sat up so that he could place the tray on my lap. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes on a plate, a cup of tea, and a thin glass vase with daisies in it.

"Thank you, Carlisle. But you spoil me too much," I joked as he sat beside me.

Carlisle stroked my cheek and kissed it. "You don't mind, do you? I just like to treat you like the queen you are."

I felt hot all over. It was becoming just like him to say things like that when I wasn't expecting it. "No, I don't mind," I said, starting to eat.

"I bet you can't wait to see where we'll be going," Carlisle stated a minute later.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I'm so excited. I've been wondering what the place looks like and where it is."

Carlisle gave a secret smile. "You'll see," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well rested," I replied. "I really needed that sleep."

"Yes, you did sweetheart. That's why I let you relax all evening."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

I glanced at him. "What did you do all night?"

"Keep you company, of course," he responded.

"Oh," I said.

After I was finished, I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear today-my black t-shirt and jeans-and took a shower. Carlisle went downstairs to pack a lunch for me. By the time I joined him in the kitchen he had everything ready in a large black valise and icebox.

Carlisle looked up. "I didn't know what type of sandwiches to make for you, so I made turkey and cheese," he said.

"That's fine," I shrugged, waving my hand dismissively. I actually preferred ham, but turkey wasn't so bad.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle's soft laugh. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I keep forgetting that you hate being made a fuss over," he remarked.

I grinned. "Don't worry about it. At least you don't go over the top like Alice," I pointed out.

Carlisle chuckled again. "Yes, she can overdo things sometimes," he agreed. "Well...let's get going."

I climbed onto his back after he picked up the icebox and valise. "Don't open your eyes until I say so," he warned.

I closed my eyes obediently. Air whooshed past me as Carlisle ran outside.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart," he whispered about five or ten minutes later, setting me down. The special place obviously wasn't that far by vampire standards.

I did what he said, and my mouth fell open.

We were in an ocean inlet with rocky, jutting cliffs to the left and right and a mountain that stood behind us. Carlisle and I were standing on a grassy shore that sloped into the water. The sky was clear today. The sun gleamed off of the sea and made Carlisle's skin sparkle brighter than diamonds. A human wouldn't be able to reach this place. The rocky terrain would be too arduous to manuever, and the waves were too wild at the inlet's opening.

"This place is breathtaking," I murmured, turning on the spot to see everything. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes, some of the time. I come here by myself-it's good to have some lone time. No one except you and me knows about this place. I never even brought Esme here," Carlisle added. He reached into his valise and pulled out a wide blue plaid blanket. He spread it out on the grass, put the icebox next to it, and sat down.

I laid on my side across from him. "Why not?" I queried. "I know she would have liked this place."

Carlisle peered at the sea. "We had our own spot miles from here. I chose this place for myself, for reasons I explained earlier."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously.

"This place reminds me of you," he said, running a finger lightly along my arm. "It's calm, serene, comforting, and reassuring. It's peaceful, and it takes it's time. And it's beautiful. I wanted to share it with you because I figured you'd like it."

I looked around again. "I do, very much. It makes me think of you too, for the same reasons."

Carlisle smiled a radiant smile. My knees felt weak. It's a good thing I wasn't standing.

I rolled on my back and gazed at the sky, occasionally gazing at Carlisle as his skin shined dazzingly. He stared at me just as often. At several points, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him checking me out. I faced him fully.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound accusing or irritated-neither of which I was, truthfully.

Carlisle looked straight at me. "I'm sorry, Isabella. It's just that you look better every time I see you. I don't mean to stare so much, but it's hard to help."

I was flattered by his honesty. "I always thought that you looked hotter than a movie star myself," I admitted.

Laughing, Carlisle inquired, "Have you?"

"Doesn't anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?"

"Of course, but I never knew your opinion until now."

I stared at the sky again. "Carlisle?" I mumbled after a short while.

"Isabella?"

I laid on my side. "Do you think Edward loved me?"

Carlisle sighed deeply. "Truthfully, Isabella, I don't know. If he really loved you as much as we thought he did, he would have worked harder to prevent Alice's visions from happening, and he wouldn't have left you. He would have fought for you."

I shuddered. I couldn't imagine Edward hurting Carlisle. He would never intentionally hurt someone. But if Edward had, I would have understood why.

"Why didn't you leave?" I inquired.

"Because I knew it would devastate you if all of us left. I couldn't bear to think of you in pain of any shape or form. I just couldn't go. I care for you too much," he replied, the emotion strong in his voice.

I stroked his face. "I'm grateful to you, Carlisle. I'll never forget that you did this for me," I murmured.

Carlisle kissed the palm of my hand. "I would do anything for you, my sweetheart," he whispered. "Anything."

Smiling softly, I gave him a peck on the lips before laying down again, continuing to stroke his face idly. Carlisle closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch.

"It must be lonely, living by yourself," I noted several minutes later.

He nodded. "It is lonely...but not when you're with me," he grinned, briefly pressing his forehead to mine. He sighed again. "Sometimes it seems like forever since my family moved. I was never lonely when they lived here. When you come to visit, I always feel better. I miss you terribly when you're not around."

"Maybe we could spend more time together. You can come over my house on your lunch hour and when you're off from work, if you want. But if Charlie's home, we have to keep quiet. If he has a night shift or goes away for the weekend, I could go to your house. I'm always glad to see you. And truthfully, I miss you too, when I'm alone."

"Well, I have a cure for that," Carlisle stated, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "I accept your offer."

I lifted my hands and cheered. Carlisle laughed.

An hour later, we got up and strolled along the shore. At first we walked a little apart from each other, but as we kept going, Carlisle tentatively held out his hand. I took it and laced my fingers through his.

We took a break for lunch when my stomach grumbled. Afterwards, we went to explore the other side of the beach, which was filled with huge boulders. We spent most of our time climbing them, and I had to be careful not crack my head open. Whenever I stepped on a particularly slippery rock, Carlisle would gently place a hand on my lower back to steady me. His touch lingered even after he removed it. Strangely enough, it felt white-hot instead of cold. I tried to ignore it and flashed him a smile in thanks. He returned it.

Once we climbed the largest boulder, Carlisle perched on the top and placed me in his lap. I leaned into him comfortably.

We watched seagulls swooping down to the water for food while he told funny stories about all the things that happened at the hospital. Some were so hilarious that I made myself sick. The funniest one was when his friend Michael scared a new nurse by using strings to make a dead body sit up in the morgue. She was so frightened that she literally pissed on herself. I nearly died of laughter when he imitated her scream.

"All I heard was _ahhhh_-AHHHHHH-_ahhhhh_-AHHHHHHH! I tell you, that was all anyone talked about for weeks!" Carlisle concluded, chortling.

"I'll bet," I gasped, holding my side. "Now, stop. You're killing me."

Later, he pointed out some dolphins that were swimming in the inlet. Their skins glinted as they slipped in and out of the water.

"It's been years since I've seen dolphins outside of the aquarium," I whispered.

"I see them here between late spring and early autumn," Carlisle remarked.

"You're lucky. I like to see dolphins and I rarely get a chance to see to," I said.

Carlisle shifted me so that I faced him. "Tell you what. Next year I'll bring you here to see them as many times as you want. How does that sound?"

I beamed at him. "Sounds great," I responded, squeezing his hand.

After a while, we climbed back to the shore. When we were clear of the rocks, I saw Carlisle giving me a once over again. "You should take a look at yourself. Your cheeks are a vibrant rose color, your eyes are bright, and there's a spring in your step. You look lovely," he commented with approval.

I walked to the edge of the grass and peered at my reflection. He was right. I looked healthier than I have for some time. "You notice a lot of stuff," I stated.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Of course I do. I'm a doctor," he declared.

I bent down to and ran my fingers through the cool water.

And then I pushed into it. My t-shirt was soaked. I turned to glare at Carlisle, who was sitting on the blanket with a blank face. But I knew better.

"Stupid vampire," I grumbled. "Airheaded bastard..."

Carlisle was in front of me in a millisecond and picked me up before I could blink. "_What_ did you call me?" He growled playfully, swinging me over the water.

"Nothing," I said quickly, cringing.

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought not," he snarled with grin. He put me down.

I moved away and waited until I was a short distance from him before I hissed, "You _better_ had let me go...bastard."

He raised his eyebrows and I knew to run. Carlisle chased after me in human speed and caught me before I ran nine paces. We fell to the ground and Carlisle tickled me, making me shriek with laughter.

"Apologize," he ordered in a mock threatening voice. "_Apologize_."

"Fuck you! I won't say shit!" I yelled.

Carlisle's eyes widened, but then he shrugged. "Fine then, pottymouth," he sighed. He tickled me harder.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just please stop! Please!" I laughed, squirming wildly.

He stopped moving his fingers but wrapped his arm around my waist. I could smell his scent as he drew me close; it was an intoxicating mix of sunshine and cinnamon. My head started to spin.

"Isabella," Carlisle whispered, startling me. "Breathe."

I took a deep breath and shivered. The wind had blown onto my wet shirt. Carlisle stood and pulled me up. "Come on," he said. "I have an extra blanket in my bag."

We walked back to our spot. Carlisle reached into his valise and took out a smaller blanket. He wrapped it around me, his face inadvertently moving near mine. I felt his cool breath on my cheek and gazed into his eyes. He smiled.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck. With each passing moment, I could feel myself becoming more attached to him than I've ever been with another guy. Even Edward, and we were close. But Carlisle and I had always been friendly with one another. We would have nice chats whenever I visited the mansion and we would trade jokes and play games.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked quietly.

I tilted my head to look at him again. "You," I replied.

He kissed my temple. "Hmm. What about me?"

"Just that you're the only guy I've ever been this close to in that way."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"But you were very close to Edward."

"Well, I guess I was. Now I'm not so sure."

"And why is that?"

I hugged my knees to my chest. "We were never very...intimate. He barely even kissed me because he was afraid of hurting me. And even though he said he'd love me forever, he wouldn't think of changing me. Honestly, sometimes I wondered if he wanted me at all."

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that he made you feel that way, Isabella. You didn't deserve it. He ought to have treated you like the wonderful young woman you are. He should have made you feel loved."

I didn't say anything. I just gave a heavy sigh.

Carlisle tapped me some time later. "Look. It's sunset," he said, nodding towards the inlet.

Glancing upwards, I saw that it was. As the sun slid down the horizon the sky was filled with pink and amber light. It was spectacular.

"Isabella?"

"Carl?"

"I have something for you."

Puzzled, I looked around. "What?" I inquired.

Carlisle covered my eyes and I heard him zip open the valise. "It's something I made for you. Put down your knees and hold out your hands a little," he instructed.

I did as he said and I felt smooth wood being slid into my palms.

"All right...open," Carlisle announced, removing his hand.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

In my hands was a picture of such stunning beauty that my jaw dropped. With a jolt, I realized that it was a portrait of me sleeping. He had taken care to paint the moonlight on my face and hair, making both appear luminescent. My hair framed my face, my eyelashes curled against my cheek, and my lips were as red as cherries. Across the bottom, written with flourishes, were the words _My Isabella_. The edges were surrounded in a swirling fog.

I saw myself through Carlisle's eyes for the first time.

And it brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle queried in concern, who sniffed them out.

I turned to him, put down the portrait, and kissed him so hard that I would have knocked him over if he were not a vampire. Carlisle threw his arms around my back and held me to his chest, his lips moving in sync with mine.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "I love you."

Pure happiness lit up his face. "Isabella," he murmured passionately. "You have no idea how much I love you in return."

My mouth fell open. "You love me?" I breathed. I wasn't expecting that.

Carlisle placed both of his hands on my face. "Yes, my darling Isabella. I had loved you since the minute I first saw you. I didn't say anything because you and Edward were already infatuated with each other. It wasn't safe to let my feelings become known. It would have caused trouble. So, I willed myself to hide them deep inside me, where Jasper wouldn't even pick them up. But after what you told me at the party-about how generous me and my family are-it was as if they had broken loose. They were even stronger this time, and I _had_ to let you know that I loved you."

I just stared at him. I never would have guessed that he loved me for so long. I knew that he cared for me, of course. And before he kissed me, I thought of him as nothing more than another father figure.

Now that I looked back on it, though, I realized that he did. He was there to comfort me when Edward left. Somehow he knew that I was upset. Most importantly, he stayed for me. If he hadn't...I don't know what would have happened to me.

Even though I had discovered my feelings for Carlisle while he was stitching up my arm, they quickly grew the first night he spent with me. But if I let him do that, then I probably had them all along. I would never just let any guy sit by me while I was asleep right off. And if I had them before the party, how long had they been hidden? The day I met him? A month after that? Two months?

Oh, I was getting a headache!

"What is it, darling?" Carlisle asked, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just a lot to take in," I stated.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Well, we have plenty of time to think all of this over. I do have a question, however," he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

He laced his fingers through mine. "Would you like to enter an official relationship with me?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to, Carlisle, but I'll have to tell Charlie eventually. What will I say to him?"

Carlisle thought about it for a few moments. "Next Friday, I will take you out to dinner. You can let him know a day or two before then. Is that okay?" he inquired.

"Yes. I just hope that he doesn't get angry about it," I replied.

"Hopefully he won't...but we both respect each other. In addition to that, we've known each other well for two years," Carlisle pointed out.

"Well, I guess it won't go too bad then," I conceded.

Carlisle caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm happy to finally be with you, Isabella Swan," he murmured.

I pressed my forehead against his. "And I'm glad to be with you, Carlisle Cullen."

(Later)

After night fell, Carlisle packed everything away. Then he pulled me gently onto his back and we left our special place.

When we were back at the mansion, Carlisle made dinner for me while I parked in front of the TV. Once I had finished my baked chicken, potatoes, and broccoli, I did my homework. Carlisle went to his office to look over his medical files.

It was 9:03 when I had finally finished. I looked around, but Carlisle hadn't come back, so I went to join him.

When I reached his office, I saw him reading a stack of documents. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him, taking him in.

"Like what you see?" he asked, looking up and smirking.

"Yes, very much," I said with a grin.

He slid a chair next to him. "Come in please, Isabella. Keep me company."

I sat in the proffered seat and laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair before returning to work.

We stayed there until he was done and I went to bed. All of the exercise from earlier left me feeling a little drained.

The next day, Carlisle and I just lounged around the house and played board games. He beat me soundly every time, of course. After he won our eighth game of checkers, I playfully upended the board and stormed away, much to his amusement. We danced to some classical music and took walks around the house.

After dinner, Carlisle took me home. This time we entered my house through the window, which I left cracked open and unlocked. I put my clothes and picture away before saying good-bye.

Carlisle took my hands in his. "We must do this again sometime," he murmured.

I nodded. "Soon," I remarked. I embraced him tightly.

His cool lips touched my forehead. "Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow evening," he said, reminding me about what I said the day before.

"Yeah, let me know. Good-bye, Carlisle."

"Good-bye, Isabella."

He had just swung his legs out of the window when I yelled, "Wait!" and rushed over to him.

Carlisle stopped. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips for a long time. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "I love you too, _mi querida_," he replied. Then he jumped down and sped to the forest, waving before he disappeared.


	4. Soul Mates and Official First Dates

**Carlisle's POV**

_I love you._

_I love you._

Isabella's words echoed in my ears as I laid down on my bed. I've been away from her for ten minutes and the thing I wanted most was to be by her side again. The house was empty without her, and it was too quiet without her dulcet voice and blithe, contagious laughter. That's what I missed the most. Her laughter. It was music to my ears. The best ever created.

I considered calling her, just to hear her voice.

Before I could, however, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, hoping that it was Isabella, but it wasn't.

It was Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I said, answering it. I _was_ glad to hear from her nonetheless.

"Hi Carlisle!" she squealed. "I saw everything. I'm so happy for the both of you!"

I smiled; I should have known that she would call me about this sooner or later. "Thanks, hun."

"And don't worry," Alice assured me. "All will go well. Trust me."

"Good looking out," I chortled, knowing that she was talking about the date.

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

"So tell me. What's it like to be with Bella?"

"It's like...I don't know. No words can describe it, but...I'm really in love with her."

She chuckled. "I know. I saw."

I readjusted the phone. "How have all of you been? What's going on in Alaska?" I asked.

"Not much. We're all fine. Everyone says hello. We miss you so much. The Denalis asked about you too," Alice responded.

"Okay. Tell everybody that I said hello back and that I miss them too. Give them my love."

"I will."

"And...how are Edward and Esme?"

Alice was quiet for a moment. "Carlisle..." she began. But then there was another pause.

"Alice...what's wrong? Has something bad happened to them? Are they okay?" I demanded urgently, becoming worried when she didn't continue. If something did happen, it was my fault. All my fault...

"No! They're fine. It's just that...you won't _believe_ this though..."

"What? Alice, please tell me!"

Silence, then...

"Edward and Esme are soul mates! They're together now!" she announced.

My mouth dropped. "WHAT! No way! Y-You're kidding!" I exclaimed when I found my voice. I nearly went into shock; I sure as hell didn't see this coming at all! "When did this happen?"

"Right after Edward arrived here. Esme and Edward looked at each other once when he first walked into Eleazar's house and then...they clicked. Just like that."

I just laid there, stunned. I really _didn't_ believe it!

I was dimly aware of Alice trying to get my attention.

"Hello? Carlisle? Are you there?" she inquired.

I shook myself. "Yes. I'm sorry, sweetie. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that this is why they weren't too hurt when you and Bella kissed. In fact, Edward didn't even care, after a while. That's why they could forgive you two so easily."

I didn't know what to say.

Alice took a deep breath. "Carlisle, there is something else that you should know as well," she went on.

"Yes?" I persisted, drawing out the word.

"Bella is _your_ soul mate," she whispered after a minute.

This was too much for me to absorb all at once. Way too much. Yet, it made sense. Everything did: it explained why it was difficult for us to be apart from each other. Why it was easy for us to be intimate. How we fell in love so quickly...

"Carlisle," Alice said, breaking through my thoughts. "Did you _know_ this?"

"N-no, I...wow," I stammered. I have never been this speechless before.

"Don't you _remember_ feeling the pull at all?" she demanded.

"Well, I..._yes_!" I murmured in awe. I facepalmed. How had I not come to this conclusion before? _Fuck, am I stupid!_ I said to myself. "Twice in fact. The first time was when met her. The next was when I stitched up her arm on her birthday. Isabella looked into my eyes both times. It was hard to look away. I felt stuck."

Alice shrieked so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"What about Bella?" she asked excitedly. "Do you think she felt it?"

I reflected on it. "Actually, I believe she did. When she looked into my eyes the second time, she went rigid and blushed like hell. She stared at me for the better part of two minutes. But Alice, how can this be? Isabella's a human."

"I asked Eleazar, and he says that it can happen, but it's a _very_ rare occurrence."

"Ah. I understand."

Alice laughed. "Well, I better get going. Jasper wants me for something. I'll call you later. And have fun!" she added.

"Thanks, Alice. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!" she said, and hung up.

I shook my head and chuckled over everything she told me.

There were only two words to say about the whole situation: _Holy shit._

(The next evening)

I was at home, counting down the seconds until I was able to see Isabella. I swear, if they didn't move any faster, I was seriously going to go mad! My day went by sluggishly enough already.

Finally, the clock showed eight fifty-five. That was enough time for her to get home, eat dinner, and start on her homework. I groaned in relief before leaving the house, bringing a small stack of medical files with me in my valise.

When I reached Isabella's, I saw that her bedroom light was on. Her voice drifted out to me through the open window. By listening closely, I found out that she was talking to her mother on the phone. I also heard Charlie in the living room. We'll have to be quiet.

I ran across the yard and climbed onto the sill. Isabella didn't notice; her back was facing me.

"...I know," she was sighing. "I love those cinnamon buns. I really miss the hot ones with the currants and melted butter on top. I haven't had one of those for a _long_ time..."

Before I knew it, I was running through the trees and into town. The market was still open at this time. I quickly walked inside and made my way to the bakery section. A lady in a white apron was pulling a tray of muffins out of the oven.

"Excuse me, miss," I declared. "Do you have any fresh cinnamon buns?"

She looked up. "Yes, I do, sir. I'm actually about to take them out now," she responded with a grin. She seemed very friendly.

"Do you have any with currants in them?" I queried as she turned and pulled out another tray.

"Yes, they're right here in the back."

"May I have one, please? With melted butter on top?"

"Sure, sir. It will only take a few seconds."

The woman used a pair of tongs to place a cinnamon bun in a carton. Then she spread creamy butter around the top before sealing it in.

She handed the box to me with a smile. "Here you go, sir. Enjoy!" she proclaimed.

I nodded. "Thank you very much, miss," I stated, giving her five dollars. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Have a nice evening, sir!"

"Likewise."

I waited until no one was looking before running into the forest. When I climbed onto the windowsill again, I saw that Isabella was now at her desk doing her homework. I quietly knocked twice.

Isabella started and glanced around. "Hey!" she whispered, putting down her pen.

I entered the room as she stood up and embraced her. "Hello, my Isabella," I murmured. Then I began kissing her all over her face.

She giggled. "Stop," she protested, pulling her head away from me.

I complied, but it was with great difficulty. "I'm sorry."

Isabella shook her head. "Don't be," she remarked. She leaned upwards and kissed me deeply, running her hands through my hair. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and hers glided sleekly along mine. I wanted to tell her so badly that she was my soul mate, but I didn't want to rush things. It was best to wait for a more appropriate time. I don't want to pressure her.

We broke apart so that she could get some air in her lungs. I held out the cinnamon bun carton with a flourish. "For you," I claimed.

She took it and opened it. "Oh my God, Carlisle!" she mumbled joyously when she saw what resided there. "How did you know?"

"I heard you speaking to your mother about them," I explained simply.

She wrapped her arms around me once more. "Thank you," she said, kissing my cheek.

"It was nothing," I whispered against her hair before backing away a bit. "I brought my papers with me. I figured that we could do our work together."

Isabella blinked. "Oh damn. I almost forgot." She stepped over to her desk and removed her books. "Here. You can sit at my desk."

I shook my head. "No, sweetheart, this is your room."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I can do my homework on my bed," she shrugged.

I hesitated.

"Go ahead," Isabella insisted.

I sat in her chair and pulled out my folders. Isabella flopped on her bed.

We were mostly silent as we attended to our duties, but we occasionally spoke, engaging in small talk. When she had trouble understanding something about her homework, I would help her out. I clarified everything so that she would easily understand what I told her. She ate her cinnamon bun as she worked. I saw that she relished every bite. I also noticed that she kept sneaking looks at me. Whenever I made eye contact with her, I would smile softly at her. She would blush and grin back.

It was nearly midnight when we had finished. After she changed her clothes, I snuggled next to her in the bed. All was quiet; Charlie had went to sleep an hour ago.

"'Night. I love you, baby," Isabella yawned, laying her head on my chest.

"I love you more," I murmured, kissing her gently. "Sweet dreams."

She chuckled. "I always have sweet dreams with you."

Aww! Isn't she just so adorable?

(...)

I continued to visit Isabella at her place over the next couple of days. On Tuesday, I saw her twice-on my lunch break and after my shift-because she didn't have to work.

We fell into a pretty smooth routine. We would finish any work we had to do. Afterwards, we'd stretch out on the bed and relax. I would hold her close and whisper things in her ear that would make her laugh. Isabella would stroke my cheek while gazing at me intently, murmuring that she loved me. At other times, we found ourselves kissing. I spent the nights with her and left when she woke up.

The only time I wasn't by Isabella's side-besides the times we were doing our work-was when Charlie walked upstairs. I would gather my folders in vampire speed and ghost into her closet until the coast was clear. Thankfully, he never suspected I was there.

On Wednesday night, she asked me where I was going to take her on our date. I told her that she would see and gave her a sly smile.

"I won't be able to come over after work this evening," I said when she woke up Thursday morning.

"Why not?" Isabella queried.

"So that I can prepare for date. I'll need to hunt also. Besides, I want to give you time to tell your father."

She sighed. "That sounds reasonable. But I'll miss you."

I chuckled. "Oh, _mi amor_, I'll miss you too. At least I'll be able to see you on my lunch break."

"It won't be enough," she murmured.

"How right you are," I agreed before I kissed her and bid her good-bye.

**Bella's POV**

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I **really** can't do this, _I thought to myself, pacing franctically back and forth in my room while wringing my hands.

Thursday had come quickly and yet not quick enough. The only thing that seemed to mark the time was Carlisle's visits. With him, time went by at a moderate pace. When he wasn't here it went by slowly, so I kept myself busy by getting ready for my date.

I had already chosen to wear a casual black satin dress. The hem was an inch above my knees, and it wasn't too revealing, so I knew Charlie would let me out of the house if he didn't have a problem with me going.

Along with the dress, I picked out a pair of black patent-leathered, low-heeled pumps, which I practiced walking in secretly all week. Luckily, after four days, I managed not to fall in them.

Finally, I called the Newtons to let them know that I wasn't going to be available on Friday. (Carlisle was going to pick me up at seven thirty. I wouldn't have time to get ready unless I took the day off.) They said that it was okay, they would still pay me what they normally did. I thanked them and hung up.

Now everything was taken care of, the only thing I had to do was speak to Charlie. I was so nervous. What if he took things the wrong way and became furious, so furious that he planned to hunt Carlisle down? I couldn't bear to think about it. I would die if Carlisle had to leave me!

_Stop being such a drama queen and wuss, Swan, and go tell him!_ a voice in my head sneered.

I groaned in irritation and went downstairs, taking them two at time. Charlie was in the living room watching TV. I waited until the commercials started before clearing my throat.

"Um...Dad? I need to talk to you about something," I said timidly.

Charlie turned to me. "What is it, honey?" he inquired. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine," I murmured. I felt myself chickening out. _Come on. You **can** do this,_ a reassuring voice in my head encouraged. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that C-Dr. Cullen...asked me out on a date," I finished in a rush. Then I braced myself for the explosion.

But to my complete and utter amazement, he didn't look mad at all. In fact, he looked surprised and delighted!

"Really? That's awesome, Bells! When will it be? Where are you going to go?" Charlie asked with enthusiasm.

"T-tomorrow. He's coming to pick me at seven thirty and he'll take me out to dinner," I replied, still getting over my astonishment. "Do you mind if I go?"

He beamed. "Of course not, but I'll have to speak to him first. On the other hand, I hope you have a good time."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. And _please_ don't be too strict on him," I begged.

"I'll be strict enough."

I went upstairs then and went to my room to call Carlisle.

"I'm glad that he didn't get upset, for your sake," he said when I told him what Charlie said.

"So am I. He probably would have me locked in my bedroom forever if he did," I remarked.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Carlisle asked sweetly.

"None of your business. You'll see when you come get me. And be ready for Charlie. He wants to talk to you and he's going to be really stern," I warned him. "Hopefully, he won't make you feel as if you'll have to kiss his butt."

Carlisle snorted. "I pray that it doesn't come to that."

(Next day)

As soon as I stepped into the school, the atmosphere became oddly tense. It made me uneasy. The stares that I was receiving didn't help, nor did the whispers that accompanied them. I tried to ignore them as I walked to my first class.

Throughout the morning, the feeling of being under a spotlight intensified. Students were craning their necks to peek at me and some when as far as to flash weird innuendos at me across the room. I focused my attention on my books, the teacher, anything but them.

At lunch, the reason why everyone was acting like this was revealed to me.

I had just gotten my food. I strolled over to the table where my friends were and was sitting down when Angela Webber leaned forward. "Bella, can I have a word with you?" she queried.

"Sure," I responded, perching in the chair next to hers instead. "What's up?"

Angela pushed her carrots around her plate. "Your father spoke to mine last night. He told him that you're going on a date with Dr. Cullen."

WHAT THE FUCK! I am SO going to murder Charlie when I see him! I can't believe he would put my business out there like that! Not that it matters. The whole town would have found out anyway out once they saw me and Carlisle together. But I would rather that everyone found out that way than by Charlie's gossiping. Seriously, he should have more tact.

My facial expression must have worried Angela because she placed her hand cautiously on my arm. "Don't worry, Bella. I think that it's cool that Dr. Cullen asked you out. He's a very kind person. I heard that he was pretty sad when his wife divorced him," she remarked.

I relaxed somewhat. "Is this why I've been the center of attention?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Yes, but don't give it a thought. Everyone's just jealous and spiteful because they know that you deserve someone like him," Angela stated. "In all honesty, I think that Dr. Cullen is better than Edward. You didn't seem to be very..._happy_...with him. And it's not like Edward is really his son anyway. It would be gross if he was."

"That's nice of you to say, Ang," I said, patting her back. "I'm glad that you don't think the way everybody else does."

"Actually, almost everyone would agree with my opinion."

She's right about that; Carlisle was very respected here in Forks. Everyone liked him. How could anyone _not_ like him? Someone would have to be on drugs if they didn't.

I glanced at Angela. "So you don't think less of me then?"

She shook her head. "No. You're a great person, and I know you wouldn't do anything stupid because you're too smart to."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks again," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, tell me...are you excited?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how it will turn out."

"Will you call me and let me know? I promise not to tell anybody."

"Sure, I'll call."

From then on, I always considered Angela as one of my best friends.

(Later)

I somehow managed to get through the remainder of the school day. When the bell rang at three o'clock I all but ran out of the building.

At home, I headed straight for the bathroom to brush my teeth, take a shower, and wash my hair. I used my special strawberry body wash and shampoo so that I could smell extra good for Carlisle. After that, I shaved my legs carefully so that I wouldn't cut myself. I blow-dried and curled my hair, then put on my dress and pumps.

Last but not least was the make-up. Luckily, I never needed much of it. My skin was always clearer than most other people's, so I never had to bother with face powders and rogue and all that other junk. And I never needed lipstick because my lips were normally very red. I did put on some lotion to make my face appear softer and applied some lip gloss though. I also unclumped my tangled eyelashes.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror. The dress hugged my figure nicely. My hair my was glossy and not a curl was out of place. My face glowed, and my legs were shiny and smooth. I almost didn't know who I was, I looked so beautiful.

Charlie wasn't going to be home for more than a half hour, so I practiced walking down the stairs in my heels. I was elated when I didn't tumble down once. Afterwards, I stayed in my room to occupy myself until Carlisle arrived.

At seven thirty on the dot, there was a knock at the door. I did one final inspection of myself before wrapping a black shawl that went with the dress around my shoulders and grabbing my purse. Then I left my room.

Carlisle and Charlie were speaking quietly to each other as I came down the stairs, but stopped when they saw me. I nearly did the same.

Carlisle was _perfect_. He was wearing a black tuxedo and tie with a red boutonniere. On his feet were highly-polished dress shoes. His eyes gleamed as he took me in. I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him so badly.

"Hello, Isabella," he said when I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I replied, holding out my hand.

Carlisle brought it to lips and kissed it lightly. "Please, call me Carlisle. How are you this evening?" he inquired.

I smiled. "I'm very well, thank you. How are you?" I returned.

"I'm very well, thanks," he replied. He hooked his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded and placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. "Bye, Dad," I said, turning to Charlie.

"See you, Bella. Have fun, you two," he declared. He looked stern, but I noticed that he was barely containing his happiness.

Carlisle grinned at Charlie. "I'll take care of your daughter, Chief Swan," he assured.

"You better," Charlie warned. "And if she isn't in one piece when you bring her back, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes, sir," Carlisle proclaimed with a salute. I tried to keep myself from laughing as he led me out the door. When we reached his Mercedes, Carlisle opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I said, stepping inside and putting my seat belt on.

"You're welcome," he responded before closing it and walking around to his side. We waved to Charlie as he pulled out of the driveway and he waved back.

Once we were on the road, Carlisle gazed at me. "Don't you look gorgeous," he commented.

I chuckled. "Don't you look handsome," I countered.

He tilted my chin so that I was facing him and kissed me. I moved my lips with his.

"So...where are we going?" I asked him.

"To that new restaurant near the town limits. You know...Jefferson's Diner?"

I nodded in recognition. "Oh yeah. I heard that it's a fancy place."

"So did I."

"I can't wait to see your face when you eat."

"Very funny, Isabella."

"It will be."

By the way Carlisle drove, it only took about eight minutes to reach our destination. Carlisle stopped and handed his keys to a valet before escorting me inside.

I glanced around as Carlisle and I waited in line. The restaurant really did look fancy. All of the tables were covered with white linen and had small, slender vases filled roses in their center. The seats of the booths were of lavish brown leather. Jazz music played quietly from unseen speakers. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in very classy uniforms. Here and there were some people that I knew. They were eating or talking and laughing.

When we were in front of the hostess, Carlisle stated, "Cullen for two, please."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh yes. Come with me, sir," she instructed.

We followed the lady up the stairs and outside to a dimly lit private balcony. In front of us was candlelit table set for two and a view of Serenity Beach. The music played up here too.

"Someone will be up here to take your orders shortly," the hostess said before leaving us.

Carlisle pulled out one of the chairs for me. "Miss," he smiled. I sat down and thanked him.

He followed suit. "What do you think, my love?" he inquired once he was settled, waving a hand at our surroundings.

I peered at the beach. "Romantic," I murmured.

Presently, a waiter came and asked what we would like to drink.

"I'll just have water, thank you," Carlisle stated.

"May I have the pink lemonade, please?" I queried, scanning the menu.

"Certainly," the waiter responded.

He left and returned quickly with our drinks in wine glasses.

"Here you are sir, miss," he announced, placing them in front of us. "And have you decided what you would like to eat?"

I nodded. "Yes. I would like chicken fettucini alfredo."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Sirloin steak, rare," he remarked.

The waiter wrote down what we said on a small pad. "All right. Your food shall be ready soon."

When he was gone, I turned to Carlisle.

"So...have you heard from Alice or the others lately?"

He said yes. "Alice called me on Sunday. She said that she was happy for us."

I smiled. "I'm glad that she is. How is she and everybody?"

"Fine."

"What about Edward and Esme? How are they?"

Carlisle beamed. "Not bad. I've been told that they're coming along nicely."

"That's good," I whispered. I sensed that there was more, but I decided not to ask about it. I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could tell that Isabella knew that I didn't tell her the whole truth, but I guess she chose not to mention it, for she stayed silent.

Our dinner was served before long, and we tucked into our meal. The rare steak was admittedly delicious, and it didn't taste as disgusting as I thought it would. Still, Isabella looked amused to see me eating human food.

"Does that really taste good to you?" she inquired.

"Yes. The blood makes it adequate enough for me to eat it," I replied. I sliced off a piece of steak. "Would you like a taste?" I asked, holding out my fork.

Isabella leaned forward and took a bite. She chewed slowly, testing it. "It's actually pretty good," she commented. "Would you like to taste my alfredo? There must be _some_ blood in the chicken."

We chortled.

"You just like to make fun of me sometimes, don't you?" I chuckled.

Isabella nodded. "Hell yeah! It's fun."

"Uh-_huh_, but you get upset when I tease you."

"That's because you think it's cute when I do."

"Oh, undoubtedly sweetheart."

The waiter came back just as we had completed our meal. He gathered our plates and and asked if we wanted dessert. I said no, but Isabella asked for a cheesecake to take home.

While we waited for him to come back, "My Endless Love," started to play softly from the speaker. It was one of my favorite romance songs.

I stood up and bowed to Isabella. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Swan?" I asked politely, holding out my hand.

Isabella rose to her feet and curtsied. "I would be honored, Dr. Cullen," she replied cordially, taking it.

We moved away from the table and began to sway slowly to the rhythm.

_My love, there's only you in my life, _  
><em>The only thing that's right. <em>  
><em>My first love, you're every breath that I take, <em>  
><em>You're every step I make. <em>  
><em>And I, I want to share, all my love with you, <em>  
><em>No one else will do. <em>  
><em>And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. <em>  
><em>Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.<em>

I started to sing the parts that I thought were meant especially for Isabella. She rolled her eyes mockingly, but I caught her blushing. I pressed my forehead to hers.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. _  
><em>Our lives have just begun. <em>  
><em>Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms, <em>  
><em>I can't resist your charm. <em>  
><em>My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure, <em>  
><em>You know I don't mind. <em>  
><em>Cause you, you mean the world to me. <em>  
><em>Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.<em>

The moon broke through the clouds and shone on the both of us. Neither of us could take our eyes off of each other.

_And love, I'll be that fool for you  
>I'm sure that you know I don't mind<br>And yes, you'll be the only one  
>Cause no one can deny this love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love, my love, my love<br>My endless love_

On the last note, I bent my head and captured Isabella's lips in a gentle, heated kiss. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," Isabella breathed.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. The waiter had returned. Isabella looked embarrassed.

"I beg your pardon sir, miss," the waiter declared. He appeared to be as uncomfortable as she was. "Here's your dessert and the bill."

We thanked him and gave him a tip. Once I paid for the bill, we left the restaurant.

After I pulled up in Charlie's driveway, Isabella turned to me. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

I caressed her cheek with the back of my fingers. "No, Isabella, thank _you_. I enjoyed our evening together immensely. I would like to take you out again. There's a movie coming out next week-it's called _Waiting._ I can pick you up on Saturday and we'll go to Port Angeles, if you like."

"Sure," Isabella said. "Let's go. I know Charlie's getting impatient."

"Can I have a kiss good-bye first?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Isabella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me for several seconds. Then I stepped out of the car and went around to let her out. After that, I walked her to the front door and she opened it.

"Dad, I'm back!" she called.

Charlie walked out of the living room to meet us. "Hey. Did you guys have a good time?"

We nodded.

"And don't worry, I didn't let anything bad happen to her," I assured him.

"Good," Charlie said.

Then he whipped out a camera. "Let me get a picture of you two together on your first date. I want to put it in the album."

"Dad," Isabella groaned.

"Aww, come on, Bella. Just one picture."

"Okay, fine."

Isabella slid her arm around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around hers and smiled. The camera flashed.

Charlie grinned in approval. "It'll be a good photo. Thanks, guys."

I nodded. "Well, I'd better head home. I have some paperwork to finish."

"All right. See you, Dr. Cullen."

Isabella waved. "Good-bye, Carlisle."

"Good night Isabella, Chief Swan," I replied, kissing her hand and shaking Charlie's.

I strolled out of the door, went to my car, and drove home. When I was there, I changed into more comfortable clothes.

My phone rang. There was a text message from Isabella.

_Are you coming by later?-B_

I sent a reply quickly.

_Yes, my dear, as soon as I finish hunting-C_

_I'll wait up for you. Love ya-B_

_Love you too. I should be there a little after midnight-C_

_Okay-B  
><em>

I was about to put my phone away, but an idea struck me and I called someone. The very last person I would think about calling.

Edward.

The phone rang twice before he answered. "Good evening, Carlisle," he said. "How are you?"

"Hello, Edward. I am fine. Alice told me the good news. Congratulations!" I proclaimed.

He chuckled. "Thank you. Congratulations to you, as well."

"Thank you."

Edward was quiet before he inquired, "Do you need something?"

"Yes," I responded. "Edward, I have a favor to ask of you..."

**Bella's POV**

"So. How was your date?" Charlie asked me after Carlisle left.

I shrugged, pretending as if it wasn't as big deal to me. "Not bad. He wants to take me to the movies next Saturday."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Does he? Are you going?"

I nodded.

"That's good," Charlie remarked. He grabbed a can of beer out of the freezer. "You know, Bells...Dr. Cullen's a good man. It would be great if the both of you actually got together."

Oh, Charlie! If only you knew!

(A/N: Whew! There we go, another chapter. We shall find out what Carlisle's favor was soon. Please review!)


	5. A Fever with a Hint of Lemon Juice

**Charlie's POV**

I meant what I said to my daughter. I would be glad if she dated Dr. Cullen. He was intelligent, mature, kind, and honest. He was young too; only twenty-three. Plus, he's trustworthy-unlike most men nowadays. And above all else, I considered him a friend, and I respected him a lot. Sure, I was strict with him earlier about Bella's safety, but that was only fatherly duty. I knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I knew he wouldn't cause her any harm either.

I'd rather Bella go out with him than Edward. I never liked him. He always seemed to be controlling and overprotective. He made her do things that she normally didn't like, such as going to the junior prom. She hated dancing as much as I did.

Dr. Cullen was more independent, and minded his own business. He never got involved in any of the towns events and he didn't care for gossip. Bella was the same way. They would get along well.

Bella seemed to be getting along with him already. I'll never forget the look on her face when she came home. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see that she liked him, and that she was very happy too. Happier than she had been since Edward left.

And that's all I wanted.

For her to be happy.

**Bella's POV**

For the next two weeks, Carlisle and I were the talk of the town. Carlisle didn't pay much attention to it, but I found it extremely irksome.

First of all, everyone in my school always pointed at me. Either that, or they were teasing me or asking snide, disgusting questions.

"Hey Swan, if you faint, I'll bet Dr. Cullen would be delighted to give you mouth-to-mouth!"

"The teachers won't give you any sick days. They might distract you from your schoolwork."

"Does he like to check your heartbeat without his stethoscope?"

"Any _physical examinations_ yet?"

"Psst! What does Dr. Cullen use to take your temperature? His thermometer, his finger or his _other_ thermometer?"

Ugh. Sick, perverted sons-of-bitches. They filled my head with lewd, dirty images that made me blush every time Carlisle was with me. It made me think of the time I told him to eat me, and he said that he wouldn't mind doing it. _I'm sure wouldn't mind if he did myself...or him checking my heartbeat with his bare hand either...Ahem! Focus Swan! Get your head out of the gutter!_ I thought to myself one particular afternoon.

My second issue was Mike Newton. He doesn't like the fact that I dated Carlisle instead of him. He's determined to have me go out with him if it's the last thing he does. I wish he'd get it through his thick skull that I don't like him in that way-and never will, for that matter. He gets on my damn nerves.

Angela was the only person who didn't give me any crap. I called her after I texted Carlisle on the night of our date. She was genuinely interested with everything I told her.

"You went to Jefferson's? Wow! I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?" she inquired.

"High-class. There were flowers and linen on the tables and nice music. The staff dresses professionally." I responded.

"Cool. Where did you sit?"

"On the balcony. It had a view of Serenity Beach. We ate and danced a little afterwards. Our table was lit with candles."

"That sounds enchanting! And what do you think of Dr. Cullen?"

"He's a wonderful person. I like him very much. He asked me out again, you know."

"It sounds like he really likes you too. Where are you going to go this time?"

"The movies. We're going to see _Waiting_."

"Mmm. Did he kiss you?"

"...Yes..."

She squealed loudly. "Oh my God! Is he a good kisser? Did you like it?"

I grinned a little. "Yes and yes."

Angela giggled and I laughed with her. Then she said, "I'm really happy for you, though. As I said the other day, you deserve someone like him. I hope you keep seeing him."

"You and Dad both."

"Well, your dad's a good judge of character..."

Our movie date came and went. Carlisle picked me up late in the afternoon to take me to Port Angeles. _Waiting_ was funny as hell, but the best was listening to Carlisle's laughter. It was like velvet and honey. We held hands the entire time.

After the movie, we took a walk around the city, enjoying the sights. Then he took me home before it became too late and promised to take me out again. This time, we planned to go to Albert Einstein's Science Museum in Seattle the following Saturday.

The science museum was gigantic, and it had everything a science museum could have. Sculptures of certain organs, skeletons, water tornadoes, balls of static, etc.

The highlight of the day was when we explored the heart. We had went down some steps into a narrow, dark area. You could only go through it one person at a time. I went through first, and I had almost reached the end when Carlisle roared and grabbed me from behind, making me scream and scaring the shit out of me. Not literally, though, thank goodness.

"YOU DICKHEAD! I SWEAR, YOU CAN BE _SO FUCKING_ IMMATURE! JUST LIKE EMMETT! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" I bellowed when I recovered. I didn't give care if anyone heard me. I was pissed off! And it only infuriated me more when Carlisle just laughed and laughed.

"Aww, Isabella, I love you too. You are so beautiful when you're angry with me," he cooed.

I snarled at him. "IT'S _NOT_ FUNNY!" I hollered.

It took some time, but he finally managed to calm me down. "I'm sorry, Isabella. Forgive me?" he whispered.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips to assure him that I did. "I apologize for cursing at you."

"That's alright, sweetheart. I don't mind. And you _are_ beautiful when you're furious. Your eyes flash and your face turns so red...I wanted to kiss you during your little rant..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't get all slobbery on me."

He chuckled. "All right. Now, let's climb the space needle!"

"Carlisle, don't be ridiculous."

But later that evening, we did. I was grateful that I wasn't afraid of heights because that would have spoiled the view. It was amazing with all the lights.

That night, we decided to tell Charlie that we were officially together. He was almost beside himself; he actually picked me up and swung me around in front Carlisle, much to my embarrassment. When he finally put me down, he congratulated us warmly. Now, Carlisle and I were able to see each other whenever we wanted. Charlie said that Carlisle could even come over to the house when he wasn't there, as long as he didn't stay too late. The days when Charlie had his night shift was the best because I could go to his house.

Of course, Carlisle continued to visit me secretly in my room when we didn't go anywhere. We had some fun times.

(Tuesday, third week)

"We might have to cancel our date to the beach," Carlisle stated.

He and I were at his house for the night because Dad was working. We were playing the _Sorry!_ board game this time.

I turned to him. "How come? Will it be too rainy or sunny?" I queried, picking up an eight card and moving my pawn.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. The fever is starting to go around in Forks. I don't want you to be more exposed than necessary."

He was right. Several students at the school had gotten sick already.

"Oh. Well, don't worry too much, Carl. I know about the precautions that I have to take."

"I figured that you would, but there are no guarantees. You can fall ill regardless of what you do."

That was definitely true.

I shrugged. "Well, if you think it's necessary, let's forget about the beach."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Sure. That would be best for now. We can always go another time."

"Yeah. We'll find other things to do. Hah! I'm winning now," I declared, holding up an eleven card and switching one of my men with his.

"Who would have thought that Isabella Swan would beat me at a game?" he remarked. He gave a sigh. "I guess I'll be the one knocking over boards and stomping around the house this time."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not as funny as you think you are. Besides, you can't steal my trademark."

"What will you do if I did? Have me arrested?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha..."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh."

It wasn't him, that's for sure.

Later, when we were in bed, Carlisle asked, "When are you going to visit your mother? Your tickets will expire sometime next year."

I had almost forgotten about that. Carlisle and Esme had given me two airline tickets on my birthday to visit Renee and Phil in Florida.

"I'm don't know yet. But I probably will during winter vacation," I responded.

"Mmm. I would like to meet her one day."

"You can come with me, if you want. You know that she wants to meet you."

She certainly did. After I told her that I was going out with him, she said that she wanted to meet him as soon as possible. She's just as happy as Charlie is about us being together.

Carlisle shifted. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Who _doesn't_ like you?"

"Mike Newton, most likely."

I snorted. "Nine times out of ten, he doesn't. But Renee will, trust me. She likes nice men."

He buried his face in my hair. "Well, that boosts my confidence."

I snuggled into his side and smiled, drifting off to sleep.

(Two days later)

I woke up at dawn rather suddenly. At first, I couldn't think why, until I realized that I had a stuffy nose. I didn't worry about it, however. It was probably due to the cool air blowing through my partially opened window. I closed it and dove under the covers, shivering. Within minutes, I was out like a light.

The second thing that awakened me was the sun shining onto my face. Oh no, what time was it? It looked at the clock. It was seven ten. Whew. I was glad that I haven't overslept. I went to get up, but a pounding headache stopped me. My forehead was blazing, and so was my face. My throat hurt terribly.

Wait.

How did I get so hot? I was cold not that long ago! And how did my throat get sore so quickly too?

Then I knew. The fever had struck home at last.

"Dad?" I called, wincing a little from my sore throat.

I heard him come up the stairs and open the door. "Yeah? What is it?" he queried in concern.

I glanced at him. "Can you buy me some soup and tea and some DayQuil and NyQuil, please?"

Charlie nodded. "You caught it too, huh?" He knew about the fever outbreak.

I nodded.

"All right. Do you want me to stay home after I come back?"

"No, Dad. You have to work. You're job's important, you know. We need you to stop crime. Just be careful."

"Always am."

He left the house and came back a short while later. He came back to my room, gave me the medicine, and told me to call him or Carlisle if necessary. Then he went to work.

I grabbed my cell phone. Carlisle answered right away.

"Hi, my Isabella," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, are you working today?" I inquired.

"No, why?"

"I need you. Can you please come over?"

"Why, baby? What's wrong?"

"I have the fever."

Carlisle was silent for a second before saying, "I'll be there in seven minutes."

"Okay. See you soon."

He hung up.

I laid down again. Carlisle knew where the spare key was, so he could let himself in. Before long, I heard his car pull up and the front door open. "Isabella?"

"I'm up here," I murmured. I didn't want to speak more than I had to.

Carlisle rushed into the room and immediately felt my forehead. I jumped and trembled; his hand was _freezing_. "You're burning up," he whispered, rummaging around in his medical bag. He took out a thermometer.

_Yeah, **his** **thermometer**,_ a voice in my head cackled. I groaned, especially when I strangely found myself becoming wet down south. Why am I thinking about this _now_?

_Shut up!_ I yelled to the voice. _Can't you see I'm too sick for this?_

"Open your mouth, sweetheart," Carlisle was saying, distracting me.

_That's right! Open wiii-iiiide!_ sang the voice.

**_SHUT THE HELL UP!_ **I shouted to it.

I did as he instructed. The thermometer beeped after several seconds. It read 103.7. Oh crap!

**Carlisle's POV**

I stared at the thermometer in dismay. Isabella had a high fever. It was no question that she was dehydrated, and she was very pale with flaming-red cheeks. It pained me to see her this way.

"Isabella, do you have any soup here? You need something to eat right away-you're dehydrated," I noted.

She nodded. "Dad bought some for me before he went to work. Look in the cabinets," she grunted.

I tucked her blanket closely around her. "Don't stray too far, okay? I don't want you collasping in the middle of the hall."

Isabella grinned a little at my joke.

I went downstairs and heated up some chicken noodle soup and herbal tea. When I returned to Isabella's room, I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. I didn't want to make her cold.

I handed the bowl to her, but she was so weak that she couldn't even lift the spoon to her mouth. She was more sick than I thought.

"Here, let me," I said quietly, gently taking the bowl out of her hand. I began to feed her. "When did you start to feel sick?"

"This morning at dawn. At first, I thought it was just a cold because only my nose was stuffed up. I went back to sleep and when I woke up again, I was burning hot, and my throat hurt. I was cold before I fell asleep the second time. But that was because the window was open a little," Isabella responded hoarsely.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'm glad that you called me. It seems that you've gotten the fever rapidly. Your temperature shot up very fast too. But I'll be able to bring it down."

A very odd look flashed across Isabella's face. For a minute, I thought something was wrong. "What is it, Isabella? Are you in pain? Are you going to vomit?" I demanded urgently.

She blinked and shook her head.

"Are you sure it is nothing?"

She nodded, but her eyes told me that she was lying. I didn't press her, however. The last thing I wanted was for her to get upset. Her temperature would rise and she could risk falling into delirium. Why did she make that face when I said I'd bring her temperature down, though?

And...why did I suddenly smell her...arousal?

"Carlisle?" Isabella gasped with wide eyes, looking into mine. I turned to a mirror.

Black eyes stared back at me.

Could this situation get any worse?

I excused myself and left the house for a minute to get some fresh air. I needed to gain some control. No doubt Isabella believed that I would possibly lose it.

When I was back to normal, I returned to Isabella. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, feeding her again.

"Don't worry. I know that you can control yourself. You just startled me, that's all," Isabella assured me.

I gave a strained chuckle, but didn't say anything.

After the meal, I asked her if she had any medicine. She showed me her bottles of DayQuil and NyQuil. I told her that I had something better and stronger. Isabella agreed to try my methods once I explained this to her.

The medicine kicked in pretty quick, and within the hour she settled down for a nap. I picked up the _Wuthering Heights_ novel on her side-table drawer. I could see that she read this often, for the book was frayed and tattered.

I started to read, but my mind drifted after a few pages, wondering...wondering...

Wondering what she was thinking earlier to make her become aroused. All I said was that I'd bring her temperature down and...

Oh.

_Oh._

Had she thought about me..._touching_ her? Or perhaps...?

What. The. Hell.

I put the book down and shook my head in shock and amusement. Of all the things she could think of, it was _that_? Then again, there was a slim chance that she wasn't.

But she wouldn't have made a strange face if it were something normal. Even if it were kissing, I knew she wouldn't.

Ha! Well, I'll be.

(Later)

After about four hours, Isabella woke back up. She was extremely thirsty, so I made her some more tea. I didn't ask her about earlier. I knew it would only embarrass and humiliate her. Maybe one day, I will, when she would be more prepared to talk about it.

When Isabella finished her tea, she asked me to tell her about my parents. She already knew my history, but I only mentioned my parents briefly.

"My father, George Cullen, was born in London, as I was. He grew up and become an Anglican pastor like his father before him. As I've told you before, he started to lead hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires to rid the world of evil. After he started to get older, he retired from doing that, but he kept up his other duties. When I was changed, I never contacted him again. I assume that he believed that I was dead when I never returned from my raid."

I stopped there. It hurt too much to talk about my parents.

Isabella brow furrowed. "What about your mother? You haven't mentioned her," she pointed out.

_Always inquistive_, I thought to myself. "Well," I began with a small sigh. "My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. My father never liked to talk about her either. Her death had broke his heart."

Tears ran down Isabella's cheeks. "Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I'm sure that she was just as caring and compassionate as you. I'm sure that you look like her too."

"Perhaps so; I don't look like my father. He had black hair and greenish-gray eyes. He wasn't muscular or as tall as I am either," I concluded, wiping her face with a tissue. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"What was your mother's name? Do you know?" Isabella queried.

I nodded. "Her name was Katherine."

"That's a nice name. Carlisle," Isabella murmured abruptly, shuddering. "I'm cold."

It appeared that she had the chills, so I searched in her closet and found another heavy blanket. "Better, my darling?" I whispered, placing it under her chin.

Isabella nodded quiveringly. "Thanks. I love you, Carl."

Smiling, I kissed her hair. "I love you too." I peered at the clock. "Time for your medicine again."

Her face looked comical when she swallowed it. I tried to keep myself from laughing, but failed. "Your face looks just like ours when we eat human food."

"Shut it," she growled.

Later on, I carried her downstairs because she wanted to watch television. I laid her on the couch and made sure that she was comfortable. I resided in the armchair.

Isabella's temperature went down by mid-afternoon, but she was still too weak to do very much. She asked if she could take a bath. I said yes, but not for long. I didn't want her to fall more ill. She said that was fine with her and if I could turn the heat up.

Once I did that, I carried her back upstairs so that she could undress, telling her not to rush. I ran a bubble bath for her. The soap smelled like her delectable strawberry scent.

"Carlisle, I'm ready," I heard Isabella murmur.

I went to her room and saw that she was in a fluffy pink robe. "Okay. Now, stand up slowly and hold on to my arm," I instructed.

She did as I said and I helped her walk to the bathroom. I didn't dare look at her as she removed her robe. I wasn't confident that would be able to control myself if I saw her naked body.

I was sure that it was soft in all the right places. Firm in all the right places...I'd love to find out if that was true...

NO! Bad Carlisle! _Bad_! You shouldn't be thinking of your soul mate like this when she's sick! Now stop before you do something you'll regret!

"Um, Carl? Can you help me get in tub, please?" Isabella was inquiring.

"Oh...yes," I responded, snapping out my reverie. I closed my eyes as I eased her into the bathtub. When I knew she was well hidden under the bubbles I opened them. "Is the water too hot?"

"No, it's just right," she remarked with a contented smile.

I nodded. "Will you be able to wash yourself?" Something inside me was hoping that she would say no...

I could see myself scrubbing her arms, her neck, going lower and lower, rubbing her cl-

NO! NO! NO! Please, say yes Isabella! Please! And Carlisle Junior, play dead _now_, before she sees you!

"I'm sure that I can, but if I can't, I'll let you know," Isabella said.

"Well, I'll be in the bedroom. If you can wash yourself, I want you to finish your bath within twenty minutes."

"Okay."

I quickly escaped. I had to get out of there before my thoughts could run away with me.

Thankfully, they became neutral when I sat down in the chair by her bed. I put my face in my hands. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was surely going crazy!

When Isabella finished her bath, I took her to her room and left so that she could put some clothes on. Then we went back to the living room.

Charlie found us there watching a movie when he arrived home from work.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

Isabella glanced at him. "Hey, Dad. How was work?"

Charlie shrugged. "Not too bad. Feeling any better?"

"I'm getting there."

"How are you, Carlisle?"

I turned to him. "I am fine, Charlie, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm good," he replied.

I got out of the armchair so that Charlie could sit down and moved to the loveseat.

Later, Isabella decided to go the bed early. When I tucked her in and kissed her "good-bye," I went to speak to Charlie.

"How is she, Carlisle?" he queried when I met him in the hallway downstairs.

I sighed. "She's much better than she was this morning. She had a high fever of 103.7, and she was very weak and dehydrated. Now she's at 99.2 and some of her strength has been recovered. I believe she'll be just fine," I concluded.

Charlie shook my hand. "Thank you for coming by and taking care of her. I owe you one," he claimed.

I smiled and waved my other hand. "That won't be necessary, Charlie. I'll be heading home now. If Isabella isn't better tomorrow, please contact me."

He nodded. "Will do."

I drove home, then snuck back into Isabella's bedroom so that I could watch over her.

I would make sure that she recovered by morning.

**Bella's POV**

I felt better when I woke up the next day, but my neck was very stiff and I was still tired.

"Good morning, sunshine," a voice murmured to my right, startling me.

I looked around too fast. "Ow!" I yelped, pain shooting up my neck.

Carlisle placed a hand on it. "Be careful. You're still recovering from the fever."

I leaned back onto my pillow. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty, but you should stay home from school again. You need to gather more strength; you're still weak from yesterday."

"Are you staying here again?"

"Of course. It's sunny outside. Besides, I have a patient to look after."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so now I'm the _patient_..." I grumbled playfully.

Carlisle snorted. "Now, now. Be good and follow my orders, or you won't get a lollipop later," he warned.

My face suddenly grew warm. I turned away from him. I knew that if we made eye contact, he would immediately suspect something...if he hadn't already. I knew he suspected something yesterday when he said he'd bring down my temperature. I just couldn't shake the image of him placing his hands all over my body, even my breasts and my pussy, especially when he asked if I was capable of washing myself while I was taking a bath. The thought of it had made me horny and wet.

What was up with me?

Carlisle let the matter rest again, much to my relief. "What would you like for breakfast? I can cook you something."

I frowned. "Did Charlie leave yet?" I asked.

He nodded. "He's been gone for more than a half hour."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have some oatmeal then. Apple and cinnamon flavor."

"Apple and cinnamon oatmeal, coming right up, miss."

"Dork."

Carlisle tickled my sides before leaving my bedroom. Soon, he brought up a tray with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," I said before I started to eat.

When I was done, I took a nice, long shower and got dressed. I looked for Carlisle and found him in the living room.

"Carl," I began. "Can we go to your house? I need a change of atmosphere."

"Sure, my love. Let's go," Carlisle grinned, sliding me onto his back. We were at the mansion in no time.

Carlisle set me down once we were there. "What would you like to do? Play a game? Watch a movie?"

I stretched out on the sofa. "Nah. I think I'll just read something for a while."

"Like what?"

"Shakespeare. Bronte. Austen. It doesn't matter."

"How about I act out a play for you?"

I laughed outright at this. "You? Perform? Oh, Lord," I remarked, shaking my head. The idea of it was uproarious. But I agreed to it.

And it _was_ uproarious watching him perform _The Taming of the Shrew_. He imitated the voices so good and acted out the parts so well that I got a stitch in my side from cracking up so much. His English accent really came out when he was performing. It sounded sexy to me and I told him so.

"Why, thank you, Isabella," he replied, looking extremely flattered. "I think that you're very sexy yourself, you know."

I knew that I was red as hell. "I think that you are too," I whispered shyly.

Carlisle was quiet before he inquired, "Well...would you like me to continue?"

"Sure. I'm really enjoying myself here," I commented.

"I'm happy that you are. They do say that laughter is the best medicine," he pointed out.

"I'd say that they're right."

"So would I."

Laughter certainly is the best medicine. By the time Carlisle took me home I was refreshed and energized.

(A/N: There we go...another chapter. Looks like Carlisle and Bella are in a real dilemma, doesn't it. Don't worry...you're really going to witness some lemons in the next two chapters. Especially in Chapter 7! *wink* Please, please review and tell me what you think!)


	6. We Touch Ourselves and Tease

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella had completely recovered from the fever by Sunday. Her strength was back, and she looked healthier than ever. I was relieved to see that she was better.

I wanted her to get some fresh air, so after work, I picked her up and took her to Serenity Beach. It was a cloudy, but it wasn't going to rain, so I knew we would have a good time.

After we arrived there, I spread a blanket onto the sand. Then we sat down and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. Isabella hugged her knees to her chest.

"I can see why they call it Serenity Beach. Except for the sound of the waves, it's very quiet and peaceful here," she noted after a long while.

I smiled. "I hear that there's not much serenity here on New Year's. If the weather's not too bad, they have a bonfire and throw parties. I've been told that it can get pretty wild."

Isabella nodded pensively. "I've never been here on a New Year's. Maybe we can come and see what it would be like. I'd like to be off to the side if we do come, though. I hate crowds."

"Of course we can, if that's what you want. I don't like crowds either. The only people I like to be around is my family or you," I remarked, kissing her temple.

"Same here. Mostly, if you're not around, I keep to myself."

"Me too, but since no one lives with me, there's really not much choice as to whether I want to spend time by myself or not."

Chuckling, Isabella murmured, "Which is why you're always bugging me with your presence."

I snorted. "Oh, am I bugging you?"

She shook her head. "No. You don't bug me."

"Maybe I should change my agenda...get you angry with me more often."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Yes. As I've said before, you're beautiful when you're angry."

Isabella rolled her eyes and flipped me off rather rudely, but I knew she didn't mean it.

I laughed outright. "Do that again and I'll have your finger for dessert," I mock threatened. I really didn't care. Secretly, I loved it when she cursed at me. The way her pretty mouth formed those obscenities was the sexiest thing on earth. So different from Esme, who was never vulgar and always so proper. But I liked the difference; it added more flavor to her.

She gave me the finger once more, just to be insolent.

_When?_ I almost asked out loud.

_Hold on...what? Where did that come from?_ I demanded of myself in shock.

I was going insane. I had to be.

"Baby, are you okay?" Isabella queried, her brow furrowing. She must have seen the disbelief on my face.

I nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing. It just looked like something was bothering you."

"No, nothing is bothering me."

She cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if something is," she whispered.

I kissed her lips. "I know that, love. Thank you. But I'm all right-it was just something on my mind," I assured her.

"Mmm. Care to talk about it?"

"No...but maybe I will at another time."

She nodded again. "Okay."

We were silent once more, just watching the waves crash onto the shore.

I was mentally berating myself.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ a voice hissed in my head. _You're lucky that she hadn't figured out what you were thinking._

You just be happy that she didn't, I growled back. I don't know what she would have thought of me if she had.

The voice in my head snickered_. Maybe she wouldn't have cared. I know you remember her reaction when you said you'd bring down her temperature two days ago._

I snarled inwardly. _Don't you dare bring that up. You better had hoped that I didn't lose control of myself. It would have been a disaster!_

_Well, her reaction and your near loss of control makes it clear that you two want each other in that way...if only a little bit_, the voice declared impishly._ Admit it, Carlisle...you have been wanting to feel her body..._

_Be quiet!_

_And you told her you would mind eating her, it continued._

_Shut the fuck up! NOW!_

_You're becoming as vulgar as Isabella._

_Do I have to tell you again?_

_Okay, fine. I'll leave you to it. But remember...you know you want her..._

_GO!_

The voice gave an evil chuckle and silenced. It had better.

But what it told me remained in my thoughts.

It was true that I wanted Isabella in that way, but it felt too soon to act on my desires. Even with my exceptional self-control, I could hurt her. I would never forgive myself if I caused her pain.

"Bella?" someone called, distracting me.

I turned and so did Isabella. Angela Webber and Ben Cheney were standing behind us.

Isabella brightened. "Hi Angela! Hi Ben! How are you guys?" she inquired.

Angela grinned. "We're doing great. Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, Miss Webber, Mr. Cheney."

"Hey Bella, Dr. Cullen," Ben replied.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Angela asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"That's good."

Then she turned back to Isabella. "How come you weren't in school on Thursday and Friday?"

Isabella made a face. "I caught the fever."

Angela looked sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Did Dr. Cullen nurse you back to health?" she joked.

We laughed heartily.

"Yes, he did, as a matter of fact," Isabella announced.

"Well, I'm glad your feeling better. I was really worried about you," Angela said.

"Thanks, Ang. Did I miss much at school?"

Angela said no. "Not really, surprisingly, but I can bring you up to par at lunch tomorrow, if you like."

Isabella smiled. "Sure, I would like that. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, would you mind if I take some pictures of you two on my new instamatic camera?"

"No, I guess not."

I shook my head. "Me neither."

Angela stepped back. "Smile," she proclaimed.

Isabella and I did as she said and the camera flashed. Then Angela took a couple of pictures from the side, telling us to stare at the ocean. Isabella giggled when I suddenly grabbed her and kissed her all over her face. The camera never stopped clicking.

"Okay," Angela chortled. "Just two more to go. I want one of you two looking at each other and one of you two kissing."

After Angela took the last pictures, I took some of Angela and Ben while Isabella stood off to the side. Then we all said good-bye.

Once they were gone, Isabella and I looked at our pictures. They were all very beautiful.

I pointed to a particular one of us gazing into the horizon. "You seem to be deep in thought right there," I observed.

Isabella took it in her hands. "Well, if I was, I don't remember what I was thinking about. You made me forget," she stated.

"And how did I do that?"

"You started to kiss me all over my face! What else was going to be on my mind?"

"My stunning good looks?"

"How conceited."

"You know you love me."

"Do I?"

I rolled my eyes this time and Isabella laughed.

Later, we strolled up and down the shore, not saying much. Isabella would bend over to inspect a seashell occasionally. It took me a minute realize that I was inspecting that huge, round delicious ass of hers...

Stop it, Carlisle! Stop it! Look at something else instead. The sand. The ocean. The sky. Anything but her.

Isabella's voice broke through my inner monologue.

"Someone's awfully preoccupied today," she claimed.

I glanced at her. "I'm sorry, my dear. I suppose I am. Were you saying something?" I inquired.

"No. I was actually watching you," she admitted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I lied.

I saw Isabella narrowing her eyes at me slightly out of the corner of my own. I tried to keep myself from squirming. Could she tell that I wasn't being honest with her?

She took a deep breath. "If you're sure."

Oh yes, she could tell-her tone said so. But how could she? The only people who were able to tell if I wasn't being truthful were Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Everyone else, no.

Then again, she was my soul mate, so that explained why she could.

Isabella peered at the shell she was holding. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" she questioned abruptly.

I chuckled softly. "If you had, I wouldn't keep it from you. And no, you haven't," I responded earnestly.

She sighed. "Oh. I had a feeling that you were mad at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling."

"Well, I'm not. You haven't done anything for me to be angry about." How could I be furious with her? I don't think I had ever been furious with her!

She faced me fully. "Then why won't you look at me?"

I swallowed and turned, staring into her brown doe eyes, hoping that she wouldn't see the guilt in my own from my thoughts.

Apparently Isabella didn't, for she relaxed and smiled, reassured that I wasn't lying to her.

I reached out and caressed her cheek. She closely her eyes lazily. "I'm not sure if I can ever be angry with you. I don't even that I can imagine that," I whispered.

"Good...because I don't think that I could bear it if you were," Isabella breathed.

"And I don't think I could bear it if you were really upset with me."

I leaned forward and kissed her. The wind blew and lifted Isabella's hair from her shoulders.

She grew tense. "Whoa. It's freezing out here."

"Would you like to go somewhere else? Do you want me to take you home?" I queried.

"No, I don't feel like going home just yet. It's still early in the afternoon," she added, checking her watch.

"How about my place? I did have surprise for you."

Isabella lit up with keen interest. "What is it?"

I grinned. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

She sucked her teeth.

Once I picked up the blanket, we got in the car and drove to the mansion. I made Isabella a cup of hot chocolate to warm her up. Then I told her that I had to check on something and went downstairs to the parlor.

I ghosted over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I was somewhat amazed that Edward decided to leave it here, but Eleazar had one, so I guess that it didn't matter to him. I did keep it in tune, however, in case he ever came back to visit.

I slid my hands over the polished keys before I began to play a soft melody.

**Bella's POV**

I was drinking my hot chocolate when soothing piano music drifted up to me from downstairs. I assumed that Carlisle had turned on the radio while he was checking on whatever he needed to check.

At first, I ignored it. Then I noticed that the song sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't remember when I heard it last.

The more it played, the more I began to recognize the notes. After a moment, I let out a gasp of realization and bolted down the stairs, following the music to the parlor.

Carlisle was sitting down, playing the piano. But the fact that he was playing the piano wasn't what astonished me. It was what he was playing.

He wasn't...he couldn't be playing...but he was.

He was playing my lullaby...the one that Edward had composed!

I stood there and listened as Carlisle continued, his hands gliding skillfully over the keys. Although his back was turned to me, I knew that he could sense my presence. I leaned against the threshold and let the music flow through me.

Carlisle had just reached the end of the song when he kept going. It took a second for me to become aware that he was adding to it. It was a part that I don't think Edward had never written. This piece was not much different from the others, but it had a slight variation from the rest of the song. It sounded joyful, and yet it also made me feel like crying. It was like...I was unable describe it.

At last, the music stopped. Carlisle turned to me with a shy smile. "Well...surprise," he declared.

I rushed over and embraced him. "That was beautiful. How did...how did you learn how to play that?"

"I asked Edward to send me the sheet music from the song about four weeks ago. Since then, I have been practicing until I was certain that I could play it without making mistakes. I'm not much of a piano player. Edward is the only one in the family who can really play it.

I perched on the seat next to him. "Well, you did a very good job, especially with the last part. Did Edward add to it?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. I did."

My mouth dropped. "Really?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Wow. That's incredible. It was perfect."

"Thank you, my sweet. I'm pleased that you like it. I really am."

"I don't like it. I love it. I'm surprised that Edward gave it to you."

Carlisle grinned a little. "Well, he doesn't have any hard feelings against me," he sighed. "He accepted the fact that I love you before he left. Besides, the song made me think of you every time I heard it, even when Edward first played it. I believe that he understood, so he had no problem in giving it to me."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Well, it was nice of him to do that," I remarked. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You made me feel happy."

Carlisle pressed his forehead to mine. "You're very welcome."

A moment later, we went back upstairs to watch a movie. I sprawled sideways across the sofa and Carlisle followed suit behind me. I moved back and relaxed against him. He slid an arm around my stomach and traced patterns on it. He ran a finger over my bellybutton, making me laugh, and he laughed with me. Then he stopped and began to rub my stomach instead. I laid my hand on his and intertwined our fingers.

Carlisle buried his head in my hair. "I love you, my Isabella," he murmured.

I smiled. "I love you too, my Carlisle," I returned.

He continued to massage my stomach. I found myself trying to guide his hand under my shirt, higher and higher, up to my breasts. Wishing that he would touch them. The area between my thighs grew warm.

I reddened and let go of his hand. If Carlisle noticed my unease, he didn't say anything. He just let his hand go limp.

I hoped he wasn't annoyed with me for that. I hoped that he didn't see what I was trying to do as well.

That would be the worst of all.

Later, when the movie was over, Carlisle took me back home.

"I'm going to be late coming over tonight. I haven't hunted for a while and I need to feed," Carlisle stated, walking me to the front door.

I nodded. "Well, do what you have to do. You know that I'll wait for you," I said.

He stroked my hair. "Yes, I know. If I'm not back by twelve thirty, though, you can go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good-bye, mi querida."

We kissed each other lingeringly before I waved and unlocked the door. I said hello to Charlie before going to my room.

I put on my pajamas and flopped onto my bed. I put my face in my hands.

I needed to do something about this, before I did something that I would regret.

I wanted to be more intimate with Carlisle. I admitted it. We've only been together for one day shy of a month, however, and I know that he's not interested in anything...sexual...so soon.

Yet, I realized that I wanted him to touch me, to want me in that way. I knew that he liked my body, and that he wouldn't mind-I became wet at the idea of it-eating me. What's more, I wanted to see what his body was like, to touch him, to feel him, to taste him...

But I knew he wanted to save that kind of intimacy for a more appropriate time. I didn't want to wait, but I had to be patient.

So I decided to do the only thing that I could for the time being.

Touch myself.

I turned off the light so that Charlie would think that I was asleep. Then I took off my pants and panties before diving under the covers. I listened to make sure that Charlie was nowhere near and started.

I slid one hand down to my pussy. I ran my fingers over my slick folds before massaging my now throbbing clit. With the other hand, I pinched my nipple. I moaned from the sudden shot of pleasure. A vision of Carlisle sucking my tits appeared before my eyes and I rubbed my clit faster.

"Carlisle, please...touch me...taste me..." I whimpered.

_Another one flashed into sight. This time, Carlisle was circling his tongue around my clit while two, then three of his digits thrusted into me_. I slipped two of my own into my soaking pussy, using my thumb to stimulate my clit.

"Ughhhhh, yes Carlisle," I hissed, fucking myself rougher with each passing moment. I threw my head back in ecstasy as more moans escaped my lips.

"Carlisle...I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me!"

And then the best one of all popped up before me.

_It was dark. Carlisle was naked, hovering over me. His body was chiseled and bulging with muscles. Love and lust swirled in his coal-black eyes. "Isabella," he whispered. The want was clear in his voice._

_As it continued, Carlisle slid his gigantic dick into me and pounded my pussy with passion._

"Yessssss, oh fuck yes, Carlisle!"

_He leaned over and nipped at my neck, his tongue running over my pulse point._

"Mmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

_He moved up to my lips and kissed me heatedly, his tongue ravishing my mouth. He said my name over and over as he thrusted into me incessantly._

I was close. So close...

_Carlisle laughed softly. "That's right. Cum for me, Isabella dear," he whispered._

"Carlisle!" I breathed as I fell over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me as I rode out my orgasm.

Then I collasped onto the bed, breathing heavily. My fingers were thickly coated with my juices. I licked them off - I actually tasted pretty good. I wondered if Carlisle would think so.

By the time my respiration was normal, I had formed a plan.

I was going to make Carlisle want me the way that I wanted him, no matter what it took.

Let the teasing begin!

(Monday)

I proceeded with my tactics the very next evening, when Carlisle and I were engaged in our work.

We were in the kitchen. I told him that I had to go to my room for a minute. I had "left" some of the textbooks that I needed in there. He nodded and told me to hurry back.

I went upstairs and retrieved my books. One of them tumbled to the floor behind me as I rushed back to the kitchen. I put the rest of the books on the table, then bent over in front of him to pick up the one that I had "dropped."

I made sure that my ass was in the air long enough before I stood. "Clumsy me," I remarked airily.

Carlisle gave a small chuckle and went back to reading his documents.

I sat down and opened my Calculus textbook, peeking at him discreetly through my hair.

His expression was neutral, but I could tell by his eyes that he had been checking me out again. A conflict was brewing behind them. He was probably trying to put something else on his mind.

I grinned to myself. So far, so good.

Later, before bedtime, I dressed into a tight tank top and a pair of short shorts. Even though I pretended not to notice, I saw that Carlisle just couldn't stop staring me.

On Wednesday, when I spent the night at Carlisle's, I struck again.

I was getting ready to put on my nightclothes. Carlisle had left the room to give me my privacy. I went to the bathroom to make it appear that I was searching for something. When I couldn't "find" it, I took off my shirt to reveal the 40C push-up bra that I was wearing. After that, I opened the bedroom door.

"Baby? Where's the shaving cream?" I asked, making up something on the spot.

Carlisle turned and immediately came face-to-face with my cleavage. "Oh...um..." he mumbled, swallowing thickly.

He was actually flustered! It couldn't have gotten any better!

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked up. It was evident that he struggled to do so. "I-I don't have any. D-Did you need some?"

Was he _stuttering_? It just got better!

I shrugged. "Yes, but nevermind. I can wait until I go home to shave."

Smiling weakly, Carlisle nodded. "Oh, I just remembered. I have something to complete. I'll be done very soon," he stated, ambling down the hallway to his office.

I thought that my charm would work then, but it didn't, to my slight disappointment. It had only been two days, though, so I didn't worry.

I also played rather suggestively with my food if I was alone with him.

For example, on Thursday, I had made myself a plate of kielbasa sausages and collard greens when I arrived home from school. Carlisle was reading the newspaper. I glanced at him slyly before spreading my greens into a circle with a hole in the middle. Then, I took a sausage and pressed it into the center repeatedly.

Carlisle spluttered when he saw what was going on. The look on his face was hysterical. "OH, MY G-! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" he demanded in alarm.

I managed not to laugh and gazed at him with a look of confusion. "I'm eating," I replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Eat then, and stop fooling around please," he stated with a scowl. But he didn't seem furious.

More like incredulous and turned on at the same time.

Did I crack up when he left to go back to the hospital.

In between all of this, I did little things to catch his attention, such as giving him the eye or rubbing up on him somewhat. I didn't touch his jewels though. I was too chicken for that. Carlisle didn't seem to understand what I was trying to tell him. Or if he did, he chose to ignore me.

I was going to have to bring it up a notch. I would not be ignored!

It was time to expose a body part or two. *Sinister chuckle*

(Thursday evening and Friday)

Apparently, exposing any part of my body was going to be easier said than done. Nobody, except Renee or a doctor, had ever seen my private parts. I felt nervous as I contemplated my next move.

The plan was to give Carlisle a little...performance...tomorrow. I used the internet to help me and practiced until I was sure that I could bring it about flawlessly. One mistake would fuck it up.

The next day, I grew more and more uneasy as the hours flew past. By the time I got home from work, my stomach ached with suspense.

I told myself to get a grip as I put on short shorts and a small t-shirt that exposed my belly. It would be the only way to get what I wanted. I knew I was acting like a whore, but I didn't give a shit.

I would only ever be one for Carlisle.

I waited impatiently for him to come to the house. I was just checking something at my desk when I saw Carlisle climb up the tree outside the window in my peripheral vision. I acted as if I hadn't noticed him so that he wouldn't know that I was aware of him. It had to look like I was doing what I was about to do for fun. I turned on my radio and sensual music drifted through the speakers.

It was now or never.

I stood in front of the window-still pretending not to be aware of him-and began to do an erotic dance. I sashayed and twisted my ass, running my fingers through my hair, and turning slowly on the spot. I rolled my hips and dropped it like it was hot.

Carlisle didn't know it, but I was watching him. My eyes were opened in narrows slits, but to him, they would appear to be closed.

He was sitting on the tree, taking in my performance. As I danced, his mouth fell farther and farther until he looked like a fish out of water. I bet he was drooling venom.

Finally, the end of the song came up. I twirled my head so that my hair it whipped the air and dropped it one more time.

Then, abruptly, I pivoted and stared right at him. With a sexy grin, I lifted my shirt and flashed my tits. _How do you like these, daddy?_ I said in my head.

Carlisle leaned forward with wide eyes.

And then...SNAP!

The branch that he was perched on broke and both of them tumbled to the earth with a crash.

I ran to the window and saw him sprawled on the ground.

The sight of it was priceless!

I rolled onto the floor, so overcome with laughter that I couldn't stand.

**Carlisle's POV**

_I have **never** been so embarrassed in all of my existence!_ I thought as I listened to Isabella cackling away in her room.

I knew that she had been teasing me for the past five days.

Bending over in front of me more often than not.

Wearing highly-revealing clothes.

Coming out of my room without her shirt.

Playing with her food in lewd manners until I put a stop to it. It wasn't because I didn't like it, but because it didn't help my thought process. It was hard to concentrate on something with her sticking sausages and hot dogs and I don't know what all else into holes on her plate.

The show that she pulled off was the tip of the iceberg. It proved that she wanted me and much as I wanted her.

But she could have said that she did rather than make me fall out of a tree with a painful erection.

If only she knew that I was teasing her as well by making it seem that I was unresponsive to her. It was a setup-I wanted her to go too far before I finally gave in to her.

She has come a long way in a very short time.

I stood up and made my way home, still feeling a bit humiliated. I couldn't bust in her room and fuck her raw like I wanted to at this very second. Not with Charlie there.

Once I reached my destination, and dropped my pants. I pulled down my boxers and began to stroke my rock-hard cock.

"Isabella, my love...do you know what you do to me?" I grunted as I pumped myself vigorously. I closed my eyes to picture those luscious breasts that she put on display for me.

I fantasized over what it would be like to cum on them. Or better yet, inside of her mouth.

The feeling of what her mouth would feel like around my dick sent shivers through me.

_In my mind, her tongue swirled around my head, licking the underside of my shaft. She took me in her mouth and deep-throated me.  
><em>  
>"Ohhhhh <em>fuck<em>...Isabella," I groaned.

_I bursted inside of her and she swallowed every last drop I had to offer._

"Isabella...Isabella..."

_She stood up and pushed me onto a couch, straddling me. She gripped my shoulders as she slipped onto me. I moaned as my head rolled back. Her pussy was so hot, so wet..._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

_I held her hips as she rode me, fucking me so hard that it would leave bruises on her skin. But neither of us cared; it felt so good. One her nipples grazed my lips and I sucked it into my mouth. She gasped in pleasure._

I edged closer to my release.

_"Let go, baby. Cum with me," Isabella commanded tenderly._

I exploded into my hand, bellowing her name so loudly that the windows rattled.

Sated, I pulled up my boxers and slacks and went to the bathroom to clean my hand. If Isabella was here, I would have made her suck off the cum. I bet she'd like the taste.

I decided that I could no longer deny her.

She needed to know that I wanted her, and soon.

(Later)

Instead of going back to Isabella's house, I chose to stay home. She would probably be angry with me for this, but had to keep myself under control for both of our sakes.

I went to my office and picked out Great Expectations from the bookshelf. I had read several pages when my cell phone rang.

I peered at my caller ID. It was my friend Derek Cunningham from the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," I greeted, answering it.

"Hey, Carlisle," Derek said.

"Hello, Derek. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's up with you?"

"Just reading."

"Oh. Hey, I'm throwing a costume party at my house on Halloween. Do you want to come?"

"I'm not sure. Can I call you back on that? It'll only take about ten to fifteen minutes tops."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

I hung up and called Isabella. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Carlisle?" she stammered.

"Hi sweetheart. I have something to ask you," I proclaimed.

"Oh. W-What?"

"A friend of mine is having a Halloween party. Would you like to come with me?"

There was a pause on the other end. She was undoubtedly caught off guard. She probably thought that I would scream at her about what happened. But I wasn't mad at her, even though I still felt upset for falling out of the tree.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great. Do I have to dress up?" she queried, sounding hesitant.

"Yes. It's a costume party."

"Okay. I'll try to find something nice to wear."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, my Carlisle. I love you."

"Good-bye. Love you too, my Isabella."

I called Derek back. "Hi. It looks like I'm going to go," I remarked.

I heard him whoop. "Excellent, dude!" he cheered.

"Can I bring my girlfriend with me?"

"Of course you can. She's more than welcome to come."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to be driving my van because I'm picking up four other people. I have room for you two if you'd like me to come and get you."

"I would like that."

"Okay. I just need to know where to pick you up."

I gave him the directions to my place.

"Alright, thanks. See you Monday."

"Good-bye, Derek."

I hung up.

(The next day, 4:47pm)

I was at the hospital checking on a patient when one of the nurses came up to me.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen, but you have a visitor," she murmured.

I sighed in irritation. I hated to be interrupted when going through my medical procedures. "Can you tell him or her to come back later? I'm very busy at the moment," I added.

"She said it's urgent."

"Fine. Where is she?"

"In your office."

I nodded and stepped out of the ER. My office was just around the corner.

As I drew closer, I recognized the scent of the person.

No! It couldn't be!

But it was.

"Carlisle!" the person exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Alice!" I beamed as she flitted into my arms. I embraced her tightly and mussed her spiky hair. "You are the last person I would have expected to see today. How are you?"

She pulled away and smiled. "I'm doing great, Carlisle. I came by to visit for the day."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Well, I'm glad that you did. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I missed you."

"Aww, sweetie, I missed you too."

I ruffled her hair again.

She put her hands on her hips. "So, I see that things are running smoothly with you and Bella."

"Like syrup on pancakes."

"Mmm-hmm. Climbed anymore trees since last night? The way you dropped to the ground was nothing like syrup. I'm surprised that you didn't crack your head."

I hid my face in mortification. "Let's not talk about that, please," I grumbled.

Alice chortled. "Whatever. You'd better get back to work now. I just wanted to see you for a minute before I went to Bella's," she declared.

"Won't she be astonished to see you."

"She sure will. We'll be at the house later."

"I'll see you two there, then."

"Bye, Dad."

**Bella's POV**

I had spent most of the day in Seattle looking for a costume to wear at the party. Most of the stores that I went to had the one I wanted, but not in the style that I was looking for.

The costume I had in mind was sexy. Something revealing, but not too much so. I didn't want to look like I was half naked.

I found the shop that I was looking for and walked inside. Lingerie, sex toys, and assorted clothing lined the walls. I strolled up and down the aisles until I found it.

It was a nurse's costume in halter-top form. It was white and lined with red here and there. On the top right was a white cross in a red circle. The skirt flared out from the waist. I checked the tag. It was exactly my size.

I got that as well as a pair of white fishnet stockings and white boots that went with the costume.

I wasn't prepared for how expensive all of it would be, though. It turned out to be more than a quarter of what I had.

Boy, was I pissed. I took all of the stuff and put it back where it belonged with a huff. I headed home and resolved to ask Charlie if he could lend me some extra loot. If he could, I would come back tomorrow.

When I parked in the driveway two hours later, I saw someone sitting on the porch. Someone with black, pixie-like hair and amber eyes...

No way!

Oh. My. God!

It was Alice!

"Is it really you?" I breathed as I bolted up the steps.

Alice's chiming laughter greeted me. "Yes, it's me silly! Hi Bella!" she squealed, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

I grinned. "Hey, Alice! Can't...breathe," I groaned.

Alice let me go. "I'm sorry, Bella. I almost forgot that you were human."

I shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. How are you? How is everybody?"

"I'm excellent, and so is everyone else. They all told me to say hello."

"Well, when you see them, tell them I said hi back. What brings you here?"

"I came to visit you and Carlisle for today. I missed you guys."

"I really missed you too."

Alice stood up. "Come on. I have something to give you before I take you to Carlisle's," she announced with a twinkle in her eyes.

I gulped as we entered the house and went upstairs to my room. "Is he...mad at me?" I inquired timidly.

She shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest, but it's not polite to knock someone off of a tree."

My mouth dropped. "Oh God. Tell me you didn't see that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I wished I hadn't."

Then she held out the bag that she was holding. I took it and gasped.

Lo and behold was the nurse's outfit that I wanted, along with the stockings and the boots. Trust Alice to know what someone wanted.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this," I said, looking up at her and giving her a small hug.

"Carlisle's going to drool when he sees you in that," Alice giggled.

I hoped so.

Alice pointed in the bag. "Look here. I put some scrubs in there too. Carlisle's going to tell Charlie about the party, so you better put that on before he leaves for his night shift. I don't think Charlie will approve of the costume. Carlisle will come to get you a half hour later, so you can change before he gets here."

"You're always looking out for me."

"You know it. Let's go. Carlisle will be getting off soon."

I hid the bag in my closet and left the house with Alice.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella and Alice were sitting in the family room when I arrived at the house.

"Hello, ladies," I sighed, placing my medical bag on the coffee table.

"Hi Carlisle," they replied at the same time. They chuckled.

Isabella gave a tentative smile. "Was it busy at the hospital today?" she asked.

I nodded. "Very busy. I see that Alice has kidnapped you," I noted, kissing her on the lips.

Alice looked like she was going to blow up, she was so delighted.

"No, she didn't. I let her bring me here."

"Did you get a costume?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"You'll know."

I gazed at Alice, smirking. "What kind, Alice?" I inquired.

She stuck her tongue at me. "None of your business," she responded.

I shook my head in amusement and settled myself onto the couch beside between them. "So, tell me all of the news. How is the family?"

Alice beamed. "Everyone's great. They all said hi. Rosalie and Emmett are vacationing in France for their sixteenth honeymoon."

"I hope that they are enjoying themselves."

"They are. Don't worry."

For the rest of the evening, Isabella, Alice and I recounted everything that happened since we last saw each other. Isabella and I talked about our strengthing relationship, Charlie, and what was going on in Forks. Alice told us about all of the events in Alaska, which didn't turn out to be a lot. Mostly hunting. When we asked her about Edward and Esme, Alice just said that they were fine.

Then Isabella glanced at the clock. "Shoot. Charlie will be home any minute. I have to get dinner ready for him."

I nodded and took her home. Alice came with us so that she could say hello to Charlie.

He arrived just as Isabella had finished cooking. "Hey Bella, Carlisle. And...Alice?" he gasped.

Alice nodded. "Hi Charlie. It's nice to see you again."

Charlie grinned. "Same here. Long time, no see. How's college going?"

"Hectic," Alice responded.

They embraced warmly for several seconds.

I cleared my throat. "Charlie?"

Charlie glanced at me. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"I'm going to a costume party on Monday. Do you mind if take Isabella with me?"

"No, no. Just make sure that she doesn't get into trouble."

"I will."

Alice's face suddenly went blank; she was having one of her visions. When she came back to reality, something odd lurked in her eyes. I would ask her about it later.

Alice and Charlie talked for a moment before we had to go. Isabella hugged the both of us before we left.

"What did you see?" I questioned Alice after we got in the car.

She smiled. "I'm not going to tell you, but I will say this: You're going to love it."

I frowned but didn't make her elaborate.

"And how are Edward and Esme?"

"Wonderful. You should see those two when they're together. It's so cute. They're planning to go to Italy for a month."

"Ahh, Italy. Maybe they'll meet up with the Volturi."

We were quiet as we drove the rest of the way to mansion.

"Oh, and Alice?"

She looked around.

"What costume should I get?"

"You don't need one. Just be what you are."

"I'll take your word for it."

(Later)

Alice stayed with me until it was almost eleven o'clock. Then she prepared to go back to Denali.

"Take care of each other. I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

"We will. I love you too," I returned, holding her close. I kissed her forehead. "Come back anytime."

She pecked my cheek. "I will. See you, Carlisle."

"Good-bye, Alice."

She waved and took off into the forest. She would be back in Alaska in a few hours.

I went to visit Isabella. I had just reached her backyard when I heard her call my name.

I climbed onto the window, thinking that something was wrong...

...and froze.

I blinked a few times until I was sure of what I seeing.

And if I was seeing correctly, then Isabella was lying down on her bed...touching herself...

To me.

"Carlisle...Carlisle..." she was moaning. One of her hands were kneading her breasts while the other rubbed her pussy, which I had a full view of. It looked better than it had in my little fantasy. It was perfectly shaved and it glistened brightly with her juices. It was so wet...so wet for me.

I felt my dick grow hard.

"Carlisle, lick my clit...f-fuck me with your fingers...I want your cock inside me...please..." Isabella continued.

Oh Isabella, if only you knew how much I wanted to do just that. If only your father wasn't here.

I jumped down from the window and ran back home. I wanted to stay and watch her, but I didn't dare. I wasn't sure if she would want me to know that she pleasured herself to me just yet.

I would wait until she did.

I bolted into my house, up the stairs, to my own bedroom. I dropped my pants and boxers.

And I touched myself to Isabella.


	7. Halloween Love

(A./N: Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was having problems.)

**Bella's POV**

(1:30am Sunday)

I was asleep when a cold hand shook my shoulder. "Move over, please, baby," its velvety voice whispered.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed, eyes still closed. "Carlisle, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me," I mumbled as he settled himself next to me.

He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'm not...I was only embarrassed. Let's pretend it didn't happen, all right?" he murmured comfortingly, and I felt him kiss my cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Good-night. I love you."

"Love you too. Good-night."

(Later)

I had to admit, I was relieved that Carlisle wasn't furious with me for making him fall out of a tree. That he was embarrassed explained why he didn't come back on Friday night. If I fell out of a tree after he flashed his dick at me, I'd feel the same way.

Still, it didn't seem like he desired me as I did him. Oh yes, he appeared to be intrigued by my teasing, but he didn't look as if he wanted me. While I was determined not to give up, I decided to let him come around at his own pace.

The day passed by rather uneventfully. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, when Carlisle and I would be going to the costume party. Normally, I stayed away from them. Loud music and people invading my personal space did not mix with me at all.

"Did you know that this will only be the fifth party I've been to?" I said to Carlisle as I was eating lunch.

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" he inquired.

I nodded earnestly.

"Mmm. That's something I didn't expect to hear," he remarked.

"What? Do you think I've been to a lot of parties?"

"No, given the fact that you like a more peaceful atmosphere. But I would have assumed that you've been to at least fourteen in your lifetime."

I chuckled. "Nope. Only four or five, and they were birthday parties that a few of my ex-friends from Phoenix threw. Not to mention the one Alice threw for me."

Carlisle grinned. "Well, we hardly ever celebrate birthdays, so it was a special occasion to us. It's a shame that it turned out badly."

I shook my head. "No, it didn't. It was actually the best birthday ever."

"Even after Jasper tried to suck your blood?" Carlisle joked.

"Ha-ha. Yes, even after that."

"How so?"

I was silent before I replied, "It was the day I found out that I loved you, even though I didn't know it right then."

Carlisle looked touched. "Well, then...I guess it's a good thing we had the party after all."

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah. So...what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out when I pick you up tomorrow evening. You don't have to go to work, do you?"

"No. I called Newton's earlier and told Mike's parents that I was going to be somewhere."

"Were they going to need you?"

"They would have said so if they did."

"Just checking. I don't want them to think you're neglecting your duties."

I scoffed. "I don't miss work that much. The only time I did was when you took me out on that dinner date and when I had the fever," I pointed out.

Carlisle smiled. "Did I tell you how much you looked like an angel when you came down the stairs that night? When we had dinner?" he asked.

My face tingled. "No. You only told me that I looked gorgeous."

"Oh. Well, you did, you know. I had to keep myself from pouncing on you and kissing your delectable lips."

"My face is as red as a tomato now. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I continued to eat my food. "Where does your friend live?"

Carlisle thought about it for a second. "He lives in Arceon, that town nine miles from here."

"That's not far. What time does the party start?"

"At eight thirty. It ends at midnight."

"It's a good thing school's closed on Tuesday. After all of the excitement, I'm not sure how much rest I'll get."

(Next day)

When school let out, I did the same thing I did on the night of the dinner date. I went home, brushed my teeth, took a shower. Then I fixed my hair and put on the light-blue scrubs that Alice had given me. I slipped on the white knee-high boots that went with the nurse and covered them with my pant legs.

Charlie looked up when I came downstairs to make him a quick dinner. "You look good, Bella. It's too bad that I won't be here when Carlisle comes to get you. I wanted to take a picture. Speaking of which, what's Carlisle going to be?" he queried.

"He didn't tell me, so I don't know. And I'll bet you did want to take some pictures, Dad," I snorted.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" he demanded.

"Nothing...except that I'm too old for you to be taking photos of every single event that I'm involved in. It's not like Carlisle and I are first-grade sweethearts."

"Bella, you know that you'll always be my little girl."

HA! He wouldn't be saying that if he saw me in my nurse costume!

Charlie sighed. "I hope you have fun, even though I know you don't like parties."

"I guess it won't be too horrible."

"Make sure that no one pressures you to drink a beer or anything."

"As if I would agree to do it if someone had."

"I know you won't. You're nothing if not stubborn."

"I wonder who I got all this stubborness from..."

"Ah, who now?"

At six thirty-five, Charlie gathered all of his things and left to do his night shift at the police station. Once I was sure that he wouldn't be coming back, I went to my room and changed my clothes.

I stepped into the nurse suit, and slid the collar over my head. The outfit clung tightly to my body. The skirt was three inches above my knees. It fit perfectly.

The fishnet stockings were next, and they came up to the top of my thighs. Then I put on my boots back on and posed in front of the mirror.

If I thought that the blue v-neck t-shirt and black tights that I wore eons ago looked great, they were nothing compared to this costume. I was _sexy_. And when I say sexy, I mean _drop-dead_ sexy. I looked better than a candy striper at her best.

A nurse's cap, lotion, and strawberry lip gloss completed the outfit. I can't wait until Carlisle sees me! I hope that it's not too revealing for his taste.

I parked in the living room and waited from him to come over. I was watching the beginning of a sitcom on TV when I heard a knock.

"I'll be right there!" I called, turning off the television and the lights. I grabbed my duffel bag because I was going to spend the night at Carlisle's house. Then I answered the door.

"Hi Isabella..._wow_!" Carlisle breathed, pausing on the threshold. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he took me in.

I smirked and placed my hand on my hip. "Well, hello to you too, Dr. Hot Bitch," I returned, taking in the doctor's uniform he was wearing. His stethoscope was around his neck.

The name must have caught his attention because he looked up. "Who told you about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, hello. I _have_ been to the hospital before, Carlisle."

He chortled. "I'm well aware of that. Speaking of which, I need to give you a quick check-up."

Carlisle took out his penlight and held up a finger. "Look here," he instructed.

I stared at his finger while he checked my eyes.

"Now, open your mouth wide."

I did as he said.

Carlisle frowned a little. "No. I don't see anything that would make you want to wear a costume like this," he noted.

I was dejected. "You hate it. I'll go change into something else..." I sighed, turning away from him.

Carlisle took my arm. "Don't," he proclaimed. "That is the most sexiest outfit I have ever since you wear."

I pivoted and gazed at him in astonishment. "Really?"

"Yes," he responded earnestly. "And you look stunningly sexy in it. It's easy to see who the real Hot Bitch is."

Ooh. The doctor knows some foul language! I could feel myself glowing as Carlisle took my bag and slung it over his shoulders. "Come on, sweetheart. We have a party to go to."

We stepped out into the warm evening air and got in his car. We arrived at the mansion within minutes.

"I have something for you," Carlisle declared as I sat on the sofa. He left the room for a split second and came back with two fat cinnamon lollipops. He held them out and I took them.

Seems like I'll be a candy striper after all.

"Thank you," I said, putting them in my pocket.

"You're welcome."

Carlisle stared at me for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "So, how are you?"

I shrugged. "Good. Can't complain, you?"

"I suppose that I can't complain either," he replied, perching on the seat beside me. He bent over and kissed me on the lips.

"How was work today?"

"A little slow."

"What time are we getting picked up?"

"At eight o'clock."

"Oh, okay."

A rather awkward silence fell. I drummed my hand on the armrest, trying to find something else to talk about. I couldn't think of anything.

It seemed like Carlisle couldn't find anything to say either. His eyes were glued to his hands, which laid on his lap. Something appeared to be bothering him, and I was about to ask him about it when he suddenly stood up.

"I have to check on something in private. I'm leaving my phone on the table. If Derek texts or calls just let me know. I won't be very long," he stated.

I nodded and he zipped out of the room. I found a medical journal on the coffee table and picked it up.

It was pretty hard to follow. There were techniques and diagrams that I couldn't understand.

Five minutes later, Carlisle's phone rang. It was a text message from his friend.

_I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Be ready for me at the end of your driveway-D_

I picked up the phone and went to look for Carlisle. He wasn't in his office, so I headed for his bedroom.

"Isabella," I heard him say as I drew near the door. I pushed it open a little.

And let out an inaudible gasp.

Carlisle was standing there before me, his pants and boxers pooled at his feet.

Pumping his thick, erect cock.

It was the most delicious cock I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few. But only on porn. I found myself wondering how it would taste. And how the hell it would fit inside me-it was HUGE! I unconsciously licked my lips and I could feel my pussy getting hot.

"Isabella...Isabella..." Carlisle was grunting.

I froze in awe. He was jerking himself off...to me! And all the while I thought he wasn't sexually swayed by my teasing.

I guess I was wrong.

I checked the time. It was 7:37.

Shit! I was going to have to make quick work of this. If it wasn't for the fact that his friend wasn't coming soon, I would've went in the room and sucked him off. Besides, he wanted to keep this private.

I moved away from the door and leaned onto the wall. I put Carlisle's cell in my other pocket. I squatted and spread my legs, slid my hand inside my white thong, and rubbed my clit. I made sure that I didn't dare make a sound.

"Isabella...I want to lick your pretty pussy...I want to taste your juices..." Carlisle hissed.

_Mmmmm, Carlisle, I want to take you in my mouth too,_I whispered to myself. I was shocked by his dirty talk, but it turned me on even more, making me a slippery mess.

"I want to fuck you with my fingers..."

_Ooooooh yes, Carlisle..._I started to finger fuck myself.

"I want to stick my cock inside your pussy and fuck you rotten..."

My head rolled back. _Ughhhhhh fuck...Carlisle..._

"I want to fuck you doggy style..."

_Ohhhhhhh, mmmmmm...  
><em>  
>"And when I'm through, I want to cum inside your mouth..."<p>

_Ughhhhhhh, please Carlisle...I want to taste you so bad...  
><em>  
>"Isabella...Isabella..."<p>

_Carlisle...Carlisle...I'm so close for y-CARLISLE!_

A moan hitched in my throat as I came on my fingers. I rode myself out, panting quietly.

Carlisle was still going. Not wanting to get caught, I tiptoed to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I went back to the living room as I heard him scream my name. I peered at the phone. It was 7:53.

I had seen enough. I knew now that Carlisle wanted me the same way I wanted him.

This time, I wasn't holding back.

(A/N: I know, I know. Don't worry-the part's coming up soon!)

**Carlisle's POV**

I could have sworn that I smelled Isabella's arousal when I stepped out of my room. However, it was probably just my imagination. I had recalled the smell of it while pleasuring myself to her after all.

The costume that she was wearing flared out her body perfectly. I had gotten so hard just by looking at her. I would have lost my mind if I hadn't done something. If I weren't restraining myself enough as it was, I would have dove on top of Isabella and fucked her right there on the couch. But then we would've missed the party and I didn't want that. It would have been rude-from my viewpoint-to cancel something at the last minute.

I put my thoughts out of my head and returned to the living room. Isabella glanced up at me from my medical journal. "Your friend texted you several minutes ago," she said, handing my phone to me.

I took it and read it. It was sent over twenty minutes ago.

_I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Be ready for me at the end of your driveway-D_

"We better leave now. He has to be pretty close...It's 7:55," I observed.

Nodding, Isabella stood up and dropped the medical journal on the table.

I smiled. "Did you find that interesting?" I inquired as she walked over to me.

"What? Oh yes. But it was kind of hard to understand," Isabella added.

"I know what you mean."

I placed her on my back and sprinted out of the house. It would take more than an hour to get to the end of the driveway if we walked in human speed.

When we reached the road I set Isabella down. She shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" I queried.

"No. Just nervous; I'm not used to meeting new people."

I held her close and rubbed her arm. "It will be fine. Derek's a good person. I'm sure you two will at least have a nice acquaintanceship."

Just then, I got another text message.

_Are you outside yet?-D_

I sent a reply.

_Yes-C_

Seconds later another message pops up.

_Okay, well I'm about to turn the corner-D_

I looked up and saw his long white van gliding down the road.

_I see you. We're waiting at the end of the driveway-C_

_Oh alright. I see you too-D_

The van soon stopped and Derek jumped out. "Hey, Carlisle," he declared, shaking my hand.

"Hi Derek," I stated.

He turned to Isabella. "And you must be Carlisle's girlfriend. What's your name?"

She reddened. "Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise."

Derek turned. "Let me introduce you to everybody. In the front is my girlfriend Leanna. And these are my friends Thomas and Madison, John and Lisa, and Peter and Suzie. Everybody, this is Bella."

Everyone waved and we strolled to the van. I didn't need to be introduced because I had already met them. "Ladies first," I claimed as I opened the side door. Isabella made her way to the back seat and I followed after her.

Suzie, who was in the double seat in front of us, gazed at Isabella. "I really love your costume. You're a nurse, right?" she asked.

Isabella grinned faintly and took out one of her lollipops. "No, a candy striper. I like your costume too," she replied, indicating her Playboy bunny outfit.

Suzie brightened. "Thank you."

The trip to Derek's house was peaceful. Everybody held conversations and sang along to whatever was playing on the radio. I talked to Derek while Isabella and Suzie spoke to each other some more.

"So, how long have you and Carlisle been together?" Suzie questioned.

"More than a month," Isabella responded.

Suzie nodded pensively. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Really! I thought you were twenty or twenty-one. You seem older."

Isabella and I chuckled. "She is very mature for her age," I remarked.

Suzie laughed. "I've noticed. She's not at all like the normal teenager."

"She definitely isn't. That's why I love her so much."

"Aww. How sweet."

Isabella lowered her head in embarrassment.

We arrived at the party in nearly a half an hour. A blast of loud music greeted us as soon as we opened the door.

The house was decorated nicely. Jack-o-lanterns here and there were lit up with candles. On a few of the walls were zombies, werewolves and other monsters. I leaned over and whispered to Isabella that I should join the vampire standing by the boombox. She rolled her eyes, scoffed, and called me a dork.

From the ceiling hung orange confetti. Orange and black balloons were taped to them.

Pretty nifty, if I may say so.

_What century are you **from**, Carlisle?_ a voice in my head snorted.

Once everyone that Derek invited showed up, the party officially began. Some people started dancing in the middle of the giant parlor. Others milled around, eating, drinking, or talking to friends. All of the women wore skimpy costumes. The men were dressed as villians or animals.

Neither of us did much except watch everyone else. We would point out several people who wore strange costumes or comment on the music.

"Couples dance!" I heard Derek bellow into a microphone a while later.

I turned to Isabella and rose my eyebrows. She smiled and nodded.

I took her hand and led her to the parlor as Kenny G's "Forever in Love" played. I put my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We swayed slowly to the music. The lights dimmed.

"This was one of my favorite songs growing up," Isabella murmured.

"Is that so?" I whispered, genuinely interested.

Isabella said yes. "Renee used to listen to it all the time. I haven't heard this in years."

The song ended after a few minutes and smooth jazz eased into hard-core reggae.

And then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Isabella abruptly slid down my leg, turned, and ground her ass into me. It threw me off guard so much that I paused for a moment.

Isabella gave me a flirtatious smirk as she moved to the beat. "Come on, baby. I know you know how to groove," she purred.

Literally purred!

_Ah, what the hell?_ I thought.

I grabbed her hip and matched her rhythm. This prompted Isabella to press into me harder.

"Ooh! Looks like the doc's getting a taste of his own MEDI-CINE!" Derek announced. Apparently he saw us.

Everyone laughed.

"When did you get so good at dancing?" I inquired as we continued.

Grinning, Isabella replied, "Watching and learning."

Looks like it worked to her advantage. Sexy little minx.

When Isabella was tired, we went back to the den and sat down.

"Carlisle, can you get me a soda? All of that dancing has made me thirsty," she proclaimed.

"Sure," I responded.

I was just returning to her when Derek stopped me.

"Hey, dude! You enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes, Derek."

"Good, good. Did you try some of the food?"

"No, not yet. I actually don't have much of an appetite. I ate earlier."

Derek leaned onto the wall. "So...it seems like you're having fun with your girlfriend," he observed.

I chortled and glanced at Isabella. She had opened one on her lollipops.

"Yes, I am," I said.

Isabella noticed that I was staring at her. She brought the lollipop to her lips, swirled her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth a couple of times. She pulled it out, licked it again...

...and winked.

Oh God.

My hand twitched. Isabella saw this and a wicked smirk spread across her face.

That devilish little minx...

Derek's voice averted my attention. "Yo, dude! Are you alright?"

I mentally shook myself. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your face just changed. Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Ha-ha, no. I'm all right. I'm probably just getting a migrane. The radio is a bit loud."

"Oh. I'll turn it down a little."

Derek ambled over to the parlor and I went back to Isabella.

She placed her hand on mine. "I was wondering when you were coming back. I was beginning to get lonely over here," she stated.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry about that. I was held up," I explained.

Isabella patted me. "It's okay. Nothing's wrong with talking to your friend."

"Thank you for being so understanding." I slipped an arm around her waist. "Here you are," I added, giving her the soda.

"Thanks. Oh, hold on. I need a human moment. I'll be right back, okay?"

As Isabella stood up, her hand shifted to my cock, pushed down and squeezed.

A small, involuntary groan escaped my lips.

Isabella froze and gazed at me with a strange look on her face. When she turned back around and left the room, I swore that I saw the corner of her mouth curve upwards.

On the radio, "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets was playing.

_That's what girls do_  
><em>They keep you guessing the whole day through<em>  
><em>Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true<em>  
><em>That's what girls do<em>

I should pay them for making that song. I put my hands on my lap to cover up my now throbbing erection.

"Let go of me!" I suddenly heard Isabella mumble upstairs.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I bolted through the parlor and up the steps.

John was holding Isabella by one of her wrists and had her against the wall in the hallway.

_Mine!_ a voice in my head snarled as white-hot rage boiled in my dead veins. A growl rumbled in my chest.

I felt lethal, dangerous.

Uncharacteristically possessive.

"Come on, just one dance," John was pleading, jerking me from my thoughts.

"I already told you! No! Get off of me!" Isabella yelled, trying to twist her arm out of his grasp.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, interrupting them. My voice was surprisingly calm.

John pivoted and his eyes widened. "H-hey, Carlisle," he proclaimed with a desperate smile.

I leaned to the side. "Isabella...come here, sweetheart," I commanded.

Isabella snatched her wrist out of John's hand and walked over to me. I pulled her gently behind my back.

"Are you okay?" I queried urgently.

She nodded.

"Good."

I paced up to John in slow, menacing steps. "What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?"

He stepped back and threw his hands up, looking terrified. I could smell alcohol on his breath. "I was j-just asking her for a dance-"

"And she said no, so you have to respect her wishes. If someone doesn't want to dance with you, leave them alone."

I moved forward until John's back hit the wall. I towered over him and he began to tremble. "And if I ever-and I mean _ever-_see you put your hands on Isabella again, _I will **literally** break your fucking neck_. Do you understand me?" I hissed.

John gave a shuddering nod, his eyes alight with fear.

"You better," I sneered. I took Isabella's hand and led her downstairs.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I inquired when we were sitting down again.

Isabella grinned faintly. She seemed to be in awe from my behavior. It _was_ rather unlike me to curse at someone and threaten them. "Yes. Just a little shaken up, though," she responded.

I embraced her tightly. "What happened?"

"I just got out of the bathroom when I saw John in the hall. He asked if I wanted to dance, but I said no. Then he just grabbed me and begged me to dance. I told him to get off of me, but he wouldn't listen. He tried to pull me downstairs and that's when you came," Isabella concluded.

THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I ought to break his neck right now! His girlfriend, Lisa, deserves better than that pervert! Seriously, he could have harmed Isabella...harmed her in ways that I couldn't even bear to think about.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked, trying to keep myself under control.

"No. You scared him off, so I'm not worried about him anymore, Dr. Hero."

We chuckled.

The party ended not long afterwards. John had left some time before with his girlfriend. They must have taken a taxi. Apparently, I had frightened him away. Good riddance!

Isabella had completely recovered and she was her usually reserved self again.

The ride home was quiet. Everyone except Derek, Leanna, Isabella and I fell asleep. We mostly talked about how fun the party was and everything that went on. Derek and Leanna were appalled and disgusted when I told them about John.

"I'm never inviting him to anything again," Derek grumbled.

Halfway through the trip, Isabella had taken out her second lollipop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her peeking at me while she sucked on it, giving me once-overs. I pretended not to notice.

When we finally reached my driveway, Isabella and I thanked Derek for the ride and for inviting us.

I let Isabella get out of the van first. As she slid past me, she stumbled and her hand flew out. It landed on my dick.

"Whoops!" Isabella declared, squeezing it before righting herself. I bit my tongue to keep myself from moaning. She stepped out of the door, which Derek had opened for us, as it nothing had happened.

That's it! Fuck self control! I have had enough of her games!

It was going down!

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I waved to Derek and Leanna as they sped away. When the van disappeared from view, Carlisle picked me up and ran to the mansion.

What a night it's been so far. True, John's perverted ass nearly ruined it. Sick bastard. Did he take off like a little bitch after Carlisle threatened him, though. Serves him right. Of course, the way Carlisle spoke to him would make anybody run away. He scared _me_, and he wasn't even talking to me.

Other than that, I had the time of my life.

Especially when I was teasing Carlisle. The way his eyes darkened when I licked my lollipop and winked at him. The way he groaned when I "accidentally" touched his cock.

His cock...the feeling of it...

No words can describe it.

Carlisle waved his hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my reverie. "Hello? Anyone there?" he questioned with a grin.

I blinked and laughed. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry," I replied. "I going to get some water."

"I'll go with you. I want to talk to you about something," Carlisle remarked.

"Sure."

Carlisle took off his doctor's coat and we went to the kitchen. I sat on the island while he poured me a glass of water. When I was finished, he washed it.

Then he turned around. "How have you been doing, Isabella?"

Caught off guard by this question, I shrugged. "Um...I've been okay. Why do you ask?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Well, it seems like there has been something on your mind lately. And I want to know if there was something you wanted to speak to me about," he added.

It was like he could read me like an open book.

I decided that it was best to come out and be truthful. "Well...I have been thinking about...sex...lately," I noted, hanging my head in embarrassment.

Carlisle stood in front of me and tilted my head with his finger. "Isabella...sex is a perfectly normal thing to think about. There's no need to be ashamed."

I swallowed. "With you."

A small smile crept onto Carlisle's face. "Ah. Well, to be honest Isabella...I've been thinking about having sex with you too."

As if I didn't know that, but I acted as if I didn't and made myself look surprised.

"And since we're on the subject, there is something I have to confess."

"What?"

Carlisle shifted on his feet. "On Saturday night...I saw you...masturbating. And I watched for a few moments. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

My mouth dropped. He saw that! Oh my God!

I was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you come in?" I inquired before I could stop myself. I wasn't surprised when I realized that I meant it, however.

Because I would have wanted him to.

Complete and total shock filled Carlisle's face. Then he threw back his head and laughed outright. "Oh God, Isabella. You are _truly_ full of the unexpected. Out of all the things you could say, you ask why I didn't come in! I expected you to be furious with me. Would you have wanted that?" he asked, still chortling.

"If I had known you were watching me, then yeah!" I responded earnestly.

Shaking his head, Carlisle laughed and laughed. Minutes later, he calmed down.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Carlisle? I have something to confess too."

"And what is that?"

Timidly, I mumbled, "Earlier, before the party...I saw you...and I...watched."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Did you?"

I nodded. "Derek texted you, and I went to give you your phone and...yeah."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you come in?"

It was my turn to be astonished. "You said you wanted to check something in private. I didn't want to upset you. I wanted to though."

Carlisle chuckled. "So I did. But you should have come in. I would have let you, if I had known."

I smirked. "That's not all."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Yes...I masturbated while listening to you."

"You WHAT? No wonder I smelled your arousal when I left my room!"

"You smelled me?"

"Of course, I'm a vampire. I have a very strong sense of smell."

We laughed for a moment.

Carlisle placed a hand on my knee. "This certainly explains why you've been teasing me so much."

"You knew that I was teasing you?" I demanded.

"Yes, I knew," Carlisle responded. He moved closer until his body was pressed against mine.

Then, without warning, he squeezed my nipple.

"Ahh," I yelped.

"And that's _bad_, Isabella. You nearly made me lose my self control. You have no idea how many times I almost bent you over and fucked you senseless. And I am going punish you for acting like a whore very soon," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered in anticipation.

"Isabella," Carlisle murmured, placing both of his hands on my face. "You could have just told me that you wanted to, and I would have understood. Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid that I would sound too-" I paused, searching for the right word.

Raising his eyebrows, Carlisle inquired, "Forward and slutty?"

"Yeah," I mumbled with a laugh.

Carlisle kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't have thought so. As I've said, I would have understood. If you want to have sex with me, all you have to do is ask."

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. Carlisle kissed me back passionately.

I moved to the edge of the island and pulled him closer. I swept my tongue across his bottom lip and he granted me access.

Carlisle's hands slid under my dress and caressed my ass. He ground into me as his tongue danced with mine. I rocked my hips to meet his.

"Carlisle...I want to," I said.

Still kissing me, he picked me up. We were in his dark, moonlit bedroom before my eyes could adjust to the change of location. He laid me in the center of the bed somewhat roughly and I giggled. He laughed softly as he hovered over me. He attacked my lips again and I slipped my hands around his neck.

One of his hands, which was on my waist, inched upwards until it was at the top of my zipper. He pulled it down slowly. Then he tugged at the hem of the skirt.

I sat up and he pulled the costume over my head. I unbuttoned his shirt and he kissed my cheek before unclasping my bra. He took it off and threw it to the side. I finished with the last button and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Once it was off, I tossed it to the floor.

Carlisle was staring at me in wonder. I gazed at his chest in equal reverence.

His chiseled torso and arms bulged with muscles. They were bulky, but not too much. His abs were well-defined too; he had a eight-pack. I tentatively ran my hands along his body as Carlisle's glided over my breasts and stomach. His fingers delicately traced patterns on my back, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin.

"You're perfect," Carlisle breathed, his eyes turning an inky-black.

"So are you," I whispered.

Carlisle smashed his lips onto mine once more and pushed me gently back onto the bed. Then he placed heated kisses along my jaw and collarbone. I whimpered as he nipped my earlobe and pulse point. My pussy grew wetter by the minute.

He moved down to my breasts and licked my left nipple. I moaned as a bolt of pleasure shot through me. He smiled and swirled his cool tongue around it while massaging the other nipple. Then he reversed the procedure.

He licked a trail down to my bellybutton. After that, he turned me over and placed feather-light kisses on my back, groaning occasionally.

"I love you, my Carlisle," I murmured.

He turned me back over and kissed my stomach. "And I you, my Isabella."

Carlisle took my thong in his teeth and slid them down my legs. The sight of it was so erotic and it turned me on even more. Then he spread open my thighs.

He was transfixed as gaped at my pussy. "Beautiful," he hissed.

He dipped his head between my legs and ran his tongue along my folds. My hips bucked when it finally circled my pulsating clit.

"Ohhhhh fuck," I whispered. "More."

Carlisle complied, gripping my thighs before licking my clit in inhuman speed. I bit my lip and shamelessly grinded my pussy on his face. His tongue darted in and out of my core and I cried out.

Suddenly, he removed his mouth from my pussy. I groaned at the loss. However, he slid a finger into me a second later. My back arched and I moaned again. Pleased with my reaction, he inserted another and then another, stretching me. At first, it hurt a little, but then I got used to the sensation. I could feel myself getting close as he stimulated my clit and g-spot.

"Do you like me fucking you with my fingers, Isabella?" Carlisle inquired.

"Mmmm, yes," I replied.

"Did you like me licking that delicious pussy of yours?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Please..."

"Please what, Isabella? Tell me what you want."

"Please, I want you to fuck me."

"As you wish."

With a flick of his thumb, I flew over the edge with scream. Carlisle gathered up my juices with his tongue as I writhed underneath him.

When I had came down from my high, Carlisle kissed my clit. "You taste wonderful," he commented, getting off of the bed.

He must have saw the perplexity in my eyes because he grinned. "Oh, don't worry, darling. I do intend to make love to you. But first, I want to fuck your pretty little mouth," he stated, beckoning me with his finger.

I got off the bed lowered myself onto my knees. I undid Carlisle's slacks and pulled them down along with his boxers. His rock-hard cock sprung free. It looked even longer and thicker up close. And he was _hung_.

I stroked it several times before taking him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head, relishing the taste of him. He was better than the lollipop. I licked the underside of his shaft and bobbed up and down. He was hard as steel and soft as velvet.

"Ughhhhh Isabella, _yes_," Carlisle groaned, tangling his fingers in my hair. "Now, faster...that's it... ohhhh God...faster..."

I obeyed every command, moving down farther until I was deep-throating him. And with his size, that was saying something.

Carlisle held my face still and thrusted his dick in and out my mouth. His heavy balls slapped my chin incessantly. I twirled my mouth and tongue around him. Moisture from my pussy inched down my thighs.

"Fuck...you're so good Isabella..." Carlisle breathed above me. "...don't stop...please, don't stop..._fuck_...I'm about to c-UNNNGH!"

Carlisle arched as his cold seed shot into my mouth. I swallowed every last delicious drop.

After he collected himself, Carlisle lifted me up and laid me on the bed. "Now, Isabella, are you sure you're ready for this?" he queried as he positioned himself between my legs.

"Yes," I responded.

Carlisle lined himself up at my entrance. "This will hurt for a moment," he warned. He slid into me gently until something stopped him. He pulled back and in one swift move, he broke my barrier. I winced at the pain, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

When he was fully sheathed, Carlisle stilled and placed his arms on both sides of me. He made sure to keep his weight on his elbows and knees. My nipples pebbled as his cold chest touched mine.

A moment later, the pain subsided. I looked up at Carlisle and nodded. I held onto his back with both hands as he moved in and out of me slowly. Pleasure started to fill my body again.

"Mmm...faster," I murmured.

Carlisle hitched my leg over his hip and quickened his pace.

"Yesssss, Carlisle. Harder."

Carlisle pulled my leg up higher and pounded into me relentlessly. The room echoed with the sounds of loud moaning, growling, labored breathing, and skin slapping skin. Pretty soon, we drew close to our releases.

Carlisle buried his face in the crook of my neck. "So tight...so wet...so hot...s-so good," he grunted, his movements becoming erratic. He kissed my earlobe before he rose and peered into my eyes. "Cum with me, baby." He thrusted into me hard and we crashed into our orgasms.

"CARLISLE!" I hollered. I was temporarily blinded as waves of pleasure overcame me.

"ISABELLA!" Carlisle yelled as his cold seed shot into me again.

We rode each other out in quick, hard thrusts and collapsed. Carlisle fell onto his side to keep from crushing me.

Once my respiration was normal, I rolled over and pushed him onto the bed. I climbed on his lap and straddled him. "Do you mind if I return the favor?" I asked Carlisle in a seductive voice.

He shook his head. "Not at all, Isabella," he purred.

I smiled and slid onto him. Carlisle rolled head back in ecstasy as I rode him slowly, getting used to the new position.

It didn't take very long to do so. Within minutes, I was fucking Carlisle as if I had done it forever. I was about to cum again when he lifted me off of him.

"Carlisle," I protested.

He ignored my complaining and ordered me on my knees. He guided my hands to the headboard.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I told you that I was going to punish you, remember?"

And he thrusted into my pussy hard and fast from behind. A loud groan escaped my lips.

Carlisle slammed into me over and over. I heard him grunting and groaning as he gripped my hips.

"Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhh, Carlisle!" I moaned.

He tugged my hair. "You like this, Isabella? Do you like the way I'm punishing you?" he demanded.

"Yes, Carlisle, yes!" I replied.

"Tell me why I am punishing you," he commanded.

"Because...I teased you...like a...filthy whore..."

"Yes! And whose filthy whore are you?"

"Yours...yours."

"That's right." He swatted my ass hard. "And now you're going take everything that I have to offer you."

If it was even possible, Carlisle fucked me even more roughly than before. I couldn't stop the screams of pleasure that burst from me. I could feel myself dripping down my legs.

"Mine...mine..." Carlisle growled.

Before long, we climaxed, bellowing each other's name. Then we collasped on the bed.

"That was...mindblowing," I panted.

Carlisle chuckled. "Indeed," he remarked, holding me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest. I suddenly felt exhausted and worn out.

"Sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning. Wait a minute-" Carlisle mumbled.

The next thing I knew, he slid into me again. "Just something for you dream about," he whispered.

I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Carlisle," I mumbled as I drifted off.

"I love you too, my sweet, naughty Isabella," Carlisle responded.

It was the best night of my life.

(Later-6:03am)

Waking up in Carlisle's arms felt like heaven. My body fit into his like pieces of a puzzle. Everyone one of my nooks and crannies matched his. I sighed in bliss and snuggled more closely into him.

"Isabella," he murmured, shaking me gently.

"Hmm?" I grunted, wondering why he was waking me up when it was still dark outside.

"Charlie's calling you," he stated, handing me my cell phone.

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," Charlie greeted.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Didn't you hear me call you before?"

"No, I was sleep. Why, is something wrong?" I queried, thinking something had happened. He never calls this early.

"No. I'm just going to be picking up another shift because a friend called in sick. I'll be home by two o'clock."

"Oh, alright. I'll have lunch ready for you."

"No need, Bells. I'll eat at the station. Just enjoy your free day with Carlisle or something okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and put it on the side-table drawer.

Carlisle rested his cheek on mine. "What is it?"

I turned over somewhat, moaning as I did so. He was still inside me. "Charlie's working another shift and won't be home until two."

"I guess we can have another round after all."

I laughed a little.

"Isabella!" Carlisle abruptly said in alarm.

My eyes flew open. "What?"

Carlisle pushed back the covers. Here and there were bruises on my skin.

"Oh God, Isabella. I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

I shifted experimentally. "No. Just a little sore, but I'm fine. Honest," I added at Carlisle's disbelieving stare.

He rose his eyebrows. "Are you certain? I have something that will take them away."

I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it. Now stop, you're ruining the moment."

"Sorry about that."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed me deeply. He rolled his hips into mine and I moaned.

"Keep going," I breathed.

"I plan to," Carlisle smirked.

He turned me onto my back and thrusted into me at a steady pace. When we reached our climaxes, he positioned me on my knees.

"If you don't mind, Isabella, I would like to try something," he declared.

_Oh, God. He's going to fuck me in the ass,_I thought. "Sure, go ahead."

Carlisle opened a drawer and took out some lube. He spread the cool gel on his fingers and on my clinched hole. He slipped his forefinger into me and pumped in and out slowly. Soon he added another and it began to hurt, but not that badly. After stretching me enough to his satisfaction, he pulled both of them out.

"I have to warn you, sweetheart. This is definitely going to hurt. If you want me to stop, don't hesitate to tell me," Carlisle noted, getting on his knees behind me.

He slid into me inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. It hurt so much I almost cried, but after a few thrusts, I was lost in ecstasy.

For the rest of the morning, Carlisle-so to speak-properly made me his whore. Sideways, upside-down. Every position you could think of. When we finally stopped hours later, my hair was wild and my lips were bruised. Bruised so much that I needed an ice pack. On top of that, I could barely walk.

But what the hell? It was worth it.

(A/N: Man, that chapter took it out of me. But hey, they finally did it! About time! **PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	8. Playing Games Equals Punishment

(A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a lot of lemons. But if it doesn't bother you...proceed. Hopefully it won't make your mouths pucker. Sorry for the long update.)

Chapter 8: Playing Games Equals Punishment, Young Lady!

**Carlisle's POV**

After hours of feral, passionate lovemaking, Isabella and I lay slumped on the bed. I stroked her hair as she relaxed on my chest.

That was the best sex I had in quite some time. Esme-no disrespect intended to her-had nothing against Isabella.

Her soft skin. Her pert, pink nipples. Her pale, smooth legs that were encased in her now tattered fishnet stockings, which I insisted for her to keep on. Her tight ass that and shaped like a thick, upside-down heart. The scent of her arousal. Her moist pussy that tasted like ambrosia and felt almost scalding hot. The way her brown doe eyes grew wild with pleasure when I worked my magic.

And her sleeping with me inside of her was something that could not be improved by imagination. Every one of her movements, every soft moan, would be forever etched into my brain.

Everything about her was made for me.

"I better take a shower. I'm a sorry mess," Isabella whooshed, wiping her sweaty forehead. She got off the bed and stiffly made her way to the bathroom. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," I replied. I ghosted to her and slung her over my shoulder.

Isabella giggled. "I _can_ walk, Carlisle!" she protested.

I smirked and tapped her ass. "Hardly."

We stepped into my stand-up shower. Once the water was warm enough for Isabella, we proceeded to wash each other.

"You know," I murmured, washing her neck. "When you had the fever a couple of weeks ago, I actually wanted to wash you during your bath."

"I really didn't know that," Isabella stated as she scrubbed my chest and arms. Her cheeks turned pink. "I thought about it. I don't know if I would've wanted you to though."

I turned her around to wash her back. "It was hard not to. If it wasn't for the fact that I thought it was too soon, and that you were sick, I may have. The temptation was nearly irresistible."

"No wonder you were in such a hurry to get out of the bathroom."

"You noticed." It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"Well, I was afraid that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself if I didn't. I didn't want to run the risk of harming you." I kissed her neck and shoulder. "But we don't have to worry about that anymore. Would you like me to show you what I wanted to do?" I asked in a sexy voice.

She bit her lip and nodded.

I turned her back around. "This," I whispered, massaging her tits with the washcloth. I gently pinched her nipples through the soaking fabric from time to time. She moaned and I was hit with the sweet, heady scent of her arousal.

I pushed her softly onto the white-tiled wall behind her. I placed a hand on the back of her thigh and rubbed her clit vigorously.

"Fuck," Isabella breathed, grinding into my covered hand. She reached down and began to jerk my cock. I hissed in pleasure.

The room was soon filled with the sound of heavy breathing. Isabella rinsed me off, and the next thing I knew, her hot mouth had enveloped my cock. My head fell back and I moaned.

I watched her bobbing up and down on me. Once again, I marveled at how she could deep-throat of my eleven-and-a-half inch dick in her mouth. Especially when it was six inches thick. She hummed, sending vibrations into my balls. I shuddered.

It wasn't long before I came. I lifted Isabella up against the wall, flicking my tongue over her clit and sticking it into her heat.

"Mmmmm, yes baby," Isabella moaned.

This prompted me to slide two fingers inside her while I circled my tongue around her swollen nub. Another moan escaped her lips. She squirmed as I worked her, twisting my fingers occasionally. Soon her walls clenched around them.

"FUCK!" Isabella yelled as she came on my fingers.

I pulled them out and cleaned off her juices. Then, without giving her a chance to recover, I slammed her down onto my cock. One hand held her waist while I slid the other around her upper back.

Isabella held onto my shoulders as I began to thrust. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back with abandon.

"Faster, Carlisle. Deeper," she growled. I loved it when she did that. It was so fucking sexy.

"Yes, ma'am!" I growled back.

I gripped her ass and pumped into her harder.

"Ohhhhh God."

"You like it rough, don't you, you dirty little girl?"

"Fuck yes, Carlisle."

"You want me to fuck you harder, Isabella?"

"Yessss, Carlisle. Please fuck me harder."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

I fucked her all the harder. After a while, I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten and I knew I was nearing my release. I buried my face in her neck. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming.

"God, Isabella! You make me crazy!" I groaned.

"I'm glad that I do," Isabella panted.

I bit down on her flesh, but not hard enough to pierce it. When I drew back, my teeth marks were imprinted on her skin. I looked down to watch myself slipping in and out of her.

"Shit, Carlisle. I'm...ooh, yeah...I'm gonna to cum!" Isabella shouted.

"That's right, Isabella, cum for me. Cum for me, you slut!" I ordered.

That was it. Her walls clenched around me and we both flew over the canyon, screaming each other's name.

After I rode her out, we washed each other again. Then we got out of the shower and went to put on our clothes.

"You know, Isabella...I don't think that I'll ever get enough of you," I stated, kissing her forehead.

Isabella smiled. "Me neither, Carlisle. Me neither. Here," she said, handing me the white bra and thong that she wore last night. "For you."

I held them against myself. "Thanks. Do you think they'll fit me?" I joked with a chuckle.

Isabella snorted. "You can be such a dumbass," she said.

I laughed and threw my boxers to her. "Here's a souvenir from me."

She took them and put them in her bag.

As we dressed, I grinned playfully at her. "Before we leave, I'll have to change the sheets. Just look what you did to them."

Isabella glanced at the small wet puddles on the bed that I was pointing to and giggled. "It's your own fault for fucking me so good. You have no one to blame but yourself."

We laughed again.

We stayed at my house for the remainder of the day and part of the evening. Isabella mainly rested. She was still sore from our...activities earlier. I hoped that I wasn't too rough with her.

It was after nine when I took her home. Charlie's police cruiser was absent. A note on the kitchen table told us that he was working another night shift. Isabella wanted to stay there, so I took the car back to my place. Minutes later, I met her in her bedroom. She was in the middle of reading a book.

"Sleep well, my little nympho. I love you," I whispered as she settled down for bed later on.

"I love you too, Adonis," she responded.

XXX

The beginning of November started off unseasonably warm. Just about everyone in town were wearing light jackets. Isabella, of course, wore turtleneck sweaters to hide the bruises and the bite mark that I gave her. Just as well. It avoided awkward questions, and we didn't need anyone in our business. I had no intention of ever arousing suspicion-people would come to the conclusion that she was being abused.

Since Isabella practically lived at my house now, I put another desk in my office for her. She often came over right after school now, and she hated doing her homework in the family room while I was in my office. Truthfully, I hated it as well. Sometimes, I would pretend to tease her while she worked. She would wag her finger and say that work came before play. Our desks faced away from each other, but her presence alone was enough for me.

Charlie also noticed that Isabella was hardly ever home. This didn't appear to bother him, however. Personally, he seemed happy that she was going out more often.

"He's barely home anyway," Isabella declared one evening. "If he's not working, he's over at Billy Black's or Harry Clearwater's place. And just yesterday, he was talking about working longer hours."

"I don't blame him. Why would he want to be around all of the affection? I'd be surprised if he wasn't secretly jealous of us," I noted.

Isabella scowled. "Why would Charlie be jealous? He's glad that we're together."

I patted her hair. "Yes, I know, but think about it. He doesn't have anybody. I believe that he must be very lonely. Maybe you two should go out to dinner more often." I knew that she and Charlie went to The Lodge in town at least once a week.

"Sure, and then we could go home and watch sports! Terrific!" she remarked sarcastically.

We shared a laugh.

"Charlie will probably find somebody," Isabella sighed after a minute. "But I sometimes wonder if he'll ever get over Mom. I know he still loves her."

"It's not uncommon for people to feel that way about their ex-spouses."

"Huh. Who are you telling?"

Lately, I was busy at the hospital. One of my patients-Jefferey Thompson-was suffering from a recurring lung cancer. We had met before and shared an amiable acquaintanceship.

Things were looking very bad. However, I did not give up hope. I gave him treatment through chemotherapy. I prayed that it would work and that he might recover again.

XXX

Late one Friday afternoon, while I was in my office at the hospital doing paperwork, there was a frantic knock on my door.

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen!" a voice yelled.

I opened it. Nurse Stevens was standing it the hallway.

"Yes?" I queried. "Is something the matter?"

"It's Jefferey Thompson!" she replied.

I quickly headed for the intense care unit of the hospital. "What's wrong with him?" I demanded urgently.

Nurse Stevens jogged to keep up with me. "He's in a coma. At first, I thought he was sleeping, but he hasn't waken up in thirty-six hours."

"Is he breathing?"

"Just barely. Dr. Klein hooked him up to the machine, but I don't know if that will help him. The cancer has suddenly gotten worse this week. I'm afraid that we'll lose him."

As soon as we arrived at Jefferey Thompson's room, I understood what she meant.

Jeffrey was lying motionless on the bed. His breathing was labored and his heartbeat was slow and faint.

I immediately set to work, trying to revive him. But it was no use. With each passing moment, Jefferey's heartbeat grew fainter and fainter. Finally, after an hour, it stopped completely.

"CPR! CPR!" Dr. Klein shouted.

I grabbed a CPR machine and turned it on. I rubbed the paddles together until they were charged. "Clear!" I announced, placing them on Jefferey's chest.

He jerked, but nothing happened. I repeated the procedure, but it still didn't work. I tried it again and again. Nothing.

Jeffrey was gone.

The rest of the day went by in a stressful blur. After putting Jeffrey in the morgue, we had to inform his family about the loss. Then they had to figure out how to pay the medical bills. I was relieved when I was finally able to go home. Enduring the Thompsons' grief had given me a vampire headache while I was trying to bear my own feelings of sadness.

**Bella's POV**

(Same day-5:13pm)

"I'm ready to get out of here. I'll be home around nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Charlie declared, putting on his police jacket.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that you should be working so many hours?" I inquired.

Charlie just shrugged. "A few extra hours of work can't do much harm, Bells. I'm not old yet."

He was about to head out the door when I stopped him. "Hey, Dad. Would you like to go out to eat on Sunday-just you and me?" I asked, the idea popping into my head all of a sudden.

Charlie smiled. "Sure, honey. That sounds fine. I'll just check my schedule. If I'm not available we can do it another day."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Bye, Bella."

When he was gone, I finished my homework and prepared to leave myself. I was going to spend the night at Carlisle's.

Earlier, I texted him on what was supposed to be his lunch break. He replied that he was busy and wouldn't be able to visit me. He also told me that he was probably going to be working late.

I decided that I would visit him instead. I didn't tell him that I would, so it would be a surprise for him.

After I packed my overnight bag, I left the house. I got in my truck and drove over to Carlisle's mansion.

Once I was there, I put my bag in his bedroom and got something to eat. Then I went back to his room to read a book until he came home.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, someone kissed my cheek and forehead, waking me up.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," a velvety voice commented playfully.

I turned over and opened my eyes. Carlisle was hovering above me, grinning. I noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I could tell right away that something was bothering him.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? You seem sad," I pointed out.

He looked taken aback. "How can you tell that I am?"

I caressed his face. "By your eyes. Did something bad happen at work?"

Carlisle sighed wearily and settled down next to me. "Yes. I lost a patient today. His lung cancer had took a turn for the worse. He was an acquaintance of mine."

I groaned in sympathy. "Oh no."

For a long time, it was silent. I stroked Carlisle's hand as he sat with his head bowed.

After several minutes, he spoke up. "We tried so hard to save him, but...we just couldn't. I thought that he would be able to get through this like he did before. I hoped he would. It was so hard to tell his family that they had lost a loved one," he mumbled.

I squeezed his hand. I hated to see him so depressed. He told me once that when a patient of his died, it was almost like he lost a best friend. "I'm really sorry, Carlisle. But you know, you can't save everyone," I remarked softly so as not to hurt his already shattered feelings.

"I do know that. Still, I wish I could have."

"But you tried to. I'm sure that your patient, wherever he is now, knows that too. Besides, look at all the other lives you saved over the years. You've helped more people than you'll ever know."

At last, a small albeit true smile lit up his features. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for saying that. You always know how to comfort me."

I grinned. "Do you want to be alone for a while? I could sleep in Alice's room," I added.

"No, stay. I'm glad that you're here. But even if you weren't, I still would have came to you," Carlisle murmured, resting his chin on my head. "We better take your truck home. It's almost eleven. You might get in trouble if someone sees you driving around at six in the morning."

We returned to his place several minutes later. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired when we got back in bed.

Carlisle nodded. "Just hold me for a while," he responded.

I nestled close to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Carlisle whispered before kissing me for a long moment.

"No problem," I returned. "Feel any better?"

"I always feel better when I'm with you, sweetheart."

XXX

(The following Thursday morning)

This was unbelievable. Un-_fucking_-believable.

I had finished washing the dishes and was all set for school. I grabbed my book bag, keys, and umbrella before rushing out of the house. I wanted to be early.

I jumped in my truck and put the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered and stalled. I tried to activate the truck again, but the results were the same. After the fifth attempt, it didn't start at all.

I became seriously frustrated and threw a bitch fit. How was I going to get to school now? Charlie had already left for work and Carlisle was at a two-day medical conference in Olympia. He wouldn't get home until later in the day, around four or five o'clock. Fuck! And I had an important test today!

I calmed down and considered calling Jessica, but she lived on the other side of town. I thought about calling Mike, but he would be only _too_ happy to give me a lift. Besides, I wasn't in the mood for his persistent flirting.

In the end, I decided to call Angela. She didn't live too far from me and we could still get to school on time.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hi Bella," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"No. My truck broke down. Do you think you'll be able to pick me up?" I queried.

"Sure. Luckily, you just caught me. I should be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay."

After about five minutes, Angela's red Toyota Camry pulled up. I quickly stepped into her car.

"Thanks, Angela. I owe you one," I stated as I strapped the seat belt on.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Bella," she responded as she began to drive. "How are you today?"

I grunted. "I was fine until my truck broke down. What about you?"

Angela shrugged. "I'm great. How's everything going with you and Dr. Cullen?"

"It's going good. No complaints, whatsoever."

"That's wonderful. You two seem really happy together. Are you ready for the English test?"

"I hope I am. I studied really hard for it."

"Me too."

"How's Ben?"

"He's fine."

The rest of the ride went by in almost complete silence. The only thing that dispelled the quiet was the music playing on the radio and occasional small talk. I also called Charlie to see if he could ask someone to fix my truck. Most likely Jacob would do it.

When we arrived at the school, Angela and I went our separate ways and headed for class.

The morning and afternoon went by without any mishaps. The English test was fairly easy, thank goodness, and it didn't take long to complete it.

At the end of the school day, I met Angela in the parking lot and asked if she could drive me home.

She looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't. My boss called and said that he needed me to get to work pronto," she explained.

I sighed deeply. "Oh. That's okay. I'll just ask Jessica, Mike, or Eric."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye, Angela."

"Bye, Bella."

I didn't have any luck with Mike, Jessica, or Eric Yorkie either. They all had somewhere to be. I didn't call Charlie since he was probably busy. The bus didn't run that often, and I wasn't in the mood to wait for it.

Since there was no other alternative, I had to walk home. With another sigh, I strolled out of the parking lot, reluctantly prepared for the hour-long trek.

For the better part of the first half hour, it wasn't so bad. It was cloudy, but other than that it was kinda nice out. But then, it started to rain very heavily. Perfect. At least I had my umbrella.

However, the umbrella didn't help very much. The strong wind drove the rain into my face. I couldn't put the umbrella in front of me too much because I wouldn't be able to see ahead of me. I could walk into something or someone. And as clumsy as I was, I could trip over something or slip and fall. Plus, my umbrella nearly flew out of hand a number of times.

Out of nowhere, a car horn beeped, making me jump. I looked around to see a black Mercedes beside me.

"Isabella?" Carlisle called through the open window.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in delighted surprise, stepping over to the car. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

Carlisle smiled brightly. "They let us go early. What are _you_ doing out here in this weather? Get in before I have to treat you for pneumonia! I know you must be cold."

I closed my umbrella and got in the car. After I shut the door, I placed it (the umbrella) and my book bag on the floor under my legs. "Thanks. How did you know it was me?" I inquired as he made a U-turn. We were going to his house.

"I was driving on the other side of the road when I saw you. I could smell your scent too. What happened to your truck?" Carlisle asked, turning on the heat before kissing me.

"It broke down this morning. I was lucky that Angela was able to drive me to school this morning. Hopefully, it will be fixed by tonight."

"How did the test go?"

"Fine. It wasn't very difficult. I hope I passed."

Carlisle nodded pensively. "I'm sure you did. You're a very smart person." All of a sudden, he turned around. "Shit."

Red and blue lights were flashing behind us. I frowned and peered out of the window. A police cruiser was trailing us.

Carlisle pulled over to the side of the road and so did the police car. An officer strolled up to the car and rapped on the window sharply. Carlisle rolled it down.

"License and registration, please. Do you have any idea how fast you were driving?" a familiar voice demanded in mock sternness.

I leaned to the side. It was Charlie! I sighed in relief.

"I was only going thirty miles an hour, Chief Swan. The speed limit is thirty-five," Carlisle implied lightly.

"Well, we changed it to twenty-five," Charlie barked, but I could tell by his eyes that he was joking. "I'll have to give you a ticket for speeding."

"Don't give him the ticket, copper," I remarked.

"Shh!" Carlisle hissed, shaking with suppressed laughter.

Charlie bent down. "Hey, Bells! Carlisle isn't kidnapping you, is he?" he queried.

Grinning, I shook my head. "No, Dad. I met him while I was walking home."

"Oh, alright. I was going to lock him up if he was. Now let me fill out this ticket," Charlie announced as he pretend to reach into his pocket.

"Bad cop! No donut! He didn't do anything wrong and you know it!" I yelled, making Carlisle and Charlie crack up.

"Isabella, please be quiet before he arrests you for verbal assault!" Carlisle chortled.

Charlie snorted. "Whatever. I guess you weren't causing trouble after all. I'll be home tomorrow evening. I'm going to spend the night at Billy's because a big football game's on tonight. Maybe I'll see you two then."

"Okay. Bye, Dad," I said.

"Bye, Chief Swan. We'll see you later," Carlisle claimed.

"Alright. Now get outta here before I change my mind!" Charlie commanded playfully, waving his arm.

With a final good-bye, Carlisle sped away.

I rolled my eyes. "This day could not have gotten any funnier."

Carlisle snickered. "I agree."

Not long after, we parked into his garage. Carlisle took my bookbag as he helped me out of the car. I thanked him again.

I headed for his office and started on my homework. Carlisle went to fix me a cup of tea.

While he was still downstairs, I swiftly took off my bra and panties and shoved them into my backpack. I peeked inside to make sure my black lace negligée was still in there.

I had missed him so much during the past two days. I missed sitting next to him while breathing in his cinnamon and sunshine aroma. I missed dancing with him. I missed the way his eyes glimmered when he looked at me. I missed his kisses and the warmth of his embrace. I missed sleeping in his arms. I missed the nights when we fucked like animals or simply just made sweet, passionate love for hours on end. Above all, I missed him whispering, "I love you, my Isabella" in my ear.

Tonight, I would show him just how much. I was going to give him a nice "Welcome Home" present. Not to mention that I still wanted to thank him for picking me up earlier.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Here you are," I announced to Isabella, setting a tray of hot tea and cake on her desk. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She turned so that her lips touched mine.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Carl?"

I was just about to walk over to my desk when she called me. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you give me a massage? My back is aching," she added.

"Of course."

I lifted her light-brown sweater and firmly rubbed small circles on her back.

"Just a little higher...a little more...there we go," she murmured.

"Are my hands too cold?"

"No. I'm used to you by now."

As I slid my hands around the smooth expanse of her back, I realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. I glanced downward and happened to see that she was wearing panties either. I didn't say anything, but I felt the front of my slacks tighten. I swallowed the venom that welled up in my mouth.

After a few minutes, I stopped. "That should do it. Do you feel better?" I inquired.

Isabella nodded.

I ghosted over to my bookshelf and took out _The Sound and the Fury_ by William Faulkner.

As I read, I told Isabella everything about the conference. She was genuinely interested in hearing about the patients I examined and the new medical breakthroughs. In turn, she told me about what happened in her world over the past two days. I kept the subject away from her missing underwear. Surprisingly, she didn't bring it up.

Without our noticing, the hours passed by rapidly. I wasn't aware of the passage of time until I saw that it was nearly dark outside. I set down my book and went to cook Isabella's dinner. She finished up what little homework she had left to do.

I heard her sit down in the dining room while I was halfway through making spaghetti bolognese.

"Dinner will be ready in less than fifteen minutes," I proclaimed.

"Okay!" Isabella shouted.

After the aforesaid minutes, I filled a plate with steaming-hot food and ambled to the dining room. I laid the spaghetti down in front of Isabella and sat in the chair across from her.

While she ate her dinner, I noticed that her eyes were sparkling with mischief. It was as if she knew some amusing secret. A secret that she did not confide in me, even when I asked her if she had something to speak to me about.

What was going on now?

Once her plate was clean, Isabella washed it in the kitchen. I told her that she didn't have to do it, but she said I did my part by cooking the food. I let her do as she wished. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be. But that was one of the things I loved about her.

I sighed briefly before getting up to push her chair under the table.

I spotted something crimson and lacy spread across the seat. Frowning slightly, I picked it up. It was a bra with panties that matched it. Attached to the panties was a note.

_Looking for these?_ it said.

A growl rumbled in my chest.

The water stopped running in the kitchen. I listened as Isabella put her dishes away.

I stepped into the hallway the same time she did.

"Hey! What are you doing with those?" she demanded, taking her underwear.

"I found them in your chair, you little minx. Did you think I wouldn't notice? We both know that you would know better than to leave your lying around," I remarked sternly.

"But why would I leave them there?"

I rolled my eyes in feigned annoyance. She was playing innocent and we both knew it. "You should know! You left them there!"

"No, I didn't."

"If not, then why is there a note taped onto your panties?"

"What note? Oh. This note. Yes, I was looking for them. Thank you, baby."

"You know perfectly well that I didn't write that note!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Carlisle Cullen!"

All of a sudden, Isabella reached out and grabbed my cock. I hunched over slightly with a groan.

Isabella turned on her heel and half-ran to our bedroom with a laugh. The only thing that stopped me from chasing her was the pleasure tingling through my body. She just loved to mess with me.

Luckily, it didn't take long to gather myself. Once I stifled the sensations that wracked through me, I trailed after her.

She was sitting on the bed when I entered into the room. She glanced at me, then returned to her laptop as if she hadn't seen me. As if nothing usual had occurred.

Shaking my head, I decided to take a shower before changing into some clean clothes. Even though I didn't get dirty at the conference, I didn't want to spread any sicknesses to Isabella. I put my dress shirt and slacks into my hamper. After that, I put on a dark-chocolate robe and strolled into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower a few minutes later, I saw that Isabella had stripped.

"What are you about to do?" I asked, biting my lip. I felt myself become hard again at the sight of her naked body.

"Take a shower," she replied.

I scowled in confusion. "Why didn't you join me? It would have saved time."

Isabella shrugged. "I just wanted to take one by myself." She picked up her backpack and took with her in the bathroom.

I tried to follow her, but she pushed me away with a smile. "Nope! You already took a shower."

"But I want to take one with you."

"Too bad!"

She closed the door before I could speak again.

I just stood there. I could clearly see now what was happening. But I was determined not to give in to her so easily. It would be what she was begging for.

Twenty minutes later, the door swung open. Isabella stepped out of the bathroom wearing a lacy black camisole with a lacy black thong.

I threw an arm out to pull her to me, but she stopped me by squeezing my erection lightly.

_Fight the urge. Don't lose control. It's what she wants_, I said to myself. _Fight it! Fight it!_

Fuck it.

I spun her around so that she faced me. "I know what you're doing, Isabella. I've told you that this behavior was completely unacceptable, and it would not be tolerated," I stated, backing her up until she almost hit the bed.

Isabella quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, pretending that she didn't know what I meant.

I glared down at her softly. "Don't play games with me, Isabella. I know that you have been-" I reached out and tore off her camisole and panties, "-teasing me!"

Strangely enough, she didn't bat an eyelash. Instead, she met my gaze unflinchingly. "What are you going to do?" she murmured. A small smile slowly spread across her face. "Punish me?"

A growl rose in my throat.

Was that a challenge?

I moved closer. The need to be inside of her nearly drove me insane. "No," I responded. "But you are grounded."

I swept Isabella up in my arms and plopped her down on the floor. I kneeled back to untie my robe. Once it was discarded, I hovered over her.

"Now, you naughty girl, I'm going to fuck you so good that your voice will be lost by the time I'm through with you," I whispered in her ear.

And I slammed into her.

Isabella moaned and screamed as I drilled my dick into her pussy over and over again. I pulled her leg over my hip so that I could push myself in deeper.

"OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

I slipped my hand down between us and rubbed her clit my thumb. Isabella threw her head back, her mouth shaped in a silent O. I thrusted harder.

"Is this it, Isabella? Is this what you have been wanting, you whore?"

"YES, CARLISLE!"

"You know that you deserve this, don't you?"

She nodded, so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't talk.

"Good girl."

Some time afterwards, we crashed into our orgasms. I kissed Isabella on the lips before lying down next to her.

After she caught her breath, I wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "So, Isabella. Have you learned your lesson?" I queried playfully.

She grinned slyly. "Maybe, Carlisle. Just maybe," she replied in a hoarse voice.

(A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last two, but I still hope you liked it. In the next chapter, Bella finds out that she and Carlisle are soul mates (I won't say how.) **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	9. My Hero, My Soul Mate

(A/N: We'll be seeing different POVs this chapter, as well as another two lemony scenes. And to those of you who thinks that Bella will become pregnant in this chapter or anytime soon, she won't. Not for a while, but she will. Sorry to burst your bubble. Enjoy the chapter!)

**Bella's POV**

Before I knew it, Thanksgiving was just a week and a half away. It was going to be a very busy time for me. First, I would have to go shopping to buy the food. Then, two days beforehand I would have to start preparing the turkey. After that, of course, it would be another day in the kitchen cooking the rest of the meal. On top of all that, I had to study for the next week's exams. Some evenings, I stayed up until one or two in the morning poring over notes and essays. Carlisle told me not to deprive myself of too much sleep; I was only human after all, and needed it to function.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't need any," I snorted.

"There are times when I would like to, though," Carlisle stated wistfully. "Especially if I'm going through stress. You don't know how lucky you are that you can indulge in the sweet comfort of sleep, Isabella. You have no idea."

When he said that, my heart ached for him. I knew it took longer for him to get over certain things at times. He told me so himself once.

Since the weather had gotten much colder lately, Newton's Outfitters wasn't attracting many customers. Business was so slow that I could do my homework while I was working. Mike or his parents would close the shop an hour or two earlier most of the time. On some Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I made it to Carlisle's house before he did.

Renée called me on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving to see what my plans were going to be. Of course, I told her that I was going to be staying at Charlie's.

"Well, when is the next time I'm going to see you, honey? Phil and I miss you so much! It's been months since we've last seen you," Renée remarked.

"Carlisle and I planned to see you during Christmas break, remember?" I inquired.

"Oh, that's right! It must have slipped my mind."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. My harebrained mother normally did forget stuff-or forgot to remember things.

Renée was still speaking. "Well, I'll be waiting impatiently for you two. Is school going okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's keeping me busy."

"How's Charlie?"

"He's fine."

"Okay. I'll talk to you again soon. Love you, sweetie. And be careful with Carlisle!"

"I love you too and don't worry, Mom. It's all under control. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie." There was a click and the phone was silent.

I chuckled to myself. If she knew anything about my sex life, she would have been glad that I was on birth control. As for me, I only used it because it wasn't safe to be around vampires during that time of the month. In addition to that, I had heavy periods. I didn't believe that I had to worry about pregnancy when it came to Carlisle. As far as I knew, vampires couldn't conceive.

XXX

(Saturday)

For the better part of the day, I had spent time doing laundry and other household chores. By the time I had finished, it was almost six twenty-five. After resting for a half an hour, I prepared to go food shopping since it was still early.

The market was nearly empty when I got there. Most of the people in town were likely to shop here earlier next week.

I was in the vegetable aisle picking out some tomatoes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jessica Stanley beside me.

"Hey, Jess. You're doing some early shopping too, huh?" I asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to beat the crowd this year," she claimed.

I walked over to another aisle. "So, what have you been up to? Besides studying?"

"A bit. I've been going out with Mike for the past week. He seems like a really nice guy."

I was shocked at this piece of news, but tried not to show it. "Mmm. Did he take you out on a date yet?"

Jessica nodded again and told me everything that happened in full detail. I drifted in and out of focus, occasionally mumbling an "mm-hmm" or a "yeah."

"Oh!" she piped. "I almost forgot to tell you. I'm having a little Thanksgiving party at my house next Saturday. You're invited, and you can bring Dr. Cullen with you too, if you would like to come. But you don't have to; I know that you don't like parties."

I grinned. "Thanks, Jess. I may go, if I'm not doing anything."

Jessica smiled in return and nudged me. "What's it like having your own personal doctor?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in irritation. "I don't know. I mean, I've never really thought about it before. But I suppose that it could be a convenience if you become sick or injured."

And on the note, we stepped into the checkout line. When everything was paid for, I turned to Jessica. "Call me about the party on Tuesday night. I'll let you know if I'm still going to go," I declared.

"I will. See you Monday," Jessica added.

"Yeah, see you."

I went home and placed the groceries in the refrigerator. Someone knocked on the door just as I was about head upstairs.

Carlisle was standing outside when I opened the door. _Speaking of personal doctors,_ I said to myself.

"Hi baby," he greeted. "Were you about to do something?"

"I was going to do some studying since I haven't done any all day. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Serenity Beach to see the moon rise with me. I won't bring you back too late. Unless you'd rather stay here?"

"It wouldn't hurt to go out for a while. Just let me get my coat."

I grabbed it off the back of one of the kitchen chairs and left the house. After getting in his Mercedes, we headed north out of town.

About fifteen minutes into the ride, Carlisle turned and drove into the forest. "This is a trail that I found some time ago," he explained at my questioning gaze. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it. It's another secret place of mine."

"I won't," I promised.

It took us another nine minutes before we reached a gap in the trees. Carlisle cut the engine and pushed his seat back. "Come over here," he murmured, patting his lap.

I sat down between his legs. "What time is the moon going to rise?" I queried.

Carlisle glanced at his watch. "It's 7:42 now. We should see it in a few moments."

We waited quietly. Pretty soon, a pale edge of the moon peeked over the horizon. Then, slowly but surely, it rose upwards into the sky. It's reflection shone over the ocean like it did in movies. Words couldn't describe the celestial wonder of it all.

"You know," Carlisle began. "It's funny how people see different things when they look at the moon. A woman's face, one looking in the mirror, a man and his dog."

I looked around to face him. "What do you see?"

"All of them, but mostly the woman looking in the mirror. It makes me think of the times when I watch you brushing your hair. Are you sure that you weren't born there instead of here on Earth?"

"That's a question that I should be asking you. You're more beautiful than I am."

"My beauty could never compare to yours, my Isabella. You are the very definition of perfection."

"I don't see how I am, being a human."

"It doesn't make any difference to me that you are. You're beautiful because you are who you are."

I smiled and turned to kiss him on the lips. I leaned onto him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I watched the moon ascend higher into the sky as Carlisle peppered my neck with heated, open-mouthed kisses.

Carlisle buried his face in my hair. "You're so tense, baby. You need to relax," he whispered huskily.

He placed a hand on my stomach and pulled me closer to him. At the same time, he pushed his thighs upwards. I bit my lip when I felt his need brush against my ass. I shifted so that my core was directly above it.

It was silent except for the rustle of clothing as Carlisle continued to press into me. With each passing minute, I became wetter and wetter, and he could smell it. His hands slid down and undid my jeans. I half-stood so that he could take them and my panties off at the same time.

I straddled Carlisle's legs as we undressed each other, but I kept the crimson scarf that he was wearing on.

"Did you know that you look sexy in a scarf?" I asked.

"No, actually. I'm pleased that you think so," he remarked, holding my hips.

Grinning, I stroked his erect cock before sliding onto him. I used the back of the chair to balance myself as I rode him at a steady pace.

"_Yes_," Carlisle breathed. He reached down and the seat tilted back partially.

I grabbed his scarf. "Come here, bitch," I commanded, yanking him up for another kiss. Carlisle groaned into my mouth.

A moment later, I let him go and bounced on him faster. One of my nipples grazed his lips. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Ughhhhh _fuck_!" I moaned, increasing my speed.

Carlisle whimpered.

"That's right, baby. Whimper for me," I growled. I tugged his scarf. "Say my name."

"Isabella," Carlisle said.

"Louder!" I pulled his scarf again and rode him harder.

"Isabella!"

"LOUDER, BITCH!"

"ISABELLA!"

I bent over and kissed him again. "Good boy."

Carlisle suddenly propelled his chair upwards. "My turn," he whispered. He lifted me over the front seats and laid me on the backseat. He slid his cock into my pussy before thrusting in and out of me.

My walls started to clench around him not long after. Carlisle pulled out of me slowly, and just as I was about to complain, he grinned wickedly and slammed back into me. I moaned loudly.

Carlisle continued to do this until I all but lost my mind from the pleasure. "Mmmmmmmm. Isabella, I'm going to cum," he hissed.

"Me too, Carlisle. Me too," I panted.

"Then cum with me."

And with a few last thrusts, we flew into our orgasms. I yelled as Carlisle cried out into my chest.

Once my respiration was restored, we put our clothes back on.

"Well...that was the first time we've ever had sex in the car together. It's kinda fun," I noted.

"Then we must do it again soon," Carlisle laughed.

Carlisle started his Mercedes before driving back up the path. There were no other cars around when we emerged out of the trees. Even so, Carlisle didn't turn on his lights until we were on the road.

When we arrived at my house it was almost nine o'clock. I embraced Carlisle after he walked with me to the front door. "I love you," I mumbled.

Carlisle held me tight. "I love you too, _mi amor_. I'll be here as soon as I get the car home," he stated.

"Okay. See you in seven minutes and eleven seconds."

(The next day)

When Charlie came home from work, it was the middle of the afternoon. I was at the dining room table doing some last minute cramming on chemistry and English.

"Hey, Bells. How's the studying coming along?" he queried, pouring himself a drink.

"Fine, I guess," I responded.

Charlie sat down across from me. "You look tired. Maybe you should take a break. You've been studying too hard lately."

He wasn't the only one who said that.

Charlie took a sip of his soda. "I'm sorry that we haven't had a chance to go to The Lodge yet. I've been so preoccupied that I couldn't find the time."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Dad, you don't have to apologize. I understand how busy your job can be."

"Well, I figured that we could go on Monday, right after you get home from school. I won't have to work until later that evening. That's if you're not occupied, of course."

I shrugged and smiled. "It's not likely that I will be. It sounds good."

(Monday-3:15pm)

Charlie was already in the driveway when I arrived at the house. I groaned when I realized that he was going to be driving; nothing slows down traffic like a police car does.

Once I got out of my truck and stepped into his vehicle, we headed for town.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to The Lodge when it only took me less than ten. We resided in the same corner we always sat in. And, of course, we ordered what we always did. A garden burger for, steak for him, and blackberry cobbler for the both of us.

We ate our dinners in almost complete silence. Charlie would throw in a question here or there. He mainly asked about school and how my first day of exams was. I told him that it wasn't too bad. I had trouble on some of the questions, but other than that, I believed that I passed. Charlie talked about what was going on at work. Turns out that there had been a few armed robberies in Seattle. Thankfully, no one had been hurt or killed. Nobody had been able to find the person or people responsible for them. Not yet, anyway.

After we had finished our meal, Charlie said, "Let's go for a little walk, Bella. There was something I wanted to speak to you about."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise. Charlie wasn't a particularly loquacious person, and he rarely had a talk with me unless it was about something really important.

"Um, sure. Okay," I murmured.

We strolled out of the restaurant and began to wander down Peterson Road.

**Alice's POV **

(Ten minutes before Bella and Charlie's walk)

I was in the middle of a hunt with Jasper, Edward, and Esme when a vision suddenly sprang into sight.

_Bella was ambling along Peterson Road with Charlie, having a serious conversation about something._

_They stopped at the bridge and talked some more._

_After that, it was a blur. There was a loud snap and the sound of Bella screaming something. A brief second of darkness passed, and then the scene changed._

_Charlie was at a funeral parlor weeping over Bella's lifeless body. So was Bella's mother Renée, her stepfather Phil, and her friends from school. The scene changed again. _

_Carlisle was in the middle of the forest. He was crouching on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears of venom ran down his cheeks. _(A/N: Vampires don't cry tearlessly in my fanfic.)

_Abruptly, he stood up, pulled out a lighter, and set a pile of branches on fire. "Isabella, my love, I will be joining you soon," he whispered._

_And then there was darkness again. _

"NO!" I cried. "Oh, God! NO!"

Everyone was at my side in a millisecond. "What's the matter, darlin'?" "What happened?" "You have to do something before it's too late!"

"I am! I am!" I declared impatiently. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number in lightning speed.

**Carlisle's POV**

My phone rang just as I had completed my paperwork. Alice was calling.

"Carlisle? Where are you?" she demanded as soon as I picked up. She sounded distressed.

I was immediately worried; Alice had never sounded like this before. "I'm at home. Alice, sweetie, what is it? What's the matter?"

"You need to get to the Peterson Road bridge. Now!"

"But why?"

"I had a vision of Bella. She was at the bridge talking to Charlie, and then everything went black. I don't know what happened exactly, but you have to get there right away! Otherwise, you'll lose her! And if you do, then...then you'll die too."

My mouth went dry. I bolted out of the house and into my Mercedes. "I'm on my way there. Thank you so much for telling me this, Alice."

"Don't mention it, Carlisle. Just GO!"

I hung up and slammed my foot down on the accelerator. I sped through the town and made it to Peterson Road in less than five minutes. I didn't get pulled over, much to my great relief.

I ran down the steps that led to riverbank three at a time and waited under the bridge.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, I could hear their footsteps as they approached.

I hoped to God that I could be able to stop the impending doom that was about to occur. If she was taken away from me, then I would certainly follow after her.

This I vow.

**Bella's POV**

"So, Dad, what do you want to talk about?" I queried as we began to walk across the Peterson Road Bridge.

Charlie took his time answering my question. "Well...I wanted to talk to you about Carlisle. How are things going between you two?" he inquired.

I smiled. "Great. It couldn't be much better," I responded, leaning on the bridge's wooden railing.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Is he treating you right? He's not making you do things that you don't want to do, is he?"

I shook my head and scowled a little. "No, Dad. He would never make me do something I didn't want to do. Carlisle's not that type of person. He isn't Edward." I paused. "Dad, why are you asking me all these questions?"

Sighing, Charlie replied, "I'm just looking out for you, Bella. Plus, I notice that you and Carlisle are very close to each other, even though you've been together for a little more than a month..."

_Two months this Thanksgiving,_ I thought.

"...And that leads me to what I really wanted to speak with you about. Are you...er..." Charlie stammered, turning a deep shade of crimson. "Ahem. Are you two being safe?"

I was puzzled. "Dad, what do you mean?"

He looked even more uneasy. "You know...are you two taking precautions?"

I choked on the wind. "Okay..._please_ tell me we're not going to discuss this!" I exclaimed. Oh man, this was so awkward and embarrassing. Why was everyone so interested in my sex life all of a sudden?

Charlie threw up his hands. "Hey, I'm just making sure that you're being careful. Believe me, I don't want to talk about this either."

"Good to know. And calm down. We're taking it one step at a time. You know that I'm on birth control, and besides that, Carlisle's sterile. Why do you think he and Esme decided to adopt children?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Thanks for telling me this. That's all I needed to know. You know it's my job to look out for you."

"Yeah, I know."

Charlie peered at his watch. "We better get going. I have to get to work soon-damn!" he fumed as his keys fell out of his pocket. He went to pick them up.

Creak..._CRACK!_

The rail snapped and broke under me. I tried to grab onto something, but I couldn't. "DAD!" I yelled as I tumbled over the edge.

Everything went by in slow motion. Charlie reached for me, but it was too late. I glimpsed at the sharp, rocky riverside behind me. That fall wouldn't be far, but even so, I knew I would break my back or neck or worse. I turned to gaze at my father for possibly the very last time. "I love you!" I shouted. _Mom,_ _Carlisle_, I said to myself, _I love you_.

And then someone caught me in their arms with such smooth fluidity that I wasn't hurt. I looked up into a pair of golden, liquid-fire eyes.

Carlisle had saved me.

**Alice's POV**

A new vision popped up before me.

_Bella had fallen off the Peterson Road Bridge. Carlisle positioned himself under her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was safe in his arms._

I sighed deeply in relief. _Thank you, God,_ I said to myself.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella," Carlisle murmured in an urgent voice. His expression was a mixture of terror and sheer relief. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

I shook my head jerkily. "N-n-no. I'm alright. Th-thanks," I gasped, hoping that he knew how I meant it. I started to hyperventilate as the events that just happened caught up to me.

Carlisle embraced me. "You're welcome, my love," he returned.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie holler. He was galloping down some stairs.

Carlisle rushed over to him. "I was able to catch her in time. She's fine, but in shock," he explained. He attempted to place me in Charlie's arms, but I clung to him tightly. Carlisle understood and followed Charlie up the steps.

When we reached the street, Carlisle pointed to his right. "My car's right there. We better take Isabella home. Luckily, I have something in my bag that will calm her nerves," he added. He handed Charlie the keys to his Mercedes. "I'll sit with her in the back."

We got in the car and headed home. Charlie called a couple of his friends and asked them to get his cruiser from the diner and bring it to the house. I just sat next to Carlisle, shaken and dazed, taking deep breaths. He rubbed my back soothingly.

Once we pulled up in the driveway, Carlisle carried me out of the Mercedes. He took me to the living and set me on the couch. Then he left for a moment to get his medical bag.

"Here," he whispered. He handed me a pill and a glass of water. "Take this. It will calm you down. It should be effective within the hour."

I did as Carlisle instructed and he took the cup away from me. "Can you stay with me?" I pleaded, not wanting to be left alone.

Carlisle nodded and sat down next to me, caressing my hand.

Charlie was residing in the armchair. "What were you doing at the bridge, Carlisle?" he inquired curiously.

"I was taking a walk. I often go there on my lunch break," Carlisle replied.

"Where were you when all of this happened?"

"Under it. I heard something crack, so I went to see what was going on. I saw Isabella falling, and I quickly ran under her so that I could catch her. I thought, for a second, that I wouldn't have gotten to her in time. I've never been so afraid in my life."

Charlie gave a weak smile. "You aren't the only one, and I'm glad you did. You saved my daughter's life. I'm indebted to you, Carlisle. We both are."

I knew that Carlisle would have blushed if he could. He bobbed his head, but didn't say anything.

After a short while, Charlie called some people and informed them about the incident. He threatened to sue somebody, which led to an explosive argument.

"MY DAUGHTER WOULD HAVE BEEN INJURED OR WORSE IF DR. CULLEN WASN'T THERE TO SAVE HER! AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL CHANGE MY MIND, THINK AGAIN!" he bellowed into the phone.

"Charlie, please stay calm," Carlisle implored.

"FUCK CALM! YOU KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT!" Charlie roared. His emotions were running away with him and that was not good. He would have a heart or a stroke if he didn't control himself. He wasn't that young.

I squeezed Carlisle's arm. "Maybe you should drug him too," I suggested.

Carlisle snorted humorlessly. "I'll have to if he keeps ranting and raving like this," he remarked. He stood and tried to take the phone from Charlie. "Please," he said in a firm voice, "settle down. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be furious. You have every right to be; we both are. But carrying on like this isn't good for your health. Doctor's orders."

With a heavy sigh, Charlie said good-bye to whoever he was shouting at and hung up the phone. He offered to cook dinner, but that would have been disastrous. Goodness knows that he could barely boil rice. Instead, Carlisle made it.

After the meal was over, we went back to the living room. I watched TV with them before I drifted off into a drug-induced sleep.

**Charlie's POV**

When Bella fell asleep, both Carlisle and I went to pick her up at the same time. We glanced at each other and laughed.

"Go ahead," I chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Of course I am. Go ahead," I repeated.

Carlisle lifted Bella off of the couch and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

As he stepped past me, I saw him gazing at her with what could only be described as absolute and unconditional love. It was strange to me that Carlisle would be looking at her like that when they hadn't been together for very long. But I believed that he realized how much she meant to him after what happened earlier.

I, too, had come to understand how much I loved my daughter. We didn't spend that much time together, true, but when we did, I enjoyed her company. Bella normally had an aura of happy contentment surrounding her. Even when she was upset about something, she always tried to lighten up for my sake. Now that she was dating Carlisle, she was rarely ever angry. It was like he brought out every ounce of cheerfulness that was inside of her. Sometimes all I could hear was her laughter, which was a little strange because she was usually quiet.

And the conversations we had! If I didn't know how old she really was, I would think she was twenty-five. Bella was much older than her years, and very perceptive. I swore that she knew how someone was feeling just by looking at them.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle's reentry.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I made sure that I didn't wake her. She'll likely stay asleep until the morning," Carlisle responded.

I nodded. "Thank you again, Carlisle. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. You'll never know how grateful I am to you." I held out my hand.

Carlisle shook it. "You're welcome, Charlie."

I cleared my throat. "I don't know if I'm overstepping myself, but I would be glad if you could join me and Bella for Thanksgiving dinner. But if you have other plans, then that's fine. I understand."

Smiling, Carlisle nodded. "You're not overstepping yourself, and thank you. I would be honored to accept your invitation. What time will dinner be?"

I let go of his hand. "Six o'clock sharp. Well...I suppose I better call Renée and tell her what happened. Lord knows that she's going to burst a blood vessel," I huffed.

Carlisle snickered. "I'll leave you to it then. I suppose that I'll see you tomorrow."

I thanked him one more time as he left and I prepared myself to call Renée before going to work.

**Carlisle's POV**

Devout relief was the only emotion I felt as I drove to my house. I really had to contact Alice and thank her again. I don't think I could ever thank her enough.

My cell phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket.

_As I said before, Dr. Hero, don't mention it. :) Tell Bella that I'll call her tomorrow. You better get to her quick, she's going to have a nightmare soon. You might as well tell her that she's your mate while you're there. She needs to know. I love you-A_

I sent her a reply.

_I will. I love you too, Alice-C_

_Oh, and when you get there, be quiet for a few minutes. Charlie's talking to Bella's mom and she's hysterical right now. He'll check on Bella before he leaves, so you'd better hide-A_

_Thank you for the heads up-C_

_You're welcome-A_

After parking the car at my house, I ran back to Isabella's bedroom. Charlie's voice drifted up to me. He was doing his best to pacify a greatly agitated Renée.

"...Now, l-listen Renée, before you jump to conclusions...No, she's not hurt! She's perfectly all right...Carlisle happened to be under the bridge and caught her just in time. If he hadn't, Bella would have been a lot worse off...If she had been harmed when he caught her, she would have said something. And I would know if she was lying about it...R-Renée, you don't have to...fine. You won't be satisfied until you see her...Okay...I'll see you and Phil on Thanksgiving then...I'll tell her...Bye."

It looked like there would be more guests for dinner.

I heard his phone snap shut. Then, true to Alice's word, Charlie climbed up the stairs and made a beeline for the room. I ghosted into Isabella's closet just before he opened the door.

I watched through the tilted blinds as Charlie stepped over to Isabella's bed. He bent over and kissed her softly on the cheek, something I knew he didn't do very often. He patted her hair for a few seconds and turned to leave.

When Charlie was gone, I walked out of the closet and stretched out next to Isabella. It was a short time later before she began to stir...

**Bella's POV**

_I was at the Peterson Road bridge, speaking to Charlie. As we talked, he leaned over to pick something up off the ground.  
><em>

_I knew what was going to happen next, and I tried to move away from the rail, but if was as if a tremendous force was pulling me back.  
><em>

_The rail broke, and I slipped over the edge of the bridge. Charlie attempted to grab me, but he missed my feet by inches.  
><em>

_I continued to fall to the ground. I looked behind me, expecting to see Carlisle appear under me, but he wasn't there. The jagged stones and boulders on the riverside grew closer._

_"Carlisle, please," I begged. "Please save me!"  
><em>

_He never showed up.  
><em>

_The ground flew up to me. I knew this was my end. I would never see anyone I loved again. Not Charlie. Not Renée. Not Phil. Not even Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, or Edward.  
><em>

_And especially not Carlisle.  
><em>

"Isabella!" a soft voice called to me.

"Carlisle, help me!" I cried.

A cold hand shook me. "Isabella, my sweet, I'm right here. Wake up-it's only a dream," the voice assured me.

I woke up abruptly, confused and disoriented. For a minute, I didn't know where I was. Then, I realized that I had been taken up to my room. The pressure on my bed told me the Carlisle was right next to me. He looked troubled.

"What is it?" he queried.

I buried my face in his chest. "I dreamed that I fell off the bridge and...and you weren't there this time. I was so scared that I was going to...to..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Carlisle slid his arms around me. "Let's not worry about it anymore. It was just a dream," he murmured, stroking my back.

"A dream of what _could've_ happened-" I started.

"And didn't," Carlisle cut in quietly. "So don't fret over it. I'm just glad that Alice warned me about it."

My head shot up. "What! Alice had a vision of this happening?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, so you should really thank her. If it weren't for her psychic ability, I would have lost you. And if I did..." he faltered. "I would have destroyed myself."

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to do that. I would want you to go on. I'm sure you would have eventually found someone else to love," I stated, even though the thought of it made my heart ache painfully.

"No," Carlisle proclaimed. "I never would have found anyone else." He put both of his hands on my face. "I should have told you this some time ago, but it never seemed like the right time. Now, it's a good time as any. Isabella...you are my soul mate, and if something happened to you, I would die. My existence is meaningless without you. You are _everything_ to me. _You are my__ everything_."

I gaped at him for what seemed like hours. Finally, I found my voice. "You and I are...soul mates?" I breathed.

"Yes, my sweet Isabella. Alice told me that we were. She saw it."

I was numb with shock as I absorbed this news.

And then everything made sense.

This explained why Carlisle and I became instantly attracted to each other while he stitched up my arm.

Why Esme didn't become angry when she found out that we kissed.

Why Carlisle stayed for me even when the others left.

Why we fell in love in a very short space of time.

Why everything just felt so right with him, and so wrong with Edward.

It was all so clear. So clear that I didn't understand why I didn't realize that we were soul mates the first time we met. It was obvious for Carlisle, after all. Was I really so infatuated with Edward that I was blind to the connection? I must have been. If I hadn't, Carlisle and I would have gotten together much sooner.

"Hold on," I announced, frowning in confusion. "If Edward and Esme weren't our mates, then why didn't we know it right away?"

Carlisle grinned. "That is a very good question. I believed that it was because we loved each other in our own ways. Even though the connection wasn't there, we were still content with each other."

I nodded slowly. "So, have they found their soul mates yet?"

"Oh yes," Carlisle replied.

"Who are they? Have I heard about them or met them?"

Carlisle bobbed his head and another smile crept across his face. "You've met."

I began to think about all the vampires I've met besides his family. There was James, of course, but he was dead. That only left Victoria and Laurent. But Victoria had been James' mate, and Laurent couldn't have been both of their mates at the same time. I crossed them off my list. So that left his family. Alice was mated to Jasper, of course, and Emmett was mated to Rosalie...

I turned to Carlisle, my face lit up with what I knew to be dawning comprehension as it finally clicked. Carlisle saw the understanding in my eyes and nodded again, smiling wider.

"No way," I claimed in disbelief. "No way! _You've got to be bullshitting me!_"

Carlisle chortled. "As much as you think I am, Isabella, I assure to you that I'm not," he promised in earnest.

I started to laugh. "Well, damn, who would have thought! But wait...how old was Esme when you changed her?"

"She had just turned twenty. She's not that much older than Edward, if that's what you were wondering."

"Oh. I'm not. It just that she seems older for her age."

"Well, she had a hard life. I think that would explain it."

I sat in silence to let all of the news just soak in. After a while, I said, "Well, I guess you'll have to turn me."

Carlisle grinned. "I will after you graduate," he declared.

My mouth fell open again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. That's what I planned ever since I found out that you were my mate. I would rather spend all of eternity with you, rather than a lifetime. And there's one more thing..."

"And what's that?"

Carlisle took my hands and kissed both palms. "Marry me, Isabella. You're the only person that I'm ever going to want, that I'm ever going to love. I want to tie myself to you completely, in every way that I can. I love you."

I was so stunned that I couldn't move. "Are...are you p-proposing?" I gasped.

Chuckling gently, he whispered. "Not yet, but I will in due time." He touched his forehead to mine. "But will you marry me, Isabella?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. "Yes. I will," I sobbed. "I will."

Pure joy illuminated Carlisle's face as we kissed each other deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled. He shifted so that he laid lightly on top of me.

Pretty soon, everything grew more heated. Carlisle's hand slipped down to the hem of my shirt. I rose and he pulled it over my head and tossed it. Then he unclasped my bra and reached down to unzip my jeans. I unbuttoned his shirt just as he ripped off my booty shorts. I undid his slacks and pulled them down along with his boxers. He kicked them off and threw them to the floor.

I attacked his lips as my back hit the bed again. Carlisle lifted my leg over his hip and thrusted into me. We both moaned in longing.

The next few hours will filled with passionate lovemaking. We said each others names over and over as Carlisle pounded into me relentlessly.

"Mine...mine..." Carlisle growled like he did on our very first time. This time, however, it held a new meaning now that I knew that we were soul mates.

"Yours...yours..." I moaned back. My head fell back in ecstasy.

Carlisle kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I kissed the side of his throat. "And I love you."

Carlisle buried his face in my neck and bit me, being careful not to puncture my skin, marking me as his.

My stomach muscles tightened and my walls clenched around him.

Carlisle thrusted into me in vampire speed. "Fuck," he whispered, looking strained.

"Ohhhhh God, Carlisle! I'm about to cum!"

"Yes, Isabella! Cum as one with me...mate with me!"

"CARLISLE!"

"ISABELLA!"

Carlisle rode out our orgasms before we both collapsed. After I could breathe normally, we cleaned up after ourselves. We air-freshened the room and sprayed Febreze on the bed. Charlie would kill the both of us if my bedroom smelled like sex.

While we were straightening up, Carlisle said, "Alice is going to call you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to thank her about earlier," I added.

"And you'll want to call your mother as well," Carlisle smirked. "Charlie told her about what happened. She's and Phil are coming for Thanksgiving too."

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Great. Not only will I have to do all the cooking, but now I'll have to endure Mom's persistent worrying."

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Well, what would you expect? Mothers worry."

XXX

The incident at the bridge was town news by morning. It was bound to get out somehow, and for the next two days, I was under public speculation again.

My friends were horrified. I didn't even walk two steps into the school when all of them surrounded me and asked if I was okay. I reassured them I was all right and not to worry.

Angela and Jessica thought that it was romantic that Carlisle had saved me. The general population believed so as well. If I wasn't so busy with the exams, I would have been very irritated by all of the gossip and teasing.

At home, I spent so much time in the kitchen that it was practically my second bedroom. I prepared the turkey late Tuesday night and stuck it in the oven early Wednesday morning. By the time I came back from school (I took the day off), it was just beginning to brown. I started to cook the rest of the food earlier in the evening so that all I would have to do was heat them up before the big meal.

I called Mom on Tuesday evening. After an exhausting thirty-nine minutes, I managed to convince her that I had not been harmed.

I spoke to Alice a couple of times too. She accepted my thanks and squealed about the vision she had of Carlisle asking me to marry him.

"Now, you'll really be a part of the family!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Will I get to call you Mom too?"

"Hell no! Absolutely not!" I yelled, incredulous.

There was no way on Earth I was going to be the mother of somebody older me! Not in a million years!

(Happy Thanksgiving!)

Charlie and I went to Seattle to pick up Renée and Phil from the airport. They was scheduled to arrive there at 3:17pm, just after we would.

Their plane landed right on time. As soon as Renée spotted us in the terminal, she rushed over, encompassing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, hi Bella! I'm so happy that you're okay," she cried, rocking us back and forth.

I reddened in mortification. "Hi Mom. I told you that you didn't have to worry," I mumbled comfortingly, patting her back.

Renée kissed my cheek. "Well, you know me, Bella. I'm just an old worrywart."

Who was she telling?

I let go of her and gave Phil a one-armed embrace. "Hey, Phil. How are you?"

Phil grinned. "I'm good, Bella. Glad to see that you're in one piece too."

After Charlie greeted them, we headed home. It was 5:39 by the time we walked into the house. The aroma of the simmering food wafted through the air.

Renée helped me set the table that Charlie had temporarily placed in the kitchen. The small, round one that we normally used wasn't large enough to accommodate the pans of food and the dishes together. So Charlie used an old wooden door that belong to the Blacks, as well as two sturdy supports to prop it on. He covered it with a white linen tablecloth.

I had just placed the pot of turkey at the center of the said makeshift table when their was a knock at the door. Charlie answered it and Carlisle stepped in.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie," I greeted as I entered the Swan residence. I shook his hand before presenting him with a bottle of grape champagne that I brought.

Charlie took it. "Thanks, Carlisle, I appreciate it," he remarked.

Isabella ambled over to me with a smile. "Hi Carlisle. Happy Thanksgiving," she added, kissing me on the cheek and embracing me.

"Same to you, my dear," I replied, kissing her forehead.

Isabella took my hand and led me over to a couple standing in the hall. "Carlisle, this is my mother Renée and my stepfather Phil. Mom, Phil, this is Carlisle."

Renée reached out and shook my hand. Isabella resembled her very much, except that she had sky-blue eyes and short, light-brown hair. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Carlisle. Thank you for what you did for my daughter. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," she grinned.

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Renée. And a repayment won't be necessary. Happy Thanksgiving."

Phil moved forward and grasped my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Carlisle."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Phil. It's a pleasure to meet you too," I returned.

To my right, Charlie placed his hands on his hips. "Well...let's eat!" he proclaimed.

With a laugh, everyone made their way to the kitchen and sat down. I wasn't looking forward to the meal, but I would bear it Isabella's and Charlie's sakes.

Charlie opened a cabinet and pulled out five wine glasses. He poured a little champagne in each of them before handing them to us.

"Before we eat, I would like to propose a toast," he announced. He raised his glass. "To Carlisle. Without him, this Thanksgiving meal definitely would not have been possible."

Isabella squeezed my hand and gazed at me with pride and love. I felt my heart swell with feeling.

"To Carlisle!" everyone else proclaimed, and we clinked our glasses. Then we started on dinner.

**Renée's POV**

Bella served everyone their food before fixing her own plate. While we ate and held conversations with one another, I discreetly watched Carlisle, trying to see what type of person he was.

From what I gathered, he was kind, polite, and intelligent. He certainly had good manners. He was respectful of everyone too. He never interrupted anyone while they were talking, and only spoke if someone addressed him. Otherwise, he was quiet. When he talked about his job, it was easy to see that he was very passionate about it.

He was dressed in casual attire: a long-sleeved white oxford shirt, which he rolled back to his elbows, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. Carlisle obviously knew how to present himself.

He seemed liked a very good man altogether.

What I paid attention to the most, however, was how Carlisle interacted with Bella. And what I witnessed was so astounding that it nearly made me feel envious and frightened.

It was apparent how much they cared for and respected each other. When one or the other laid their hand on the others arm, the touch looked softer than silk and velvet.

But the way that he and Bella looked at each other was filled with so much love that it was tangible. It permeated the air until it felt like a warm blanket around cold shoulders.

I was happy that they felt that way for each other. They may not have been together long, but it was clear that they were a perfect match. Startlingly clear.

And it really baffled me.

When dinner was over, I pulled Charlie and Phil aside for a brief talk about my observations. When I was finished, they nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand it anymore than you do, Renée," Charlie admitted. "But I don't have any bad feelings about it. Maybe it's meant to be."

**Bella's POV**

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked Carlisle as I stacked the dishes in the new dishwater.

Carlisle grinned. "Oh yes, immensely. But I didn't like the food very much," he teased, making a sour face as he smacked his lips.

I almost cracked up seeing his face cave in on itself. "Maybe I can give you something better to eat later," I whispered seductively.

Kissing me on the lips, Carlisle murmured, "I look forward to it."

We left the kitchen and joined Charlie, Renée, and Phil in the living room.

Everyone continued to chat with each other until it was late. Carlisle stood and said that he had to go home.

"Thanks for coming over. I'm glad that you were able to make it," Charlie smiled.

Renée and Phil shook Carlisle's hand. "It was good to see you, Carlisle," Renée stated.

"I hope we'll meet again," Phil remarked.

"You too," Carlisle responded.

I hugged and kissed him. "I'll see you soon."

He winked. "Very soon."

When he was gone, I went upstairs to go to bed.

I had just changed into my pajamas when someone rapped on the door. "Come in," I called.

Renée strolled into the room. "I just wanted to say good-night, honey," she said, embracing me.

I held her close. "Good-night, Mom," I breathed.

It was silent for a minute before Renée said, "I see that Carlisle is a wonderful person, Bella. He seems to feel very strongly for you. I hope that you two stay together for a long time."

I just smiled at her._ You have no idea how long we will, Mom._

(A/N: There we go! One of the most important chapters in the story. I hoped the it wasn't too long. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	10. Fight and Therapy

**Carlisle's POV**

Since Isabella planned to spend time with Renée and Phil before they left the next afternoon, I decided to stay home. However, sometime before they were to leave for the airport, Isabella and Charlie asked me to accompany them to Seattle; Renée and Phil wanted me to come along. I was surprised and flattered by the invitation, and agreed to join them.

After putting on my coat, I went over to Isabella's. Charlie's police cruiser wasn't large enough accommodate five people, so I offered them a ride in my car. Phil sat in the front with Charlie, who was going to drive. Isabella sat between Renée and I in the back.

"I'm really going to miss you and Phil, Mom," Isabella murmured as we pulled off from the house.

Renée slid an arm around her shoulders. "We'll miss you too, sweetie. But we will see each other during your winter break, and it's only a month away. It'll be here before you know it."

"Yeah. I'll be so busy in school that time will just fly past."

And of course, I would many find ways to help to pass the time, but I didn't say it.

For the next two hours, we had many conversations. They ranged from what Renée and Phil would do once they arrived home to Christmas shopping. Everyone knew not to go shopping on Black Friday. We mostly saved it for the beginning of December.

We enjoyed ourselves so much that we arrived in Seattle in what seemed only a half an hour. Charlie drove to the edge of city where the airport was located. After parking the car, we made our way to the terminal.

Everyone said their good-byes several minutes before Renée and Phil were to board their plane.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you very soon," Renée stated, embracing Isabella tightly. "Please stay safe and be careful."

"I'll try, but with my luck I won't make any guarantees," Isabella chuckled.

I smiled. "If her luck goes bad, I'll be there," I promised.

Renée grinned back. "I know you will. Good-bye, Carlisle. Thanks again." She gave me a small hug.

"Good-bye, Renée. You don't have to thank me." I shook Phil's hand. "Good-bye, Phil."

"See you, Carlisle," Phil returned.

After that, Charlie said his goodbyes to them. Then, a voice on the loudspeaker announced the arrival of Renée and Phil's flight. With one last farewell, Isabella, Charlie and I left the airport.

When we were just outside of Forks, Isabella turned to me. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Jessica Stanley's having a Thanksgiving party at her house tomorrow. Would you like to go? She invited me and said that you could come along as well."

"That was nice of her. What time does it begin?"

"She said it was at five."

"Well, then sure. I have the day off, so I can pick you up around four forty."

Isabella nodded. "Is it okay if I go, Dad?" she queried, turning to Charlie.

He smiled softly. "Sure, Bells. Go and have some fun. Be careful and don't let anyone talk you into anything," he cautioned.

"You know that you don't have to worry about that."

"Just felt the need to warn you anyway. Carlisle, I know that I don't have to ask you to look out for her, but please do."

I inclined my head. "I will, Charlie, don't worry," I assured him.

Glancing at me, Isabella shook her head partly in amusement, partly in exasperation. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter.

Nothing else was said after that. Outside, the sky had grown darker; it would be night pretty soon. I checked my watch. It was a little after six thirty.

We were cruising through town when I heard Isabella's heartbeat speed up. When I looked gazed at her, she was breathing rapidly and trembling. She looked frightened. Just as I was about to place a hand on her shoulder, though, she began to calm down. I decided to save my questions for a later time.

The phone was ringing just as we arrived at the house. Charlie rushed to answer it. It turned out to be the police station. There had been a car accident on Route 101, and they needed him to come to work. Charlie changed into his uniform and left the house again. As soon as he was gone, I took my chance.

"Isabella, are you okay? You were shaking when we were in the car, and you appeared to be afraid of something. What was wrong?" I queried, following her upstairs to her room.

"Nothing was wrong. I'm fine," she replied, not looking at me. She sat down on her bed.

I peered at her sternly. "Isabella, I know that you are lying to me. Please tell me what it is."

"It's nothing," Isabella insisted, still refusing to meet me my eyes.

I tilted her head so that she was facing me. "Isabella...tell me the truth, please. You know that you can tell me anything."

Isabella sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I don't want Charlie to know."

I sat down next to her. "Well, if it's important, you'll have to be the one to inform him."

She nodded and took a moment to gather herself. "It was when we were crossing the Peterson Road bridge. I kept seeing myself falling. Plus, I was afraid that it wasn't sturdy and would snap underneath us."

"Ahhhh, I understand." She was obviously going through some post-traumatic stress, but she had every right to feel the way she did. That bridge was old. "Do you think that this will become a problem?"

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not. I have to cross that bridge to get to school and work, not to mention your place. Otherwise I'll have to use another road, and it'll take longer."

I laid my hand on hers. "Well, if it does become a problem, you know that you can go into therapy. I'll give you sessions at the hospital, if you like. All you have to do is tell me."

"Sure, okay."

Kissing her temple, I mumbled, "You have nothing to worry about. You know that I'm always looking out for you. I would never let anything bad happen to you, if I could help it."

Isabella finally gave a small grin. "Yeah, I know."

Feeling the need to change the subject, I asked, "Are you hungry? I can warm up some food for you."

"I could eat. I haven't had anything since lunchtime. After that, I'll have to find something to wear to Jessica's party."

"Perhaps you should wear something sexy like you did on Halloween."

"Maybe I will."

(Next day)

When Charlie came back early the next morning, I snuck out of Isabella's window.

"I'll drop by later to pick you up. Love you," I whispered, kissing her for a brief second.

"I love you even more," she breathed. She cocked her head to the side. "Charlie's coming. Go, go! See you soon."

"Bye." I jumped to the ground and bolted through the forest.

At home, I showered and looked for something to wear. I settled on a black t-shirt and black jeans. Afterwards, I tried to figure out what I would do for the rest of the day. There wasn't much, since there wasn't any paperwork for me to do or look over. I didn't need to hunt either.

While I was deep in thought, I was suddenly aware of a presence other than my own. I sniffed; the scent of the person was familiar. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Alice?" I called out to the silence in delighted surprise.

"Hi Carlisle!" a wind-chime voice proclaimed. Alice appeared in front of me in a microsecond.

I smiled widely. "Hi, my little savior. You should warn me when you are going to come over. Are you here for another visit?" I inquired, giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Alice returned the embrace. "Yes. How are you?"

"Very bored, actually. How are you doing?"

"Good."

"How is everyone? When am I going to see them again?"

"They're great. They're all coming to visit on Christmas."

At last! I was finally going to see my family for the first time in more three months. It would be wonderful to see them again. I missed them so much. However, I was also curious of how everyone would react to actually seeing Isabella and I together. I knew that Edward and Esme would be fine with it, but what about Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? Especially Rosalie. I knew that she didn't like Isabella very much, and now that everything has changed, how had she been feeling about her lately?

Alice gave me an understanding look. "It's going to be alright, Carlisle. Don't worry about it. And don't tell Bella anything about this. It's a surprise for her," she added.

"I promise not to mention it when she's around," I vowed with a grin.

Alice beamed. "Thanks. Why don't you tell her to come over? She's doesn't have anything to do today either. Besides, I could help find her something to wear for the party," she pointed out.

I nodded. "I'm sure you will. She'll be really surprised to see that you're here," I noted, dialing her number.

**Bella's POV**

I was dozing off when my phone vibrated all of a sudden. I grabbed it off of my side table drawer. Who was calling me this early? It was only nine o'clock!

My irritation vanished when I saw that it was Carlisle. He always seemed to have a calming effect on me whenever I was upset.

I answered the phone. "Hey, Carlisle. Miss me already?" I joked.

"Ha ha. Yes, I do, but that's not why I called. I need you to come over here. It's important," Carlisle stated.

I bolted up and threw my blanket off of me. "Has something happened?" I demanded urgently.

"Yes, but it's not anything terrible."

"Oh, okay. Whew, don't scare me like that. I'll be there in less than an hour."

I hung up and got out of bed to take a shower. After putting on a gray sweatshirt and jeans, I jumped in my Chevrolet and made my way to Carlisle's.

At the Peterson Road bridge, I cut my truck's speed to 15mph and drove sluggishly. I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me so that I wouldn't see myself fall over the edge again. Even so, just like the evening before, I saw it happening in my mind's eye. It was just like my nightmare; I was tumbling down to the riverside, and Carlisle wasn't there to help me.

By the time I had made it to the other side, I nearly had another panic attack; I was sweating and quivering violently. I could hardly breathe, and I felt as if I was going to faint.

When I stopped in Carlisle's driveway, he strolled out of his house. To my surprise, Alice popped up next to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice!" I yelled, dashing forward.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. She threw her arms around me as I ran into her. "Oh Bella." She drew back. "You're really pale. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How are _you_?"

"Not bad, but don't try to draw the attention on me. You don't have to be afraid to cross the bridge. I should know."

I let out a small laugh. She _sh__ould_ know.

The corners of Alice's mouth curved as if she knew what I was thinking. "Come on, Bella. Let's get inside. We can look for something to wear to Jessica's party."

After embracing Carlisle, I followed Alice upstairs to her bedroom.

Choosing what to wear was pretty difficult. Alice had more clothes than any department store that I've ever been to. And they were all expensive. How was I going to pick anything?

Of course, Alice did all of the choosing for me. "Here Bella, try on this jacket." "What do you think of this shirt? No? Okay, how about this one?" "Don't even _think_ about wearing that Bella! It's doesn't go with you at all!"

In the end, she found a sheer, strapless red halter top for me. ("Are you crazy, Alice? It's almost winter!" I fumed.) She also picked out a sheer black jacket that went with it and sheer black pants. She wore the same thing, except that her halter top, jacket, and pants were white. We would change into our clothes later.

I called Jessica after lunch and asked her if Alice could come to the party as well.

"Sure! It will be good to see her again," Jessica stated before I thanked her and said good-bye.

"Well," I sighed, giving Alice a pointed look. "I don't have to tell you what her answer was."

She just rolled her eyes.

Over the next few hours, Carlisle and I mostly did some catching up with her and vice versa. Turned out the she would be coming to see us again on Christmas. She didn't say if the others were coming, but I assumed that she would bring Jasper along at the very least.

At three fifteen, Alice took me back to her room so that she could curl my hair. After that, she put some mascara and eyeliner on me, as well as lip gloss.

"Carlisle won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she joked with a chuckle.

Peering at a mirror, I agreed. The dark blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner made me look much older, but still very beautiful.

I got dressed, being careful not to smudge the make-up on my face, while Alice tended to herself. When we were both situated, she threw her arm across my shoulders. "We almost look like sisters," she observed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Let's go. Carlisle's waiting for us downstairs."

Carlisle wolf-whistled when he saw me. "Hel-lo, sexy," he crowed with a wink.

I couldn't help but grin as I shook my head at him. "You look sexy yourself," I noted, taking in the black leather jacket and the black jeans he was wearing. He looked like he belonged to a bad-ass biker gang.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Shall we, ladies?" he inquired politely, opening the door for us.

"Yeah! Let's PARTY!" Alice declared, making us laugh.

We arrived at Jessica's less than ten minutes later. "Oh, hi Bella, Alice, Dr. Cullen. You're early," she exclaimed after she opened the door.

"Hey, Jess," I greeted.

"Hi Jessica. It's nice to see you again," Alice claimed.

"Hello, Miss Stanley. How are you?" Carlisle queried.

Jessica smiled. "I'm good. It's great to see you too, Alice. Are you guys okay?"

We nodded simultaneously.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. Everyone should be here soon," Jessica sighed, gesturing at a few chairs.

The next person to come was Mike, who swept Jessica up into his arms and kissed her until I cleared my throat. Next, Angela and Ben arrived, followed by Austin Marks, Conner, Tyler Crowley, and Lauren Mallory. Then Eric and the new girl Katie Marshall showed up. A large cluster of people from school that I didn't know too well also came, as well as a few of Jessica's cousins.

After everyone had arrived, Jessica served dinner for us. It consisted of leftover turkey and greens, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce, and sweet potato, apple, and lemon pie.

Once everyone had finished their meal, Jessica turned on the music, and the party officially began. Some people, like Eric, Mike, and Tyler gravitated to the den where she had set up video and board games. Others danced in the living room. Many of the girls huddled in groups to converse and talk about the latest gossip.

I ambled over to Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder. "Where are your parents?" I yelled to her over the noise.

"They're in Kent visiting my grandparents at a retirement home," she shouted. "They believe that I can manage the house by myself."

"I glad that they have faith in you. You don't know how wild this party may get," I hollered.

She laughed. "I do because I know where all the wine and liquor is. Would you like some?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm cool. Carlisle wouldn't like it if he had to pump my stomach because of alcohol poisoning. Charlie would have found out about it. Besides, I don't drink, and I'm not interested in drinking either."

"Suit yourself then. You look very pretty, you know. That make-up makes you look mature. In fact, all of you-you and Alice and Dr. Cullen, I mean-look great. Did you buy that outfit?"

"No, Alice did and thanks."

"She has a good sense of style. I know that Dr. Cullen must think you look sexy."

"He does, actually."

"I'm not surprised. Alright, well I'm just going to serve some drinks. Maybe I'll chat with you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jessica wove her way through the crowd, heading towards the kitchen.

Someone touched my shoulder. "Good job on refusing her, sweetheart. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to do that," Carlisle whispered in my ear. He took my hand in his. "Come on, let's dance."

He pulled me over to the center of the living room where soft rock was playing. I saw some of the people around us nudging each other as we began to move to the rhythm of the music. "Sometimes, I don't see why people don't understand the importance of minding their own business," I grumbled.

Carlisle kissed the shell of my ear. "Just ignore them. Besides, they probably think that we look good together, especially when we're dancing. Yours has improved so much."

"He's right about that," I heard Alice half-holler, joining us. "I'd never thought I'd see the day in your human life when you would actually dancing...Mom" she added in a mumble.

I glared at her. "I told you not to call me that. It makes me uncomfortable."

Alice gave me an innocent look but dropped the subject. "Sorry, Bella."

Later on, we went to the den to play games with my friends. I managed to beat a few of them playing _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and _Guitar Hero._

Some time afterwards, while I was getting something to drink from the kitchen, I heard someone murmuring nearby. And my name was mentioned.

"Bella Swan sure has caused a sensation bringing Dr. Cullen here. I'm surprised that Jessica even let him come along with her. You know some of the people in town think about those two being together," one girl hissed.

"Hmph. Well, I don't believe in those rumors. Dr. Cullen would never have gone after Bella, or vice versa, while Edward was with her," mumbled another.

"How would you know? The Cullens and the Swans keep to themselves. Who knows what secrets they have?"

"But Bella would never have done anything like that. She's too smart and sensible for that-she is the police chief's daughter, after all. As for Dr. Cullen, he would have been arrested for seducing a minor. She was seventeen when he and his wife divorced. It's not wrong for them to be together, in my opinion. Edward wasn't even his biological son. Chief Swan would never had approved of their relationship if that was the case. Besides, Dr. Cullen's too kind to have cheated on his wife."

I spoke up. "Thanks, but you shouldn't talk about anything that you know nothing about," I declared, surprising them. I left the room with a huff. If they knew the story, they would understand, but then the Cullens' secret would have been revealed.

I was about to enter the living room when Mike made his way over to me. "Hey, Bella," he greeted, his voice slurred. Jessica had apparently slipped him some liquor.

"Hi Mike. How are you?" I grunted, searching for Carlisle. But he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Fiiiinnneee. I was wondering if you would like to have a dance with me," he stated matter-of-factly, leaning on me a little too much.

I grinned apologetically. "No thanks, Mike. I'm not in the mood. Um, can you back up, please?"

Mike stumbled backwards, wobbling unsteadily. "S-Soooorrrrrry, Bella. Have fun." He patted my shoulder before walking away.

I scoped for a place to sit, but all of the seats were taken, so I stood by the radio. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica speaking to Mike angrily before making a beeline for me.

_This is not good_, I thought.

"Bella, what were you doing talking to my boyfriend?" she demanded once she was standing next to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I barely spoke to him. He was the one who asked me to dance with him. But I refused him, so you can calm down," I retorted.

"Bella, please! You were all over him!"

I scowled at her. "If you were looking correctly, you would have saw that he was leaning all over _me_."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bella. We both know that you want him."

"First of all, I never did. It's not my fault that he likes me and I can't return his feelings. Besides, why would you even think that I liked him? I was the one who suggested that you go out with him. I was the one who told you to go to the fucking prom with him!" I was started to get seriously annoyed now.

"Because first you went with Edward, and now you're going out with his father. I know that you probably fucked both of them. And suddenly you want to fuck Mike and take him away from me! You're a whore, Bella Swan! And I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

The house grew silent and everyone turned to stare at us. Alice, who was sitting in a chair close to the left window, looked outraged.

I myself felt hurt and betrayed, and well as furious. I couldn't believe that she would say something like this to me. She was one my friends, and for her to call me a whore...when I wasn't one at all...it was like being stabbed in the back.

I gazed at Jessica steadily. "Well, if that's what you believe, then I won't help to change your mind. I'm not going to stoop to your level. I don't have time to deal with your drunken pettiness. When you are sober, let me know." I proclaimed.

"Oooh!" everyone chroused.

"She told you, Jess!" someone shouted.

I went to move away, but Jessica grabbed my shoulder. "We're not finished!" she slurred.

"Get your fucking hand off of me!" I growled.

Jessica frowned and pushed me into the wall, causing me to knock over a table lamp. The light went off just before bulb cracked.

Normally, I didn't fight for stupid reasons. But if the situation became physical, it was on.

"BITCH!" I yelled, scrambling up and lunging forward. I was going to sober her up with an ass-whooping that she would never forget.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Isabella left the den to get something to drink, I continued to watch the children play their video games. Alice decided to go the living room to listen to the music minutes later, leaving me alone.

In the middle of watching someone playing _Super Mario Bros._, Tyler Crowley had accidentally spilled his soda on my t-shirt when he tripped over a cord.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen," he apologized.

"That's okay, Mr. Crowley," I assured him with a smile.

I made my way to the bathroom to clean the stain off.

I had just finished when I heard Isabella arguing with Jessica Stanley on the floor below.

"Bella, what were you doing talking to my boyfriend?" Jessica inquired, her voice trembling with fury.

"I barely spoke to him. He was the one who asked me to dance with him. But I refused him, so you can calm down," Isabella responded shortly.

"Bella, please! You were all over him!"

"If you were looking correctly, you would have saw that he was leaning all over _me_."

"Whatever, Bella. We both know that you want him."

"First of all, I never did. It's not my fault that he likes me and I can't return his feelings. Besides, why would you even think that I liked him? I was the one who suggested that you go out with him. I was the one who told you to go to the fucking prom with him!"

"Because first you went with Edward, and now you're going out with his father. I know that you probably fucked both of them. And suddenly you want to fuck Mike and take him away from me too! You're a whore, Bella Swan! And I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

I froze in horror and rage.

No one had any right to call my mate a whore, especially since it wasn't true at all. If she knew that we were meant to be with each other, then she would rightfully keep her mouth shut.

I shot out of the bathroom and halfway down the stairs.

"Well," Isabella began softly, her back facing me, "if that's what you believe, then I won't help to change your mind. I'm not going to stoop to your level. I don't have time to deal with your drunken pettiness. When you are sober, let me know." She turned away from her.

"Oooh!" everyone exclaimed.

"She told you, Jess!" someone called to Jessica.

"We're not finished!" Jessica claimed in a drunken slur, seizing Isabella's shoulder when she turned away from her.

"Get your fucking hand off of me!" Isabella growled.

Jessica pushed her into a table. The lamp that was standing on it shattered.

"BITCH!" Isabella bellowed. She bolted up and dove towards Jessica, her fist connecting with her eye.

The fight was one of the most savage human fights I had ever seen. Isabella was _amazingly_ strong when she was infuriated. She had taken out several people who were trying to pull her off of Jessica, but not purposely. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at their faces as they crashed to the floor. They _did_ look rather funny. Plus Isabella had, somehow, picked her up and slung her onto the wall opposite of the table she had been pushed into.

By the time I was able to push through the crowd and break up the fight, Jessica had a black eye, a bruised right cheek, and a broken nose. Not to mention the possibility of a bruised back. Isabella was fortunate enough to only have gotten a busted lip. I lifted her off of Jessica while she was punching her repeatedly in the face and half-carried her outside. I handed her to Alice, who had left the house to escape the smell of the blood.

After that I tended to Jessica, who was still laying on the floor. "Get me something to clean her face with," I instructed to the people surrounding me. Seconds later, I was handed a black washcloth.

Once the blood was removed from her face, I inspected her rapidly swelling nose. "This is a pretty bad break. You need immediate medical attention," I commented, my voice as icy as my skin. I looked up and found Angela and Ben standing nearby. I was grateful to see that they were sober, at least. "Miss Webber, Mr. Cheney, I would be grateful if one of you could take Miss Stanley to the hospital. Take her to Dr. Richardson, if you please."

I helped Jessica stand up. Angela threw one of her-Jessica's-arms over her shoulder while Ben took the other.

I turned to everyone and apologized before following them.

As I walked out of the house, I laughed to myself. Isabella was going to be quite a vampire someday.

**Bella's POV**

Alice dragged me to the Mercedes after Carlisle had placed me in her care.

"You could have just walked away from her, Bella," she scolded when we were sitting in the car. "She was drunk. If you had ignored her, this probably wouldn't have happened."

"I tried to walk away, and you know it. Besides, would you have let anybody get away with putting their hands on you?" I retaliated, glowering fiercely at her.

Alice reflected on that. "Not likely," she admitted grudgingly.

Carlisle joined us a few minutes later. I saw Angela and Ben helping Jessica into the back of Mike's Suburban. Mike climbed in next to her. Ben drove Mike's car while Angela trailed after him in his-Ben's-white Sedan.

Carlisle made me face him so that he could check on my lip, which had stopped bleeding but was smarting painfully. "I'm not going to say anything," he sighed, handing me a tissue. He started the car. "Deep down inside, I feel that you had the right to defend yourself."

The ride to my house was deafeningly quiet. I was too upset to talk, and I supposed that Carlisle and Alice had nothing to say.

Charlie was in the living room when we arrived, watching TV as usual and eating a late dinner.

"Dad, it us!" I called to him.

"You're home earlier than I would have excepted," Charlie shouted, leaving the room to meet us in the hall. "Oh, hi Alice! It's good to see you again! How's it going?"

"Okay. It's nice to see you too, Charlie," Alice grinned.

He hugged her briefly and shook Carlisle's hand. That's when he caught sight of my lip. "Oh, my God. What happened to her?"

I made a face. "Jessica and I had a...little misunderstanding. She's in the hospital," I declared.

Charlie groaned in exasperation. "Bella, please tell me this isn't true. You better hope that she doesn't decide to press charges against you. How did she end up in the hospital anyway?"

"Isabella broke Miss Stanley's nose, not to mention that she bruised her eye, cheek, and likely her back when she threw her into a wall," Carlisle explained.

"It must have been more than a little misunderstanding," Charlie remarked with wide eyes, laughing in spite of himself. "God, Bella, I didn't know you were capable of causing that much damage in a fight. But are you okay? I'm surprised that _you_ didn't end up in the hospital."

I snorted. "I wasn't really on the receiving end of the fight, so I'm fine."

Charlie was somewhat relieved. He turned to Alice again. "So, how long are you going to stay this time?"

"Until tomorrow evening. Speaking of which, can Bella spend the night at our house? I haven't spent time with her in so long."

Charlie's expression was a combination of indecision and marginal distrust.

Alice jutted out her bottom lip. "Please?" she begged.

With a dazzled look in his eyes, Charlie relented. "Well...alright. I guess it won't be too bad. Carlisle, may I speak to you in private, please?"

"Of course, Charlie," Carlisle murmured. He followed him upstairs.

**Carlisle's POV**

Charlie led me to his room and shut the door behind him. I knew I was in for a serious talk.

He eyed me shrewdly. "Carlisle, how far along is the relationship between you and my daughter?" he inquired in a serious voice.

I was careful in answering this question. "We kiss now and then, but other than that, nothing else," I responded, half lying.

He pondered that for a moment. "Hmm," he grunted. He paced back and forth between the door and the window. "Bella told me that you are sterile several days ago. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"And she is on birth control, is that correct?"

I bobbed my head. "I was the one who recommended it to her months ago."

"Good."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, still deep in thought. "In any case, be careful with my daughter. I know that you two probably aren't thinking of..." He paused and winced.

I held up a hand up to interrupt him. "I don't think that you have to concern yourself about that right now, Charlie. But if we do think about it, I will certainly take the necessary precautions. You have my word. Besides, we wouldn't try anything with Alice nearby. It would make her uncomfortable."

Sighing with devout relief, Charlie relaxed a little. "Okay, wonderful. I was only asking because you two are very close. How does Alice feel about you and Bella? Is it awkward for her to see you two together?"

"No. She's actually very happy that we are."

"Really!" Charlie exclaimed, taken aback. "What about the rest of you family? Do they know?"

"Yes, they know, Charlie. They are fine with it as well. It's still a bit of a shock to them, though."

"I can imagine."

Charlie grew quiet once more. After a while, he sighed again. "Okay. I suppose that it won't be a problem for Bella to stay overnight at your place. I trust you not to do anything out of line. But if something goes wrong, I will not allow her to do spend the night at your house again, at least until she graduates. Do you understand?" he inquired sternly.

I nodded. "Yes sir, Charlie," I replied.

He opened the door and motioned for me to go first. "Oh, and Carlisle?"

I turned to look at him.

"Who started the fight at the party? Be honest with me."

"Miss Stanley did," I said, and told him everything that happened and what she had said. By the time I had finished telling him the story, Charlie's face was quite purple. I couldn't blame him.

"As soon as I find out that Mr. and Mrs. Stanley's back in Forks, I'm going to have a few words with them," he growled through clenched teeth.

After we went back downstairs, Charlie told Isabella that he had her permission to spend the night. He also warned her discreetly to be careful and not to try anything reckless. Isabella nodded before going upstairs to pack her overnight bag. Then we left after saying goodbye to Charlie and made our way to the mansion.

**Bella's POV**

While Charlie was upstairs speaking to Carlisle in his room, Alice told me about everything that they were talking about. Charlie mainly asked him how far our relationship had progressed, if he was really sterile, and if I was truly on birth control.

I felt embarrassed that she knew that they were discussing whether or not we were having sex. Carlisle assured him that we weren't, of course, but Carlisle and I knew the truth. Even though Alice never mentioned it, I was sure beyond doubt that she had seen us and knew that he was lying. All in all, I was glad that Charlie trusted Carlisle enough to let me spend the night, as long as nothing terrible happened. But if something did, I couldn't spend the night again until I graduated from school.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard Charlie open the door. "Oh, and Carlisle? Who started the fight at the party? Be honest with me."

"Miss Stanley did," Carlisle responded. He then proceeded to explain everything.

"As soon as I find out that Mr. and Mrs. Stanley's back in Forks, I'm going to have a few words with them," Charlie threatened in a tight, angry voice.

When they came back downstairs, Charlie beckoned me with his finger. "I have a few words for you, Isabella."

Uh oh! It must be quite a few; he rarely, if ever, called me Isabella. Carlisle was the only one who actually did, and it was because I let him. I followed Charlie to the living room. Carlisle and Alice stayed in the kitchen.

"Alright, Bella. I'm allowing you to spend the night, on three conditions," he stated, pausing to see if I was paying attention.

I motioned for him to continue.

"Number one, I want you to be really careful over there. I'm not saying that I don't trust Carlisle-you know that I do-but he _is_ a man. Second, if you do decide anything, just be cautious. And third, don't try anything reckless or dangerous. Do you hear me, Isabella?" he demanded.

"Yes, Dad," I responded, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"I hope so," Charlie remarked. "Okay, I'm done now."

I nodded before going upstairs to pack some nightclothes and something to wear for the next day. Once I was sure that I had everything I needed, I met everyone back downstairs.

"Well, I'm ready to go now," I said. I gave Charlie a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Dad."

"Bye, Bella. Have fun with Alice." He wrapped his arms around me for a second and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I blinked in surprise. It wasn't like him to get very emotional. "I love you too, Dad. Bye."

We left the house and stepped into Carlisle's Mercedes.

When we arrived at the mansion, Carlisle took my bag and carried it into the house. Alice pulled me up the stairs.

"What do you want to do first? Watch a movie? Play Bella Barbie?" she queried.

I grimaced.

"Movie, then." Alice smiled, even though her face fell a bit. She led me to the family room. "We'll play it tomorrow."

"Oh man," I groaned.

Carlisle joined us again. "You know that she would have made you play eventually," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Alice let me choose what movie to watch. I decided that we could watch _Shrek _and_ Shrek 2 _since I was in the mood to watch something funny. Carlisle went to make some popcorn.

Once everyone was settled, we put _Shrek_ on. I laid on the floor and Carlisle and Alice sat down next to me on both sides.

In less than ten seconds, I felt achy and exhausted. Fighting took a lot out me. I fell asleep just as _Shrek 2_ was starting. The last thing I heard before I slipped under was:

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love, ah ah  
><em>

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no..._

_We're accidentally in love_

(Next day)

I was sleeping on the sofa when I woke up in the morning. It was quiet; nobody was in the room, and the TV was off. I stretched before sitting up.

"Good morning, Isabella," Carlisle declared behind me all of a sudden.

I jumped. "You scared me," I whooshed.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am actually," I replied.

And right on cue, Alice flitted into the room with a plate of sunny-side up eggs and mild sausages. "Morning Bella," she sang, setting down my food on the TV tray in front of me.

"Hey, Alice. Thanks," I smiled.

"Eat up because after your shower, we're going to go shopping. When we come back, we'll play Bella Barbie."

_Oh no,_ I thought.

After breakfast, I quickly washed and dressed. Then we got in the car and headed for Seattle. Carlisle decided to stay home-he didn't to get stuck in a shopping spree with Alice. He knew how she was at the mall.

We shopped for more than three hours before coming back. On the ride home, Alice chattered excitedly about my new wardrobe, and about the pile of lingerie I had picked about earlier in the day.

"It's about time you started to like the clothes that I bought for you. By the way, you looked really good in the navy-blue t-shirt and those black tights that you wore two months ago. And the nurse costume," she added, nudging me.

"Thanks," I remarked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Alice was quiet for a moment. "So, what was your first time like?"

I spluttered. "Alice! I am not discussing this with you. It's none of your business. Besides, you shouldn't ask a question that you obviously know the answer to."

She laughed loudly. "I guess I shouldn't." She waggled her eyebrows at me in a way that reminded me of Emmett, which made me redden in embarrassment. Damn that pixie!

As soon as we arrived at the mansion, Carlisle walked over to the car and offered to carry our bags.

"I'm sure that Isabella doesn't need all of this, Alice," he noted, peering into a few of them.

"One can never have enough clothes," Alice stated in a superior voice. "You can just put the bags in my room, please."

"Sure, sweetie. What is _this_?" he demanded, leaning over to look inside another bag more closely.

I turned and saw that it was the bag with my lingerie in it. I snatched it away. "Nothing."

He grinned slyly. "It must be something, if I'm getting that reaction from you."

Once everything was in Alice's room, Alice practically kicked him out. "I'll release Bella later."

"You better." He leaned to the side and smiled at me playfully. "Have fun, my dear."

"Fuck you," I shot back, knowing that he was teasing me.

"Language!" Alice scolded.

Carlisle was unperturbed. "When?"

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed.

I winked at him. "Later."

"I'll be waiting for you-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more!" Alice whined, shutting the door in Carlisle's face. I heard his fading laughter on the other side as he apologized.

I was stuck in that room for what seemed like days while Alice made me try on every one of my new outfits and applied various kinds of make-up on my face to match each one.

"You really looked beautiful in all of those clothes, Bella. I hope that you wear most of them at least once or twice," she remarked when we were finally done.

I nodded absently as we left the room.

For the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening, Carlisle, Alice, and I mostly played games or watched TV. I felt crestfallen when eight o'clock came around and it was time for her to leave.

"Don't be sad, Bella. I'll see you on Christmas," she murmured, embracing me tightly. She kissed my cheek. "Take care of yourself, and look after Carlisle."

"I will. Bye, Alice," I whispered.

Alice let me go after a minute and hugged Carlisle. "Bye, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice. I shall see you on Christmas."

"Make sure you take care of Bella."

"Of course. Speaking of which..." Carlisle added, pulling me close to him. "I was suppose to be doing just that." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye, guys."

We waved and she was gone a second later.

"Now, Isabella. We have some business to attend to before I take you home. I'm afraid I'll have to..._reprimand _you...for your usage of language earlier," Carlisle joked, taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom.

I chuckled and followed him.

(Next morning)

I was dashing out of my house and into my truck. If I didn't hurry, I was going to be late for school.

I woke up this morning groggy and disoriented from lack of sleep. It was a long night last night. Add to that, I kept having nightmares about what happened the week before.

As soon as I saw that it was 7:20, though, I was instantly aroused. I bolted out of bed and showered in lightning speed. Then I had to dress rapidly before grabbing my backpack and keys. I didn't even have time to eat breakfast.

So here I was, speeding through town. For once, I hated my truck. It's inability to go faster than 55mph put me in an even worse mood. Normally, I loved that it couldn't go that fast. But in times like these, I wished I had saved my money and bought a better car.

When I rounded a corner and caught sight of the Peterson Road, however, I pressed my foot on the brake. My emotions had changed from extreme irritation to fear and anxiety. My heart thumped wildly. I wracked with tremors. My pupils dilated. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe!

I saw myself falling again and again, always hitting the riverbank.

I tried to drive across it, but my shivers became more violent whenever I attempted to do so.

Today was definitely not my day.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and managed to dial Carlisle's number without dropping it.

"Yes, Isabella?" he said when he answered it.

"C-C-Carlisle, I..." I stammered.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Carlisle queried, his voice switching from delighted surprise to concern.

"I...I..." I gasped, unable to the words.

"Isabella, sweetheart, breathe! Where are you? Are you near the bridge?"

"Y-y-yes."

"I'm already on my way."

He hung up, and a second had barely passed when he knocked on my window. I jumped. "It's just me. Move over, please, sweetheart."

I scooted over to the passenger side as he stepped inside the truck. He took my shoulders gently in his hands. "It's alright, Isabella. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's okay, it's okay. Breathe with me. In...and out. That's it, darling, keep going. That's it."

I finally calmed down after several minutes. Just before Carlisle started the vehicle again, he covered my eyes so that I could see us riding over the bridge. In no time, we were in the parking lot at the school. I was late, but not very.

"I'll pick you up on my lunch break, okay? We have some important things to talk about," Carlisle murmured.

I nodded. "I'm sorry that I made you late for work."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Now, hurry-you don't want to get in trouble. You don't mind if I borrow your truck, do you?"

I shook my head and gave him a swift kiss on the lips before running out of my car and into the school.

"You're late, Miss Swan," Mr. Morris declared when I rushed through the door.

_No shit, Sherlock, _I said to myself. I sat down behind my desk and tried to catch my breath.

While I was taking notes on the lesson, a folded piece of paper with my name on it appeared on my notebook. I glanced up to make sure that the teacher's back was turned before opening it.

_Bella-_

_I need to speak to you. Can you meet me at our lunch table?_

_-Jessica_

My lip curled. What the hell did she want now? I wrote a quick response:

_I'll think about it._

I refolded the note and sent it back to the other side of the room.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. The bell rang for lunch and I strolled out of class. On the way to the cafeteria, I decided that I might as well talk to Jessica, even though I was still upset with her, especially for calling me a whore in front of a group of people.

She was already sitting at our table when I was getting my food. I perceived not without satisfaction that a cast was on her nose. She seemed miserable. Her nose was probably causing her pain unless she had took medication for it.

"Hey," I greeted warily, perching in the seat across from her.

"Hi," Jessica said in a soft voice.

"What do you want?" I inquired in a hard voice.

Jessica put her down her fork. "I'm sorry for what happened at the party. I can't believe that I said those things to you. I swear that I didn't mean any of it-I was drunk."

I scowled at her. "That's not an excuse. What you said to me was unforgivable."

She nodded sadly. "I know, and I guess that I can't expect you to let me off easy either. But I really am sorry. I never should have called you a whore. It was wrong, especially since you were my friend. I guess that I thought that rumors were true when I saw you speaking to Mike. But he told me you weren't trying to talk to him at all. He confessed that he tried to get you to dance with him, but you told him no."

I didn't say anything, just waited for her to finish.

"Bella, did you really break up with Edward to be with Dr. Cullen?"

"No. Edward broke up with me before he left Forks to live in Alaska with his foster mother. And Carlisle didn't leave his ex to be with me. One thing just led to another."

She nodded pensively. "Well, I just wanted to apologize. You don't have to forgive me right now-I know that you're probably still angry with me. But I hope you will...in time."

I met her gaze evenly. "Perhaps."

(Later)

Carlisle picked me up a half an hour after school and drove me home, covering my eyes when we crossed the bridge.

When we were inside the house, he gestured to the kitchen. "I'd like to speak to you in here, please," he stated.

Once we had both sat down at the table, he cut right to the chase.

"Isabella, after what happened this morning, I believe that you should consider taking therapy sessions at the hospital. But don't take this the wrong way; I'm only doing this to help you. I know that you're probably thinking that you don't need them, or that don't want to go into therapy. But for the time being, I think that it would be best for you," Carlisle remarked.

I sighed heavily. "I guess you're right," I agreed. "I'll do it."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay. I can schedule your first appointment this Thursday at 5:00, if that's fine with you."

"Sure. I'm not going to be doing anything. I suppose that I'll have to let Charlie know."

"Only if you think you should."

"He wouldn't want me to keep this from him. He would want to know."

(Thursday-4:58pm)

I was sitting in Forks General's waiting room with Charlie getting ready for my appointment. Carlisle and I told him everything that Monday, and he agreed that I should going into therapy as well. He even decided to come to my first session with me. Even though I was touched by this, I told him that he really didn't have to. But since he insisted, I gave in and let him come along.

I knew that there had to be some motive behind this. And I was right, of course. Just before we were about to cross the bridge, he started a conversation to distract me.

"Miss Swan," I heard Carlisle say, jerking me out of my thoughts.

Charlie turned to me. "Do you want me to go with you?" he inquired.

I stood up. "No. I'll be fine."

"Alright, then. I'll wait out here for you."

Carlisle grinned as I walked over to him. "Hello," he greeted.

I smiled faintly. "Hi."

He gestured to the doors and indicated for me to follow him to his office.

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as the door closed behind us, I embraced Isabella tightly and kissed her lingeringly on the lips. "How are you?" I asked her a moment later.

She shrugged. "I'm okay. You?"

"I'm doing great. You can sit here and we'll get started."

Isabella sat down on the couch that I pointed to.

I rolled my chair from under my desk and sat in front of her.

"Well, Isabella, you know why we're here. I believe that we don't have much to talk about, seeing as I know pretty much everything. But is there something that you want to tell me? Anything that I don't know?" I queried.

Isabella shifted. "Sometimes, I still have the same nightmare, when I fall off the bridge and you're not there. I know I don't really have to worry about it, since you did save me, but the dream just keeps recurring even though I know you did."

I nodded in understanding. "Hmm. I see. Do you think about what happened often? Or only when you're near the bridge?"

This was one of the things I didn't know. She never mentioned it all.

"I don't think about it when I'm busy, but when I'm doing something that doesn't require brainpower, the memories come back."

I nodded again. I stood and paced around my office. "Do you do anything to take your mind off them?"

"Yes. I tried reading, but it doesn't work. My attention wanders."

"What about the other things that you like to do?"

"It depends on what it is." She gave me a slightly wicked grin.

I chuckled softly. "I suppose so."

I sat down next to her. "When you are thinking about the incident, how does it make you feel?"

"Nervous and frightened. I feel relieved when I think about you catching me, though."

"Well, that's a step in the right direction. Thinking about something good can dispel bad thoughts. This leads me to the next part of this session. I want to try a relaxation technique with you, if you don't mind."

She nodded.

I went over to one of my cabinets and pulled out two foam apples. I instructed her to hold one in each hand.

"Now, I want you to think about your nightmares. When you're feeling scared or nervous, I want you to squeeze the apples as hard as you can and take several deep breaths. While you're doing that, think about me catching you," I whispered.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Isabella closed her eyes for a few moments. Then I watched as she became tense and as she shivered violently. Her breath started to shorten. But she remembered what I had told her to do, for she gripped the foam apples tightly. She inhaled and exhale slowly, and within moments, she had calmed down.

"Very good, sweetheart," I declared. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better," she responded, holding out the apples.

Pushing them back, I said, "No, Isabella. I bought them for you. Just don't forget to bring them to our next session."

She nodded. "I won't."

I glanced at the clock. It was now 5:47. "Well, we're done for today. I will be seeing you here same time, next Thursday. Don't be late."

"You know that I'm rarely ever late for anything."

Isabella and I stood at the same time and hugged each other.

After giving her a kiss, I reached into a jar on my day and pulled out a cinnamon-flavored, penis-shaped lollipop. "For being a good girl, I wanted to give you this. Just a little something for you to think of me by until my shift is over," I murmured.

"With this, I certainly will be, Dr. Cullen," Isabella purred, kissing me on the lips.

And with a flirtatious wink, she ambled out of my office.

**(A/N: Sorry for not posting for a long time. I've been busy lately packing because I am moving next week. I'm sorry for cutting out the sex scenes in the story. Had to because of that stupid policy. I will put them back up soon if you want [and if I can.] On the story's summary you may have noticed that it now says may be some slash/femslash. I am still considering it, but I would like for you guys to vote on it. If a majority of you are for it, or for just slash or just femslash, then I will put some in the story. If you are totally against it, fine. I will just put the scenes into a spin-off version of this story. Your opinions are important to me. _PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!_)**


	11. Music, Rude Drivers, and Role Playing

(A/N: There will be a lemony scene and some lemony role-playing later in the chapter. If you are under 18, do not read this! You have been warned. Sorry for making you wait so long. Please forgive me. Enjoy the chapter!)

**Bella's POV**

"I'll be back by six twenty-five, Dad!" I announced as I grabbed my keys, preparing to go to the hospital.

"Alright, Bella. Good luck!" Charlie shouted back.

A week had passed by since my first therapy session. It had been a somewhat occupying one. The winter exams were less than two weeks away, and my teachers were giving us a lot of work to do in preparation for them.

I still didn't talk to Jessica very much, except to say hi whenever I encountered her. I still hadn't quite forgiven her for calling me a whore at her party. I decided that it would be best to keep away from her for a while. I didn't want any more trouble. In fact, I heard her tell Lauren Mallory that she had gotten in trouble with her parents after Charlie had called them the day after the party. When Jessica had comfirmed that what he said was true-I could tell by her expression that she had done so reluctantly-her parents grounded her indefinitely. She wasn't allowed to go out with Mike or go shopping. She had to go straight home after school or work. They weren't too pleased that I had beaten her up, even if they had felt she had it coming to her.

I also some spent time practicing the relaxation technique when I wasn't busy and lost in my thoughts. As a result, I didn't feel as jumpy or tense as I used to. The foam apples seemed to absorb my fears.

Carlisle noticed how often my tranquil moods occurred. "You're progressing remarkably well, my Isabella," he stated in approval. "If you keep this up, you won't be needing to attend your therapy sessions for much longer."

I disagreed with him. "Yes, I will. If you have been looking, you would have saw that I still nearly have panic attacks when crossing the bridge," I pointed out.

"I didn't say that you couldn't take your foam apples with you."

So, I tried it. At first, it was hard to calm myself and drive at the same time. I had to be careful or I would end up in a car accident. But at least the technique worked, and soon I was able to do that and concentrate on the road simultaneously. For safety reasons, however, I didn't do it often.

Anyway, back to the present.

I climbed into my truck and made my way to Fork's General. When I arrived there, I spoke to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen at five," I declared.

The lady nodded and checked me in on the computer. "Alrighty, then. You can just have seat in the waiting room. Dr. Cullen will be informed that you are here."

Bobbing my head, I whispered, "Thank you."

I sat down in the waiting room and picked up a magazine to read. My appointment wouldn't be for another ten minutes.

I was deep into a story about the _Dreamgirls_ movie that was coming out on Christmas when I heard Carlisle called me.

I glanced at him and stood up. "Hi Dr. Cullen," I grinned.

He smiled back. "Hi Isabella. How are you?" he queried.

"I'm fine," I responded as if he hadn't called me an hour ago.

"Ready for your therapy session?"

"Yes."

We went to his office and Carlisle closed the door. After giving him a quick kiss and a hug, I sat down on his couch while he perched in his chair.

"So, do you have anything to talk to me about today? Or do you just want to chat?" he inquired once we were settled.

I wasn't going to tell him something he didn't already know. "Still the same nightmare, but I don't have it that often anymore."

He nodded pensively. "How many nights do you have it?"

"I used to have it every night. But since the last session, only four."

"That's wonderful, Isabella."

Carlisle wrote something on his clipboard. "Anything else? How was the ride here?"

I shrugged. "Not too bad. I did get a little nervous while crossing the bridge, but I had one of my foam apples in my hand. So, no harm done."

"Good, good. I'm honestly surprised, however, that you haven't decided to stop using the bridge altogether. Many people would, if the same thing had happened to them."

"I don't want to be a coward. I would rather face my fear than run away from it."

He laughed with an approving note in his voice. "I understand how you feel, and I admire your courage. It will most likely cause you make even more progress in the days to come."

"Hopefully it will. Knowing that you saved me also helps, as well as the fact that Alice is keeping an eye on us."

"Oh yes, I can definitely see you getting past this very soon. Can you take out your apples, please?"

"Sure." I took them out of my bag and held them in both hands.

Carlisle got up from his chair and perched on the spot next to me. "I'm going to measure how long it takes for you to calm yourself, if you don't mind. You know what to do," he remarked.

I nodded and closed my eyes like I did last Thursday. The memory of myself falling off the bridge popped up. A shiver ran up and down my spine, and I felt my extremities tremble. But then, I thought of Carlisle catching me and staring at me with those honey-gold eyes, and I calmed down rapidly.

When I opened my own eyes, I saw Carlisle smiling at me with pride. "Excellent. That was three minutes less than last time," he noted.

I blinked in astonishment. "How long did it take then?" I asked.

"About six or seven minutes."

I really was surprised this time. "Wow. That's something."

"It certainly is. It's amazing how fast you are coming along."

"I wouldn't be at all if it wasn't for your therapy." I kissed his cheek. "So, I guess I'll have to find some way to thank you."

"You'll come up with something, I'm sure."

We chuckled and I peered at the clock to check the time. It was only 5:28. Since there was nothing left to do, therapy-wise-we just sat and talked for a little while longer.

Presently, I stood up and gathered my belongings. "I better be get going. Charlie's probably hungry right now, and I have to make dinner before he leaves for his eight o'clock shift," I added.

Carlisle kissed me on the lips. "I'll pick you up after he's gone, then," he murmured.

"Okay. See you soon. I love you."

"Until then, sweetheart. Love you too."

I left the hospital and went home. After fixing up a steak and potato meal, Charlie and I sat down to eat.

Halfway through dinner, Charlie cleared his throat. "So, Bella, how was your therapy session?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "It was fine," I responded nonchalantly.

"Mmm. Is everything coming along alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't take me too long to settle down anymore. The nightmares aren't so frequent either. Carlisle says that I am making rapid progress."

Charlie gave a crinkly-eyed smile. "That's good, honey. I'm proud of you."

We continued to eat.

"Dad? Why do you work so much nowadays?" I queried.

"Bella, we've been through this already..." Charlie began sternly.

"No, Dad, I'm curious. I really want to know."

Charlie folded his arms. "There's not much to do here. I might as well use most of my free time to do something productive, besides going fishing."

"But you don't have to over-exert yourself," I pointed out.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not. Not much crime happens in Forks anyway. The only things that we have to worry about are shoplifters and drug addicts. Not to mention the people who like to drive like maniacs," he grumbled.

I had to agree with him. The worse stuff happened in Port Angeles, Seattle, and Olympia.

Once we had finished our food, I retreated to my room. At 7:40, Charlie left for work and I prepared for Carlisle's arrival.

He came ten minutes later and we headed for the mansion.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Well, my attic is messier than I would like it to be. I have to clean it out. Would you like to assist me? You don't have to, of course," he remarked.

"I wouldn't mind helping you at all," I declared with a grin.

We had just arrived at the house when Carlisle exclaimed, "Damn! I forgot to get more of the cinnamon buns that you like."

I pursed my lips for a second, deep in thought. "The supermarket's still open. You can go, and I'll start on the attic," I suggested.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Sure, that's fine. I'll be right back."

After I stepped out the car and waved, Carlisle rode back down the driveway, and I went inside the house.

He was right; the attic was very unkempt. I retrieved a broom and dustpan from the kitchen and got straight to work.

I started by organizing the books that were strewn all over the floor. I placed them on an antique bookshelf, then I stacked up the boxes according to size.

I had just moved aside a pile of old movies when I came across a violin, flute, and an electric guitar case. I hadn't played the violin or the electric guitar ever since I had moved away from Phoenix, and the flute since I was fifteen. I was too modest to admit that I was very good at playing every one of them, though Mom, Phil, and other people said that I was.

When I opened all of the cases, I saw that the instruments were still relatively new. I picked up the violin. Holding it in my hands, it felt as if an old friend was welcoming me back. I reached down in the case for the bow, tucked one end of the violin under my chin, then started to play.

I lost myself in the music. I played all of the emotions I felt. Happiness. Fear. Pride. Love. When I relived my fall from the bridge, I slid the bow across the strings in tense, rapid notes. The music softened when I thought of Carlisle catching me. I played the shock I felt when he told me that I was his mate and that Edward was Esme's. The astonishment merged into joy and love when I envisioned him asking me to marry him. Then the music grew sensual and very wild as I thought of us making love afterwards.

Finally, I put down the violin, feeling spent.

And then I heard someone clapping behind me. I pivoted to see Carlisle. I wasn't aware that I had an audience.

**Carlisle's POV **

I had just parked in the garage when I heard beautiful violin music. It was not a song I had heard before, so I was instantly curious. After putting the cinnamon buns away in vampire speed, I went upstairs.

The magic lured me to the attic. I scowled; there wasn't a radio in there. Not one that working anyway.

When I had climbed the last staircase, I saw that it was Isabella playing the violin. The music that was coming from it drifted out to me in lilting tones. I stood in the doorway and let it take over my senses. It seemed as if I could emotionally feel every note.

As I continued to listen in wonder, the music became faster. It sounded as if Isabella was thinking of something drastic which frightened her. A moment later, it grew calmer, then became mellow and smooth at the same time. How did she _do_ it?

After a last erotic, savage piece, Isabella set the violin down and took a deep breath.

I began to applaud, which made her turn around. Then she smiled, looking a little embarrassed, and bowed low. We chuckled.

"That was extraordinary, my dear. You never told me that you could play. When did you learn?" I inquired.

"When I was little, around six or seven. Luckily, the only accident I caused was poking the bow in someone's eye."

I laughed loudly. "Well, that's good news! And it's also a small wonder why you are so talented. You must have worked hard learning how to play."

Isabella waved her hand. "Oh, I'm not that talented. I'm alright."

Shaking my head and grinning, I proclaimed, "Stop downsizing your abilities, sweetheart."

As I was saying this, I peered at her closely. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "You look as if you feel better," I observed.

"I do. Playing music always makes me feel a sense of relief," she added.

"Hmm." I nodded thoughtfully. "You should play more often, Isabella. Maybe it will help you. You can have the violin."

Isabella frowned. "Doesn't it belong to someone?"

"Yes. It was Rosalie's, but then she had bought a new one. I'm sure she won't mind if you take it. She doesn't want it any longer."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to try to hurt me if she knows that I have it. She hates me!"

I sighed. "I don't think that Rosalie _hates_ you, now."

"Well, she doesn't like me, in any case. I wish I knew why. I never did anything for her to dislike me," she murmured.

"I don't know know why she does either, but we'll worry about it when we need to," I remarked.

Taking a deep breath, Isabella nodded reluctantly. Then she made to put the violin back in its case, but I held up my hand.

"Stop. Could you play something else?" I asked.

Isabella hesitated. "Um...sure," she responded.

She tucked the instrument underneath her chin once more. After thinking for a moment, she began to play a lively, vivacious melody. First, she started off with fast, swift notes. Then, gradually, the music grew softer and gentler until it ceased to a halt. I wished that she had kept playing.

"That was lovely, sweetheart. I didn't want you to stop," I commented.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled. "I can play the flute and the electric guitar too."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? What can you play on the electric guitar?"

"All types of rock and heavy metal, country and western. Pretty much anything."

"How come you had never told me this? That you know how to play three instruments?"

"You never asked, and I guess I had forgotten to mention it. So much has been going on lately that I don't have time to think of much else."

"I understand. Perhaps you could play the flute and guitar for me too."

Isabella made a face. "I'm played out. Maybe tomorrow?" she queried.

I grinned. "That's fine. I didn't mean to make you exhausted," I said.

She waved a hand. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

I helped her put the instruments in their cases and we finished cleaning the attic.

When we had retired to the bedroom about an hour later, Isabella turned to me. "Out of curiosity, who did the flute and the guitar belong to?"

"The guitar was Jasper's, and the flute was Esme's. They had also purchased some new instruments some time ago."

Isabella was taken aback. "I didn't know that Jasper and Esme played music."

I scowled. "Didn't they ever mentioned it to you?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "No. Neither you nor Edward never did either. In fact, _he_ hardly ever told me anything about the family," she stated.

"I'm shocked that he hasn't. I thought I must have mentioned it in any case, but I suppose it hasn't crossed my mind."

"It doesn't matter. I know now. Are they good at playing? Esme and Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Oh yes, they are very good, but I would honestly say that you and Edward have fair competition with each other."

Isabella chuckled mischieviously. "We shall see."

(Monday to Wednesday)

Ever since Isabella had started to play music again, I noticed that she was reverting more and more to her old self. She wasn't as restless at night, and her nightmares hardly ever came. She smiled more often, and her eyes glimmered from time to time.

She was as exceptionally skilled at playing the flute and the guitar as she was with the violin. It was hard to see which instrument was her favorite. When I asked her, she told that all of them were. However, it depended on which one best represented her mood.

On the days before our next therapy session, I had decided to go to Seattle to do my Christmas shopping. It wasn't very hard to figure out what my children, Esme, and my friends from Denali would like.

For Edward, I bought a Debussy's Best Hits CD that he had told me about. For Emmett, I decided to give him a boxer's set, complete with gloves, a punching bag, etc. I purchased Jasper a pair of cowboy boots that had just hit the shelves. They were made from the finest calf hides. I also bought him a few Civil War relics.

For Esme, I found a brand-new interior designing kit that I knew she would enjoy. Rosalie had wanted some mechanical tools and car parts, so I bought them for her. And for Alice, I went to a car dealership and signed a lease for a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo vehicle that she had been pining for ever since she had found a picture of it in a magazine.

After buying some gifts for the Denali clan, which I would mail to them, I turned my attention to Isabella's presents.

I had already made several in my spare time, and were finishing up some more. Now, all I had to do was buy several more surprises I had in store for her.

And I knew she was going to love them.

(Thursday-4:59pm)

Before I knew it, it was time for Isabella's weekly session. I checked my computer to see if she had arrived, but her name was not listed. Isabella was usually good about coming in early.

Five minutes later, her name finally appeared on my chart, so I left my office.

When I entered the waiting room, Isabella was standing by the desk.

"Miss Swan," I announced.

She turned to me. "Hi Dr. Cullen," she said, panting heavily.

"If you are ready, we can start our session."

She nodded and we went back to my office.

Once we were seated, I crossed my arms. "You are late, Isabella," I remarked in feigned sternness.

Isabella sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I left early, but then there was a traffic jam near the hospital because somebody had run out of gas," she explained, grinning somewhat at my tone of voice.

"I see. Please try not to be late next time, or I'm afraid that you will have to face the consequences. And 'Sorry' won't cut it after today, am I clear?" I demanded, wagging my finger playfully.

"Crystal," she murmured with a smirk.

"I hope so."

I leaned back into my chair. "All right, then. Let's get started. Have you had any nightmares this past week?"

"On Saturday and Tuesday I did, but other than that, no."

"Any anxiety while crossing the bridge?"

"Some, but not too much."

"Good. Take out your apples, please."

Already knowing what I wanted to do, she did as I instructed, then squeezed them and closed her eyes.

This time, it took her two minutes to settle down.

"You're getting much better at this, darling. I will schedule five more appointments. If it takes you less than a minute to calm down after the last three, you won't require therapy any long. But if you have any more problems, I can always schedule another," I declared.

"Okay," Isabella said.

She stayed until six o'clock and went back home.

**Bella's POV**

That Saturday, I went Christmas shopping in Seattle while I had the chance. I didn't have very much money, so it would be tricky to find something to buy for everybody. I knew they were used to getting expensive presents.

Since I knew where Alice liked to shop, I chose to buy her two $100 gift cards the store had on sale. Emmett and Jasper were big on video games, so I purchased two for each of them. For Emmett, I bought _Burnout Revenge_ and _WWE Wrestlemania 21_. For Jasper, I got _Mortal Combat: Shaolin Monks_ and _Call of Duty 2: Big Red One_. I knew that Esme liked to garden, so I purchased some flower seeds, a gold watering can, and a spade. She could use them in the spring.

It was harder to think of what to get for Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. I wanted to buy him a Debussy CD, but since he already had so many of them, I decided to look for something else. And Rosalie...I didn't know much about her, but I knew that she liked pretty things, and that she liked to work with cars.

To give myself more time to think it over, I went to buy Charlie's gift instead, a special edition of the movie _Selena_. He was crazy about that movie.

After eating a quick lunch, I figured out what to give Edward and Rosalie. I purchased a large box of blank music sheets for Edward, so that he could use something to write his compositions on. He would love that. And for Rosalie, I bought three different bottles of a new Britney Spear nail polish.

Finding something for Carlisle was still difficult. I looked around for another hour, but nothing seemed good enough. I decided to go home to reflect on it some more. Besides, I was tired anyway.

Two hours later, I was back in Forks. Everyone's presents were in the trunk, and if Charlie wasn't home, I could sneak them in without getting caught.

I was driving through town when Carlisle's black Mercedes appeared next to mine. It edged further up the road before swerving onto my lane and coming to a stop. I hit the brakes to prevent my truck from crashing into him.

"Excuse me, please," I declared in a quiet, but firm voice, knowing that he would hear me.

The car remained still.

I giggled and beeped the horn. "I _said_, excuse me!" I remarked a little louder.

He continued to sit there. In his back window, I saw him shaking; he was laughing.

"Carlisle! I see you laughing at me! This is _not_ a joke!" I blasted the horn again.

He trembled some more. I was beginning to get seriously annoyed.

"Come on! Stop playing games! I want to get home! Move!" I begged, rocking back and forth in my seat while grasping the wheel.

Carlisle still wouldn't listen. He just continued to laugh. I grew angrier and angrier.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! MOVE!" I hollered.

When Carlisle didn't, I tried to steer into another lane. However, Carlisle mimicked me, causing me to stall once more.

I growled in exasperation. "MOVE, BITCH!" I shouted.

He thrusted his middle finger out of his window, chortling.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" I bellowed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, OR I'LL TRASH THAT FUCKING CAR, YOU IMMATURE PRICK! MOVE!"

Finally, he began to drive. I shifted to the other lane before he could plan anything else.

Carlisle beeped his horn. When I glanced at him, he signaled for me to stop and open my window. I did so with a smile.

He glared at me in mock fury. "You had better watch how you talk to people, Isabella Marie Swan! That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble if you aren't careful!" he yelled.

I gave him a dirty look and flipped him off before hitting the gas and speeding away.

**Carlisle's POV**

_Oh, **no** she didn't!_ I said to myself, throwing my head back and roaring with laughter.

Oh yes, Isabella was going to pay for that. Big time.

A text message from Alice appeared on my phone.

_She sure told you! LMAO!-A_

I snickered and sent a reply.

_:P Be quiet and mind your own business!-C_

And I started to drive again.

**Bella's POV**

Alice sent me a text message as I was racing down the street.

_LMFAO and *applauding*! Good response, Bella! Oh, I am NEVER going to forget that LOL!-A_

Not that she could have anyway. I chuckled with glee.

I saw Carlisle follow me and ride beside my truck again. He pointed at me and shook his head with a tight smirk, signaling that I was in big, _big_ trouble. He had done this many times before. I yawned and put my middle finger up at him once more. "Yeah, whatever bitch. Bring it on," I drawled in a fake bored voice. I knew that the worse I behaved, the worse (i.e. better) my punishment would be.

His closed his eyes and shook his head more slowly, still pointing. This meant that I was really in for it now. Then he drove faster, moving ahead of me. I chortled.

By the time I pulled up into my driveway, Carlisle was already there, leaning against his car.

I didn't bother taking my bags out of my trunk. I just made to look as if I would walk past him.

And of course, he stopped me. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" he demanded playfully, jumping in front of me. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Don't you mean a boner?" I inquired, teasing him.

A growl rolled from between his teeth. He hauled me over his shoulder and carried me into the house. Thank goodness that Charlie wasn't home. A message on the answering machine told me that he would be at Harry Clearwater's until later tonight.

When we were in my bedroom, Carlisle closed the door, then plopped me onto the bed. I sat Indian-style as he towered over me, breathing heavily even though it was unnecessary. His eyes were as black as a midnight in a new moon phase. The front of his slacks were bulging. My mouth watered and my pussy grew hot.

"You know," he began in a soft voice. "You have a filthy mouth for such a beautiful young woman. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

I covered my mouth and yawned again, causing another growl to rumble in his chest. I tried not to laugh, but I loved it when I made him so mad.

"You don't care, do you, Isabella? You think that this is hilarious. You think that that foul mouth of yours won't land you in a punishment in one way or another. Well, I have news for you, sweetheart: _You are wrong_. I'm going to put a stop to this shit once and for all. Strip. Now," he commanded.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!" I proclaimed, throwing my arms up.

That did it.

There was a roar, and in a second, all of my clothes were ripped clean from my body. Carlisle carefully removed his own. Then he spun me around and pulled me to the edge of the bed.

"You asked for it, Isabella," he growled, lubing his cock with my juices. "I hope you are ready-because I'm about to fuck you like the dirty, filthy-mouthed whore you are."

And with that, Carlisle pounded his dick repeatedly into my ass. Three of his fingers thrusted in and out of my now sloppy-wet pussy.

"OHHHHHH FUCK! YES!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"That's right, baby, scream for me! Take this...ungh_..._dick! Take it like the little slut you are! _Ungh_!" Carlisle groaned.

"Yes, Daddy!" I moaned. "Faster...ohhhh yeah!...Harder!"

He slapped my ass several times. "Call me 'Daddy' again, and I will gladly oblige you."

I gripped the blanket in desperation. "Please, Daddy, please fuck me harder!"

"As you...FUCK...wish!"

He held my hip tighter and pummeled into me, continuing to spank me. Our almost-deafening cries of pleasure reverbrated around the room. I could feel myself orgasm with every other thrust. My cum ran down my legs and soaked the bed between my knees. Seeing this caused me to have more orgasms, sometimes multiple orgasms!

Carlisle pulled his cock out of my ass. He threw me and my back hit the pillows. He hovered over me before thrusting his cock inside my pussy. "Are you learning your lesson now?" he grunted.

"Yes, Daddy," I groaned.

"Good," he murmured, and kissed me on lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced with mine in tune to his thrusts.

After a considerate amount of time, both of us flew into one more orgasm and collapsed onto the bed. Minutes later, we cleaned up and I changed into another pair of clothes. Then Carlisle took me to the Lodge for dinner.

(Sunday to Wednesday)

Before I knew it, the winter exams were upon me. My first one, Spanish, was on Monday. On Tuesday, I would have my Calculus test. Wednesday, history. And on Thursday, we had two, Chemistry and English. There was no school on Friday.

I spend every evening studying hard. As a result, I ended up with frequent headaches that lasted for hours if I didn't take any aspirin. Truthfully, I only took some before I had a test. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to think, and I would have failed them. Shadows started to form under my eyes as well, and I was often tired.

"Be a little more easier on yourself, Isabella," Carlisle pleaded.

In addition to my exams, I still couldn't find a present for him. Whenever I wasn't studying, I was searching for one, mostly online. I didn't want to give Carlisle something I knew he had or thought he had.

My head was so full of tests and finding gifts that I didn't have room for anything else. I barely even thought of the incident at the Peterson road bridge.

Carlisle insisted that I play music more often to relieve my stress, but I said no.

"I don't have time to play music right now! I'm too busy for that!" I stated wearily.

(Thursday)

Finally, it was the last day of the exams, and the last day of school before winter recess. In my other classes except for Chemistry and English, we held parties or watched movies.

After two last grueling exams, and more Christmas celebrations, school was over. My friends said good-bye to me as I made my way to my truck.

"Have a good holiday, Bella!" Jessica called.

"Bye Bella!" Eric yelled.

"I'll see you after Christmas!" Angela bellowed.

"Yeah, and have fun!" Ben added.

"See you in two weeks," Mike hollered.

I waved to them. "Thanks! I'll call you!" I shouted back.

I climbed into my Chevrolet and headed home. There was still plenty of time left before my last appointment of the year, so I laid down on the couch to get some rest. I was so glad to be done with school for a while.

When it was four o'clock, I took a quick, warm shower. After I was dressed, I fixed some tea and prepared to leave.

_Please try not to be late next time, or I'm afraid that you will have to face the consequences_, I remembered Carlisle telling me last week.

I smiled to myself. _And what would exactly the consequences be?_ I wondered.

I would never know unless I found out. And my bad ass was up for any challenge.

With that in mind, I got in my truck again and drove to the hospital.

I arrived there at 4:57. Instead of getting out right away, I sat there until it was 5:07. Then I ran out of the truck and rushed through the parking lot.

After checking myself in, I stood by the desk.

Carlisle appeared a moment later.

"Hello again, Miss Swan," he greeted. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were narrow.

I was going to get it.

"Oh, hi Dr. Cullen," I smirked back mischievously.

He gestured for me to follow him. I did, snickering quietly.

As soon as we entered his office, Carlisle shut the door and crossed his arms. He studied me for a few minutes before saying, "You are late...again."

I did not respond. I just stood there, smiling broadly.

"Moreover," Carlisle added, stepping up to me. "You are late _on purpose_."

I raised an eyebrow, giving him a how-would-you-know look.

A small grin crept across his face and he gave a sinister chuckle. "Yes, Isabella. I know that you are. I heard your truck come in precisely at 4:57, and you did not check in until 5:10. There was no reason for you to be late, so I _knew_ that you were playing around, trying to upset me, as usual."

He backed me into a corner. "Ah, Isabella. Why must you constantly toy with my emotions?" he sighed, running his fingers through my hair. And then he squeezed my nipple, causing me to moan. "I asked you a question, Isabella, and I expect a reply."

"Because I am a naughty girl," I hissed.

"That you are," he murmured.

Carlisle backed away somewhat and reached into a metal cabinet. "Change into this and lie on the bed," he ordered, brandishing a flannel hospital gown at me.

Without hesitation, I obeyed his commands.

Once I settle myself on the bed, which he kept in his office for certain patients, Carlisle approached me with four leather straps.

"Slide down to the edge, my dear," he instructed.

When I did, he tied my arms and ankles to the bed's steel bars and spread my legs wide. He adjusted the bed so that I was sitting halfway up.

So, I was going to be mental patient. I was automatically turned on.

After that, he began to pace around the room. "In our honorable society, no one tolerates tardiness, and neither do I. If everyone did, it would cease to exist," he stated, coming back to me. "It especially irritates me when someone is late to my appointments. It is a waste of time, their's and mine." He inched his hand up my leg. I shivered in anticipation. "I let them off easy the first few times, but when someone is excessively late, I have to bring them up short."

His hand slid under my thong and and rubbed my clit in small circles. I threw my head back and moaned.

Carlisle leaned close to me. "I can't just allow my patients to go AWOL, can I?" he whispered, pressing my clit harder.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I pleased that you agree."

There was the sound of cloth being torn, and Carlisle was holding up my black and polka-dot pink thong. "Mmm. I like these. It would be a shame if you didn't have another pair," he smirked.

"Don't worry, I do," I breathed.

"Good."

He opened my gown and took off the matching bra. "Would you object to a mammogram and a vaginal examination, Isabella? I just want to make sure that everything is in order," he purred huskily.

"No, of course not, Dr. Cullen," I responded. "But won't someone hear us?"

Carlisle said no. "The room is soundproof," he explained, winking and placing a kiss on my lips. The hand that was not on my cheek reached down and probed my right tit. Then he prodded my left tit.

He kissed my earlobe. "No lump or bumps. They are as smooth as cream."

Shifting downwards, he ran his thumb over my right nipple before taking it in his mouth. My back arched as he suckled and bit down it gently. With his right hand, he rolled my other nipple between his fingers before sucking that one minutes later. I whimpered.

As he continued to suck that nipple, his left hand gliding over my stomach. When it reached my pussy, he rubbed my clit once more. After that, he hooked two fingers in my slick heat before pumping them in and out at a moderate, steady pace. He massaged my swollen nub with his thumb.

"Mmmmm. Yes, Dr. Cullen," I hissed, my breath short.

Carlisle ran his tongue over my nipple one last time. "I don't feel any scratches. There is no sign of any infections. You have been taking quite good care of yourself," he smiled.

He left a trail of kisses down to the bottom of my stomach. Then he moved his thumb away from my clit and replaced it with his tongue. I moaned louder and ground my pussy into his face.

"Tastes so sweet," Carlisle breathed.

He thrusted his fingers into me until I had nearly fallen over the edge and pulled them out. Then he straightened and proceeded to take off his doctor's jacket.

I shook my head. "Don't. Keep it on. You look so sexy when you're wearing it."

Carlisle smirked. He unbuckled his slacks and pulled them down. After that, he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. He pushed the hem of my gown up to my waist, then slid his cock into my pussy with a quick, hard thrust. Both of us groaned.

He pounded into me, wrapping his hands around my waist and gripping my ass to pull me closer to him.

"Does this feel good, Isabella?" he grunted.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. So good," I moaned.

"Any pain or...ohhhh God, yes...discomfort?"

"N-No."

Carlisle thrusted into me hard. "No what?"

"No...ugh...Dr. Cullen."

"Wonderful."

He tightened his hold on me and slammed his dick into my pussy three times harder. Our moans quickly turned into loud growls, screams, and cries of euphoria. It was just as well the room was soundproof, or else the whole hospital would know what we were doing.

Carlisle shifted one hand to a spot on the bed above my right shoulder. He dipped his head down and I felt his cool lips and tongue working my nipples again. My mind was blown. I wished he that he would untie me so that I could hold him. The pleasure was too overwhelming for me not to.

"Ohhhhhhh, mmmmmmm," I groaned loudly.

"Always so..._ungh_...fucking tight," he growled, his teeth clenched. "I fucking love it. And I love you." He kissed me hungrily on the lips.

"I love you too, baby. _Ughhhh!_ I mean, Dr. Cullen, baby. Shit! I'm going to cum!"

"That's right, and you will say my name when you do."

He thrusted into me one last time, and gold and purple fireworks erupted before my eyes.

"OH _FUCK_! DR. CULLEN!" I bellowed at the top of my voice.

"ISABELLA!" Carlisle shouted into the crook of my neck, his cold venom rushing into me.

He rode me out before untying me. I took a breather.

It took a while for me to regain the use of my legs. When I was finally able to walk without wobbling or collapsing, Carlisle and I said good-bye to each other.

"I'll pick you up after my shift, baby. You can have the gown. I love you," he whispered, kissing me.

"I love you more, Carlisle," I returned. "Should I be late more often?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Sure, but not too often. Otherwise, you won't be able to walk until I change you."

I snickered. "Fair enough. See you later."

"All right, sweetheart."

I arrived home at 6:30. Charlie had left early so that he could finish some paperwork, so I would be alone for a bit.

I went upstairs to put the gown away in the back of my top drawer. As I did, my hands brushed against a large box that I had forgotten was there. I took it out and opened it.

Inside of the box were two gold watches and chains-engraved with the Swan insignia-that belonged to my paternal grandparents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan. Before that, Charlie said that they had belonged to his great-great-grandparents. Grandpa Geoffrey's watch and chain was bedecked with four rubies, and Grandma Helen's were encrusted with diamonds. Surprisingly, both of them were still working and had the correct time.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could keep Grandma Helen's watch, and I could gave Grandpa Geoffrey's to Carlisle. I didn't need two watches-one was just fine. And I knew Carlisle would love to have Grandpa's. He would take special care of it.

Besides, I might as well give it to him. After we were married, Grandpa's watch would be entrusted to him anyway, to keep it going down the family line.

**(A/N: There we have it. The next chapter will be called Christmas Surprises, which will have two lemons scenes-maybe three. And I set up a poll too. If you haven't read the Author's Note in the last chapter, or didn't vote, now you have the chance to. PLEASE VOTE! _PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS._ The more reviews I receive, the quicker I will update! Ta ta!)**


	12. Christmas Surprises

(A/N: For those of you who have/haven't voted, the poll is on my page. I need to tally up the votes so I can know what you would like. After that, I will set up another poll. For those of you who don't know what I mean, read the Author's note on the end of chapter 10. I don't mean to be annoying, and I'm truly sorry if I am, but please do me this one small favor. Considered yourselves warned that this will be one of the longest chapters in the story.)

**Carlisle's POV**

The next day-the day before Christmas Eve-I went to Port Angeles to buy a Christmas tree. There were still plenty left at the shop, so there was a wide variety to choose from. After inspecting them for a half an hour, I picked a one that would nearly reach the family room's ceiling. Its rich pine scent filled my nostrils.

I paid for it, then drove back to my house. I didn't need to get any ornaments; I had four boxes of them already.

When I pulled up in front of the mansion, I untied the tree from the top of my Mercedes and carried it upstairs.

Once I had set it up in the left corner by the window of the family room, I took out my phone and dialed Isabella's number.

It rang twice before she answered.

"Hey, Carlisle," she greeted brightly.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you busy at the moment?" I queried.

"Just a little. I'm buying the food for our Christmas dinner. Why, is something the matter?"

"No. I had just brought the Christmas Tree home, and I wanted to know if you would like to help me decorate it along with the house."

"Oh, sure! I'll be over as soon as I leave the supermarket. Maybe Charlie could come along too? Unless you rather I came by myself?"

I grinned. I was glad that she wanted to include her father. She had been spending more time with him lately. "Of course he can come with you," I remarked.

"Okay. I'll ask if he's up to it and I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too, Isabella."

She hung up a moment later after saying good-bye and I brought the decorations and ornaments down from the attic. Then I heated up some decaffinated coffee.

Not too long afterwards, I heard Isabella's Chevrolet roar up the driveway. I ghosted to the front door and waited.

The truck soon appeared between the gap in the trees. Isabella parked it in front of the garage and got out with Charlie, both of them carrying a few bags. As they reached the door, I opened it.

"Whew, it's cold as hell outside!" Isabella exclaimed with a smile, rushing into the house with hunched shoulders. She set down her bags, embraced me, and kissed my cheek. "Hello again, you," she whispered.

Charlie snickered. "I believe that hell is a lot warmer than it is here," he stated, causing Isabella and I to chuckle. "Hey, Carlisle. Thanks for inviting me," he added, putting down the groceries to shake my hand.

"You're very welcome, Charlie. Would either of you like some coffee?" I inquired, shutting the door.

"Yes, please," Isabella and Charlie said fervently at the same time. We laughed again.

After we had calmed down, I led them to the kitchen and poured them their coffee. I placed the sugar bowl in front of them and set out four different kinds of cream. They thanked me before helping themselves. I didn't pour any coffee for myself, but later I would have to eat something to keep up appearances. If Isabella was the only one here, I wouldn't have to do this.

Charlie took a sip of his drink. "This is very good, Carlisle. It's not often that I have good coffee," he commented.

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really is good," she chimed in.

"Thank you. I'm pleased that you both like it."

It took a short time for them to finish their coffee. After I had washed their mugs, we went to the family room and started on the tree.

"Let's put the lights on first," I announced. "I can plug them in and string the red and gold tinsel and the cranberry garland on next. After that, we'll hang up the ornaments."

I tuned a radio to the Christmas station and we immediately set to work. I climbed a ladder so that I could wrap the string of white lights around the top of the tree. Then I handed it to Charlie so that he could string it around the middle and the bottom. Isabella plugged it in afterwards.

Next was the red tinsel, which were laid under the lights. Then the gold tinsel, which we placed directly beneath the red so that they appeared to be close together.

Then we hung up the ornaments, searching for the right place to put them, which turned out to be a lot of fun.

While we were doing this, Isabella stood next to me. "The coffee cream was very tasty, Carlisle. Was it really cream, or something else?" she murmured with a mischievious twinkle in her eyes.

"Be quiet," I hissed, pelting her with a dark-blue bauble. She threw an emerald one at me, and I moved aside, causing it to hit Charlie.

"Hey! Watch it, Bella!" he snapped playfully.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, copper. It's just a bauble," she teased, throwing another one at him. It landed on his temple.

"That's it!" Charlie declared. He grabbed a whole box of them and made to dump them on her. But I shifted his attention by tossing one on the back of his head. I covered my face when he emptied the box on me instead.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend! You can't do that!" Isabella yelled, successfully snatching the box from him. She beat him on the back with it a few times.

Charlie gave a contradictory snort while moving away. "Oh, yes I can! I'm an officer of the law, and I have every right to! And right now, I am being assaulted. I need to defend myself from you two criminals."

"You're not on duty!" Isabella pointed out.

"Ha! In Forks, you're on duty when you say you are."

Isabella started to back away slowly and gave a placating grin. "Oh really?"

Charlie smiled sinisterly. "Yep."

Then he pounced. I tugged a cushion off of one of my sofas and walloped him on the head again. "I will not allow you to do this!" I claimed, punctuating each word with a hit.

When he grabbed for me, I jumped away. I picked up Isabella along with a few more baubles and ran, carrying her bridal style.

Charlie followed after us. Peering over my shoulder, I taunted, "You run pretty fast for an old man!"

"Old man! I'll show you an old man!" he shouted.

He edged closer to me, but as I was much faster than him, I zipped ahead. Isabella assisted me in hurling more baubles at him. She scored half of her hits, while I scored all. We never aimed for his face; Charlie could get poked in the eye. Our laughter filled the mansion.

Soon, he grew tired and we finished decorating the tree. After putting the star on the top, we picked the baubles up off of the floor. Next, we put smilax and holly on the fireplaces and some of the tables and dressers. On several of houses entrances, such as the kitchen's and the stairway's, I hung up leaves of mistletoe. After that, we strung a garland of evergreen leaves and cranberries on the banisters. We used washable paint to spray on the windows so that it looked like snow. Then we taped multi-colored lights to the downstairs' and family room's windows.

"You sure are putting up a lot of decorations. Are you expecting somebody?" Charlie inquired.

"Only Alice and Jasper," I lied. "I know it is a little excessive, but I want it to be like old times here."

Charlie nodded in understanding but did not say anything else.

Once we had finally finished about two hours later, Charlie and Isabella rested. Then, after a last cup of coffee and a small chat, they prepared to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help with the cooking. Don't forget to thaw the chicken and steak," Isabella mumbled before giving me a kiss.

"I won't. Would you like me to pick you up?" I asked, knowing that her truck's heater wasn't working.

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Sure," she finally responded.

I shook Charlie's hand before they strolled out of the house. I waved to them as Isabella drove away.

As I started to turn away from the door, the first snow of the season began to fall in fat, feathery flakes. I smiled to myself. It seemed as if we would have a white Christmas after all.

The snow continued to fall all through the previous afternoon and well into the night. By morning, it still hadn't stopped, but since my car was able to handle snow very well, it did not bother me.

At eleven o'clock, I left my house and made my way to Isabella's. In Forks, they usually plowed the roads early in the morning, so the streets were easy to drive through.

Minutes later, I was parking in her driveway. Charlie opened the door when I knocked.

"Hi Carlisle. How are you today?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm very well. Is Isabella awake?" I questioned.

Charlie bobbed his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. She's in the living room finishing cereal and watching _Pocahontas_. She loves her Disney movies," he grunted.

I grinned. "I'll see if I can drag her away from the TV."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

Laughing gently, I followed him into the aforesaid room. Isabella was sitting on the couch eating Honey Nut Cheerios. _Colors of the Wind_ was playing on the television. She was humming along with it.

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew._

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon,_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Right at that moment, gazing at Pocahontas as she was in the form of painted lines, I had another inspiration. But it could wait. I laid my hand on Isabella's shoulder, making her jump.

"Oh, hey babe," she said. "I'll be ready as soon as I'm done this food and when the song's over. It's my favorite."

"All right, then. Take your time, my dear."

Once her bowl was empty, and after the song was finished, Isabella grabbed her coat. We said good-bye to Charlie before getting in the car and driving back home.

"The house smells wonderful," Isabella commented as we entered the mansion.

"Oh, yes it does. So. What shall we cook first, m'lady?" I asked courteously.

Isabella snorted. "Well, _kind sir_, it's best if we prepared the meats right away. Speaking of which, is the steak and chicken defrosted?" she queried.

I nodded. "Yes. And I'm astounded that you haven't called me a dork this time."

"Oh. Sorry, dork."

Laughing, I kissed her on the lips and took the chicken and steak out of the oven. Isabella and I seasoned them before putting them back in and setting the correct temperature.

"Now, we can fix the macaroni and cheese and the potato salad. After that the cranberry sauce and collard greens will go next. Then I will make the sweet potato and lemon pies," Isabella stated.

"Sounds like a good plan," I remarked.

It took the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening to do all of this. Isabella grew exhausted at times, so I would take over for her. She taught me how to make the pies and helped along. I was a fast learner, but I supposed that that wasn't saying much. All vampires are.

By eight thirty, all of the food had been cooked and baked. We put everything in the refrigerator. We sat down in the family room, cuddling and listening to radio playing "O Christmas Tree." It was still snowing.

I kissed her forehead and sighed contently. "Tomorrow will be our very first Christmas together. Can you imagine that?" I murmured.

"There is nothing to imagine," Isabella whispered, looking up at me. "This is real."

"And you are absolutely right."

Isabella smiled, leaned upwards, and kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers through her hair and moved my lips in sync with hers.

When we moved apart, I placed another kiss on her nose. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

She buried her face in my neck. "I love you too, baby."

**Bella's POV**

For as long as I could remember, I always woke up early on Christmas. This Christmas was no exception. It was seven o'clock when I climbed out of bed, excited even as an adult of what the day could bring.

I went downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie appeared just as I was finishing.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," he declared, giving me a small hug.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I mumbled.

After a quiet meal, Charlie went to watch TV in the livingroom. I put our plates and cups in the dishwasher and joined him.

I reached under our tree and handed him a wrapped package. "For you, Dad," I said.

He rose his eyebrows. "Is it time for presents already?" he joked.

I chuckled. "Just open it."

Charlie tore the paper and opened the box. When he pulled the _Selena_ DVD out, he whooped. "Oh, thank you so much, Bella! I've been wanting this forever!" he exclaimed in delight. He embraced me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You're welcome, Dad," I grinned, somewhat abashed by his reaction. "Did you get me anything?"

"Yeah, there's some coal in your stocking."

"Dad, be serious."

Snickering, Charlie stood up. "Well, me, your mom and Phil coordinated, and we decided to give you something for your bedroom. Close your eyes, and no peeking."

I covered my face and I heard him leave the room. Seconds later, I heard something being pushed into the room and pulled open.

"You can look now," Charlie proclaimed.

I removed my hands and gasped. In front of me was a 32-inch flat-screen HD TV. Next to it was a cable box and a DVD player. They were both topped with a large pink ribbon.

"Oh, my God!" I breathed, stunned. When I had recovered, I bolted off of the sofa and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Oh, Dad, thank you so much," I cried, hugging him tightly.

"No problem, honey."

After letting him go, we carried my things up to my room. I called Renee and Phil to thank them.

"You're welcome, sweetie! When are you and Carlisle coming?" Renee inquired.

I laughed. "Tomorrow afternoon. We should be in Jacksonville by five or six o'clock," I replied.

"Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me before you leave."

"I will."

I hung up the phone. At nine thirty, I took a shower. Then I dressed in a white sweater with a black-belted sash, sheer emerald-green leggings, and furry white boots. I was gathering up the other presents I would give to Carlisle and the rest of the family when I thought of something. Carlisle only had one gift, and I wanted to give him another. But it was too late to buy something else.

I pondered over this until I had an idea. Since I had gotten a present for my bedroom, maybe I could get him something for his, or maybe his Mercedes.

_How about a **special** car-freshner?_ a voice whispered in my head.

Laughing to myself, I locked my door and laid down, intent on giving Carlisle a cum-soaked, red and green thong.

After climaxing, I redressed and air-freshened the room. I washed my hands before grabbing the presents and putting on my coat.

"Hey, Dad," I called, walking down the stairs. "I'm about to go to Carlisle's."

"Okay, Bella. I'll be over there for dinner."

"All right. See you then."

When I arrived at the mansion, I parked the truck in the garage. Carlisle was standing by the front door and opened it for me, smiling as I approached.

As soon as I crossed over the threshold, he engulfed me in a warm embrace.

Then he drew back. "Merry Christmas, Jingle Bells," he announced, taking one of my tits in his hand and jiggling it.

I playfully swatted his hand away. "Merry Christmas to you too, Carlisle."

We were heading for the family room when Carlisle stopped me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with the same fervor, slipping my arms around his neck.

It wasn't until he backed away to let me get some air that I realized we were under the mistletoe. I giggled and shook my head at him. "You were just waiting to do that, weren't you?" I teased.

Carlisle chuckled gently. "Of course I was," he responded. "I have to get something from kitchen. You may relax and make yourself comfortable."

I had barely settled down on the loveseat in front of the coffee table when he appeared with a tray of gingerbread cookies and cinnamon buns. He set it on the table before ghosting out of the room. He came back with a steaming mug of hot cocoa topped with chocolate whipped cream. "Help yourself, my dear."

"Thank you," I said, picking up a hot gingerbread cookie and taking a bite. It was very soft. "This is delicious, Carlisle. Did you bake these?"

"Yes, I did, just before you came over. I'm pleased that you like them. Would you prefer to open your presents now, or do you want to wait until you're done with your cocoa?" he queried.

I thought it over for a moment. "I guess I wouldn't mind opening them now. I can just move my cup to the other side of the table."

I sat before the Christmas tree. Carlisle pushed four wrapped packages in front of me. "Open these first."

I nodded and unwrapped the smallest one, which was from Emmett and Jasper. It turned out to be a digital video camera that was similar to the one that was burned at the ballet studio in Phoenix, where the James had attacked me. There was a card inside the box.

_Dear Bella,_

_We wanted to replace the one that had gotten destroyed. We hope that you like it. Merry Christmas, little sister!_

_Love,_

_Emmett and Jasper_

"It was really nice of them to get me another camera. I'll definitely have to thank Jasper when I see him and tell him to extend it to Emmett," I remarked.

Carlisle checked to see if it worked properly, then began to videotape me.

"Hi there, Isabella. Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Hey. Merry Christmas," I returned, blushing from all of the attention.

The next gift was from Rosalie. It was a silver portable DVD player. Taped to it was a note that said _Merry Christmas, Bella. I hope that you enjoy this._

Carlisle grinned at me. "I guess that she must like you well enough if she gave you a present like this," he stated.

I shoved him playfully. "She had probably just bought it because Alice told her to. After all, she only gave me a necklace on my birthday because Alice picked it out."

As I was saying this, I opened Edward and Esme's present. My mouth fell as I pulled out two model sculptures. One was of Rome's Colosseum and the other was of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Both of them were crafted from marble. There was a button on their sides, and when I pushed them, they lit up and played an Italian song I didn't know.

"They must have had a good time in Italy," I noted. Carlisle had told me the day before Thanksgiving that Edward and Esme planned to go there before the holidays. By now, they were back in Denali.

"Yes. Edward spoke to me on the phone for nearly three hours to describe what the experience was like for him and Esme," Carlisle chortled.

I joined in with his laughter. "Damn! Three hours? He must have seen everything there was to see if he talked to you for that long."

Finally, I turned to Alice's. Her package was long, so I already knew that she had given me clothes. I tore the wrapping paper off the box and looked inside. "Oh, _no_ she didn't!" I muttered in disbelief and amusement.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

I laid the box aside. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Isabella. Show me what it is."

"No. It's personal."

In lightning speed, he snatched the box before I could even think of resisting. He ripped the top off, then gazed at what Alice had sent me. "Well, well. What do we have here?" he crooned, holding up a school-girl costume. It was complete with a crisp, white oxford t-shirt, a short navy-blue skirt, white knee high stockings, and black shoes. "This is sexy. Put it on. Let me see how it fits you."

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. Both the t-shirt and the skirt fit, but they were so tight that I was surprised that they did at all. I tied the front of my shirt in a knot to emphasize how big my breasts were (as if Carlisle didn't already know this.)

When I entered the family room again, an approving smile spread across his face. "The outfit looks even better with you wearing it," he purred, walking around me to take it all in from every angle. "I will definitely break it in soon."

I giggled. "I'll be looking forward to it," I whispered in a coquettish voice.

"I'm sure that you will."

He kissed the side of my throat. "I have some presents to give you myself. Stand right there."

My first gift from him was a practical one; it was a much-needed heater for my truck. "I can install it for you later," he declared. I nodded and thanked him.

Then Carlisle took my hand and led me down the hall to a closed door. "I made these for you in my spare time," he said before opening it with a flourish.

My eyes widened as I peered into the room. A series of of the most beautiful portraits I had ever seen stood on easels and tables, making it seem as if I were in an art gallery.

On an easel in front of me was a canvas that had the words _Our Journey Together_ painted on it with elegant swirls. Under them was an arrow pointing to my right. Carlisle followed me as I looked them over, getting a shot of each portrait with my camera.

The first painting was of Carlisle and I in his office. It was my birthday-I could tell because of the emerald-green party dress I was wearing. Our lips were pressed together and we were wrapped in each other's embrace. On the bottom was the caption: _The__ Forbidden First Kiss...Or So We Thought._

The next picture, entitled _All We Have Is Each Other Now_, showed Carlisle and I sitting on my bed. Carlisle was stroking my hair while holding my hand. This was from the night when Edward had broke up with me, and Carlisle had visited me to offer his comfort.

After that were paintings of my first date with him. One was of me eating the spaghetti dinner that he had cooked for me. Another was of our first dance. The last one was of us lying next to each other in his bedroom.

The following ten portraits were of the day spent together at our special place. In picture number one, Carlisle and I were relaxing on the plaid-blue blanket. Next was the painting of our stroll along the grassy shore, my picnic lunch, the both of us climbing the boulders. Then came the one where we sitting on the tallest one, looking down to the ocean where the dolphins were swimming and where the seagulls were catching their food. I laughed heartily at the next two portraits of Carlisle pushing me in the water, then tickling me when I had called him a bastard. After that were the last three paintings. One of that spectacular sunset, one of him giving me the portrait of me sleeping. Finally, there was a picture of me telling him that I loved him for the first time.

I looked over the ones of our secret trysts in my bedroom, then gazed at the next seven, which were about our official first date. I loved how Carlisle had painting me walking down the stairs in my casual black dress and shawl. I was smiling at him shyly. He himself was gazing at me raptly, his lips slightly parted in awe. He had also painted front of the Jefferson Diner, the balcony where we sat, the view of Serenity beach, and the food we ate in great detail. In the last two portraits, we were sitting at our candlelit table and smiling at each other, then dancing together.

There was no end to the pictures that Carlisle had created. He painted our dates at the movies and at the Albert Einstein Science museum. There was a portrait of him feeding me soup when I had the fever. Of us taking pictures at the beach with Angela and Ben. Of Carlisle playing my lullaby. Of the various times I had teased him, finally ending with me flashing my tits at him and with him falling out of the tree.

Then there was a picture of Carlisle in his doctor's uniform. I was standing in front of him, wearing my nurse costume. My body was facing his, but I was staring back at myself, holding up my skirt to reveal the white thong I had wore.

"I like that one," I commented with a chuckle.

After that portrait were the ones of the Halloween party and our first time. I couldn't believe that he painted every position that we had done. My favorite one was the picture of us fucking doggy-style, with the caption:_ She Gladly Takes What I Give Her_.

Then the next few were of us doing our work it his office, of Carlisle giving me a lift when I was walking home from school, and of Charlie confronting us afterwards.

Next, Carlisle had painted us watching the moon rise and then having sex in the car.

But the portraits that really astonished me were the one depicting my fall from the Peterson Road bridge. The first one, labeled _Distress Signal_, was of Carlisle speaking on the phone with Alice. The next three were of the bridge's rail snapping underneath me, of me suspended in mid-air with Charlie leaning over the bridge's edge, and of him catching me. I could literally see the fear and relief in both of our eyes as we gazed at each other.

_You Are My Soul Mate_, the next picture, showed him clasping my hands with his. Swirling fog was painted around the edges. After that was a portrait of our first Thanksgiving. Renee, Phil, Charlie, and I were toasting him. Then there were pictures of the fight I had with Jessica, which depicted several of the stances I was in. The ones that made me crack up the most were the paintings showing several people's faces after I had unintentionally punched or elbowed them when they tried to pull me away from Jessica. Carlisle titled the portrait of me throwing her onto the opposite wall _Holy Shit! _The last one was of me standing with one foot on Jessica's back, her nose broken and bloody. My arms were raised in triumph, and under us it said, _No One Calls My Mate A Whore And Gets Away With It!_

The last sixteen paintings were of recent events. The first three were of our therapy sessions. The fourth, fifth, and sixth were of the traffic hold-up that he caused, me flipping him off, and my punishment for doing so. The seventh was of the time when I was purposely late for my last session. I was tied to the bed while he was on top of me, fucking my brains out. Pictures eight to fourteen showed us decorating the tree with Charlie, along with the rest of the house, and of us cooking the Christmas dinner. The fifteenth portrait was of me playing the violin.

When I came to the last one, I couldn't help but smile. It was titled _Colors Of The Wind _and looked just like the scene from _Pocahontas. _I was painted in colored lines. My mahogany-brown hair was flowing in the wind. My hands were on Carlisle's shoulders, who was standing in front of me. He was also painted in colored lines. We were both staring at each other solemnly.

All of the pictures were so real. Who knew that this was how he saw everything?

"Do you like them?" Carlisle queried anxiously behind me.

I gaped at him with incredulity. "I more than like them. I _love_ them. But how did you find the time to paint all of them?" I demanded in wonder.

Carlisle grinned. "I had already started to create these portraits after our first date. I gradually worked my way up to the day before and finished last night. But I am not finished with this. I will eventually paint more," he added.

"That's good because your paintings are so remarkable that they should be in a museum."

"I'm flattered. Do you really think that they are that good?"

I rolled my eyes. "You downsize your talents more than I do."

"Would you rather I was conceited?"

"Of course not, but you should give honest credit to yourself when it's due."

After thinking this over for a moment, Carlisle nodded slowly. "I suppose that you are right."

I smiled and turned to observe the Colors Of The Wind picture again. I stepped back. "Hey, Carlisle. Did you know that you look like John Smith, except with shorter hair?" (A/N: If you look at some scenes on Pocahontas, he actually does.)

He chortled. "Actually, I do. Alice teased me about it once. Let's go. I have two more presents to give you. I have to get one of them, so I meet you in the family room," he stated.

I had perched in front of the tree again when he approached me with two covered baskets. Something ruffled underneath one of the blankets. "Ooh, baby, did you buy me some vibrators?" I inquired with a smile.

Carlisle threw his head back and laughed loudly. "If only."

He laid the baskets gently on the floor. "You may uncover your presents."

I did, and gasped when I beheld four kittens-two white and two striped orange and white-in one basket and three brown and white beagie puppies in the other.

"Oh, my God!" I squealed, taking one of the puppies in my arms. It jumped up and licked my jaw. "They are so precious."

"I remember you mentioning that you had always wanted pets, but neither Renee or Charlie would let you."

I grinned. "Thank you, Carlisle. But don't they smell...funny to you?" He said once that cats' and dogs' scents were strong to vampires.

Carlisle shrugged. "Whether they do or not is of no importance to me. I would rather see that you are happy. Besides, it's not as if the smell was unendurable."

He was too sweet for words. "Where will we keep them?"

"Here, of course. I'll supply the food and whatever else they need. When you aren't spending time with them, we can keep them in the basement. I have their collars. After we name them, I'll placed their collars around their necks so that we don't confuse them."

"That's sounds good."

He sat next to me. "So what shall we name this one?" he asked, pointing to the one I was holding.

"What is its gender?" I queried.

Putting down the camera before lifting the dog up, Carlisle announced, "This one is a male."

I nuzzled it. "Alright, then. His name is Sammy. He looks like a Sammy. Yes, you do," I cooed.

Sammy wagged his tail as I scratched his ears.

I named the next dog, which was a female, Cynthia. Carlisle named the last one, also a female, Karen.

Then we turned our attention to the cats. I named the first white one, a female, Coco and Carlisle named the second one-another female-Cookie. I named the first orange-striped kitten (a male) Boots after Puss in Boots on _Shrek 2_. He looked just like him with his bright-green eyes.

"And what will we name this one?" Carlisle asked, holding up the second orange-striped kitten-this one was also a male-and stroking his back.

I thought about it, then smiled, coming up with the perfect name. "Guess," I replied.

Carlisle blinked. "Hmm...Tom?"

I shook my head and chortled. "No. Guess."

"Mike?"

"As if! Guess."

Sighing in feigned irritation, Carlisle remarked, "I can't think of much else. Stop playing mind games with me, Isabella."

I frowned. "I'm not."

"So what would you like to call him?"

"Guess."

A growl rumbled in his chest. I bit my lip to keep from smirking. I couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out by now.

Carlisle huffed. "Never mind. We'll discuss it later."

I stared at him pointedly. "Guess, Carlisle."

He narrowed his eyes at me before a strange look crossed his face. "Wait a minute. Guess?"

Bingo! I nodded and snickered. "Yes! Guess!"

Carlisle roared with laughter. "Oh, Isabella! What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled.

"I can imagine quite a few things," I mumbled.

We shared another laugh.

After collaring Guess and putting him back in the basket with the other cats, Carlisle reached under the tree. It was wrapped in red paper and topped with a gold bow. "I think that this one is the most important present," he said, giving me a small box.

I examined it. "Is it a ring?" I questioned.

"No. You're pretty close, however."

I unwrapped the present gently and opened the box. When I saw what was inside, I was speechless.

Residing on black velvet padding was glittering, heart-shaped necklace encrusted with tiny diamonds. In the middle of it was heart-shaped diamond pendant. It also came with matching earrings.

It was the most exquisite gift that I had received. None of the others I had gotten over the years could compare to this, except for my grandparents' watches and chains.

I looked up at Carlisle. "It's...It's so beautiful, Carlisle. Thank you," I breathed.

He grinned and raised a hand. "You're welcome. May I?" he inquired.

I nodded again.

Carlisle took the necklace of the box, then moved behind me to put it on. "It has a special meaning, this necklace," he stated quietly.

"Really? And what is it?" I asked.

"It means 'your heart is in mine.'" he murmured solemnly. He clasped the necklace and sat down next to me. "As it always will be, Beloved."

I caressed his cheek. "Of course it will. And that reminds me. I have something important for you too," I declared. I lifted the bag of presents I had brought off of the table. I dug inside it and took out a tiny black package that was covered with a sky-blue bow. I handed it to him.

His eyes sparkled when he pulled out Grandpa Geoffrey's watch and chain. "Wow. I haven't seen one of these in a long time," he commented, peering closely at the Swan insignia encompassed by the four rubies. "It's magnificent. Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my grandfather. And before that, to his great-grandparents. My grandmother's watch and chain belonged to them too, but Grandpa Geoffrey gave it her after they had gotten married," I responded.

Carlisle smiled warmly. "It is very thoughtful of you to give me his watch. But why did you choose to give it me instead of keeping it?"

I took his hand in mine. "You're my soul mate, Carlisle. It's practically inherited to you anyway. The watches belong to the next eldest child in the family line, plus their spouse. I'm the last Swan, so the watches will soon belong to the Cullen family."

Nodding, Carlisle remarked, "I see. Thank you, Isabella. It really means a lot to me. I will treasure your grandfather's watch for the whole of my existence."

He leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Carlisle. Oh, and I have one more gift for you."

"Really? You spoil me, my dear."

I snorted before taking another box out of my bag. "It's something for your car."

When Carlisle saw that it was my thong, he chuckled. "Well, thank you for this, Isabella. But how will it be of any use to my car?"

I smiled innocently. "It's an air-freshener. I made it myself."

"Oh really?" he questioned playfully, sniffing it.

Abruptly, Carlisle froze, his eyes rolling upwards into his head. He brought the thong closer to his nose.

Grinning wickedly, I slowly stood and pretended to back out of the room.

I didn't even make it past the coffee table when Carlisle hissed, "Don't take another step, Isabella."

He pulled me back down and laid me on the floor somewhat roughly. The next thing I knew, his pants and boxers were halfway down his legs. "I'm sorry about jumping on you like this, sweetheart, but I just have to have you right now," he breathed, his eyes darkening.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't mind. You know I like it when you jump on me," I assured.

"I'm pleased that you do."

Carlisle shoved my the hem of my skirt up. "Where are your panties, Beloved?" he inquired in a husky voice.

I smiled. "It was your present," I replied.

He glanced at my thong. "Ohhhhh. I understand."

As soon as he said this, Carlisle thrusted his dick in and out of my pussy. I groaned and pulled him closer to me.

"Fuck," Carlisle whispered. He reached down to uncover my tits.

His pace quickened as the minutes passed. Our moans started to come at frequent intervals. Just as my stomach tightened, he slid out of me. I was about to complain when he turned me over and began to fuck me doggy style. We were certainly giving a new meaning to "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree."

"_Yes_, Carlisle!" I cried out.

"So good," he moaned.

"Harder..."

Carlisle answered to all of my pleas. Before long, we were climaxing and screaming each other's name.

When he collasped on his side, I noticed a red light flashing on the camera. "Um, Carlisle...I think that the video camera was watching us," I giggled.

Carlisle pivoted with wide eyes. Then he shrugged. "Oh, well. I had always wondered what it looked like when we fuck," he stated nonchalantly. We laughed as he turned the camera off to preserve the batteries.

**Carlisle's POV**

My cell phone rang with a text message as I was buttoning my jeans. I flipped it open.

_Way to break in the school-girl outfit, Carlisle. *gags* Straighten yourselves up and air-freshen that room, please. We'll be there in ten minutes. You're lucky that I held everyone off while you two were, um, showing each other your affections-A_

_LMFAO! Certainly, sweetie. I can't see you all-C_

_I know. We can't either. See you in a moment-A_

_Okay-C_

"Alice is on her way, Isabella. Change back into your clothes while I freshen up. I don't intend for you to be seen with your costume on," I added.

She nodded and went to the bathroom. I covered the puppies and the kittens before spraying the room and parts of the carpet.

Isabella came back a few minutes later. After she placed everyone else's presents under the tree, I took her hand and led her downstairs so that we could wait for everyone to show up.

I still didn't tell her that the rest of the family was coming, as Alice had wished. Would she be upset with me for not being truthful? She still believed that everyone-except Alice, Edward, and Esme-would find it awkward to see us together. Even though I was assured that no one would, I had my doubts as well.

But Isabella and I would soon find out.

Soon, I heard the purr of their engines as their vehicles raced up the driveway.

"They are coming," I proclaimed.

Isabella trembled in excitement. However, she froze when she saw not one, but three cars-Edward's Volvo, Emmett's jeep, and Jasper's smoke-silver Lexus-pulling up in front of the house.

And she became even more still when every member of our family stepped out of them.

**Bella's POV**

I was mute with shock as I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Esme approaching the mansion along with Alice and Jasper. They waved at Carlisle and I, beaming brightly. None of them had changed, but I hadn't expected them to, of course. I grinned weakly and waved back.

Edward held open the door and everbody rushed in.

Esme threw her arms around me the second she passed him. "Ohhhhhhh, Bella, my dear! It's so good to finally see you again," she murmured. She kissed me on the cheek and drew back. "You look much younger than you did before we left."

"Thank you," I smiled, recovering from my astonishment.

Next, Emmett came over and spun me around so fast that everything was a blur. "Hey, little sis! How are you?"

I laughed loudly. "I'm good, Emmett. What about you?"

"I'm great!"

"Okay, you can put me down now! I'm starting to get dizzy here!"

Emmett cackled and set me down gently.

Alice hugged me next. "Hi Bella! Merry Christmas!" she declared.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Alice," I returned.

Jasper nodded to me with a timid grin. "I'm happy to see you, Bella. I'm...I'm sorry about the party," he mumbled, looking ashamed.

I waved my hand dismissively "Don't worry about it anymore, Jasper. I was never angry at you for what happened," I reassured.

He sighed in devout relief.

Rosalie inclined her head as well and smiled, but did not speak. It seemed as if she didn't know what to say, so I nodded back.

Edward stepped up to me last. At first, he was quiet. I supposed that he felt guilty, but for a different reason. He knew how much it had hurt me when he broke up with me. But I understood why he did. I couldn't be upset with him.

I beamed at him. "Hi Edward. It's nice to see you. Merry Christmas," I greeted, embracing him.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. It's wonderful to see you too," he whispered, relaxing considerably. "I apologize for the way I said that I didn't care about you. It was a terrible lie. I still do, just...not _in that way_ anymore. But I will always see you as my sister, and love you as such. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," I said, punching his shoulder lightly. "I understood why you told me that...after a while. You're forgiven."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Bella."

After everyone said hello to Carlisle, we headed to the family room. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie squealed when they saw my new pets. Each of them took a kitten in their arms. The guys, except for Carlisle, each held one of the puppies.

"So, how was your journey here?" Carlisle inquired when we were all sitting. I plopped down on the seat next to him, placing Cookie in my lap and stroking her fur. She cuddled into my stomach and yawned contently.

"Well, except for the fact that many of the roads were icy, as they usually are this time of year, it was fine," Jasper responded.

Carlisle nodded. "That's good. How are Eleazar, Carmen, and the others?"

"They are well. They told us to say hello and Merry Christmas to you. They also said that they are going to visit in January or February," Edward stated.

"And you won't believe this," Rosalie piped up. "Laurent and Irina just became an item!"

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Carlisle said, "Really?"

She bobbed her head. "About three weeks ago."

"Is he treating her properly?"

"Yes, and he converted to our vegetarian diet. His eyes had turned completely gold by the end of October."

Carlisle gave a short chuckle. "Well, that's news. Has anything else happened?"

"No. Just the same old, same old," Rosalie shrugged, petting Guess' back.

Emmett threw a pillow at him. "Come on, Pop! Enough with all of this! We want our presents!" he boomed.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head. "Emmett! Don't be rude!" she scolded.

"Ouch! Sorry, Rose!"

Carlisle grinned. "It's okay, Rosalie. You can all have your gifts."

Everyone bolted to the Christmas tree and the air was suddenly full of flying bows and wrappers.

I snickered and peered at Carlisle. "A bit eager, aren't they?" I joked.

Snorting, Carlisle ran his fingers through my hair. "You call that a bit?" he demanded playfully.

"Oh, my God, Carlisle, Bella! Thank you!" Esme shouted, looking over her presents before hugging the both of us.

"You're welcome," we replied at the same time. "And thank you for the models. I really like them," I added.

"Aww, you're welcome, my dear. I'm glad that you do."

I glanced at everybody else. Rosalie was smiling appreciatively at her gifts. Jasper was whooping as he held up his video games and trying on these cowboys Carlisle had bought him. Edward kissed me on the cheek and hugged Carlisle briefly when he had unwrapped his Debussy CD-I was glad that I didn't buy it-and his box of blank sheet music. Emmett cheered after opening his video games and a boxer's set. After that, he spun me around again and punched Carlisle in the chest.

"Oh, and Alice. Your present is in the garage," Carlisle announced when Alice opened a small box to find car keys. I already knew what type of car she had; he had showed it to me the day before.

She ghosted out of the house in vampire speed. Less than a second later, there was a shriek of joy, and suddenly she was back and embracing Carlisle tightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle! I've been wanting that Porsche for a long time!" she cried.

"It's nothing, sweetie," he remarked softly.

Once everyone had opened their presents, Emmett and Jasper set up the TV so that they could play their games. They went first, then Carlisle and Edward took their turns. Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I watched, laughing when they taunted each other and grew loud and over-competitive.

"That's cheating!" Emmett bellowed at Edward while they were playing _Burnout Revenge_. Edward had slammed into his car and made him crash into a van.

"Is not! You can't blame me because you don't know how to race!" Edward shot back.

I shook my head at their childish behavior.

A long while later, the guys sat back down, and everybody recounted everything happened in the past few months. Everyone had their own story to tell. We spend the next hour and a half laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt, gasping in horror or shock depending on what we were told, or just listening quietly.

It wasn't until I looked at the clock that I realized what the time was. "Carlisle, it 2:30. What time were the cats and dogs fed?" I queried.

"Around eight o'clock this morning," he responded. "It's about time I fed them again. They must be hungry."

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said. "What is this cat's name?"

I turned to see her playing with Guess. "Guess," I smiled. Carlisle grinned also.

"Er...Johnny?" she asked.

"No. Guess."

"Oliver?"

I snickered and shook my head.

Esme decided to venture a guess (no pun intented.) "Rick?"

Carlisle bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No, Esme. Guess."

Esme couldn't think of another name, so she just shrugged.

Jasper leaned forward. "Aha! Is it Carlisle?"

"Nope! Guess!" I chortled.

"Boots?" Emmett piped up.

"No, that's the name of the other orange cat silly."

"Uh...Ginger?"

"No, but close enough. Guess."

Carlisle and I laughed more and more as everyone but Edward and Alice (who knew) kept coming up with names. Soon they started to become impatient.

Emmett growled in frustration. "Dammmit, guys! Just tell us his damn name already!" he shouted.

I decided to do so. They would never figure it out unless they joked around and said Guess. "I just did a million times! Guess!"

Dawning comprehension lit up their faces. "_Oh_!" they exclaimed, howling with laughter.

"I get it. That's pretty clever," Esme chuckled.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. As Carlisle had told me, their foods were in a cabinet under the sink. Once I had filled up four bowls-two for the cats' food and milk, and two for the dogs'-the others brought them in.

"They are so cute," Alice commented, watching them eat.

"Yes, they are," Rosalie agreed. "It was nice of you to get them for Bella, Carlisle."

He smiled at her.

While I was at it, I put the food for the night's dinner on the stove and in the oven to warm them up. I was relieved that I had cooked enough for everybody or else it would have been a disaster.

I was just leaving the kitchen when I noticed Rosalie standing by the doorway. "Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?" she inquired nervously.

I nodded. "Um...sure," I replied, taken aback by this abrupt question.

I followed her into a bedroom and she closed the door. She gestured to the bed and we both sat down.

After a minute, she cleared her throat. "So, Bella...how are you?" she asked in a shy voice.

Grinning somewhat, I returned, "I'm fine and you?"

"Not bad."

Rosalie shifted. "It's good to see you again after all this time."

"You too. Rosalie...is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to tell you that I really did miss you while we were away. And I wanted to ask...How do you like being with Carlisle?"

"I love being with him so much. It couldn't be any better than it is now. I guess that you would expect me to say that, though, since he's my soul mate."

Rosalie smiled brightly. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you. For both you and Carlisle. Truly, I am."

I cocked my head to the side. "Thanks. I thought that you would hate me more because of...the circumstances that are."

Chuckling, she declared. "I never hated you, Bella. But to be honest, I am envious of you."

I was astounded by this remark. "Envious? But why?" How could she be jealous of me? She belong to a family of one of the most beautiful beings in existence. She had wondrous beauty, a good family that she could depend on, not to mention that's wealthy. She had almost everything she could ever want.

Her voice broke through my thoughts. "Because you are everything that I want to be. You're human. You're alive, even if only for a short time. You have so many possibilities! You can have children and maybe even grandchildren, all of the things I wish I had! And when you are a vampire, I'll still be envious, but for a different reason. You'll be the only one in the family-except Alice and Jasper, who had different creators-that Carlisle didn't change to save a life. You've be changed because he loves you and wants to spend eternity with you. I wish that I were changed for that reason. Truthfully, however, there are times I wish that I wasn't at all, but then, I never would have met Emmett...not very likely, anyway," she concluded with a sigh.

I processed everything that she had told me and thought it over. "I understand what you mean," I whispered, having stood in her shoes for a couple of minutes. "I really do."

Rosalie patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, though. I love you as a sister as much as Edward and others do, and I'm proud to have you as a part of our family."

I hugged her and she surprised me by returning the embrace fiercely. "Thank you, Rose. I love you too. All I ever wanted was for us to be friends at the very least."

"Well, we're more than friends. Besides, we'd have to get along somehow since Carlisle is your mate. I'm sorry for being so bitchy to you."

"That's okay. It's all swept under the carpet."

"Good. Let's join the others before Emmett gets the idea that we're kissing and making up."

"Aww, man!" I heard Emmett whine down the hall. Everyone snickered, including us.

**Carlisle's POV**

While Rosalie was speaking to Isabella, Emmett gazed at me. "So," he began with a sniff. "Carlisle." He sniffed again. "What have you been _getting into_ lately?"

Edward and Alice stared at him in horror and disgust.

Oh no. I obviously had not freshened the room up as well as I believed. "Not much. Mostly working and spending time with Isabella," I responded, ignoring the pun.

"That's all?"

"Well, what else did you expect me to say?"

"...Nothing."

Emmett leaned back into his chair and let the matter rest. Edward grew less tense.

When Isabella and Rosalie came back to the living room, we looked for something else to do. There wasn't anything to watch on TV that we haven't watched already.

"I know what we should do!" Alice declared suddenly. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Isabella scowled at her in disbelief, so did almost everyone else, save Emmett. Jasper just shrugged; he didn't seem to care either way. Rosalie looked unsure. I myself just quirked an eyebrow. We were all too old to be playing a game like this, in my opinion.

Alice threw up her hands. "All right, people, I know what you're thinking. But the rules will be different, I promise," she vowed.

The rules were simple. If you were a girl, and the bottle landed on one of the men (and vice versa) other than your mate, you didn't have to kiss him on the lips. Kissing him or her on the cheek would do. However, if you were a guy and it landed on one of the other men-it would be the same if a girl landed on a girl-you had to kiss them on the lips, but not for long if it made you uncomfortable. At least she was fair. Still, a few of us protested against this, but Alice ignored us.

Then she practically made a few of us sit in a circle. She always had to have her way. "Oh no, you don't!" she said to Isabella, who was attempting to edge out of the room. She lifted up and plopped her on the spot next to me.

"Damn," Isabella muttered. I chuckled.

And the game began.

**Bella's POV**

Because Alice was the one who suggested that we played this asinine game, she was allowed to go first. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Jasper. How lucky was she.

Then it was Edward's turn. He sighed in irritation and spun the bottle. It landed on Rosalie. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Esme was next. After the bottle spun for a few seconds, it landed on herself. She kissed her hand, which made everyone laugh, but Alice told her to spin again. This time, the bottle landed on Carlisle. She swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

After that it was his turn. The bottle landed on Jasper as well. I found myself giggling. Alice covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Jasper's face caved in on itself. "Let's just get it over with," he groaned.

Carlisle hesitated before crawling over to him and kissing his lips. Two seconds later, he moved away. When he glanced at me, I winked and gave him a thumbs-up. It actually looked sort of cute to see him kissing another guy. He shoved me playfully.

It was my turn. I spun the bottle, and it pointed to Alice.

I felt a little uneasy, having never kissed a girl. But like Jasper, I decided to "just get it over with."

Alice beckoned me over with a teasing grin. "Come here, Bella," she ordered sweetly.

I sighed and went to her. I closed my eyes and placed my lips on hers. Strangely enough, hers felt rather nice for a girl's, even though they were cold, and I kissed her a few seconds longer than I intended. But Alice didn't seem to care. In fact, she kissed me back without a hint of reluctance. I was slightly amused when I heard the boys wolf-whistling and whooping all around us.

I drew back and sat next to Carlisle again.

"Very sexy, sweetheart," he whispered earnestly, kissing me in turn.

I smiled faintly.

After that Emmett was next. He spun the bottle and it landed on Edward.

"No!" Edward yelled and squirmed away when Emmett ghosted to him. "Get away from me, you oaf!"

"Oh, but Eddie sweetheart, you look so cute today! Beautiful even!" Emmett joked. He bent over and kissed him for ten seconds while Edward struggled underneath him.

Everybody howled with laughter and cheered.

"I need some bleach," Edward complained when Emmett finally moved back to his spot.

"I guess it's my turn," Rosalie stated, taking the bottle in her hands. It landed on me.

She played it off nicely, though. "Well, Emmett, I hope you're happy. I guess we'll have to kiss and make up after all, Bella," she remarked before giving me a soft kiss. We both chuckled into it. She wasn't a bad kisser herself...for a girl.

Okay, this was becoming a bit weird.

Jasper was next. Her spun the bottle and it landed on Esme. After pecking her cheek, he let Alice take her turn again.

The game continued for the next hour and a half. When it was finally over, everyone had gotten a chance to give each other a kiss. I pecked Emmett's cheek three times and he kissed mine twice. I kissed both Edward's and Jasper's cheeks four times. Jasper only kissed mine once. Edward on the other hand, had given me three. Carlisle and I had kissed each other on the lips seven times altogether. I kissed Alice five more times, Rosalie two more, and Esme (who was a good kisser too) six times.

My cheeks were burning when I went to check on the food. Carlisle joined me and switched on the kitchen's TV.

"You're as red as some of our Christmas tree's baubles," he observed with a grin.

"Shut up," I sneered, lifting the lid of one of the pots to see the collard greens boiling.

I was stirring the macaroni and cheese when the Klondike bar commercial came on.

"_What would you do-o-o for a Klondike bar?_" the women sang.

"Fuck a dyke," I mumbled. I always said that, but it was only a joke.

Carlisle chortled. "Really? I think that that spin the bottle game has gotten to your head. Are you turning bisexual on me?" he teased.

Until he asked this, I had never thought about it. I knew that I was attracted to men, but women...I never had a chance to find out if I was until today. Even now, I was uncertain. It was not that I _was_ attracted to women, but I wasn't sure that I was not either. Not anymore.

"I don't know. At least, I don't think so. Why? What would you do if I did? Get mad?" I queried.

"No," he replied. I peered into his eyes and saw that he was being truly honest, which shocked me. "After all, it didn't make me uncomfortable to seeing you kiss Alice or Esme or Rosalie. But if you had kissed Emmett or Edward or Jasper, it would have. Greatly."

"Well, I know _that_," I remarked in a "duh" voice. "But what if I was into women?"

Carlisle stepped over to me and kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't care. You're my soul mate, and I would love you just the same as I do now. I have nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals besides. And isn't love about overcoming obstacles?" he inquired, tickling my sides.

I chuckled and swatted his hands away. "Of course. And what about you? Are you into men as well as women?" I demanded, but I was only kidding around.

"Not that I know of. But if I were, would you care?"

"No. I have nothing against gay or bisexual people either. Besides, you're my mate, and it wouldn't matter to me."

"That's a good thing to know."

At seven o'clock, Charlie came over. He was as surprised as I was went he saw that Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were here. His greetings to Edward were somewhat hesitant, but other than that, he was happy to see everybody. I showed him all of the presents I received (minus the portraits) and we even had another "Guessing" game. Charlie was extremely amused when I finally told him his name. After that, it was time for dinner.

Long and merry was the feast. Everyone held conversations with each other as we tucked into our meal. But I believed that everybody, but Charlie and I, talked so much to keep themselves from paying attention to the food. They told Charlie about almost everything that went on in college and in Alaska. In turn, Charlie talked about how his job was going.

Charlie would have stayed longer, but after dinner one of his friends had called him, telling him that he was needed at the station. He nodded without reluctance when I asked if I could spend the night with Alice. But he had no reason to worry. Everything went well the last time I stayed the night here.

"I'll see you before I leave for Jacksonville, Dad," I stated.

"All right. Be careful," he grunted. He embraced me and kissed my forehead. Then he said good-bye to everyone else before leaving the mansion.

We went to the parlor, where Edward started to play Christmas songs on his piano. Esme retrieved her flute, Rosalie went to get her violin, and Jasper brought out his guitar. All of us sang along as they played "Do You Hear What I Hear?", "All I Want For Christmas is You", and several others.

After singing "Deck the Halls", I held my hand out to Rosalie. "May I play something?" I inquired timidly.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know how to play the violin?"

I nodded. "Please?"

After a second, she handed it to me. Carlisle winked at me and I returned it with a smile.

I tucked one end of the violin under my chin and began to play "O Holy Night." Edward and Rosalie's mouths fell open, Esme was mute with surprise, as were Alice and Emmett. Carlisle and Jasper nodded in approval.

When I was finished, everyone was silent. Then they started to applaud deafeningly.

"Whoo! Bravo!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, Bella!" Alice cheered, jumping up and down.

"You can play better than me!" Rosalie grinned. She looked a little envious, but not in a bad way.

"Not as good as I can though," Edward boasted playfully, puffing out his chest.

"Well, she can certainly play better than me," Jasper noted.

"And me too," Esme added.

"Excellent, sweetheart," Carlisle beamed.

I smiled and gave the violin back to Rosalie.

We played a few more songs before going back upstairs. I sat next to Carlisle on one of the loveseats, feeling warm and content. Christmas songs were playing softly from the radio. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into him.

"Carlisle, I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Isabella," he whispered. He tilted my head up and kissed me lingeringly.

There was a collective "aww" from everyone. I glared at them before snuggling into Carlisle's side once more.

**Alice's POV**

A gentle smile spread across my face as I watched Carlisle and Bella kissing on the loveseat. Their love for each other was so strong that it caught me off guard; I could felt Jasper spreading it around the room. In truth, I was almost jealous of them, but I was happy for them. Their relationship was going the way I saw it would in September.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry, Bella. I-I can't," I stammered as Bella's blood cast its scent into the air. I left the house before I did something that I would regret; I would never forgive myself if I hurt Bella._

_I ran through the forest until I could no longer smell her blood. After taking several deep breaths, my head cleared, and I concentrated on locating Jasper. I knew that he felt horrible for losing control of himself._

_Searching through my visions, I found him brooding in the woods near the Canadian border. Edward was trying to comfort him, but it was going to prove unsuccessful._

_After a few minutes, I returned to the house. Esme had cleaned the blood from the carpet in the parlor, so it as safe to go back._

_Carlisle was in his office with Bella, wiping the blood off of her arm, save for where glass was embedded into her skin. He positioned Bella's hand on his waist so that he could pulled the shards out of her arm._

_"I never wanted to have a party," Bella mumbled._

_"It's not your fault," Carlisle assured her._

_Bella gazed at him, her disappointed expression shifting to astonishment and curiosity. "How do you do it? I mean, how can you resist the smell?" she inquired._

_Carlisle peered into her eyes, preparatory to answering her question._

_And suddenly, an onslaught of visions hit me like a ton of brinks would have if I were human._

**_Bella and Carlisle were walking side by side, holding hands. The scene shifted, and Carlisle was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Another popped up, showing Carlisle crouching in a protective stance in front of her. _**

**_Then it was dark. Bella was lying down, and Carlisle hovered over her to capture her lips in a kiss. Bella stood, and he knelt in front of her. Behind them, the sun shone as Carlisle mouthed a question to her. Bella nodded with a smile. Carlisle straightened, and as he did a black tuxedo appeared on his frame. A white gown with a misty veil appeared on Bella's. They kissed passionately as flower petals drifted around them._**

**_Abruptly, Carlisle bit into Bella's neck. A split second of darkness passed, followed by a vision of Bella running in a field. Her eyes were of molten gold. Her skin sparkled in the sun, and her mahogany-brown her flowed behind her like gleaming water. Carlisle appeared, also running, and took her hand. _**

**_The scene changed again. They were standing on a cliff that was overlooking a valley. The turned to each other, and the lips met in a kiss. When they moved apart, they were both imprinted in each other's eyes._**

_The vision ended, and I gasped._

_"NO!" I heard Edward bellow in pain and rage. He had obviously saw the vision._

**_Nothing good will come out of this, _**_I thought to myself in fear and dismay_

_End of Flashback_

Of course, I was completely wrong. And I was glad that I was.

**Bella's POV**

When it was nine fourteen, Alice said that she had something for me. I got up and followed her to her bedroom.

After closing the door behind us, she opened her closet and pulled out a llarge, square wrapped package.

"Here is the other gift that I had for you," she declared, pushing it over to me. "Merry Christmas."

I took it and ripped the paper off of the box. Inside of it was a green corset with white feathers around the hem and crimson belted sash. Along with it came a stringy, red lace thong and red thigh-high, low-heeled boots. Merry Christmas, indeed!

"Wow, Alice. Thank you. This is sexy," I commented.

"I figured that you would like to wear it to bed for Carlisle," Alice remarked.

I nearly choked on air. "Alice!" I hissed, "I don't need you to run my sex life for me. I can managed it quite well on my own!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just put it on, Bella."

I did so with little grace, but I smiled when she eyed me with approval. "Damn, do you look good! If I were you, I wouldn't be surprised if you had to fight Carlisle off wearing that!" she proclaimed.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned jokingly while staring at myself it her mirror. She was right; I really did look good!

She snickered loudly and turned to the door, yelling something so fast that I couldn't understand it.

Then she carted me over her shoulder. There was a flash of colors before she set me down. We were in front of Carlisle's bedroom.

Alice poked me. "Good night, Bella. Have fun," she muttered before ghosting away.

I sure would!

**Carlisle's POV**

I was listening to the radio when Alice told me to go to my room, saying that Isabella had a surprise for me. I bid everyone good-night and went.

Three seconds hadn't even passed when Isabella and Alice were outside of the door.

"Good night, Bella. Have fun," Alice mumbled to Isabella. A microsecond later, she whizzed back downstairs with a giggle.

I heard Isabella take a deep breath before opening and closing the door. My jaw dropped in wonder as I gazed at her.

She was wearing a dark-green corset with a red belted sash. White feathers were sewn into the edges. Low-heeled, thigh-high crimson boots covered of her legs almost completely.

"Hi Carlisle," she purred in a seductive voice, slowly walking over to me.

"Hello there," I breathed, checking her out.

Isabella posed for me. "See something you like?"

Nodding wordlessly, I continued to stare at her.

Isabella stepped closer until she was standing in front of me. She wrapped an arm around my waist, tangled her fingers in my hair, and pulled my head down to hers. She kissed me, and I kissed her back hungrily.

"Sit down on the couch," she murmured. "I want to thank you for earlier."

I obeyed her with question. She opened my legs and lowered her down to her knees inside of them. She zipped down my pants with her teeth, earning a growl from me. After that, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down to my ankles along with my boxers. Then she started to jerk my rock-hard cock, licking the pre-cum off the tip before taking me in her mouth. I let out a strangled moan.

"Yes, Isabella," I hissed. I laid my hand on her head, urging her to move faster. Her pace quickened readily as she massaged my balls. My head fell back onto the couch.

Isabella peeked at me from under her eyelashes before swirling her tongue around the head. Just peering into those irresistable chocolate-brown eyes nearly caused me to blow my load.

I was rapidly approaching my orgasm when she removed her mouth from my dick. Then she stood up and pulled her lacy-red thong down over her boots.

I held her waist as she straddled my legs and slid onto me. We shared another moan as she started to ride me.

"Ooooh yeah...you feel so fucking _good_, Carlisle," she groaned, leaning in for another kiss.

"_Ungh_...not as much as you do baby," I grunted. "Now, be a good girl and fuck me harder..._unghhhh_...yes, Isabella, just like that..."

I pulled her corset down to reveal her breasts and sucked a nipple into my mouth. Isabella moaned and whimpered something incoherently. I tightened my hold and began thrusting upwards. I could feel her juices trickling down my balls.

She buried her head into my shoulder. "Mmmmm Carlisle, I'm so close..." she moaned through clenched teeth.

I pounded into her roughly. "So am I, sweetheart. Look at me," I commanded in a strained voice. She drew back and looked into my eyes. "Cum with me."

After a few more thrusts, Isabella's eyes rolled upwards into her head as she cried out.

"UNNNGH!" I growled as her walls tightened around my cock. My seed shot into her as we rode each other out.

I had barely given Isabella time to recover when I tore her corset off. I reached down and yank her boots off her legs. After that, I ripped my own clothes off. Then, with my cock still buried inside of her, I carried her over to the bed.

"Carlisle?" Isabella whispered as I laid her down and hovered over her.

"Beloved?" I murmured.

"I don't want to fuck anymore. I want you to make love to me."

Kissing her on the lips, I breathed, "If that is what you want, then I will happily give you what you wish."

I slid into her gently and moved inside her with smooth, slow strokes. Isabella sighed in ecstasy, digging her fingernails into my back.

For nearly half of the night we continued until reaching our fifth orgasm. Afterwards, I covered the both of us with the blanket and she prepared for sleep.

I slid my arm around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, Isabella," I mumbled.

"I love you too, Carlisle, and merry Christmas," she added.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Merry Christmas indeed.

(A/N: Whew! I'll be surprised if I don't get carpal tunnel after this! Damn, this chapter was long! **PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY COMMENT AND/OR SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!** **The poll is set up on my page, near the top. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will be!**)


	13. Our Vacation in Jacksonville

Rated M for the mentioning of substance abuse.

**Bella's POV**

At seven o'clock the next morning, I was shaken awake by Carlisle. "Rise and shine, sweetheart. We have a long day ahead of us," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I stretched and yawned before before getting out of bed. I was tired and achy from last night, but I didn't care. I didn't have time to care either.

Once I had taken a quick shower, I threw on some clothes. Carlisle headed for the bathroom as soon as I was finished and was out in less than a minute.

When he was fully dressed, we went to say good-bye to everyone and give them some last-minute advice.

"Isabella and I will be back on New Year's Eve. Take care of the house for me, please, and feed our pets. Their feeding schedule and other information is on the refrigerator," Carlisle said.

"And whatever do, don't feed on _them_, or you'll have to buy me some new pets," I admonished jokingly with a smile.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I don't think that you have to concern yourself about them. Cats and dogs aren't particularly tasty to us," he declared.

I snorted. "Good," I murmured, hugging him tight. "Bye, Emmett. I'll see you in a few days."

"Good-bye, Bella. We'll miss you." he returned, patting my back.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, embracing me as well and kissing me on the cheek. "See you, Bella. Have a good time in Jacksonville."

"Thanks, Rose."

Alice beckoned to me, and I stepped over to her. "Did Carlisle like your outfit?" she hissed, giggling.

I shrugged to hide my mortification. "He liked it well enough," I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

After Carlisle and I had given everyone else hugs and kisses, we left the mansion. Carlisle drove his Mercedes while I drove my truck. Charlie would take care of it for me while I was out of town.

I had already packed my suitcase to avoid the rush that usually comes with that particular activity. That way, Carlisle and I could leave early to get to Seattle's airport. Our flight was leaving at one thirty.

"I'm going to miss you while you're in Jacksonville, kiddo," Charlie remarked.

"Don't you always miss me? I'm usually spending most of my time with Carlisle. I'm barely here," I pointed out.

He chuckled. "I know, but at least you're still close by. Florida's halfway around the world."

I nodded. "That's true, but we'll only be gone for a few days. We'll be back before you know it. And anyway, you'll be so preoccupied with your job that you won't have time to miss me very much."

"Maybe, maybe not."

I cooked breakfast for us, then fixed Charlie a couple of sandwiches for lunch. I was going to eat on the plane.

We watched some holiday program until ten o'clock. Carlisle brought my suitcase downstairs, then we bid Charlie good-bye.

"Say hello to Renée and Phil for me. Enjoy yourself and absorb plenty of sun. You too, Carlisle," Charlie stated.

Carlisle smiled at him. "Thank you, Charlie," he returned, although we both knew that he would be in trouble if exposed to the sunlight.

"Try not to work too hard, Dad, and be careful," I admonished, embracing him and kissing his cheek.

"Always am. Love you, Bella," he mumbled before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Dad. Good-bye."

"Bye, sweetie. Bye, Carlisle. Take care of my daughter for me."

Carlisle shook his hand. "I will, Charlie, don't worry. We'll see you soon."

Then we got in his car, waving to Charlie as we pulled out the driveway.

Even though it took us a little more than two hours to get to the airport, the drive there didn't seem long. We were so busy talking about how wonderful it would be to visit Florida that time seemed to fly past us.

Once in the airport, we had ourselves and our belongings scanned. Then we stood in the American Airlines' luggage line. It moved along so slowly that it took twenty-five minutes to get to the front of it.

After our suitcases were taken care of, we sat in the waiting room near Gate 685. It would be another half hour before we would board the plane, I took a novel out of my carry-on bag and started to read. Carlisle was perusing a newspaper.

Ten minutes before our flight was to arrive, I called Renée.

"Hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. Carlisle and I are waiting for the plane," I announced.

"Oh, alright honey! What time should Phil and I meet you two at the airport here?"

I glanced at a timetable. "You should try to be there by six thirty."

"Okay, then. Have a safe flight, Bella. We'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, baby."

The line went dead and I hung up.

Minutes later, a voice announced the arrival of our flight. I quickly threw my book into my bag and Carlisle put the newspaper in his valise. Once we were situated, we boarded the plane, which we were riding first class.

When I had settled myself in my chair beside the window, I was immediately comfortable. I felt like I was sitting on a pile of wool.

"Great choice, babe," I commented.

"Thank you, my dear," he murmured, kissing me on the lips.

In due time, all of the passengers were on board, and the flight attendant requested our attention. She went over the basic rules, told us where the bathroom was, etc. etc. After that, she told us to put on our seatbelts we were ready for take off.

Soon, the plane began to move away from the terminal, then headed for the runway. The pilot waited as another one turned onto it and steered onto the runway himself, once the aforementioned plane was in the air.

As the plane coasted down the runway, it increased its speed. Suddenly, the front of it tip upwards and we were in the air. I closed the window, just in the sun was on my side.

When the plane had leveled out, I took my novel out of my bag again. Carlisle turned on his MP3 player, closed his eyes, and leaned back into his seat. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he queried, wrapping an arm around me. "I know that you must be. You didn't get very much sleep last night."

"And you never get any sleep," I joked.

He snorted. "Don't start that again. Why don't you take a little nap? You don't want to be too exhausted when we meet Renée and Phil. I'll wake you up in time to eat a late lunch before our flight is over."

I cuddled into him. I didn't want a nap because I wanted to know what it was like to be on an airplane with him. "If you insist."

Carlisle asked one of the flight attendants for a blanket. When she gave him one, I took it and covered myself with it. She asked if I needed a pillow, but I said no.

I must have been more tired than I thought because as soon as I closed my eyes, I was knocked out.

I slept for what seemed like years, although it was only a few hours. When Carlisle woke me up, I felt alert, well rested, and very hungry. I ordered a roast chicken meal with spinach, a bread roll, and cheesecake for dessert. By the time I had eaten everything, I was full and satisfied.

After changing into a t-shirt and jeans-since it would be warm in Florida-I watched an in-flight movie. It was kind of boring, though, and I was relieved when the flight attendant announced that we were near Jacksonville.

Very slowly, the airplane began to descend. Out of the window-which I had reopened when the sun had set-I could see distant light growing larger and larger. Some time later, the ground appeared, and there was a bump that signaled that we had landed.

Fifteen minutes had passed before we had arrived at the terminal. Carlisle and I gathered our things. Then we stood and waited until we were allowed to exit the plane.

We found Renée and Phil immediately. They smiled as we made our way over to them.

I smiled back. "Hi Mom! Hi Phil!" I proclaimed.

"Hi sweetie," Renée greeted as she embraced me. "I'm happy that you two made it okay. How's Charlie?"

"Good. Hey, Phil," I stated, hugging him too.

"Hey there, Bella," he returned, wrapping his arms around me.

When I stepped away from him, Renée turned her attention to Carlisle and hugged him briefly. "And hello to you too, Carlisle. It's nice to see you again."

Carlisle grinned. "Likewise. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Phil held out his hand. "Hello, Carlisle. Good to see you."

Carlisle took it. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Phil."

"How are things going with your job?"

"Everything is going quite will, Phil. Thank you."

We exchanged a few more words, then went to retrieve our suitcases. Once we had, Renée and Phil led us to the airport's parking garage.

Renée turned to me as Phil drove onto the highway. "I'm so glad that you two are finally here. Phil's parents and his aunt and uncle are visiting us as well. I'm sure that they will be delighted to see you too, and I know that they will love to meet Carlisle," she beamed.

"Yeah," I agreed vaguely.

The trip to her house, which I had never seen before, was not long. I nodded with approval as I looked it over. It was huge and was painted a rich brown color. There was a deck that had a view of the Atlantic Ocean, a wide front porch, and a greenhouse. It appeared to be very expensive, but Renée told me that she and Phil had gotten it for a very fair price. She had also told me that there were five bedrooms: one for her and Phil, one for me whenever I visited, and three for guests. There was what is called a "Florida room" too, in case there were more visitors.

"Wow, Mom! I love it!" I exclaimed, stepping out of the car.

"It is a very beautiful house," Carlisle added.

"Thank you," Phil said, yanking our suitcases from the truck.

Carlisle stepped over to him. "I have them, Phil."

He waved his hand. "No, no Carlisle, that's alright. You've had a long day and I'm sure that you want to relax. I'll take these in the house, and then I'll introduce you to my family before we have dinner."

Accordingly, after he had put our luggage in our respective bedrooms, Phil led us to the den. His family was watching TV, but stood up as we entered the room.

Phil's father, Edgar, was next to the couch. Like his son, he was tall and bald, but slightly overweight. He had hazel eyes, a prominent jaw, and stooping shoulders. He was sixty-four years old, but if I hadn't known him, I would have thought that he was seventy. Life had gorged deep lines into his face; it had not been easy one. He was from rural South Carolina, where his late parents had been tenant farmers. Grandpa Edgar had been lucky enough to go to school, but since he could not afford to go to college, he stayed home until he had made enough money to travel to New York. He found two jobs there, one at a barbershop, and one at a restaurant. He had also met his wife, Camille, there. They were married when he was thirty-three and had Phil the year after. When Phil had signed his contract with the Suns, he bought Grandpa Edgar a new house on the other side of town.

Granny Camille was shorter than her husband, but taller than me. She had Phil's dark-blue eyes, was skinny, and had her white hair in a ponytail. She was sixty-one, but unlike Grandpa Edgar, she looked younger. Some people think that she is in her mid 40s or early 50s. She did not do very much accept help Mom with the cooking and cleaning whenever she came to visit. Other than that, Granny Camille spent most of her time knitting (she was actually quite good-she never made anything old-fashioned) and watching the Game Show Network.

Beside her was Aunt Madelle, who was Grandpa Edgar's older sister, aged sixty-nine. She had disapproving light-brown eyes and a snub nose. Her iron-gray hair was curled into tiny ringlets. I didn't like or care for her at all, especially since she called me Isabella, which I only liked for Carlisle to do. She reminded me of Aunt Mary Maria from _Anne of Ingleside_ because was an oversensitive miser and pessimist. She was almost always bitching about something (especially her knee, which had remained stiff after many operations on it) and never appeared to be satisfied with anything.

Even worse, Aunt Madelle seemed to take pleasure in blaming people-other than herself-for her difficult life when they did not deserve to be blamed. She had a husband named Patrick, but he died long before I was born, and a son named Dwight whom I had never met. Aunt Madelle spent half of her time whining about how bad Dwight had turned out. She didn't understand how or why he did, as she had brought him up in a Christian household. He liked to use drugs, drink, steal, and gamble. As a result, he was always being thrown in jail for one thing or another. She told us once that if Patrick had not died when Dwight was a child, then he wouldn't be like this. But deep down inside, I couldn't blame Dwight. Shit, if Aunt Madelle was _my_ mother, I would have been driven to drinking and doing drugs too. I was glad that she had only visited us twice after Renée and Phil had tied the knot.

Last but not least was Uncle Harvey, Grandpa Edgar's older bachelor brother, who was sixty-six. He had the same light-brown eyes that Aunt Madelle had, but they were much kinder. He was taller than her, but shorter than Grandpa Edgar, and was more heavier than him. He liked to wear plaid shirts and khaki pants that were held up with suspenders. He lived with Aunt Madelle in Tallahassee, and I could not understand how he was able to tolerate her. However, because she needed help looking after her house, Uncle Harvey volunteered to support her.

As we stepped up to them, Grandpa Edgar beamed at me. "Hello, Bella! Long time, no see! I've missed you!" he declared, wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you too, Grandpa Edgar. How have you been?" I queried.

"Oh, not too bad, not too bad. And yourself?"

"A little tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

Granny Camille embraced me next and kissed me on the cheek several times. "Bella, sweetie, it's wonderful to see you again. Why don't you visit more often?"

I laughed softly. "Very busy with school and work. And how are you?"

She patted my hair. "I'm doing okay. You should find time to come see us, though. I'm going to forget what you look like if you stay away too long!"

"I'll try to, Granny Camille."

Uncle Harvey shuffled over to me and gave me a hug. "Hi Bella."

I hugged him back. "Hi Uncle Harvey. Are you doing all right?"

"Kind of. Madelle seems intent on giving me a stroke," he whispered.

"Well, try not to let her bother you," I hissed back, chuckling.

"Thanks for the advice, sweet pea. I'll try not to let her."

"How are things going in Tallahassee?"

"Beautifully."

Finally, I turned to Aunt Madelle and grinned politely. "Hello, Aunt Madelle. How are you?" I inquired in a partially timid voice, embracing her gently. My nose was suddenly filled with the odor of vile perfume. Ugh.

Aunt Madelle harrumphed. "Not good at _all_. My knee is killing me, and my arthritis is causing me _nothing_ but grief," she complained in a sharp voice. "But there! It seems that I was made to suffer. Are you passing your classes, Isabella?" She peered at me sternly through her large, wire-framed bifocals.

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She pursed her lips. "_Good_. We have _more_ than enough high-school dropouts in this country to bring us unnecessary trouble."

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

Aunt Madelle glared at someone behind me. "Phil, who is he?" she demanded.

"Oh, excuse me, Aunty. Everyone, this is Carlisle Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. Carlisle, this is my father Edgar, my mother Camille, Aunt Madelle, and Uncle Harvey," Phil stated, pointing to each one in turn.

Everyone bobbed their heads at him, save Aunt Madelle, who eyed him critically.

Carlisle stood next to me and held out his hand to Grandpa Edgar. "Good evening, Mr. Dwyer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He grinned and shook it. "Pleased to meet you too, Carlisle, and call me Edgar."

Next, Carlisle took Granny Camille's hand. "Mrs. Dwyer, I'm charmed."

"As am I, Carlisle. You may call me Camille. How are you?"

"I am quite well, thank you."

Carlisle smirked at Uncle Harvey. "Am I right to assume that I may call you Harvey?" he asked, joking a little.

Uncle Harvey chortled. "You sure are! I am very pleased to meet you, Carlisle."

"Likewise, Harvey."

Carlisle shifted his attention to Aunt Madelle and offered his hand to her. I admired his bravery; she was staring at him very distrustfully, as if she thought he would snatch her cane.

Finally, she grasped his hand limply. "Hello, Carlisle. It's a pleasure," she murmured in a stiff voice.

"Same to you, Miss Dwyer."

"Madelle is fine. How old are you? You look like you're in your early thirties."

"No, I am twenty-three years old."

Aunt Madelle quirked an eyebrow. "Hmph. Twenty-three is still a quite bit older than eighteen. What is your occupation? Do you have a job?" she barked.

Nodding, Carlisle replied. "I am a doctor, and I work in the ER at Forks General Hospital. I am also a therapist."

"Well, it's a good job, at any rate. At least you have enough money to take care of Isabella and yourself, unlike many other people," Aunt Madelle sniffed.

Grandpa Edgar cut her off. "Okay, Madelle. That's enough with the cross-examination. Bella and Carlisle are tired and hungry. They need food in their stomachs and rest, not questions."

It was a good thing he said something because I was afraid that I would have told her to shut up and mind her own business.

Aunt Madelle huffed and grew silent.

Everyone trooped to the dining room, where platters of steaming food were laid out on the table. There was roast chicken, buttered corn, mashed potatoes, and spinach. Although it had only been three hours since I had eaten, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"This looks good," I commented as we sat down.

"Thank you, Bella. Aunt Madelle cooked everything," Renée proclaimed.

Oh no! Besides the fact that she was a miser and a pessimist, Aunt Madelle was a terrible cook. However, because her food had to be prepared in a certain way, she was allowed to do the cooking when she visited. Even the most simplest foods tasted disgusting. She either added too much pr too little of something. No one liked her cooking, but we didn't say so because Aunt Madelle's feelings would be hurt.

Uncle Harvey said a prayer before we tucked in. I had to keep myself from wincing as I bit into my chicken leg. Not enough salt. The mashed potatoes had too much garlic, and the corn had too much butter. The spinach lacked vinegar.

Aunt Madelle smiled at everybody. "How do we like the food? How does it taste?" she inquired.

"Like shit," I mumbled. My voice was too low for her to have heard me. "It's very delicious, Aunt Madelle," I said louder with feigned enthusiasm.

Everyone else was quick to agree. Carlisle was coughing into his napkin to hide the fact that he was laughing.

Phil gazed at him, looking worried. "You okay, Carlisle?"

He bobbed his head. "Oh yes, I am fine. Some of the spinach had gotten stuck in my throat. The food is tremendous, Madelle."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"So, Bella," Grandpa Edgar began, dispelling the silence. "Where did you and Carlisle meet? How long have you been together?"

"Oh, I met Carlisle in Forks about three or four weeks after I had moved in with my dad. We've been together since October fifteenth," I lied. We had actually started our relationship on September twenty-fourth.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You have been dating for quite a while, then. I'm sure that you two are very happy together."

Carlisle chuckled. "We are."

I nodded in agreement.

Uncle Harvey leaned forward. "Phil and Renée told us about what happened at the bridge," he declared.

"Mm-hmm. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack when they told us the story. Bless you, Carlisle, for being there at the right time," Granny Camille whooshed, trembling.

"Personally, I think that it was the government's fault that the bridge's rail had broken," Aunt Madelle snapped. "If it didn't, none of this what have happened."

Carlisle sighed. "I can't argue with that."

The rest of the meal passed by swiftly, thank goodness. More questions had been asked, which were generally directed at Carlisle. The family wanted to everything from where he was born to when he graduated from college. I believed that Aunt Madelle's head would explode when he told them that he had adopted four children, who were all around my age. She really seemed to disapprove of that (big surprise.) Grandpa Edgar, Granny Camille, and Uncle Harvey also told stories from their lives.

After the dishes had been put in the dishwasher, we retired to the den. We talked some more until I became too tired to keep my eyes open, and Carlisle feigned sleepiness as well.

"I'll show you where your rooms are," Renée stated.

Carlisle and I stood and said good-night to the others. Then Phil grabbed our suitcases as she led us to the Florida room.

"This is where you will sleep during your visit. Just pull the bed from under the sofa. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Phil grunted as he placed his luggage under the window.

"I won't," Carlisle said. He shook his hand. "Good-night Phil, Renée. I'll see you in the morning, Isabella."

I kissed him on the cheek and embraced him. I felt his lips touch my forehead. "Good-night, Carlisle. I love you."

He held me tight. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Next, Renée took me upstairs and guided me to a bedroom near the left end of the hall. She opened the door with a flourish. "Do you like it?" she queried.

I looked inside of it. The walls were painted a nice lilac color. The bed had a clean white blanket on it. Out of the window, I could see the ocean. There was also a desk in front of it.

"Yeah, Mom. It's beautiful," I remarked with an approving nod. I gave her a hug. "Well, I'm going to change and go to sleep now. I'm tired."

"All right, honey. Good-night." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Good-night, Mom. Good-night Phil."

Once they had shut the door behind them, I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. I had nearly dozed off when I heard footsteps approaching.

Granny Camille began to speak. "That Carlisle is such a gentleman. Bella is blessed to have him in her life."

Someone snorted. "Oh yes, he is quite a fine catch. Not many people I know is as accomplished as he is. At least he has money. I don't understand why his ex-wife divorced him. But there you are! People don't often stay with a person when they are good for them," Aunt Madelle huffed.

Oh, I _hated_ her! I was _never_ going to forgive her for saying that!

"Madelle!" Uncle Harvey exclaimed in disbelief. "You know _darn well_ that Bella would never go out with some just because they had money and were very accomplished! If he didn't have such a good personality, she wouldn't be with him at all!"

_Thank you, Uncle Harvey,_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, and I wonder how Isabella feels about the fact that he adopted four teenagers," Aunt Madelle grumbled.

I never cared that he had! Nosy crank!

"Now, Madelle. If she has a problem with it, it has nothing to do with us. Besides, Bella told us that they are her friends. Don't meddle in what doesn't concern you," Grandpa Edgar reprimanded.

It was silent; he had clearly offended her.

I listened as they entered their respective bedrooms. Later on, I heard Renée and Phil come upstairs and go to bed as well. The house grew even quieter.

Suddenly, two small taps came from the window. I knew that it was Carlisle, so I wasn't frightened.

"I know that I don't need to ask if you heard what Aunt Madelle said," I whispered as he laid down next to me.

He laughed gently. "No, I suppose not. I will admit that some of her comments had greatly exasperated me. To think that you would only date me because I am rich!" he hissed.

I snuggled into his side and yawned. "Well, at least we both know that that isn't the case. I don't care much for money, and if it wasn't a necessity, I wouldn't have anything to do with it at all."

"You are truly remarkable, my love. But what you said earlier about her food tasting like shit wasn't polite. You're lucky that I was the only one who heard you."

I chuckled.

**Carlisle's POV**

For the rest of the night, it was quiet except for the roar of the waves in the background, and Isabella's deep, even breathing.

On the whole, it had been nice to meet Phil's family. Camille, Edgar, and Harvey were very kind and interesting people. I was not sure if I liked Madelle or not, however. I was certain that she meant well, but some of the things that she had implied rankled me considerably. She was not going to be easy to please or for me to get along with. That was saying something; normally I was able to get along with a good number of people.

Before long, the dawn was approaching. I kissed Isabella on the lips, then snuck out of the window and into my room.

By nine o'clock, everybody had gotten out of bed, and I decided to as well. Isabella and the others grinned as I stepped into the dining room. Thankfully, the sun was not shining into its window.

"Morning, Carlisle. We were just getting ready to have breakfast," Renée greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Renée. And yourself?" I returned.

"Oh, I'm feeling great."

"That's good."

I embraced Isabella and said hello to the others, and then we sat down to eat.

As the meal continued, Renée invited the family to spend the day with her and Phil at the beach.

Madelle turned her down immediately. "No, thank you, Renée. If I was sure that I wouldn't be liable to drown, I would join you. I'll just stay here and find other ways to entertain myself," she declared.

I was under the impression that nothing _could_ entertain her. She could find a problem with just about anything.

Phil turned to me. "Carlisle? Would you like to join us?"

I smiled apologetically. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I can't. My skin is very sensitive to the sun, and it would be inadvisable for me to go out during the day."

"Ah. So is that why you chose to live in Forks?" Renée questioned.

"Yes."

"Mmm. Well, that's too bad. Bella, do you want to stay here with him?"

Before Isabella could respond, I waved my hand. "Isabella, you can spend some time with your family. I know that you missed them. Go and have some fun. I'll be all right here."

She pursed her lips. "Are you sure? I could stay and keep you company..."

I shook my head. "No, no! Go ahead. We can have a stroll along the beach after sunset, if that's okay with your mother and Phil." I glanced at them.

They inclined their heads. "That's perfectly fine. Just be careful out there," Phil remarked.

"We will. Don't worry. Is that all right with you, my dear?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

Three hours later, I watched as she made her way to the shore with her family. Madelle had gone to watch television in the den. I made myself comfortable in my bedroom. It had a TV, but there was nothing in particular that I wanted to see. So, I read a new medical journal that I had brought with me and looked up a few things on my laptop instead.

They did not come back for lunch, so I was spared the trouble of eating more human food. Madelle cooking did not help matters. To be sure, human food tasted disgusting to me anyway, but the meals that she had provided left me with no desire for more ever again. _Nothing_ was worse than eating _bad_ human food. (Shudders.)

At five thirty, Isabella and her family returned to the house. There was a knock on my door, and I opened it to find her standing on the other side.

"Hey babe. I'm going to take a shower and we can go on our walk afterwards," she stated.

"I shall be waiting for you, then," I grinned, kissing her forehead.

By the time I had met her at the front door, the sky had changed from orange-yellow to a deep coral color.

I took her hand in mine. "Ready to go?" I inquired.

"Of course I am. I'll see you guys later," Isabella said to the others.

"Bye, Bella. Have a good time," Renée proclaimed.

"Try not to get into trouble," Phil admonished with a stern look on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Isabella scoffed, "Like that's going to happen. Let's go, Carlisle."

We had a very pleasant stroll. Isabella told me about her outing with her family. They sunbathed and had tacos for lunch. I was glad that she had fun.

Further along the beach, we found a cave above a rocky outcropping. A human would never have been able to climb up to it without slipping on the stones, falling, and breaking their neck or worse.

"It's too bad that there are people around. We would have been able to explore it," I claimed.

Isabella's eyes twinkled. "Yeah. A lot of exploring," she implied with a mischievous smirk. "Perhaps we can do that later, when no one will be here."

"You want to sneak out!? Someone is late in becoming a teenager," I joked.

"Oh, shut up. It's possible that we could, though. Except for Aunt Madelle, everyone else are deep sleepers. But you can move so quietly that you wouldn't wake her up."

"You're being very naughty..."

She smiled. "What are you going to do? Punish me?" she taunted.

I chortled. "Maybe."

After teasing each other some more, we backtracked and walked back to Renée and Phil's.

Renée beamed at us as we entered the house. "Oh good. I was just about to call Bella to let her know that we would be having dinner soon. How was your walk?"

"Good," Isabella replied. However, she didn't say anything else about it.

Later, when I was sure that everybody was asleep, I crept into her room. She was already waiting for me, sitting upright on her bed. She had changed into a black tank-top and a mini-skirt, but was holding a jacket.

It was not difficult to get out of the house. Luckily, there was no one at the beach, so we made it the outcropping with no problem at all. I pulled Isabella onto my back and climbed up to the cave. Once we were inside, I set her down gently.

It was smaller than I thought it would be, and very damp. Its floor was smooth, although there were a few bumps here and there.

"Not bad," Isabella announced, her voice echoing around the cave. "It's kind of wet, but other than that, I like it."

"I like it too," I commented, spreading two of my beach blankets onto the floor.

We sat down and took in the view. It was very beautiful. The moon had risen over the sea, making the waves glimmer and sparkle. A buoyant bell rang in the distance.

However, the view would never compare to my Beloved (nothing could, obviously.) The moonlight made her hair shine, and the breeze lifted it off of her shoulders.

Isabella noticed that I was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I am just admiring how exquisite you are."

"Oh, don't start with that." Her face turned red.

I kissed her on the lips. "Why not, Beloved? Doesn't it flatter you to be told how lovely you are?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I never pay attention to my looks unless I have to."

I rubbed her back. "Which makes you all the more appealing."

As we continued to gazed at the scenery, I threw my right arm around Isabella's waist and laid my hand on her knee. Even though she didn't say anything, I felt her trembling as I slid it up to her thigh. When my hand had reached her panties, I yanked them off. Then I pushed her gently onto the blanket.

"Would you like it slow and sensual or hard and fast?" I murmured as I undid my jeans.

"In the middle, but make it quick. We have to be getting back soon," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't take too long."

With another kiss, I entered her. She groaned into my mouth.

Our soft moans echoed off of the cave's walls as I thrusted my dick in and out of her at moderate speed. I tilted her up so that the floor wouldn't scrape her back. With my other hand, I pulled her leg over my hip.

"Mmmm, yes," Isabella whispered.

"You-like-that?" I grunted, emphasizing each word with a thrust.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Yes, Carlisle."

My movements became faster as we drew closer to our orgasms. Isabella threw her head back and moaned as I circled her clit with my thumb.

"Cum for me, my sweet," I hissed as I felt my stomach tighten. "Cum for Daddy Carlisle. Now!"

Her walls clenched around me, and with a cry, we fell over the edge.

After I rode her out, we straightened ourselves up.

"We should name this cave, you know," Isabella stated. "If we ever come to visit Renée and Phil again, we could spend some more time in here."

"That doesn't sound like a half-bad idea. We'll name it _La Cava de Cullen_. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good. I love it."

Everybody was still asleep when we arrived back at the house. I carried Isabella to her room and sat with her until she had fallen asleep too.

XXX

The next day, Isabella spent some time alone with Renée while Phil and his family toured Jacksonville. I kept my room, as usual. The only time I left it was for mealtimes or when Isabella or the others wanted me for something.

While she was sitting outside with Renée in the backyard, I heard them talking.

"How have things been going with you and Carlisle since Thanksgiving?" Renée queried.

"No complaints," Isabella responded lightly.

Renée chuckled. "You never do complain about him, but that's a good thing, I suppose. Don't you two ever argue?"

"I wouldn't tell you if we had, but no. We haven't had an argument yet. Not a _serious_ one, at least."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, honey. Don't I have a right to be, to make sure that my daughter is happy?"

"Of course you do, Mom. I never said that you didn't."

They were quiet before Renée spoke again.

"Are you two at the point where you're being safe, or have you not reached that point yet?"

Isabella did not reply at first. I knew that she was deciding how to answer her question. If Charlie had asked her this, she would have immediately said that we had not gotten that far yet. But since Renée was her best friend in addition to her mother, she would be able to tell her the truth, and I wouldn't have been upset if she had. And if she didn't now, she would later.

There was a sigh. "Don't tell Dad or Phil," she pleaded.

"I won't," Renée vowed solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Isabella whispered so that she couldn't hear her. "Yes, Mom, we are at that point. Carlisle is sterile, but we use protection anyway. And, of course, you know that I'm taking birth control."

"That's my girl. Do you like it?"

"MOM! Why would you ask something like that!?_ It's none of your business_!"

I threw back my head and laughed loudly. I could just imagine her facial expression.

Renée was giggling. "I'm only kidding, Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Gee, thanks."

There was another brief silence. "I'm glad that you've come to visit me, Bella. I've missed you, and I'm going to miss you even more after you go back to Forks," Renée added.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom. But I'll visit you again soon."

"Good. Just don't stay away for too long."

"I'll try not to."

Later that night, Phil and Renée took everybody to the theater to see _Dreamgirls_. The movie was so spectacular that we stayed to watch it twice.

The next day, almost everyone except for Madelle and I went to the shore again. However, Isabella stayed with me this time. Since Madelle was in her bedroom, we had the den to ourselves. We didn't do much safe for cuddling and watching movies on TV.

"Well, tomorrow's our last day," she remarked wistfully. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," I assured her.

And we did. Since Renée, Phil, and his family decided to spin the following day in the house. For the most part, everybody relaxed. But we played games, like charades and dominoes. Harvey and I were the best players in dominoes, but I claimed the victory banner when we had a tournament against each other. It was too bad when we had to stop the fun when Madelle started to complain of a headache.

**Bella's POV**

Later in the afternoon, Carlisle and I went to our rooms to pack our bags. There was not much for me to pack, since all of my clothes were in my suitcase already. But Renée had given me a few of the shirts that she kept for me, so I was going to put them away. Plus, I would have to pack away my nightclothes and toiletries before we left the next morning.

After I had finished my task, I sat down and peered out of the window. I was going to miss it here. And I would miss Mom, Phil, Grandpa Edgar, Granny Camille. The warm weather. Aunt Madelle, not so much. It seemed as if it were only yesterday that Carlisle and I had arrived here in Jacksonville, and now we were getting ready to leave. Where had the time gone?

We had a big dinner that evening, which was very enjoyable in spite of the horrible food. Everyone talked about all of the things we had done in the past few days and laughed at some of the stories. Once we had finished our meal, Carlisle and I announced that we had to go to bed. Our flight was leaving at four seventeen the next morning. We had to wake up by two o'clock and be at the airport by three.

"Oh, well we won't be up that early. I suppose that we had better say our good-byes now," Granny Camille declared. She walked up to me and gave me a strong hug. "I'm glad that you came to see us, Bella. I'll miss you, and I can't wait until your next visit. I love you, darling."

"Good-bye, Granny Camille. I love you too. We'll try to visit as soon as we can."

Then she turned to Carlisle. "It was a very great pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. Perhaps when Bella visits us again, you'll be able to accompany her."

Carlisle smiled. "Hopefully, I can if I'm not too busy. And it was a pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon."

Then Grandpa Edgar, Uncle Harvey, and Aunt Madelle embraced us, said their farewells, and told Carlisle that they were glad to meet him too.

"I hope that you won't catch a cold when you get back to Forks. Going from the warm weather in one state to the cold weather of another can cause that to happen, I'm sure," Aunt Madelle warned us.

Whatever.

After wishing them a Happy New Year's, we went to our bedrooms. I decided not to wear my pajamas since I was only going to be taking a nap. That way I wouldn't have to rush before it was time for us to leave.

It was dark when the alarm clock on my cell phone rang hours later. I shut it off and took a five minute shower before getting dressed. I quickly put everything in my suitcase, checked to make sure that I didn't forget anything, then went downstairs. Carlisle was already sitting in the den with his luggage.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he beamed.

I grinned back tiredly. "Hey," I murmured.

Renée and Phil came down minutes later. After we got in Phil's car, he drove us to the airport.

We arrived there at 2:57 because of the light traffic. Once Phil had parked his vehicle, we made our way into the terminal.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for us to be scanned, and the luggage line was short this time. We were heading for Gate 751 much sooner than I expected. Renée and Phil waited with Carlisle and I, even though I told them that they didn't have to. It would be less than an hour before our flight would be there, and I didn't want them to wait for what would seem like months. Besides, I knew that they wanted to get back to bed; they looked sleepy.

At 4:10, I sent a text message to Charlie.

_Hey, Dad. Our flight will be here in several minutes. Carlisle and I will be in Forks by noon. Love you. See you soon-B_

Renée stood up. "I guess we'll leave now since your plane is almost here," she observed, wrapping me in a fierce embrace and kissing my cheek. "Bye, sweetie. Thanks again for coming here to see us. Stay safe and do good in school. I'm proud of you, baby, and I love you," she mumbled.

"I will, and I love you too, Mom. I miss you already. I'll find a way to visit you soon. Have a good New Year's." I whispered, hugging her back.

"Oh, I miss you already too, and Happy New Year's. Tell Charlie that I said hello."

"Don't worry, I will."

Next, I embraced Phil. "Good-bye, Phil. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Bella. Behave yourself."

"I will."

Then Renée gave Carlisle a hug. "Thank you for coming to visit, Carlisle. Hopefully, we will see you soon as well. Good-bye. Happy New Year's."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. Good-bye, Renée. And good-bye, Phil," he added, shaking his hand. "Thank you both for the hospitality. I have enjoyed my stay here immensely. And Happy New Year's to you."

Phil smiled broadly. "Good-bye, Carlisle, and don't mention it. Good luck with your job at the hospital."

"Thank you."

Just then, the P.A. announced that our flight had arrived. We said one last good-bye, then stood in line to get on the plane. Before boarding, we waved at them and they waved back.

"I almost wish that we didn't have to leave, but then again, I'm happy to be going home," I sighed morosely as we sat down and put on our seatbelts.

Carlisle stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "We'll come back soon, before your graduation," he remarked.

I gasped, and suddenly, I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of that! That that this would be one of the very last times that I would see Renée and Phil before I was changed. After I became a vampire, I wouldn't be able to visit them until I was able to control my bloodlust, which could take years. If I didn't learn to control after a certain amount of time, I may never see them again. At least, not in person.

Noticing how dejected I was, Carlisle slid an arm around me and held me close. "It will be all right, Isabella. I'll help you find a way to see them often when the time comes. I promise. I know that you love them very much, and I want you to be able to see them whenever you please."

I brightened a little, feeling somewhat comforted. "Thanks, Carlisle. I know that you will."

And with that, the plane tilted upwards, and then we were in the air.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER(S)!** And to those of you who favorited and followed the spin-off, don't worry. I will have the first chapter posted by Sunday at the latest, or by tomorrow or Friday at the earliest. Most of it is written, but I have to find ideas of what to put in between the bits I wrote. If you have any, that would be so helpful :D Ciao!)


	14. A New Year's Troubles

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella hardly spoke for the remainder of the flight. I knew that she was still thinking about what I had told her, and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. After her graduation, she would be lucky if she could ever see Charlie, Renée, or Phil again. However, at least she would be able to say good-bye to them. I never had that chance with my father or mother.

Two hours after Isabella had eaten breakfast, the plane landed in Seattle. We put our suitcases in the trunk of the Mercedes, which was in the reserved parking lot. We climbed into the vehicle before heading back to Forks.

When she had remained quiet for half of the ride, I laid my hand on her arm. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I queried.

Isabella jumped as if she had forgotten that I was there. "Yeah," she whispered. "Just thinking that I won't be able to see my parents or Phil for several years makes me miss them already, that's all."

I kissed her on the temple. "I understand how you feel. But try not to get ahead of yourself. You still have a few months before you're changed. You have plenty of time to spent with them," I noted reassuringly.

She sighed. "I know. I hope that the next six months won't go by too fast. But even if they do, I know that I'll be alright. At least you'll be there with me."

"Always," I proclaimed, stroking her cheek.

Charlie was expected to be at the police station, but when we arrived at Isabella's house, the cruiser was in the driveway.

"I'm surprised that he's here. He usually works on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. So many people get drunk or end up in the hospital because of reckless driving. Once or twice, there are shootings or firework accidents," she remarked.

"Unfortunately, you are right," I stated, parking the car. Then I stepped out of it and went to open the door for her. After getting her suitcase, Isabella and I walked over to the house.

"Dad! I'm back!" she announced as we stepped inside.

"Bella! It's about time!" Charlie yelled, coming to greet us. He embraced her tightly. "I'm glad to see you, kiddo. The food here sucks when you aren't here to cook it. I missed you. Did you have a good time in Jacksonville?"

Isabella hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. Phil's family was also there. He and Renée said hi."

Charlie inclined his head and turned to me. "Hi Carlisle, how have you been? Did you like Jacksonville?" He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Hello, Charlie. I am fine. Jacksonville is a wonderful city. We enjoyed ourselves very much. Has there been any excitement here in Forks?"

"Not really, but I can bet heavily that there will be some tonight."

"We're amazed that you're not at work."

"I took the day off. I wanted to make sure that my daughter arrived home safely."

Isabella grinned. "Here I am," she chuckled. "Did you eat yet?"

Charlie said yes. "I had breakfast about three hours ago."

She peered at the clock in the living room. "Well, it's almost time for lunch now. Are you hungry, or do you want to wait?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "I'll wait. I know that you must be tired, with all of the traveling. Go and get some rest. I'll eat later," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Isabella questioned.

"Yeah."

I carried her suitcase to her bedroom and we talked as she unpacked. After that, we went downstairs and watched television with Charlie for a bit. At two o'clock, Isabella made lunch, and I had to eat to keep up appearances.

We had just finished our meal when the phone rang. Charlie answered it, his expression darkening with annoyance and incredulity.

"Okay. I'll be right there," he grumbled. He hung up. "Sorry, guys, I have to leave. People are already causing trouble."

"Oh, no. What happened?" I asked in curiosity.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Someone had been driving and shooting fireworks out of their window. Almost hit a few people, not to mention several vehicles. They were likely drunk or high on something. I tell you, people are losing their minds these days."

I pursed my lips. "I couldn't agree more. If my children had been caught doing something of the sort, I would have given them a nice, long spanking."

He snorted as he put on his coat. "I guess that I'll see you later."

"All right. I was going to go home anyway. I need to make sure that Emmett didn't burn the house down. Besides my family is probably wondering where I am. Would you mind if Isabella came with me?"

"No. Just be careful out there."

Smirking, Isabella muttered, "Always am."

Charlie shot her a mock glare. "Don't even try to steal my line. You will only end up getting arrested."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but did not make any further comments. I laughed lightly at their bantering as we followed him out of the house.

"It's unusually warm for the end of December," Charlie implied.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trust it. We're living in Washington," Isabella pointed out.

"Good call. Bye." He stepped into his cruiser.

We waved as he pulled out of the driveway, then headed for my house. I could hear my children, Edward, and Esme talking as I parked my Mercedes in the garage.

Everyone turned out to be in the family room, sitting down on the couches and loveseats. They beamed at us as we strolled in.

"Hi Carlisle, hi Bella. Welcome home!" Alice greeted. She came over to embrace me, then Isabella. "We missed you."

"So did we," I stated as the rest of the family gave us hugs and kisses. "How are you?"

They smiled. "Oh, we're great," Jasper replied.

"Are our pets still alive?" Isabella queried.

Esme nodded. "Yes, they are in the basement. We fed them right before you showed up."

"Oh okay."

"How are your mother and stepfather?"

"Not bad. We had a wonderful time."

Alice gave her a knowing look. "We know."

I would have blushed if I had the ability to do so. As it was, Isabella reddened enough for two people.

For the next few hours, until eight twenty, she took a nap in our bedroom. I told my family about our trip and checked on our pets. They waggled their tales when I appeared.

I snatched the puppies behind their ears. "Hello Sammy, Cynthia, and Karen. Did you miss me?" I questioned.

They waggled their tales some more.

Snickering, I remarked, "I did too, and so did your mommy, Isabella." Then I stroked the kittens' backs. "Hello to you too, Cookie, Coco, Guess, and Boots. I missed you as well."

When Isabella woke up, she joined us in the living room.

Alice smiled at her. "Hello, again. We're glad that you're back. We were just having a discussion of how we'll bring in the New Year," she said.

Isabella perched on the couch next to me. "Did you come up with any ideas?" she inquired after kissing me on the lips.

"Yes. We were thinking that since it's still pretty warm out, we can go to Serenity Beach. I saw that there would be a bonfire and a party. At midnight, they'll light some fireworks," she declared.

"That's sounds fun. What time are we leaving?"

"Before eleven o'clock. We're not going to stay too long or mingle; we'll be leaving after the fireworks display."

Sighing in relief, Isabella nodded.

I made dinner for her some time later, and after that, everybody milled around the house until we were ready to go. We jumped into our vehicles, the girls chattering in excitement. Emmett stuck his head out of his jeep's window and whooped, causing us to laugh heartily.

The party was in full swing when we arrived at Serenity Beach twenty-five minutes later, due to the traffic. Normally, it only took ten or fifteen minutes to get there. Some people were sitting around a couple of fires. Others were listening to music and dancing. One person had even brought a portable TV with them.

My family, Isabella and I went to sit on the boulders that were on the right side of the beach. It was separate from the crowd, which was a bit too noisy for our taste. We didn't do much except watch the people dancing, talking, and laughing. We danced a little ourselves, and thought of what our New Year's resolutions would be.

"Hey everybody! The minute ball is starting to go down in Town Square!" a man announced.

The people cheered and began to count down the last minute. Alice squealed and bounced up and down as she chanted. Emmett and Jasper pounded their hands in the air as they did. Isabella was more quiet in doing so, wrapping an arm around me. I held her close.

And finally...

"Ten! Nine! Eight!..." the crowd yelled.

I turned to Isabella. "Last kiss of the year," I proclaimed.

She chortled and pressed her lips to mine hungrily. Then we counted down the last seconds.

"Five! Four! Three! Second! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone bellowed.

Right on cue, fireworks shot into the sky. Everyone cheered and whooped and applauded.

Isabella watched the lights popping in the air before I nudged her. She glanced at me. "Happy New Year, Beloved," I declared.

"Happy New Year, baby," she returned.

I leaned over and kissed her deeply and passionately as the fireworks exploded above us. I planted one last smooch on her lips before watching the display.

When it was over fifteen minutes later, everyone clapped and somebody turned up the music. My family, Isabella, and I stayed for a little while longer before deciding to go home.

"Are you ready to see some more fireworks, Isabella?" I questioned huskily as we sped down the road.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a smirk.

"CAN YOU KEEP THAT TO YOURSELVES!?" Edward shouted from his Volvo in disgust.

"We were. It's not as if I were including you in our conversation," I implied flippantly. I changed the subject. "So what are your plans for this year, besides graduating and turning into a vampire?" I asked Isabella.

She gave me a 'duh' look. "We're going to get married, remember?" she inquired with a smile.

I hit myself on the head playfully. "Of course! Silly me. How could I forget?" I joked. "What about your senior prom?"

Blinking, she responded, "Um...I don't know. I never thought about it. I went to my junior prom after all. I didn't see the point in going again," she remarked slowly.

Nodding in understanding, I said, "Oh, I see. I was just wondering if you would like to go again, but with me this time?"

Isabella frowned. "I don't know if they will let you come, even as a chaperone. You're over twenty-one. Everyone in town knows that you and I are together. People would think that I was just trying to sneak you in with the chaperone excuse," she pointed out.

Unfortunately, she was right. "You might want to go anyway."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to if you can't come. It wouldn't seem right to go with anyone else."

"Aww. That is sweet of you to say."

We arrived home ten minutes later and went upstairs to our room. I closed the door, then slid my arms around her waist. "I love you, Isabella," I murmured, peppering kisses down her neck.

"I love you too, Carlisle," she whispered back, moaning a little as I grazed her pulse point with my teeth. She turned around and kissed me. I kissed her back, darting my tongue into her mouth. I tugged at the hem of her sweatshirt. She lifted her arms so that I could take it off. I kissed the tops of her breasts while unclasping her bra.

Once it was removed, Isabella yanked off my sweater and ran her fingers up my chest. I bent down and took one of her nipples in my mouth. She whimpered as I sucked on it greedily and swirled my tongue around it. With my left hand, I massaged her other nipple with my thumb.

Next, I undid her jeans slowly until she began to whine and pulled them down. I rubbed her through her soaking booty shorts.

"Damn, Isabella. Are you this wet for me already?" I hissed.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm," she replied, biting her lip.

"Well, I suppose that I had better get rid of this for you then."

I ripped her booty shorts off, and Isabella unzipped my trousers. She tugged it down past my ankles along with my boxers. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

After laying her down, I opened her legs and buried my nose in her center. She smelled so good, and she was in heat. Her back arched when I licked her pulsating clit.

"Mmmmmm fuck," Isabella breathed. I smirked as I continued, my tongue alternating between her swollen nub and her drenched core. "Wait."

"Why? Is something the matter?" I queried.

She said no. "Sixty-nine."

It took me a microsecond to comprehend what she told me. "Oh. No problem. Anything for you, sweetheart." I settled myself on the bed. Isabella climbed on top of me, her pussy hovering over my face. My tongue resumed its duty as she stroked my cock, licking the pre-cum off of the tip. She took me in her mouth. I threw my head back and groaned as her hot tongue swirled around the length of my shaft.

"Fuck, baby. You're going to drive me insane if you keep that up," I remarked before eating her out again.

"Good. I hope so," she mumbled.

Being in no rush, we took our time in pleasuring each other. I slid two fingers into her dripping cunt while nibbling and sucking her clit. Her juices flowed into my mouth as my digits pumped in and out of her pussy. Such a dirty little whore, always gushing all over me. Our moans were gentle, barely echoing off of the walls.

The minutes passed by without our noticing. As we neared our climaxes, Isabella started to suck my dick hard and vigorously. I was now fucking her with four fingers, relishing the string of curses that she uttered.

"Carlisle, shit...fuck, fuck, ohhhhhh _fuck_...I'm...oh _fuck_...I'm about to cum," she gasped, her breathing shallow.

"Yes, cum for me, my dear," I muttered, hissing as her mouth twirled around my cock. "Faster...God, yes...faster."

And with a flick of my tongue, Isabella reached her orgasm. I groaned loudly as my seed spurted into her hungry mouth.

Isabella slumped onto me before I pulled her up to me and kissed her. Then I rolled over until she was laying down under me and entered her. We moaned in unison as I thrusted into her slowly.

"So warm," I sighed in content.

It was quite some time before I started to pick up the pace. We hadn't fucked in what seemed like months, and I wanted to savor this time together. I groaned as I pounded deep into her.

"Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh, yes Carlisle, fuck me!" Isabella cried out.

I pulled her leg over my waist and slammed into her repeatedly.

"Ughhhhh God," Isabella moaned.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..." I panted.

My stomach tightened as her walls clenched around mine. I slid out of her, then pulled her to the edge of the bed while I stood. Just as she was about complain, I opened her legs and shoved my dick into her pussy. She let out a deep-throated groan as I thrusted into her hard and fast. Then I closed her legs and hooked them over my shoulder before turning her to the side.

Isabella clutched the blanket tightly. "Harder baby..._ungh_...harder..."

I obeyed her without question, feeling her walls clamp around my dick once more. My head fell back as another bolt of pleasure shot through me, causing me to let out a strangled growl through clenched teeth. When I looked down, I saw that Isabella's eyes were glazed in ecstasy.

"Are you ready to see fireworks, you filthy little slut?" I grunted.

"Yes, Carlisle, yes!" she yelled.

I slammed into her. "Look at me. I want to see your eyes as you cum for me and scream my name."

Her chocolate-brown orbs peered into mine. My stomach clenched and I had to keep myself from blowing my load.

Abruptly, her eyes narrowed as she flew over the edge. "C-CARLISLE!" she hollered.

And then the coil in my stomach sprung loose. "ISABELLA!" I shouted.

I rode out our orgasms, After that, Isabella and I crawled under the blanket.

"So what color were your fireworks?" I inquired playfully.

"Gold and silver," she snickered, cuddling me.

I chuckled and held her as she went to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

The next day passed by without any mishaps. The day after that, school reopened, and everything had fallen smoothly into its normal routine by Thursday. I was elated to see most of my classmates again, except for Jessica and Lauren, who I never cared for much. It turned out that all of them had a good holiday.

"Did you enjoy visiting your mom?" Angela inquired of me at lunch.

I bobbed my head. "Yeah, I did. It was nice to see her again. I missed her so much," I stated.

She smiled softly. "What did you do for New Years?"

"Oh, Carlisle and I went to Serenity Beach with his children. I had arrived in Forks early New Years Eve morning, but I took a nap, so I was able to see 2006 ring in. Alice and the others had come to visit on Christmas. Esme stayed in Alaska."

"You were there? Huh. I'm amazed that I didn't see you. I was there with Ben. Mike and Jessica were there too, and so were Eric and Katie, Tyler and Lauren, and Conner."

"Well, there was a lot of people there. After watching the fireworks, we went back to his house."

Angela nodded thoughtfully. "What did you do there?"

I shrugged. "Nothing important," I responded, trying not to blush. I couldn't tell her anything without the others overhearing.

She pursed her lips. "Mmm," she whispered, letting the subject drop. I think she understood why I was being so evasive, but she was too polite to say so.

Later that day, I had my next therapy session. I did a little bit of my homework before leaving the house.

This time, I arrived at the hospital early. I thought about showing up late, but I chose to do that another time. People would start to wonder why I was leaving Carlisle's office bandy-legged most of the time. I giggled at the idea of it.

Once I had checked myself in at 4:55, I sat down in the waiting room until Dr. Hot Bitch appeared.

"Isabella Swan?" he announced.

Picking up my coat, I stood up and walked over to him. "Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen," I greeted, barely containing my laughter at all of the formalities.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. How are you today?" he questioned.

"Not bad," I replied.

"Wonderful. Would you follow me to my office, please?"

I nodded.

As soon as we were in the aforementioned room, I perched on the couch.

Carlisle sat down on his swivel chair. "Well, Isabella, I am pleased to see that you are on time today. It seems as if you had learned your lesson," he noted playfully.

Laughing once, I whispered, "Maybe."

He chuckled. "Let's get started with our session, then. Have you thought about the incident at the bridge at all since your last appointment?" he queried.

I reflected on his question. "A little, but not really. I was preoccupied with getting ready for Christmas and visiting Mom and Phil. And ever since school started again, I haven't had much time to thing of anything except for my school work. That and my job," I remarked.

"Mmm, I see. When you do think about it, or when you cross the bridge, do you still feel nervous and frightened?" he asked.

"No. Not as much as I used to anyway. Just a bit, and it's easy for me to calm myself down," I replied.

"Any nightmares?"

"Not anymore."

Carlisle inclined his head pensively. "Excellent. May I see how long it takes for you to relax yourself?"

I grinned. "Sure."

After taking out my foam apples, I recounted the event at Peterson Road Bridge and performed the relaxation technique. It only took a minute to settle down. Carlisle was very impressed.

"Talk about rapid progress! I believe we are already done for today. I am going to schedule two more appointments. One for next Tuesday and another for Thursday, same time. I just want to make sure that we get the same results as we did today. If you do, you will no long have to have these sessions. Is that okay with you?" he inquired.

"Of course it is. You have a right to do this. You're just looking out for me, that's all," I pointed out.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Certainly, sweetheart. That's a part of my job, both as your doctor and your soul mate."

I pecked him on the lips. "I know. I'm sorry to be leaving so soon, but I have a pile of homework to finish. Not a very big one, though. Do you mind if I go?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. Your education is important, and I don't want you to neglect it or be deprived of it. I will come by later when I'm off. If you're not finished your work by then, I'll just sit with you."

I beamed at him. "Okay. That sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

"All right, baby. Be good." He tapped my ass, making me laugh.

"I'll think about it."

Smirking, he opened the door for me and I left the office.

When I was home, I cooked dinner before continuing to do my homework in my room. I heard Charlie clump into the house wearily. Most likely, he had a tiring day at work. There was clattering as he fixed himself a plate of food and he went to the living room.

At 7:15, I heard the smooth purr of Carlisle's Mercedes in the driveway. I headed downstairs, bringing what little bit of homework I had to do with me. When he knocked, I opened the door for him.

"Hello again," I smiled.

"Hi there, Isabella. Good evening, Charlie," he said louder, peeking into the living room.

Charlie turned to him. "Hey, Carlisle," he murmured tiredly.

Frowning in concern, Carlisle observed, "It looks like you had an exhausting day at work."

He bobbed his head. "Yes, I did. There was an animal attack over in Paxton County. Deputy Steve and I had to go over there to examine the body." He winced. "It was just like last year. There were deep lacerations and bite marks all over it."

Even though Charlie wasn't paying to them, I noticed that Carlisle stiffened somewhat. "Bite marks and lacerations? What did they look like?" he questioned.

Charlie narrowed his eyes pensively. "Almost like...like the ones that my old friend Waylon Forge had on him. And the guy who was working in that mill, but worse. Much, much worse. More like they come from a bear's."

"Oh. I see." Carlisle relaxed visibly.

Mollified, I sat down with him at the kitchen table and finished my homework. Everything was done in less than an hour. I put my stuff away, and we prepared to leave for the mansion.

"I'll be home before eleven, Dad," I announced.

"All right, Bella. Have fun. Take care of her, Carlisle," Charlie declared.

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry, you know that I will," he assured.

While we were riding in his Mercedes, I glanced at him. "Babe?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why did you seem so worried when Charlie told us about the animal attack?"

He was quiet for a moment, rallying his thought. "It was when he mentioned that the wounds on the person that he looked over were nearly similar to the ones that his friend had sustained. For a second, I was afraid that they might have been from a vampire."

Dawning comprehension lit up my face. "Oh. You mean like when James, Victoria, and Laurent were here?"

Carlisle nodded. "Exactly, but your dad said that the wound look like they came from a bear. It was probably another hiking accident. They are liable to happen in these parts, after all."

I agreed with him. "Yeah, that's true." I changed the subject. "So, what's on our agenda tonight?"

"Well, we don't have much time to spend together this evening. If you hadn't eaten already, I would have taken you out to dinner," he noted.

"Mmm. We don't have to do anything big, you know," I stated.

Laughing softly, he murmured. "I know. I'm certain that we will find something to do. We always do."

XXX

The weekend flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was Tuesday afternoon. My therapy session went pretty well; the results were the same as last time. This time, however, I stayed in Carlisle's office for a while because I didn't have much homework to do that day. We had a talk about how much progress I had made, which somehow led to us having a quickie after I told him that I wanted to thank him.

"Is my therapy helping you, Isabella?" Carlisle hissed as he pounded his cock in and out my pussy. The couch squeaked underneath us.

I was so immersed in the pleasure that I couldn't speak.

"Answer me!" he commanded, thrusting into me hard.

'Ughhh! Yes, Dr. Cullen," I moaned, holding onto his back with both hands.

Not long afterwards, he was riding out our orgasms and we dressed before I went home.

On Thursday, the results were no different, and Carlisle told me that I didn't need anymore appointments with him.

"However," he added sternly, "if the anxiety and the nightmares come back, do not hesitate to tell me. All right?"

"You know that I won't," I pointed out. I embraced him. "Thank you again for doing this for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He slid his arms around me. "Anytime, Beloved. Anytime."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to miss having these sessions with you. Besides getting the help that I need, it's good spending time with you."

Carlisle placed a smooch on my nose. "I will miss them to, in a way. But it's not as if we don't see each other often enough as it is."

I snickered. "Yes, that's true."

After staying a little while longer, I say good-bye to him and left.

Not much happened in the days that followed. I kept myself busy at school and with my job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Carlisle and I visited each other regularly. Charlie's shifts at work alternated between the days and evenings.

Edward, Esme, and the others had decided to remain in Forks since after Christmas, so they were still living at the mansion with Carlisle. However, none of them left the house, except for Alice, Edward, and Rosalie. They would to go to Seattle, Portland, or Olympia sometimes, but not much. They didn't want anyone here to know that they were officially back in town. People would wonder why Esme decided to return after "divorcing" Carlisle.

None of this mattered to me, though. I was overjoyed that they had wanted to live here again. It would have made me sad if they hated that I was Carlisle's soul mate.

(Two and a half weeks later)

It was Monday evening, and I was in the middle of my shift at Newton's. It had not been a busy day, so I did a little bit of my homework until Mike's father reminded me to take inventory of the stock. I set to work immediately.

Just as I had finished, a group of people entered the shop. I went back over to the registers to assist Mike in helping them out.

When the last person had left, Mike glanced at me. "Hey, Bella, did you hear what that lady was saying as you were coming over here?" he inquired.

Shaking my head, I mumbled, "No, I didn't. Why do you ask? Did something bad happen?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The lady's cousin is Officer Jackson. His mother had told her that there had been another animal attack," he stated.

"Oh, that's right. Charlie told me that there was one about two week ago, in Paxton County," I noted.

"Really? Well, there was another one. Officer Jackson told his mother that from examining the bodies, it happened yesterday..."

I pivoted to him. "_B-Bodies_? How many?"

He blinked, trying to remember. "Four. They were found right outside of town a couple of hours ago. Officer Jackson said that they were pretty scratched up and bitten very badly."

I grimaced. "Must have been another hunting accident. Probably caused by the bear that attacked the other guy that Dad looked over, or maybe another one."

"Yeah, maybe."

Pretty soon, it was eight o'clock and it was time for me to leave. I folded up my apron before grabbing my book bag and leaving the store. When I climbed into my truck, I pulled my phone out and texted Carlisle.

_Are you at home?-B_

He responded a moment later.

_No, I am at the hospital working overtime. I don't know what time I will be off, but hopefully it will be soon. We need to talk. I will explain later when I see you-C_

_Okay, then. I'll be waiting for you-B  
><em>

_I will see you in a bit. I love you, my dear-C  
><em>

_Love you too-B  
><em>

I slid the phone in my pocket, then started the truck and drove home. Charlie wasn't there, mostly liking doing his night shift. I ate dinner, then went up to my room and did my homework.

By the time I had finished, it was after ten thirty. Carlisle hadn't showed up yet. Exhaling deeply, I changed into my nightclothes and laid down.

Thankfully, he arrived just as I was about to doze off. When I had a glimpse of the expression on his face, I was instantly aroused. He looked so uneasy and tense that I knew that something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what's the matter?" I demanded worriedly as he perched next to me on the bed.

He ran his fingers through his hair, taking his time to answer my question. "I don't know if you have heard, but there was another animal attack outside of Forks-" he finally declared.

"Yeah, I did. Mike told me earlier that a lady was talking about it when I was at the shop," I interrupted. "What about it, though?"

Pursing his lips, Carlisle continued, "Well, I was one of the doctors who had to examine the bodies after they had been brought over to the hospital."

When he did not go on, I prodded him. "So...?" I drew out the word.

He swallowed thickly. "The bites and the lacerations...they were made to look as if they had come from a bear, but they're not. I could tell by the scent that I smelled on them," he muttered.

Dawning comprehension slowly lit up my face. "Are you saying that they didn't come from an animal at all?" I queried.

Carlisle bobbed his head. "Yes. They are from a vampire."

My heart skipped a beat. A vampire? Lurking around Forks? It seemed like history was repeating itself.

After a few minutes, my voice came back to me. "A vampire? Is it anyone you know?" I stammered.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded once more. "It's Victoria. She's back," he responded quietly.

"So...so what are we going to do?" I whispered, dread building up in my abdomen.

"Well first, my family and I will ensure that you and Charlie are well protected at all times for now. And of course, we have to look out for each other. Obviously, she is still understandably furious over James' death. She wouldn't come back here for any reason other than revenge. I am quite certain that she doesn't know you are not Edward's mate. I don't want Victoria to take her anger out on either you, him, or Esme when she realizes that _she_ is his mate. Truthfully, I am amazed that she hasn't confronted us yet."

My brow furrowed. "I don't want you to go to too much trouble in looking after me," I protested.

Stroking my cheek, Carlisle murmured, "I understand how you feel, Isabella. But knowing that I am your mate, you know that I would do anything and everything to make sure that you are safe."

''I do, but I don't want you to get hurt or..." I faltered, not wanting to think about the worse thing that could happen to him. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He embraced me. "Well, there are seven of us and one of her. If it comes to a fight, I know that we'll be okay," he assured.

I pulled away from him gently. "I know, but if she finds out that you are my mate, she might go after you too. I don't want that. Why don't you...Why don't you change me? Then we could protect each other," I breathed, the idea suddenly coming to me.

Carlisle gazed at me in horrified shock. "Isabella...I can't do that. We would have to leave if I were to turn you now. Charlie will think that you are missing, and when a certain amount of time passes, he will think that you are dead. We would never be able to come back to Forks-not for many years, at least. You wouldn't want to do that to him, would you?"

This question set me back. "N-No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that? If Charlie went through that kind of situation, it would kill him!"

He hugged me again. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Nothing is very likely to happen to us. As I said, if Victoria confronted us, she would be outnumbered. All right?"

Sighing resignedly, I inclined my head. "Okay."

**Carlisle's POV**

The next evening, I brought Isabella over to my house when I was off from work. Charlie was working another night shift, and I believed that it was a good time as any to have a family meeting.

I had told everyone that Victoria had returned, but since I was keeping an eye on Isabella the previous evening, we hadn't discussed how she would be protected.

When everybody had gathered in the living room, we began to discuss various ways of protecting Bella and Charlie. No one seemed to agree on anything until Jasper spoke up.

"It would be prudent for us to take turns in looking after them. Three of us can stand guard near the police station or wherever Charlie happens to be. The other three can watch over Bella's house and make sure that Victoria doesn't get too close. After Carlisle's shift is over at the hospital, he can go straight to Bella's or bring her here to visit if she chooses to do so. We know that he can protect her personally if anything happens," he commented.

Edward reflected on this and agreed with him. "He is right. Three of us could easy take her down if she decides to challenge us. And with Carlisle protecting Bella, that is like added help," he pointed out.

The others nodded thoughtfully.

"I like it," Emmett stated.

"That's a good idea," Alice added.

"Yeah," Rosalie mumbled.

"We should do it," Esme declared.

Isabella threw up her hands. "Wait! Whatever you do, please be careful! I don't want Victoria to hurt any of you. If she did, it would be my fault," she proclaimed.

Everybody exchanged glances.

Quirking an eyebrow, I demanded, "Now, where did you get that notion from, Isabella?"

"Well, it's obvious. If I hadn't allowed Edward to make me play baseball with you guys, James, Victoria, and Laurent would never have seen me. And if they hadn't, Edward wouldn't have had to kill James," she remarked.

"I suppose that we could go along with a part of what you're saying, but it's not your fault, any more than it is Edward's or anyone else's. None of us knew that it was going to happen," I murmured soothingly, taking her hand in mine.

She relaxed, but still did not look very convinced.

I placed my hands on her cheeks. "Baby, trust me. This really isn't your fault. James could have left us alone in peace, but instead, he chose to hunt you. We had to act accordingly to make sure that he didn't hurt you or worse, as we are doing now. Try not to fret too much, Beloved. We are going to be fine." I kissed her on the lips. "Okay?"

Isabella nodded, finally beginning to look reassured. "But I still don't like you going out of your way to protect me. What are you guys going to do when you have to hunt?"

"Do not worry about that. We will figure something out. We will probably have to go hunting two at a time. That way, you will still be looked after. And if Victoria comes across us while we are feeding, it will be two against one."

Rosalie tapped her chin. "That's a wonderful idea. So, how are we going to do this?"

I buried my head in my palms to think her question over. "You, Emmett, and Jasper could stand guard near the police station every alternate day. Alice, Edward, and Esme can do the same near Isabella's house, school, or wherever she happens to be. If anyone has to go for a hunt, two of you can each watch over Isabella's place or the police station. I will contact Isabella when I am at the hospital occasionally to be certain that she is all right, and I will also check in with everybody else. And if Victoria approaches us, we will let each other know immediately. Does that sound reasonable?" I asked everybody.

They reflected on this before inclining their heads.

Smirking, Emmett threw his arms up and proclaimed, "Okay! Let's get this show on the road!"

We laughed heartily at his eagerness, although there was a hint of anxiety in everyone's voices.

I couldn't blame them. Even though I was sure that we would be all right, I couldn't help but pray that Isabella, my family, and I would come out of this alive and better yet, unscathed.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but it was a while before an inspiration came. I hope that this chapter wasn't too short. Let me know what you think. Happy holidays everybody!)


	15. A Great Day Gone Worse

(A/N: As usual, sorry for the long update. Sometimes it can be hard to think of ideas, but please forgive me.)

**Bella's POV**

Things were tense over the next few days, now that we knew that Victoria was looking for me. When I woke up in the mornings, I was thankful and grateful that I lived to see another day.

Carlisle, who I spent every evening with at my place or his, would stay with me until I had gotten dressed. After that, he left for work, and I for school. This was a part of his plan to keep an eye on me as often as he was able to.

During the day, he called me twice while I was at Forks High. Once in the morning and once in the afternoon. Then, I would contact him when I arrived at home or at Newton's. If I was working, I made sure to call him before I left to go home.

On the evenings when I had to wait for Carlisle to get off from the hospital, I was fraught with anxiety. I could barely pay attention to anything until he showed up. I always felt relieved when he appeared in my bedroom, or when I heard him pull up in his Mercedes. I was always scared that Victoria would get to him before he even made it to my house. I was glad that he was there when I had returned from Newton's. It made me feel less worried.

When Charlie was busy doing his night shift, I stayed at Carlisle's, as usual. Neither of us did much except try to occupy ourselves. We attempted to watch movies and TV, play games, etc. Occasionally, he would take me out to eat. However, we were too distracted to really enjoy anything for long. Even sex couldn't take our mind off of things as well as it use to, although it was still overwhelmingly pleasurable. Carlisle and I rushed through it, ready to take action at a second's notice in case something happened.

I did not see the rest of the family very often, since they were on guard duty for a greater portion of the time. However, they would briefly stop by the house to check in with Carlisle once a day. I was relieved to see that they were all right.

The only times I did not see Carlisle-besides when I was at school or work-was when he was doing guard duty to cover for somebody while they were hunting. I was extremely nervous while he was gone, but his phone calls made me feel reassured.

Meanwhile, there had been more "hunting accidents" near Forks. Luckily, and unfortunately, there were only two more so far. Three people were found dead in the first one, then another four on the second.

Although he was busy with his police investigations, Charlie noticed how worried I had been of late. When he asked what was the matter, I just told him that the "accidents" were frightening me. This was not untrue, but I couldn't tell him what they really were. That a overly-vicious, psychotic vampire was behind it.

"Everything will be okay, Bells. We'll find the bear that's causing all of this trouble and put an end to these attacks. We're also convincing people to stay out of the forest," he added.

"That's good," I mumbled, not really believing that this particular tactic would work. At least he was doing the best that he could, though.

Now, a week had passed since Carlisle had to me that Victoria was the one who was killing the hikers. I started to feel perplexed and bewildered. If she was so hell-bent on revenge, why was she murdering people instead of dealing with us like she wanted to?

I asked Alice this question, quite certain that she knew because of her ability. However, she just shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Perhaps she's too frightened to confront all of us at once. Or maybe she just waiting for the off-chance that you'll be left alone while none of us are watching you or your dad. Of course, we all know that that is never going to happen," she remarked.

Everybody else had to agree with her, including me.

"That is very likely possible," Jasper stated, nodding thoughtfully.

Overall, this relentless stress was catching up to me. I was unable to sleep much, so I was often tired. I could barely eat; whenever I tried to, a lump formed in my throat. Either that, or I would lose my appetite after a few bites of something. My stomach always seemed to close up on me.

"Are you ill, sweetheart?" Carlisle queried in concern when this had gone on for several days.

"No, I'm okay. Just not hungry again," I sighed.

He placed a finger on my forehead, then nodded in relief. "Well, you certainly don't have a fever," he observed.

I shook my head. "Definitely not. I would have told you if I did," I pointed out in a "duh" voice.

Chuckling once, he remarked, "Yes, that is true."

XXX

When I arrived at school on Monday, just about everyone was abuzz with excitement. I wondered what was going on because it was not often like this at Forks High. Not on Monday mornings, at least. Most of the people were usually tired and dragged themselves to and fro like snails.

I thought that there may have been another attack, one that was closer to town. I was wrong, but I did not find this out until later.

I was heading to my third period class when Angela ran up to me.

"Hi Bella," she panted.

"Hey. What's up?" I greeted.

She took a minute to catch her breath. "I just spoke to Jessica, and she told me that the school is going to have a talent show. The money that is received will be donated to the hospital," she declared.

"Oh. So that's what all of the excitement is about," I mumbled, relaxing inwardly.

"Yep. A lot of the students are going to sign up for the tryouts, which will be held in Mr. Mills'-the biochemistry teacher's-room on Friday during lunch time. They will be five minutes apiece. The talent show will be held next Friday after school at 4:00 in the auditorium."

I nodded. "That's cool. Are you going to try out?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Nooo. I couldn't do that. I don't like to stand up in front of a crowd of people. It makes me very nervous and self-conscious. What about you? Were you thinking of participating in it?"

I scoffed. "Definitely not. I hate standing in front of crowds for the same reasons that you do."

We reached our third period class a minute later, so we had to stop talking. For the rest of the day, however, we continued our discussions about the talent show. Our other friends did too. Most of them had decided not to try out for it, but Jessica was thinking about reciting a poem that she wrote. She told us so at lunchtime."

"Go on. You'll do a nice job," Mike said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed.

The rest of us nodded to show that we sided with them. Jessica wouldn't be too bad. She was pretty good at writing almost anything. Our teachers thought that she was intelligent. This was true, but unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of common sense.

Jessica beamed, appreciative of our encouragement. "Thanks, guys."

After school, I went straight to Newton's. I called Carlisle to inform him that I had arrived there safely before getting to work.

Mondays were not typically busy. But lately it hasn't been on any day, due to all of the attacks. No one came, so after a few hours, we would close the shop and go home.

Today was one of those days. I had been completing some of my homework when Mrs. Newton appeared at 6:45.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to wrap it up. See you on Wednesday," she added.

I took off my apron, folded it, and put it under the counter. "All right. Good-bye, Mrs. Newton."

"Good-bye, Bella."

My house was empty when I got there. Charlie was obviously doing another night shift. I called him before letting Carlisle know by text message that I was home. A reply came back seconds later.

_I have just left the hospital, and I will pick you up in five minutes-C_

_Okay. Were there any attacks?-B_

_No, thankfully. It was a good day on the whole-C_

_That's good-B_

I sat down for a moment and waited. It was not long before I heard the smooth purr of the Mercedes' engine outside. I locked the door before running out to car and getting inside of it.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Hi sweetheart. How was school and work?" he inquired, kissing me for a long moment.

"Fine," I responded in an offhand voice. "The shop closed early again, as you can see."

He laughed as he eased out of the driveway. "Yes. What about school? Did any important happen today?"

"No, but there's a talent show coming up next Friday. The tryouts for it will be this Friday."

"That is interesting news! Did you think about participating?"

I made a face. "Kind of, but not really. I wasn't planning on going either."

Scowling in confusion, he asked, "Why not? You are certainly talented enough at playing music, and you know how to play three instruments. You ought to consider it."

"But I couldn't perform in front of an entire school. I would get too nervous. I don't even like to draw attention to myself."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You weren't nervous when you played 'O Holy Night' in front our family on Christmas," he remarked.

I was taken aback by this statement. But now that I had thought about it, I realized that I haven't. "You have a point there. Family doesn't count, though. I'm too comfortable with everyone to get nervous about playing music in front of them. Playing music in front of a large crowd of students is different. Besides, what if I embarrass myself? I'm so clumsy...I'll probably trip going up the stage's stairs and wreck my instrument."

"Nonsense, Beloved. If I may say so, you have also failed to notice that you are not clumsy anymore. Ever since you and I have been a couple, you have rarely tripped, slipped, or fell. You have become as graceful as you look."

I blushed heavily. "Thank you...I guess."

He caressed my cheek. "Well, you don't have to try out for the talent show if you don't want to. I was only suggesting that you should. But consider signing up for the tryouts, at least. Your skills are excellent."

"All right, I will. but don't get upset if I choose not to sign up for them."

"I won't. We're home."

Turning, I saw that we were in front of the mansion. After he parked the car in the garage, we headed inside.

"Is everyone still looking after Charlie?" I queried, noticing that the others weren't there yet again.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but the girls will come to see us in a little while," he replied.

"That will be good. I miss talking to them...in person, I mean."

We went to his office to do our homework and paperwork. Most of my homework was already completed, so I done in no time. Carlisle did his work in vampire speed, but completed it twenty minutes later than I had finished mine.

He had just put his papers in his valise when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Carlisle? We are here," I heard Rosalie yell on the other side.

"All right, we will be right out," Carlisle announced.

The both of us left the room together. Rosalie was standing in the hall with Alice and Esme.

I grinned at them. "Hi. Long time, no see."

Esme laughed. "Same here. How are you, Bella dear?" she asked as she hugged me.

"I'm okay, how are you?" I countered.

"I am well, thank you."

Carlisle and I exchanged pleasantries with Alice and Esme before going downstairs to the family room. On the way, I took my kitten Boots out of his basket.

Once we were all sitting down, Alice turned to me. "I saw you talking to Carlisle about the talent show that your school is having," she stated matter-of-factly.

Rosalie pivoted. "A talent show? You ought to try out for it!" she declared in excitement.

"Yes, you should," Esme agreed. "They would love your performance. Your skills are remarkable."

I shrugged while stroking Boots absentmindedly. He purred gently. "Maybe. I'm still thinking about it, but I haven't decided anything yet," I mumbled.

"Why don't you? I'd love to see you play. I would even come to the school to watch you," Rosalie said.

"So would I, as well as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," Alice added. "We could just tell people that our classes we in the morning."

"I would go too, but I can't. I am supposed to be in Alaska," Esme sighed wistfully.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "If Bella does participate in the show, I can record it. We could all watch it together."

"That would be excellent."

I was flattered by their compliments and their honest desires to see me perform. They nearly made me agree to try out right then. However, I was still in doubt.

Narrowing my eyes pensively, I remarked, "Okay, so let's say that I did choose to try out. What instrument would I play? I know that I wouldn't play the flute. It doesn't seem fitting for a talent show. Not for one at my school, at least."

The others mulled this over.

"You're right, it doesn't. I'm not trying to be rude, but the flute is a little too old school for that," Alice pointed out.

"The violin would be nice, I'm not saying that it isn't. But on the whole, I wouldn't recommend it. A violin solo would bore everybody at your school; the students aren't into that type of thing. They would also think that it is old school. Why not play your electric guitar?" Rosalie inquired.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good idea. One of your original pieces will do."

"But most of the songs that I play using my violin has lyrics that go along with them, and I can't sing," I protested.

"Yes, you can," he said truthfully. "You have a beautiful alto voice."

Esme shook her head at me. "Bella, you give yourself far too little credit in regards to your abilities."

"I would rather give myself far too little credit than be arrogant."

Alice poked me. "Oh, go on, Bella. Just try out for a talent show for once. You might enjoy yourself. And if you don't make the talent show, at least you tried. Please? Just do it for us, or for Carlisle. Please?" she begged, jutting her bottom lip out and clasping her hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Well..." I began slowly, considering everything that they had told me.

"Please, Bella? Pretty, pretty please? If you do, we'll never ask you to do it again. And if it helps, just play a song that you don't have to sing along with."

Carlisle took my hands in his. "It would be a wonderful experience," he added. His tone that had an underlying meaning, and I knew what he was trying to say.

Esme and Rosalie stared at me imploringly.

I chewed on my lip. "Well...I _suppose_ that I will. But this will be the only time that I'll do it. If I embarrass myself, it's your fault. I'm telling you that now," I joked.

Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to be wonderful!" Alice proclaimed.

"They will love you," Esme smiled.

"I can't wait to see your performance," Rosalie added.

Carlisle beamed at me with pride, but did not say anything. He did not need to; his love for and confidence in me was enough. I grinned back.

XXX

When I was at school the next morning, I asked Angela where I had to sign in for the talent show tryouts.

Needless to say, she was taken aback. "You want to try out?!" she exclaimed in sincere, delighted astonishment. "Wow, that's so cool! What are you going to do?"

"Play one of my songs on the electric guitar," I responded.

She blinked. "I would have never suspected that you could play an instrument. You haven't mentioned before that you can."

I could only smile. "I'm a private person. So where do I sign up?"

"Mr. Mills' room-it's on the third floor. If you hurry, you can sign up at get to your first period class before the bell rings."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

I quickly went upstairs to the aforementioned classroom. Mr. Mills handed me the sign-up sheet with enthusiasm.

"I feel happy when someone chooses to participate. We need as many students to sign up as possible," he noted.

Nodding, I left the room and exhaled deeply. Now that I was in, my work was cut out for me.

XXX

On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday night, I practiced whenever and as long as I could. It took about a half an hour to figure out what song to play on Tuesday evening, but I did. It was a simple little melody that was along the lines of a rock song. Not the heavy metal, rock 'n' roll type, but the lovey-dovey, "I think of you" kind with turbulent undertones. It was called "Love is Not Always Easy." It was short, only lasting a little more than three minutes.

When I sang and played it for Alice and Rosalie (I did not want Carlisle to hear it until the show, if I made it.), they heartily approved of it.

"They are going to love it, Bella! You played it well and sang it so beautifully! I would be surprised if they did not let you perform!" Rosalie squealed.

"If they don't, we can always egg the school in protest. We'll do it so fast that they won't see it," Alice declared.

I had to laugh. "There would be no need for that. If I don't make it, I won't care. At least I tried," I remarked with a shrug.

Between school, work, and talent show practice, I was so preoccupied that I had nearly forgotten all about Victoria and the "attacks." I supposed that the latter was due to the fact that she seemed to be taking a break. There had not been any "attacks" since the previous week.

My friends and a large portion of the students were amazed that I had signed up. Charlie was too, when I told him that I had.

"I'll make sure that I don't have work that afternoon so that I can watch you. My daughter in a talent show! What next?" he demanded of thin air proudly.

Renée and Phil were pleased that I was going to try out as well and wished me good luck. I promised that I would send them a video of my performance.

On Friday morning, I woke up feeling extremely nervous and queasy. Carlisle embraced me reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Isabella. You will be exceptional. Just wait and see," he murmured.

I chuckled. "Thank you, babe," I whispered before gathering my clothes and heading for the shower.

Once I was dressed, Carlisle gave me another hug and kissed me on the lips. "I wish you luck, sweetheart, and I support you all the way. Have a good day at school. Behave yourself."

"You know that when you say that, it makes me want to the complete opposite," I smirked.

He tapped my ass roughly. "Just do as I tell you, please. You know what the consequences will be if you don't," he admonished.

"Whatever. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him one more time and he ghosted out of the window.

For the rest of the morning, I was fraught with anxiety. My teachers must have thought that something was wrong because would turn pale for no reason that they could see. I often trembled, imagining that I had embarrassed myself in front of the people who would judge the tryouts. I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on around me. By the time I was heading to lunch, I was almost angry with Carlisle and the others. Why had I let them convince to do this?!

I was barely able to eat anything, but I forced my lunch down my throat.

Angela glanced at me with sympathy. "Are you okay, Bella?" she queried in concern.

I nodded wearily. "Yeah. My stomach isn't working properly. That's all."

She pursed her lips in understanding. "Don't feel nervous. You'll do all right."

"Thanks," I muttered, shoving the last bit of food in the mouth. "Well, I gotta go. See you."

"Hold on, I'll come with you."

Her boyfriend Ben volunteered to join us, as did Jessica (who was trying out too) and Mike. Eric and Katie also went with us. Tyler wanted to come as well, but Lauren didn't, so he stayed behind. He wished me good luck, though.

I retrieved my guitar from my locker and headed up to Mr. Mills' room. A small queue was lined up outside of it.

Soon, it was my turn. My friends patted me on the back before I entered the room. My knees were shaking as I stood in front of the judges.

One of them peered at a list. "Oh yes, Bella Swan! How are you feeling?"

"Apprehensive," I replied.

They chortled.

"Understandable, but there is no need to be," another said. "We aren't going to eat you if you don't make the talent show."

I joined them in their laughter, although nervously.

When it had subsided, the first judge asked, "So, what are you going to do for us today?"

I cleared my throat. "I am going to sing and play one of my original songs on my guitar."

"Well, then dearie, take your time. You may start whenever you are ready."

Bowing my head, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. When I had stopped quivering, I swung my guitar in front of me and began to play.

Much to great relief, I performed well. The judges were captivated from the first notes of the song. I also sung better than I believed that I would. When I was finished, they applauded almost deafeningly.

"Make sure that you bring that guitar with you next Friday. YOU are most certainly going to be in the talent show!" the third judge announced with enthusiasm. The others nodded in agreement.

I smiled and thanked them before leaving the room. My friends clapped loudly as I closed the door.

"That was wonderful, Bella!" Jessica squealed.

"I knew that you could do it!" Angela added.

"I never imagined that you could sing or play music that well," Mike exclaimed.

The others hugged me tightly and congratulated me.

I did not have to work that evening, so I went straight home. I called Carlisle to let him know that I was there, and he promised to come on his lunch break.

Fifteen minutes later, he showed up. I let him in and we sat down in the kitchen.

"So," he began as I sat down with a mug of hot chocolate. "How did the tryouts go?"

I made my face fall in mock sadness, then proclaimed joyfully, "Well, from what one of the judges said, I'm going to be in the talent show!"

A huge smile broke across his face. "Excellent, Beloved. I am very proud of you. Your hard work has paid off."

I could only grin back.

When I spread the news to my vampire family, they were just as delighted as he was. So were Charlie, Renée, and Phil.

"If only I could be there to watch you in person," Renée groaned.

XXX

The next week that followed was just as busy as the previous week had been. I practiced so much that my fingers sported calluses by Wednesday. I was determined to play my song and sing even better than I had in the tryouts.

The fact that I was participating in the talent show traveled through Forks like wildfire, thanks to my friends and Charlie. As a result, the whole town was shocked. I was not surprised, though. Me and my dad were not known to volunteer in public events-not very often, anyway.

Alice looked through all sorts of outfits that I could wear for the talent show.

"Ooh! You should wear this dark-red t-shirt with the black shirt and black low-heeled boots. The skirt is not too revealing, it's just two inches above your knees. And dark-red is your color as much as emerald-green is. After you perform, you can change back into whatever you have worn before the show," she said.

Before I knew it, the next Friday was here. The school day went by so quickly that I could never exactly remember what happened. When school was over, one of the judges had ushered me to a room behind the auditorium.

Eight other people were there, including Jessica. Not too many people had participated, I guess, or wasn't talented enough to pass the tryouts.

Jessica beamed at me as I walked into the room. I had to admit that even though I still did not like her much, I was happy to see her.

"You made it too, huh?" I inquired, smiling back. I placed my guitar next to my chair.

"Mm-hmm. The judges really liked my poem."

"That's good. I can't wait to hear it."

At three forty, I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. The red t-shirt, black skirt, and the boots fit perfectly. I looked beautiful and was glad that I had curled my hair.

The judges were standing with our group in a circle. One of them motioned to me, and I hurried over.

"Okay, the show will be starting in five minutes. If you have to use the bathroom, please do so now. Good luck, everyone, and give it your very best! We have much faith in each and everyone of you," he remarked.

We nodded solemnly and mumbled a "thank you."

He clapped his hands together. "All right, let us get to business!" he stated.

The judges told us who would be performing and when. I would be the seventh performer, and I was relieved. I hated to be the first or the last person chosen to do anything. Plus, I would have time to settle my nerves, which were already high.

Minutes later, the judges led us to the backstage. After that, they left us to sit somewhere else.

A teacher walked onto the stage and the audience clapped.

"Good afternoon, everybody," she declared. "Welcome to our annual winter talent show!"

The crowd applauded some more. Some people cheered.

"I would like to introduce our judges and performers. But before we do that, let me remind you that the funds that we received will go the hospital, to help our doctors fight cancer more effectively!"

I clapped along with everyone else this time. Then the teacher introduced the judges before moving onto us performers.

"All right! So performing for us tonight are Hillary Adams, Kevin Turner, Jessica Stanley, Charisse Black, Joseph Lyle, Bella Swan..."

"WHOOO!" I heard Emmett bellow amid loud whistling and applause.

"GO BELLA!" Alice, Esme and Rosalie yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU, BABY!" Carlisle roared.

I giggled.

"...Arielle Peterson, Malcolm Roberts, and Gregory Nelson. Our first performer will be Hillary Adams for spoken word. Give it up for her, please!"

Hillary went onstage and began to recite her poem, which was about spring. She did very well.

Next, Jessica was called. Her poem was about the negative effects of society. I had to admit that she did wonderfully. When she returned, I patted her on the shoulder.

"You did a great job," I praised in earnest.

She hugged me. "Thank you, Bella."

One by one, the others were brought to the stage. Malcolm Roberts also did spoken word. Gregory Nelson performed magic tricks, and we were all spellbound.

As my turn approached, I grew even more nervous. What if they hated my outfit? What if I messed up? What if I sounded terrible? What if I fell as I walked onto the stage? I would never be able to show my face in school or town again...

"...And next we have Bella Swan, who will perform her own song called "Love is Not Always Easy!" the teacher proclaimed at that moment, jerking me from my thoughts.

I bolted out of my seat and gulped. Jessica noticed how anxious I was and squeezed my hand.

"It will be okay. You will do fine. Go on," she encouraged.

With another gulp, I crept onstage. The audience clapped, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my family and Carlisle stand up and cheer. Seeing them-especially Carlisle-boosted my confidence and made me less frightened.

Just as I had done in the tryouts, I bowed my head for a quick moment to calm myself. After that, I started my performance.

The crowd listened to me raptly as I sang and pounded out the notes from my guitar. I was thankful that my voice sounded beautiful. If it hadn't, I did not know what I would have done. I mostly scanned the tops of everyone's heads, but when I came to the lines:

_Love is not always easy, _

_But with kindness, patience and understanding_

_You can see everything through to the end._

_You will see it through, no matter what._

I stared at Carlisle with love in my eyes. We both knew that loving each other was not difficult, but if we ever faced hard times, we would be all right.

Finally, at long last, I was done. The audience rose to their feet, clapping thunderously and cheering. Some of the people jumped up and down, including Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. I felt pleased and amazed, not expecting the crowd to react like this. It was overwhelming. I thought that I did good, but not _that_ good.

Waving these thoughts aside, I bowed low, then exited the stage.

The last two performers, Arielle Peterson and Charisse Black, acted out a skit on underage smoking. When they were finished, the teacher said there would be a ten minute break. After that, they would announce the winners.

Most of the audience filed out of the room, but some of them stayed. I had no reason to leave the back of the stage, so I remained in my chair.

Once the ten minutes were up, those who had left the auditorium promptly returned to their seats. A couple of people carried a table with three medals onto the stage, as well as a several bags containing gifts. Then the teacher asked us performers to stand onstage before speaking into the microphone.

"Well, everybody. The results are in! We have chosen the winners. Drum roll please," she declared.

Accordingly, an unseen person obeyed.

The teacher pulled out a large white envelope that was edged with gold.

"Coming in third place is...Jessica Stanley, for spoken word!" she hollered.

The audience clapped. Jessica beamed as the teacher adjusted a yellow-ribboned medal on her neck. She was also handed a gift bag. Then she waved to the crowd before standing in line again. The teacher raised her hand, and everyone grew silent.

"Our second place winner is...Gregory Nelson, for his outstanding display of magic!"

Gregory calmly accepted his red-ribboned medal and gift bag. He bowed to the audience, and the teacher had the floor again.

"And finally, the first place winner is...for exceptional and wonderful all-around performance..." She paused for the dramatic build-up. "BELLA SWAN!"

My jaw dropped. I was so stunned that I was rooted to the ground. I couldn't believe that I had won first place!

Jessica and Arielle had to pull me over the teacher so that I could received my first place, blue-ribboned medal. By then, I had gotten over my shock a little.

"You did a beautiful job, sweetie," the teacher remarked as she adorned me with my medal and handed me my gift bag.

I took it and grinned. "Thank you."

I then faced the audience and waved. The cheers and the applause was deafening. I smiled at my family, who were particularly going wild. They beamed in return. Carlisle blew me a kiss and I sent one back to him.

"Awww!" the crowd cooed, and I rolled my eyes.

Once everyone had settled down once more, the teacher said, "And to those who names I have not called, you will receive a parting gift for your magnificent performance. Know that whether or not you received a medal, you are _all_ winners! Good job, and congratulations to you all." She turned to the audience. "And I want to thank everyone for coming here today. Thank you, also, for all of your support. We could not have done this without you. And before you leave, give it up one last time for our performers!"

The crowd applauded us again. Afterwards, they left the auditorium, chattering in excitement.

My group and I left through the backstage door. I put my guitar in its case before changing my clothes in a bathroom. Then I searched for my family.

I found them standing in the school's parking lot and made my way over to them.

Jasper spotted me first. "Here she is," he announced as I reached them. Suddenly, I was being hugged by everybody.

"Good job, Bella!" Esme exclaimed.

"You were _excellent_! We have to celebrate!" Alice squealed.

"I was blown away, and so was everyone else!" Rosalie added.

"Your performance was better than the others by a long shot! It was worth first place!" Emmett boomed.

"It sure was, darlin'," Jasper agreed.

"Yes, and it will go down in Forks' history. I was called that Alice called me and told me to come. I would have been upset if I had missed the show. It was nice of Esme to bring me here," Edward claimed, winking at me secretly.

Next, Charlie moved forward and embraced me as well. "Your ol' dad is proud of you, Bells. That was the best that I've seen you play in a long time," he murmured.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with passion, making Charlie clear his throat. "We are all proud of you, my dear, not to mention myself. You are a credit to us all."

I smiled at everyone. "Thanks, guys. You don't know how much what you said means to me."

Charlie sighed. "Well, I have to go home and get ready for work. I have another night shift," he stated.

My face fell. "Oh, man. Really? I thought that you would be celebrating with us," I groaned.

"No. I would if I could, though, Bella. Just go on and have some fun for me. The both of us can find another way to celebrate tomorrow or Sunday. All right?" he questioned.

"Sure, no problem," I responded.

We waved to him as he strolled over to his police cruiser. After that, we all drove to Carlisle's place.

Once we had arrived there, everyone stepped out of there vehicles. We were just walking over to the mansion, chattering happily, when Alice came to an abrupt halt.

"Alice? Darlin', what's the matter?" Jasper queried.

She sniffed for a few seconds and her eyes grew wide. Then, without a word, she bolted around the side the house. The rest of us followed, scowling in concern.

"Oh, no. Oh, _no_!" she gasped to herself, her expression fraught with despair.

"Darlin', what is it?" Jasper persisted.

The answer to his question soon came.

When we had reached the backyard, Alice gave a sharp cry. I surveyed it and understood why she did.

Blood was smeared thickly and on the grass and a part of the wall. Its red color was vivid, indicating that whatever happened occurred not long ago. A trail of the blood led to a small mutilated, crumpled mass near the back steps.

As we drew closer to it, I noticed that something was around the mass's neck. It took me a moment to discern was it was. It turned out to be a collar, one that looked just like the collars that Carlisle had put on our kittens.

I bent forward, and with a gasp of horror, I realized that it _was_ a collar that our kittens wore. Blood was spattered all over it, but the name on it stood out like gold on red silk.

"Carlisle," I breathed. "It's _Coco_!"

Esme's hand flew to her mouth. Rosalie's jaw dropped, as well as Alice's and Edward's. Emmett and Jasper stared at it with wide eyes. Carlisle was stunned into immobility.

I turned back to Coco, my poor, beloved kitten. That was when I saw a note was tacked into her matted fur. I had not seen it at first because it had been glued to her mutilated belly. The wind had blown it in view. It said:

_You are next, you bitch. You and your murdering mate Edward._

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	16. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Author's Note**

I have good news. I had published my book this morning! It took a while to do it, but I finally did. If you are interested in buying it, go to , click the Bookstore tab and put The Chronicles of Josie in the search bar. If you read it, I hope that you enjoy it! I

I will also try to update the story ASAP. I am not finished with it, so don't worry. As they always say, the show must go on!

~Iridescent Bellisle Cullen (I.B.C.)~


	17. Showdown!

**Carlisle's POV**

_You are next, you bitch. You and your murdering mate Edward._

After reading that ominous note, I gazed around me and sniffed with a frown. Coco's scent was heavy in the air, but I could smell Victoria's just as much. It was a little faded, telling me that she had murdered Coco not that long ago. If I were to track her down, it would be easy. However, it was not the time for it. We had to deal with the matter at hand.

I turned to Isabella and my family. "Could someone please give me a dark towel and a box, please? We have to bury Coco," I murmured.

The requested items were handed to me seconds later.

_"_Thank you." I laid the towel over Coco and wrapped her in it.

Isabella petted the bundle as I placed it in the box. "She was such a beautiful little kitten. Why would Victoria want to kill her? She was barely more than a month old. And she had nothing to do with Edward killing James. She was innocent," she stated tearfully.

With a sigh, I embraced her comfortingly. "Other than the fact that Victoria is a psychopathic lunatic, I have no idea. But she will pay for this, and I will give you another kitten," I whispered.

"No," Bella remarked, stepping back and shaking her head. "Not now. Maybe you can one day, but not now or anytime soon. Coco shouldn't be so easily or so quickly replaced."

The others nodded in agreement.

"All right. Well, let's bury Coco now. We must do so quickly...Victoria may decide to come back."

Jasper took a few shovels out of the garage and handed one to me, Edward, and Emmett. All of us dug a hole in vampire speed while Bella and the others watched. When it was deep enough, we put the box inside before covering it with the upturned mud.

I selected a flat stone and chiseled on it with my fingers:

_Here Lies Coco Cullen, Our Beloved Kitten_

_December 21, 2005-February 9, 2006_

Isabella blinked in surprise. "How did you know that she was born on December 21st?" she inquired.

"A saleswoman at the pet store told me that she was," I replied as I propped the stone at the head of Coco's grave.

Once the headstone was situated, I stepped back and wrapped my arm around her waist. Everyone gazed at the headstone quietly. Isabella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had tears in their eyes. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's expressions were as somber as theirs.

After a few moments, I used a water hose to get Coco's blood off of the wall and the grass. Luckily, it was not thick or sticky, so washing it away was easy. When I was finished, we headed inside.

"Family meeting in the living room. Now," I declared.

When we were in the aforesaid location, the others sat down. I remained standing, pacing back and forth as I gathered my thoughts.

A moment later, I nodded to myself and faced the others.

"Now that we know that Victoria is really coming for Isabella, we will undoubtedly have to keep a closer eye on her, Charlie, and our house. Alice, I want you to watch Victoria. If she decides to act, you are to let me know _immediately_. That way, I get to Isabella and protect her from harm if I am not around her. Edward will also need to be protected. And Isabella, I still want you to call me as often as possible so that I will know that you are all right," I announced.

Isabella and Alice inclined their heads.

"Don't worry. I have it covered," Esme stated.

Edward huffed. "I don't need to be protected. I am strong enough to take care of myself," he remarked.

"That is true, but you may need help to fight her. I will want to help you."

"I know that, baby, but I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

Esme kissed him. "I will be fine. Besides, we will have a greater chance of getting rid of Victoria if we fight her together."

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "And you two will not have to be the only ones trying to stop her. Some of us can help too. Alice and I could help you and Edward, while Emmett and Rosalie helps Carlisle and Bella. Or it could be the other way around. In any case, we must help them."

Rosalie nodded emphatically. "That's right. A family must look out for and take care of each other."

Isabella, Alice, and Emmett did not comment on this, but I knew that they felt the same way as everyone else did.

My heart swelled with love and pride. I was so thankful that this was my family. I did not know what I would do without them.

"So...do we all understand what we have to do?" I questioned.

"Yes, Carlisle," they replied in unison.

I bobbed my head. "Good. Isabella, could you call Charlie and ask if you could spend the weekend here?"

"Yes. He won't mind...I'll just tell him that I'm going to be spending time with Alice and Rosalie," she noted.

Smiling a little, I waved my hand. "All right, the family conference is over. You may leave now," I proclaimed.

Everybody stood up and went their separate ways. Isabella and I headed upstairs to our bedroom.

She wrapped an arm around me. "Do you think that this is going to work? That everything will turn out okay?"

With a deep sigh, I kissed her forehead. "I don't know," I stated earnestly, "but I hope that it will. I couldn't bear it if I lost you or Edward."

She nodded. "I couldn't either."

Alice still wanted to celebrate in spite of everything, but I told her no. Instead, me and my family kept watch as Isabella slept. I stayed at the house with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward, Esme, Rosalie guarded the police station to keep Charlie safe.

Much to our surprise, Victoria did not come near Forks at all that night. She did not show up at our house or Isabella's. She did not go to the police station either.

"What do you think is holding her up?" I asked Alice.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "She is waiting for the opportunity to catch Bella alone. There won't be a chance of that, though, since we're always protecting her and Charlie," she remarked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, that's true. However, she will grow tired of waiting and choose to confront us. I hope that I will be near Isabella when she does."

"I know what you mean."

The next morning, when I heard Isabella wake up, I went to check on her. She was curled up tightly. Even though her legs were under the blanket, I could see that they were bent so that her knees were close to her chest.

As I approached her, she turned to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" I queried in concern as I took her into my arms.

She hiccuped. "I was thinking about Coco and...and...It's _my_ fault that Victoria killed her!" she abruptly declared with a sob.

I kissed her on the lips. "No, it isn't. Victoria's conflict with you and Edward is not your doing. And you had not asked for Coco to be put in the middle of it," I murmured gently.

"That's true," she whispered. "But still...I wish that I had stayed home that day when you guys were playing baseball. None of us would be going through this if I had. And Coco would still be alive."

"I understand why you feel that way, but we cannot rewrite the past. The only thing that we can do is prevent a tragedy like this from happening again, and keep you and Edward safe. You should be worry about your safety now, as well as his."

When she had finally stopped crying, she climbed off of my lap and went to take a shower. I decided to prepare breakfast for her.

"Carlisle?" Isabella mumbled wearily as she ate her sausages.

"Hmm?" I inquired.

"If it's safe to, can I go to buy some flowers to put on Coco's grave?"

"Of course you may, as long as I go with you."

I took her hand. "That won't be a problem."

After she finished washing her dishes, I drove her to a shop in town. She purchased a bouquet of artificial flowers, and then we quickly returned to the mansion.

Once we were there, Isabella headed straight for the backyard. She took the bouquet off of the wrapping and laid it before the headstone.

"I'm sorry that we were unable to protect you from that monster, Coco. What she did to you was so unfair. She should have gone after _me_ instead of deciding to kill _you_," she whispered.

"Beloved..." I started to say.

She turned and shook her head at me. "No, Carlisle. I know that I am right. What good does it do to hurt a defenseless kitten, just because you are furious with the person who is taking care of it? You and I both know that Coco had _nothing_ to do with this dispute. Not until that bitch murdered her anyway," she added bitterly.

Exhaling deeply, I wrapped my arm around her. "Yes, I do know that. Trust me when I say that you are right about most of what you said. But you know that I do not want Victoria to come after you or harm you in any way," I pointed out.

Isabella did not comment on this.

"Come on. Let's go in the house before you get too cold."

I asked Alice if Victoria had made any decisions to come to Forks while we were away. She said no, but she was still on the lookout for her.

Things were tense for the remainder of the day. Isabella mostly stayed in our room unless she was in the kitchen eating lunch or dinner. She was feeling very depressed and nervous and I did not wonder. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett checked in with us from time to time. Edward, Esme, and Rosalie called me every hour to let me know that everything was all right.

The next day, Sunday, was pretty much the same. None of us could really find much to do. Those of us who were in the mansion were too distracted to pay attention to anything or stay on one task for very long. We were so preoccupied in waiting for the news that Victoria had decided to attack Bella and/or Edward that we were unable to think of doing anything much.

Later that evening, Isabella had to return to her other home. I did not want her to go, but I knew that Charlie would worry if she was not in the house by a certain time. I accompanied her when she drove home.

"I will be guarding the house with Jasper, Esme, and Rose for an hour. Then I will ask Emmett to join them when he returns from hunting. Alice told me that he is on his way back now. Do you think that you will be okay until then, or would you like me to call you to make sure that you are safe?" I queried.

"I think so, but if it will make you feel better to call me, then you can do that. I don't mind," she responded.

"Are you certain?"

She nodded earnestly.

When she parked in her driveway, we embraced and kissed each other for a long moment. I waited until she had entered the house before running to where Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the forest.

Esme was putting her phone in her pocket when I arrived there. "Alice called. She told me that as far as she could see, we are going to be all right, including Bella," she announced.

I grinned a little. "That's wonderful."

Rosalie hugged her knees and leaned her head against the tree she was sitting in front of. "Daddy, I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of waiting for Victoria to decide to come and try to kill Bella and Edward. I almost wish that she would just come so that we can get rid of her as quickly as possible," she complained with a pout.

I sighed wearily. "I understand exactly how you feel, sweetie. And so am I...tired of having to do this, I mean, and tired of waiting for her."

Everyone else inclined their heads in agreement.

**Bella's POV**

Coco's death haunted me. Every time I thought about how ruthlessly Victoria had killed her, I could not help but feel that I was solely responsible for what she did. I also hated Victoria even more for doing that to her. I wished that I could have Known that she would plan to do that so that we could have made sure that nothing would happen to Coco.

Whenever I told Carlisle so, he would always try to convince me that it was not my fault. He told me that I had no cause to feel guilty because I did not know that Victoria would murder her. I was not Alice, so therefore, I could not know what would happen in the future.

He then explained that even Alice could not see everything that would happen in the future all of the time. She had not seen what Victoria had planned to do to Coco, but it wasn't her fault. As he said, she could not see everything. She wasn't perfect.

I understood what he was telling me. However, I still believed that I had at least _some_ part in Coco's death.

I did not blame myself for not being there to protect her anymore. I wouldn't have been able to do that anyway. Victoria was much stronger than the both of us combined. She could crush us both in one instant.

Nevertheless, I still thought that Coco wouldn't be dead if I had not let Edward dazzle me into playing baseball with our family. Of course, I knew that it wasn't my fault that James, Victoria, and Laurent had come to the clearing where we were playing. The sounds of them playing made them curious, and they wanted to see what was going on. If I had only convinced Edward to take me home before they had showed up, James probably wouldn't have smelled my scent. Therefore, he would not have wanted to hunt me down and kill me.

I became more depressed than I had been since the day after Coco was murdered. I could barely eat, and it was nearly impossible to acquire any sleep.

Ever since Sunday night, I have had a recurring nightmare. In it, I was forced to watch Victoria mutilating Coco as I stood behind a glass wall. No matter how hard I tried, I could not break the glass to get to them. I could not stop her. I couldn't look away either, even though I wanted to. It was as if an invisible force kept my eyes glued to what was happening before me. But I wished that it didn't. It was horrifying to see Victoria making Coco bleed as she gutted her and slashed her skin open.

I spoke to Carlisle about my nightmare. He stayed with me every night to see if his presence would take them away. He would hold me close as I slept, as if doing so would prevent the bad dreams from coming. And they did, much to my delight and relief. I was happy that I could get the rest that I needed.

However, it was hard for me to concentrate on anything during the day, at school, work, and both of my homes. Coco was all I could really think about. As a result, my grades began to slip. I was warned more than once by my teachers that I needed to pay more attention in class, and to pick my grades back up.

"You are a very good student, Bella," my English teacher Mr. Berty said kindly after class that Wednesday. "I don't want you to start flushing your grades down the toilet. You are better than that. You and I both know that you are. If you are having problems at home or anything, you know that you are free to talk to me. And if not me, anyone else here."

"Thank you, Mr. Berty, but I'm not having problems at home. One of my kittens died last Friday. That's all," I admitted. But that was all I would tell him.

He pursed his lips in genuine sympathy. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Well, I hope that you'll be okay soon."

I smiled morosely. "Yeah."

Charlie was also concerned about and sorry for me. He didn't know the truth behind Coco's death either (like with Mr. Berty, all I told him was that she died), but he could see the affect it had on me. He patted my back and assured me that I would be okay after a while. That everything would get better, and perhaps Carlisle would find me a new kitten. I could only nod.

XXX

As if things couldn't be any worse than they already were, there were three "hiking accidents" near Forks later that week. Two people were killed in the first one, five people second, and one person in the third. Everyone had to be warned to stay out of the forest once more.

"This is really getting out of hand," Charlie stated in a worried voice as we were eating dinner Saturday night. "If that bear isn't found soon, there's no telling how many more people will turn up dead or missing."

The fact that Victoria was attacking people again was ominous to me, Carlisle, and my vampire family. We all knew that it meant that she was planning to finally deal with Edward and I. However, because she was changing her decisions so much, Alice was not sure when she was going to strike. But she knew that she would very soon.

Carlisle advised me to be more careful and watchful than ever. "We will make sure that we will too, so that we can protect you and Edward better. I want you to call me more often as well, and I will do the same," he added.

"Sure. You do realize that my phone bill is going to be high, though, don't you?" I inquired.

"Well, if it is, and you are unable to pay it, I can give you the rest of the money that you may need."

"You don't have to waste your money on me, baby. I can pay for it myself. I have some extra money saved up, so I'll be okay."

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You know that I don't mind helping you."

I inclined my head. "Of course I am. You know that I like to pay for things myself."

"If you say so, then," he sighed.

All of the craziness and grief stressed me out more than ever. Even if Coco hadn't died, it would have been almost impossible for me to sleep anyway. The racing thoughts in my head kept my up for half of the night.

I was highly nervous and tired all of the time now. My attention span was useless. I ate just about next to nothing. Every time I tried to, I felt nauseous before the food was even in my mouth. Either that or my stomach ached. As a result of this, I grew thinner. Neither Carlisle nor Charlie were very happy about that.

"You have to take better care of yourself, Isabella. You don't want to become ill. I understand that you have been very apprehensive lately. I have too. But you need to watch your health," Carlisle pointed out.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie queried the day after. "You have been pretty edgy since last Thursday. Is it because of the bear attacks again?"

Exhaling deeply, I nodded, but didn't say anything.

He embraced me and rubbed my back. "Don't worry too much about it, honey. We are looking for the bear. And when we find it, hopefully there will be no more attacks."

_If only you knew_, I thought to myself dejectedly. Then again, it was better that he didn't. If he knew the truth, and the whole story behind all of this, he'd probably have a heart attack.

These were one of the times when I wished that I could tell him who was _really_ behind these "accidents". But I knew that could never do that. Charlie would not believe me, plus he would have thought that I had lost my mind. And then he probably would have suggested to Carlisle that I should be institutionalized.

(Late Friday evening)

I was sitting up in bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I was more anxious and uptight than usual. Charlie was doing another night shift, and Carlisle was working late at the hospital once more, so I was alone.

Edward, Esme, and Alice were guarding my house about 100 feet away, but that did not make me any less nervous. Carlisle would call me every once in a while to let me know that he was all right, and that calmed me down some. Still, I would feel much better when I saw him.

By ten thirty, I had gotten a little sleepy, but I did not want to go to bed yet. I wanted to wait until Carlisle arrived before I did.

I picked up a novel and tried to read it, but I was too distracted. I kept looking up to see if he would appear in the window every two seconds. Finally, I was so bored and jumpy that I gave up. I turned off the lamp and dove under the covers.

The minutes passed by slowly as I attempted to settle my nerves. I wished that Carlisle didn't have to work late again tonight. But Victoria had killed three more people, so he had to stay at the hospital to help out with the bodies.

An hour passed and he still did not show up. Out of irritation, I snatched up my phone to send him a text message.

Just as I was about to, however, there was a noise outside of the window. I turned to see Carlisle entering my room.

"Hello there, Isabella," he greeted with a wan smile. He looked exhausted, if it was possible for a vampire to look that way.

"Hi," I returned.

Carlisle took off his shoes. "I had to shower before I came here," he said as he climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You are extremely tense, Beloved."

I shrugged. "I have things to be tense about. If I didn't, I would be able to relax," I mumbled.

"Unfortunately, that _is_ true. Why don't I give you something else to think about for a while, then? You'll like it," he whispered, running his thumb across my nipple.

"Mmm. That would be nice," I said with a moan.

He leaned over and kissed me deeply. My lips moved in sync with his as he placed his hand on my thigh. It slid up to my panties before yanking them off. He sat me up and removed the cami that I was wearing. I pulled his shirt over his head and undid his jeans.

Carlisle threw his boxers aside. Then he gently pushed me onto the bed and hovered over me.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Yes," I responded.

He kissed me again. At the same time, he drove his cock into my pussy. I groaned into his mouth.

Carlisle eventually moved away so that I could breathe. He hooked his arm under my right knee and pulled my leg up to his chest.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to..._ugh_...do this?" I inquired hesitantly as he started off at a steady pace.

Panting with pleasure, he replied, "Yes. We need this time together."

"I don't doubt that. But what about Victoria?"

"We won't worry about her unless we have to. In the meantime, I just want you to enjoy yourself. This...this may be the l-" He stopped moving and did not finish his sentence.

I took his face in my hand. "This may be the last time that we can share moments like this together. Probably the last time that we can spend _any_ kind of time together," I concluded for him, knowing what he meant to say.

He bobbed his head in confirmation.

"You don't have to tell me this, Carlisle. Deep down inside, I know it already. But I...I just hope that it isn't. I want us all to make it through this whole thing alive. Neither of us could bear it if we lost anyone in our family. And I know that I could never live it down if..." Tears welled up in my eyes, and one slipped down my cheek. "...I lost you. And I don't even want to _think_ about what would happen if you lost me." My shoulders began to shake.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. Don't cry, sweetheart. Everything will probably turn out better than we think it will at times. I can't promise that the outcome of this fiasco will, however. But one thing I can promise is _this_." He gazed at me solemnly and brushed away my tears. "No matter what happens, you and I will be all right, here on Earth or in the afterlife. And we will _always_ be together."

I nodded. "Yes. Those are two things that I know are true, and will always be."

He chuckled gently. "Of course. But we shall think about this later. Let us not spoil our time together. I would like if we can make the best out of it. We owe it to ourselves to."

Smiling, I murmured, "All right."

He grinned back. "All right. Now hold onto me."

When I did what Carlisle told me to do, he hitched my leg over his chest again. He thrusted his dick in and out of me at the same pace as before.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"_Yes_," he breathed in a fervent voice. He buried his face in my neck.

As the moments passed, Carlisle's movements grew faster and rougher. The bed started to squeak under us, and the headboard slammed into the wall. I wrapped my other leg around him and dug my heel into his ass.

He knew what I craved. He tilted me up so that he could go deeper into my pussy.

"So fucking good," I whimpered as he pounded into me.

It wasn't long before we were both close to the edge. Carlisle's thrusts became even more needful. His mouth was open as he grunted loudly over and over. Pretty soon, his grunts became more feral and animalistic. I could not see his eyes; his head was thrown back. I, too, was unable to keep quiet; his cock was repeatedly hitting my g-spot.

"Cum with me," he ordered in a strained voice.

And just like that, I came harder than I ever had in my life. He followed after me with an almost earsplitting roar that mixed in beautifully with my scream.

He rode us out before collapsing onto his side. He gave me a few minutes to catch my breath, then pulled me into him.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Ride me? Please?" he queried.

"Sure. Anything for you," I remarked.

I climbed on top of him and slid his cock into me. He clutched my ass as I started to move.

"Ohhhhh yes, that feels _so_ good, baby," he hissed, his head falling back onto the pillow.

For a while, I continued to bounce on him. Then I turned around and fucked him in the reverse-cowgirl position. He moaned before rubbing my clit in small circles. I cried out in pleasure.

Pretty soon, my walls clamped around him once more. We both yelled as we flew over the edge a second time.

Carlisle picked me up bridle-style and got off of the bed. "Do a handstand. I'll hold onto your legs."

I did as he told me. He lined his dick up at my entrance, then shoved it into my pussy. He thrust downwards, massaging my swollen nub as he did.

And so it went on. We had sex all night long. When he was done fucking me upside-down, he did me while I sat on my desk. We also had sex standing up. After that, he made me get on all-fours before taking me in the ass.

It was not until five o'clock when I had finally gone back to bed. Carlisle laid beside me as I gradually fell asleep.

Like our first time, it had been a night to remember.

**Carlisle's POV**

Saturday passed by without the "hunting accidents" or any other mishaps. Thank God for small favors.

Isabella decided to spend the day and all of the next at my house. As always, Charlie did not mind it if she did. Not anymore.

I was quite certain that he knew that she was not always here to spend time with Alice. However, he did not say anything about it if he did. Isabella was eighteen. She was old enough to stay the night with me if she wanted to. Besides, Charlie trusted me more than almost anybody. He knew that I wouldn't hurt her, or put her in any danger.

Neither Isabella nor I did much of anything. She was completely exhausted by the previous night's activities, so I made her rest for a greater part of the day. She went to bed early that night to catch up on some sleep.

As she laid down in our bed, I slid my arm around her hip. "Isabella?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" she grunted.

"Why don't we go for an outing tomorrow? We haven't had one since we found out that Victoria was killing people. I figured that I could take you out for lunch in Seattle. I can have Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie patrolling the outskirts of the city "

For a moment, she did not answer. I thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I guess. I wouldn't mind going out as long as I know that we will be safe," she croaked hoarsely. She had lost her voice during our little get-together yesterday. "What time were you thinking of leaving?"

I narrowed my eyes as I mulled this over. "Would 10:30, 11:00 in the morning be all right?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. It's perfect."

Leaning forward, I kissed her on the lips. "Good. I will let you sleep now. You need your rest, after all."

Isabella grinned. "Thank you, Carlisle. I love you."

Even though she told me this every day, it always warmed my heart to hear those words come out of her mouth. "I love you too, Isabella. Sleep now."

With another smile, she snuggled into me and obeyed my request.

(Next day)

Victoria did not attack anyone the next morning either Alice told me that she had not planned to. As far as she could see, Victoria was not anywhere near Seattle.

Considering this a good sign, I believed that it was safe for Isabella and I to go on our date.

At 9:15, we both took a shower before looking for casual outfits to wear. After we did, we both got dressed. Isabella put on some lip gloss and eye shadow. She also sprayed herself with a little bit of perfume. I put on a bit of musk cologne.

Isabella and I were ready by 10:30. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie agreed to look out for us as we headed to Seattle. The others-Emmett, Edward, and Esme-were already guarding Isabella's house. They were merely doing this as a precaution. If Victoria made a split decision to return to Forks, at least Charlie would be well protected.

Once I was certain that everything was situated, we left for the city. I could hear Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie following us as I sped up the highway.

We arrived in Seattle two hours later. I drove to a restaurant in the middle of the downtown section. I got out of the car and went to open the door for Isabella.

"Thank you," she stated.

"You are most welcome, my dear," I returned graciously. She rolled her eyes at my "corniness," which made me laugh.

Not many people were in the diner, so it was not long before we were seated by a hostess. She gave us our menus and left us to ourselves.

Presently, a waiter came up to our table.

"Good afternoon, sir, miss. May I start you off with a glass of water or anything else to drink?" he questioned.

I smiled politely. "A glass of Chianti wine would be nice," I responded.

"May I have Coca-Cola, please?" Isabella asked.

The waiter nodded. "Certainly. Sir, I need to see your ID, please. It is our policy to check someone's identification if they are purchasing any alcoholic beverages."

After he checked it, he gave it back to me with a nod. "All right. That seems to be in order. I will return with your drinks, and if you are ready to, you may order your food then. Unless you are ready to now?"

Since I did not want to eat anything, I just told him that I wasn't hungry. Isabella ordered a cheeseburger with a side of french fries.

I teased her about it when the waiter was gone. "Cheeseburger and fries? I'm disappointed. You are going to be a doctor's wife one day," I joked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "But not soon after I become your wife, I will be a vampire," she whispered so that nobody would be able to hear her. "It won't matter what I eat then, except human blood."

We shared a hearty laugh.

It was not long before the waiter came back to serve Isabella her food. We talked a little while she ate, but not of important things.

Just as she was chewing her last bite, my cell phone rang. I peered at the screen. Alice was calling me.

"Could you give me a moment please, Isabella?" I queried.

"Sure," she replied.

I answered the call. "Yes, Alice? What is it?"

"Carlisle, you need to get out of Seattle _right now_!" she cried.

The waiter passed by as she said this. I quickly asked him for the bill. He went to get it right away.

"Why? What's wrong? What's the matter?" I asked Alice.

"Victoria is coming for Bella! She is on her way to Seattle now...she knows that Bella is there! You can't let her attack either of you in the city! If you do, somebody will see what is happening, and you know how much trouble we will end up in if they do! You won't have to get back to Forks by your car, so just leave it there. It will be better if you head for the woods."

"All right. We are going to leave now."

As soon as the waiter produced the bill, I paid it after leaving a tip.

"Let's go, Isabella. We need to get out of here," I muttered, taking her hand and practically yanking her out of the restaurant.

"For what? What's going on? What did Alice call you for?" she demanded in confusion and worry.

I headed for a deserted alleyway. "Victoria is coming for you. We have to get to the others immediately."

She gasped. "V-Victoria? Oh, my God. Carlisle, what will we do?!" she questioned in a panicked voice.

"Well first, we are leaving Seattle. I cannot allow Victoria to confront us here. If someone sees us, the secret that we are vampires could be exposed. After we are in the forest, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie can help me in fighting her off. The others can protect you while we do. Get on my back."

"Aren't you going to take the Mercedes?"

"No. I have to lead her away from the city. If I can, I will come back to get it later. Of course, it will probably be sent to the impound lot soon. But I don't care about that right now. All I'm worried about is your safety."

Isabella jumped onto my back without any more questions and wrapped her legs around me. I climbed up the wall in vampire speed. I made my way out of Seattle by leaping across the rooftops.

Seconds later, I had reached the woods. I bolted through the trees, making my way to where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were. I could smell Victoria's scent and hear her footsteps approaching behind us. My children were also running towards us, but they were not as close as she was.

Then, out of the right corner of my eye, I saw distant flashes of Victoria's fiery-red hair about yards away.

Victoria glanced at me the same time I had looked at her. When she noticed that I was carrying Isabella, she paused. I heard her growl loudly, and then she started to head for us.

I stopped and pulled Isabella off of my back. I didn't have time to wait for anybody to help me. Victoria had to be dealt with right now! This entire situation had gone on long enough.

"Sweetheart, run! It doesn't matter where you go, just run! Alice and the others will have no trouble finding you. I'll hold her off!" I declared, taking her face in my hands.

Her jaw dropped. "But Carlisle, I can't just leave you. And you can't fight her all alone. You might get hurt and I don't want that to happen...!" she remarked.

"I understand that, but please do what I ask. I would rather that get hurt trying to protect you than allow you to be harmed. But if something happens to me, I just want you to know one thing."

Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Isabella, with everything that is in me, and I always will." I kissed her for as long as I could, then let her go. "Now, run! Run!" I said, turning and crouching before her.

Victoria appeared just as Isabella dashed away. I moved to the side so that I was blocking her path.

She knelt down in front of me with her teeth bared. "Get out of my way, Cullen. She is the one I want, not you. So unless you want me to hurt you, move," she snarled.

A growl rolled between my teeth. "No. I will not allow you to harm my soul mate. If you want her, you will have to go through _me_ first," I hissed.

One of her eyebrows rose. "Your soul mate? I thought that she was Edward's mate."

"Well apparently, you thought wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hmm. Well, it doesn't matter whether she is or not anyway. She is still the cause of Edward killing my James. Everything is _her_ fault. Once I am finished with her, I will go after Edward and his mate next. By the way, who is his soul mate? I want to know."

"Who his soul mate is is none of your business. You will _not_ go anywhere near him or his mate. I will not let you. I will not allow you to harm them or make them suffer. And I will _never_ allow you to go anywhere near _my_ Isabella."

Chuckling evilly, she crooned, "Well, since you are not going to move, I guess that I will have to kill you too before I deal with _your_ Isabella."

I smirked. "You may try, but I don't know if you will be able to."

"Well, we are going to see if I will right now."

And then Victoria lunged forward. A THUD resounded through the woods when she collided with me.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to listen to Carlisle. I longed to stay with him to make sure that Victoria didn't do anything to him. But I knew that if she somehow managed to hurt me, Carlisle would blame himself for it.

So, with great reluctance, I rushed into the trees. I did not get very far when I heard what sounded like boulders thumping into each other thirty feet away.

With fear coursing through me, I pivoted to find out what the cause of the noise was.

Carlisle and Victoria were holding each other by the arms, trying to push the other away.

A second later, Carlisle swung Victoria face-forward onto the ground. She tried to get up, her wild, hate-filled black eyes centered on me. However, he pushed her back down with his knee. Then he straddled her legs and began to put her in a half nelson.

He was just pinned her right arm onto her back when she managed to elbow him in the face with her left. I let out a cry of outrage and dismay. How dare she hurt him?!

Victoria snatched him up and yanked him off of her. However, when she attempted to runs towards me, Carlisle grabbed her leg. This caused her to tumble over.

Carlisle moved up to take hold of her arms again. Victoria rolled over until his back was on the ground. She turned so that she was above him and spun him around. After that, she straddled him before wrapping an arm around his neck. She used her other hand to pull his head back.

"I suppose that I _will_ have to murder you, then. I would never get to _your_ Isabella if I don't," she growled in his ear.

She was going to kill him! She was going to kill _my_ Carlisle, my soul mate, right in front of me! I had to do something! I couldn't let Victoria take him away from me!

Looking around frantically, I noticed a jagged stone in the mud. I picked it up and bolted over to where they were. When I was ten feet away from them, I stopped. I took the rock and slashed a cut across the palm of my hand. A thin trickle of blood oozed down towards my wrist.

Victoria's head shot up; she had smell the scent of my blood immediately. She let Carlisle go, and I raised my hand towards her, showing her the scar. Another growl rumbled in her chest.

She was distracted long enough for Carlisle to act. He dove on top of her and held her down. He pulled up an arm, and with a great effort, yanked it right out of its socket. Victoria let out an ear-splitting roar of pain.

"That is for brutally slaughtering our kitten." He yanked off her other arm. She yelled loudly again. "That is for trying to go after my son and his mate." Then he turned and tore off her legs. "And that is for even _thinking_ of killing _mine _and taking her away from me."

And before Victoria could say anything or make another sound, Carlisle ripped off her head. He collected her dismembered body parts and set them on fire with his lighter.

He walked over to me as purplish-black smoke rose into the sky. "May I see your hand, Isabella?" he queried.

I held it out to him. He raised it to his lips and slid his tongue on the cut.

Frowning in bewilderment, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Using my venom to heal the cut. You would never think that it was there. See for yourself."

When I took my hand out of his, I stared at it in amazement. He was right. My palm looked as good as new!

I grinned at him. "Thank you. And thanks for getting rid of that bitch too."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "And I must thank you for distracting Victoria, although I would never had wanted you to do that, no matter what the circumstances were. If I hadn't jumped on her when I did, she could have killed you. I would had never forgiven myself if she had."

"I understand, Carlisle. But still, I wasn't going to let her kill you either. I couldn't; I would never had forgiven myself if I hadn't tried to help you," I remarked.

"And I'm glad that you did. It looks like we saved each other's lives," he whispered, caressing my face.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed while leaning into his touch.

We embraced each other tightly and kissed for what seemed like a long time. When Carlisle backed away, I saw our family standing near us.

He quirked an eyebrow at them. "What took you so long?" he demanded in a mock-furious voice. "I really could have used some help, you know. Victoria would have been disposed of much faster."

They snickered somewhat ashamedly.

"Yeah, we know. Sorry about that. But by the time we arrived here, you had already taken off her arms and legs. She was already dead, and good riddance. Besides, you had moved fast enough yourself," Jasper pointed out.

"That's true. He and Victoria moved so quickly that they were almost a blur," I stated.

"Well, next time, help me anyway."

"Sure."

Carlisle joined us in our laughter this time. When we had collected ourselves, he slid an arm around my waist.

"Isabella and I must go back to Seattle. I need to see whether my car has been towed or not. I don't want to find out that my car was impounded on top of everything else I went through today. We shall meet you all back at the house."

They nodded, and Carlisle and I left them with a wave.

**Carlisle's POV**

Everything had gone back to normal for Isabella, my family, and I within a day or so. We were able to settle down and enjoy life now that Victoria wasn't trying to attack us anymore.

Isabella looked as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was happier. She smiled as she used to before the whole Victoria affair had started. Everybody else did as well, including me.

Now when I came home from work, it was to a lively house. Everyone was having animated talks with each other and/or laughing. They would be watching TV or playing games. Edward may be playing the piano. If Isabella was there, she would either be with them or waiting for me in our bedroom.

Friday night was one of those evenings. Before I even stepped out of my Mercedes-which thankfully had not been towed-I could hear laughter. Somebody was chasing after another. The TV was running. Alice and Esme were speaking to each other about something. I could smell Isabella's strawberry and freesia aroma; she was obviously spending the night again. Charlie must have had a night shift again.

I checked to see where everybody was and found them in the living room. They looked up as I came in.

"Hi Carlisle," they greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone. How are you?" I returned as Alice and Rosalie came over to hug me. Emmett jabbed my shoulder.

Esme shrugged. "We are fine. No complaints at all. How are you? Was it a busy day at the hospital?"

"Somewhat, but not very. Not since I killed Victoria anyway."

"That's wonderful."

I glanced around the room to see if Isabella was there, but she was not. She was likely in our room.

After embracing Edward and Jasper, I announced, "Well, I am going upstairs now. See you later."

Isabella laying down on the bed when I entered the room. She was reading a novel, but threw it aside when she saw me.

"Oh no. I thought that I flushed my toilet," she groaned in mock irritation with a smirk.

Forcing back a chuckle, I pretended to be upset by her remark. "I would have thought that you would be _happy_ to see me. Damn." I shook my head. "I saved your your life, and you treat me like I am no better than shit. You are ungrateful. You should be jumping into my arms and giving me a big, fat kiss right now. People have no respect for anyone nowadays. No one appreciates anything that someone does for them anymore. The whole world is becoming ungrateful."

She chortled heartily. "Oh, shut up, Carlisle. You know that I was only joking. Go out of the room and come back. I'll give you a proper hello this time."

"You had better," I said as I closed the door. Then I opened it again.

Isabella ran over to me. "Hey baby!" she exclaimed, leaping into my arms. She kissed me passionately on the lips. I gripped her waist gently as I kissed her back.

A moment later, she backed away. "Is that better?"

"Much better," I replied. I sat her down on the bed. "Could you give me a few minutes? I'm going to wash up and change my clothes. After that, we can do whatever you want to do."

She harrumphed. "You were already washed up before you came here," she muttered half to herself.

"Fuck you," I retorted good-naturedly as I headed for the bathroom.

(A/N:** PLEASE, PLEASE** **REVIEW!** Oh, and I posted a new picture for the story. It is just a temporary one. It is Carlisle and Bella as Nintendo Wii characters, which I created myself. Let me know how you like it, and sorry for the long update!)


	18. Family Visitors, Part 1

**Bella's POV**

The days that passed after Victoria had been killed were calm and peaceful, especially for me. I could relax now that I didn't have to worry about a crazed, revenge-seeking vampire coming after me.

Carlisle and the rest of my vampire family were now able to go through the day without being too concerned about my safety. They no longer had to guard our houses or the police station. I didn't have to call Carlisle so often to let him know that I was all right anymore either.

I still missed Coco, and I knew that I always would unless I forgot her after my transformation. She was such a cute, sweet little kitten. Perhaps I would ask Carlisle to buy me a new one after the pain had gone from remembering her.

Everything had also gone back to normal in Forks for the most part. Now that the attacks have stopped, the atmosphere in town was no longer as tense as it was.

"No more hikers had been killed during the week so far, Bella. Hopefully, the bear or bears have gone off somewhere," Charlie declared that Wednesday.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed quietly, even though I knew the real reason why nobody was turning up dead.

He peered at me through narrowed eyes. "You don't look stressed out anymore. Feeling better?"

I inclined my head with a smile. "I certainly am. You're not the only one who's happy that the attacks seemed to have stopped."

Grinning back, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Well, I'm mighty glad to hear that. I had been very worried about you."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled as I hugged him in return. "Thank you for caring about me."

"I'm your father, honey. That's my job," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and I was leaving school to go to work. Now that the "bear attacks" appeared to have stopped to the general public, it was a little more busier at Newton's. Some people were gaining the confidence to go hiking in the woods again, but they were still cautious.

The hours went by quickly. At eight o'clock, I was putting my apron under the counter.

"See you on Monday, guys," I said to Mike and his parents.

"Good-bye, Bella!" they returned.

I got in my truck and went home. The house was silent and empty. I knew that Charlie didn't have his night shift today. He must have been at Billy Black's or Harry Clearwater's house.

A note on the refrigerator told me that he was indeed at Harry's. They were going to have another fishing weekend with Billy. He asked me to call him as soon as I was in the house.

"Hey, Bells!" he greeted cheerfully. "Are you all right? How was work?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Work was okay. More people came than I thought would come," I stated.

"That's good, I suppose. Well, you know what I'm going to say next. Look after the house for me and take care of yourself."

"Okay, I will. Be careful out there while you're fishing."

"You don't worry about my safety too much. I brought my rifles with me."

I chortled. "All right. See you on Sunday, Dad. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Good-bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up, I called Carlisle and asked him to pick me up. He arrived eight minutes later.

He beamed at me as I stepped into his Mercedes. I smiled back as we said hello to each other and exchanged pleasantries.

"So...what's new?" I inquired as he raced down the street

Carlisle shook his head. "Nothing yet. Everything is going the way it normally does," he sighed.

I kissed his cheek. "I really missed you today."

He laughed gently. "You always miss me when I'm not with you. Then again, I cannot talk. I miss you when you are not around also. Where is Charlie? I didn't hear him."

"He's at his friend's house for a fishing weekend again. It's the first time he went this year."

"Oh, I see."

We were just getting out of the car in his garage when Alice popped up. She was looking very excited about something.

Carlisle noticed this as well. "What are you looking so happy for?" he asked with a grin.

She bounced up and down. "Eleazar called. He said that he and his family were going to visit us! They will be here a little after noon tomorrow and will be spending the next two weeks here!" she declared.

"That's wonderful, Alice, but what about Laurent? I don't know if he will be able to handle himself around Isabella. He has only been following our vegetarian diet for several months. What if he slips and unintentionally tries to hurt her?"

"Laurent isn't going to do that. I've seen it. I will admit that it is going to be difficult for him to be around her because of her scent. But it will all be fine. He will just have to hunt often during his stay."

He pursed his lips. It was obvious that he was still uncertain about that. Then he exhaled deeply. "Well, l hope that that he chooses to do that. However, if I see that he is going to attack Isabella, I _will_ act accordingly."

We went inside then. Carlisle and I greeted everyone, who was busy cleaning and fixing up the house.

"I'll help you out after I finish eating dinner," I offered.

Esme smiled. "You don't need to, dear. We have it all under control. Besides, we will be done by the time you have eaten."

"Are you sure? I can help if you need me to..."

She lifted her hand. "Don't worry about us. At the speed we are going, we are more than halfway done, and we had just started ten minutes ago. But thank you. We really do appreciate your wanting to help."

I decide to let the matter drop. "Well...okay, then."

Once Carlisle had taken his customary after-work shower, he fixed me something to eat. Then he sat with me as I tucked into my meal.

Something was worrying me, and he could obviously tell because he asked, "What is the matter, Isabella?"

I picked at my food. "Do...do you think that your cousins will like me?"

He was taken aback. "I am certain that they will. How could they not like you? Besides, you are my mate. They have been wanted to meet you ever since I had told them about you. And anyway, I think that a lot of people would have a hard time of trying to dislike or even hate you."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered. "Jessica and Lauren Mallory don't like me, even though I never did anything for them for them to dislike me. I don't care, though. I never liked Jessica much, and I can't _stand_ Lauren."

"Well, Jessica and Lauren are probably just envious of you. You _are_ a very wonderful person. If anything, they may wish that they were _you_ at times."

Blushing, I refocused my attention on my dinner. "Thanks. Maybe that's true."

"I am sure that it might be. And do not worry about my cousins disliking you. I am sure that you will enjoy spending time with them during their visit."

The house was in top shape when Carlisle and I left the dining room after I had finished eating. Esme was right about what she had told me.

"Your cousins won't have much to complain about when they get here," I declared, looking around me. "Everyone has really outdone themselves."

With a nod, he agreed. "They certainly have. Thank you, everybody! You could have waited until I came home to do this, however. I would have given you some assistance," he pointed out.

"It was no problem, Carlisle. We wanted to do this. Besides, there was not a lot to do. We just needed to wipe off some dust here and there, put fresh flowers in the vases. Tidy up a few of the rooms. It could all be done in minutes using vampire speed," Rosalie stated, who was watering plants down the hall.

He laughed gently. "Well, that's true."

Carlisle and I spent the rest of evening in our room making slow, passionate love. He told me that since we would be having guests for the next couple of weeks, there was no knowing when we would be able to have some alone time.

(Next day)

I woke up very early the following morning. I stretched and gave Carlisle a kiss before jumping in the shower. He washed up after me and came out of the bathroom a minute later.

"Don't you look beautiful," he announced, eyeing the ocean-blue sweater and dark-blue jeans that I was wearing.

"Thanks. You look good yourself," I commented while looking him over. He had put on a black sweater and black jeans.

He smiled. "Why, thank you, my dear."

After I had breakfast, I joined the others in the living room. Everybody had pretty much decided to watch TV since there wasn't anything else to do until noon.

That grew boring after a while. In fact, I began to wish that I stayed asleep until nine thirty, ten o'clock. I had woken up at eight.

I decided to take a little nap since I didn't get much sleep last night. Laying my head on Carlisle's shoulder, I yawned and dozed off.

It seemed as if only a minute had passed when I felt him tapping me. I turned to him.

"Wake up, love. Our cousins are nearly here," he murmured, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Nodding tiredly, I wiped my eyes before following him and the others downstairs. We stood by the front door.

I could hear the sound of engines not long after. Then two vehicles appeared. A dark-headed couple were in the first one while four people-three blondes and Laurent-were in the second car. They slowed to a stop in the driveway and got out of their cars.

Suddenly, I was nervous and shy. My cheeks reddened as I peered at the floor. I wanted to hide behind Carlisle, but I knew that he wouldn't let me do that.

He must have known how I felt because he rubbed my arm. "Don't worry, Isabella. Everything will be okay. They won't bite," he assured me, joking a little.

Then he opened the door to let our cousins in. I watched as everybody greeted them cheerfully.

Finally, Carlisle turned to me and held out his hand. I grasped it softly while standing next to him. After that, he shifted his attention back to our cousins.

"Everyone, I have someone very special for you to meet. This is Isabella, but she would prefer it if you call her Bella," he added.

He led me over to the brunette couple. "Isabella, this is Eleazar and Carmen."

I smiled timidly at them. "Hello. It's nice to meet you both."

Carmen beamed brightly. "Same here, Bella. You know, I did not expect you to look so beautiful. Esme showed me a picture of you once, but it doesn't do you justice."

My face tingled as she hugged me. "Thank you," I whispered.

Next, Eleazar shook my hand. "Carmen is right, my dear Bella. You are very pretty. It turns out that you also have a mental shield." He gazed at Edward. "I can see that my theory was correct."

"Apparently so," Edward agreed.

Eleazar saw the bewilderment on my face and nodded as if he understood why I was confused. "I have the gift of seeing what special abilities vampires and humans possess. That is, if they possess any at all. I rarely see a human with a one, however, but things happen."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Carlisle held his hand out to two of the blonde women. "This is Kate and Tanya," he went on.

They embraced me like Carmen did.

"Hi Bella. It is a pleasure you to finally meet you," Kate whispered.

"We have wanted to for months," Tanya added.

I nodded to them with grin before Carlisle gestured to Laurent and who I assumed was Irina.

"You already know Laurent, so I do not need to introduce you to him. Next to him is Irina. I am sure that you remember that she is his mate."

"Of course," I stated.

Irina (who was also blonde) hugged me. "Hello. It's good to meet you."

"You too."

Because I knew that my scent was likely causing Laurent a bit of discomfort, I just nodded to him. "Hi Laurent. It's wonderful to see you again. It's been a while."

He gave a tiny, slightly strained smile. "Same to you, Bella. And yes, it has been quite some time since our first meeting."

I laughed a little.

Esme caught our attention. "Why don't you put your belongings in one of the spare bedrooms? We can sit down in the living room and talk after that."

The Denalis bobbed their heads, and everyone chattered animatedly as we headed upstairs. Carlisle showed his cousins where to put their things while the rest of us waited in the family room. They joined us seconds later.

Kate sighed as she took in her surroundings. "It's so wonderful to be back here again. We had had so many fun times here. Remember all of the things that we did?" she inquired.

Almost everyone laughed except me and Laurent.

Rosalie nodded. "Of course. I don't think that I could ever forget any of the things that happened when you guys visited."

"I loved it when we did comedy roasts of each other and acted out TV shows the most. That is so much fun," Carmen chuckled.

"Yeah, it was. Especially _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_, _Maury_, and _Jerry Springer_. We had to go outside once to play that..._Jerry Springer_, I mean. It had gotten a bit too crazy," Jasper remarked.

"Wow! Really?" I queried in amazement.

Carlisle bobbed his head. "Yes, and I was the one who suggested that we did. I was not going to allow them to break anything in this house."

I snorted. If anyone knew Carlisle, they would know how much he was unable to stand it when something was destroyed or broken in his house. Esme did not like it either when she and Carlisle were together.

My thoughts were interrupted as Emmett spoke. "We should play _Jerry Springer_ again sometime during your visit."

"Perhaps we will, but not now," Carlisle stated.

"Let us just sit here and talk for a bit. I am certain that our cousins have plenty of stories to tell us," Esme pointed out.

The Denalis agreed with her cheerfully. For a better part of the afternoon, they recounted all of the things that had happened since Esme, Edward, and the others had moved back here and then some.

As I listened to them, I started to visualize what their lives were like. Truthfully, they were not very different from ours. They spent a lot of time with each other and did things together as a family. Everybody was also trying to help Laurent with the animal-blood diet because he was having trouble adjusting to it.

In a way, Laurent was like Jasper. Jasper was still having problems with making sure that he fed on animals even after more than 50 or 60 years. He was too used to the human-blood diet. There was no knowing how long it would take Laurent to get used to feeding on animals. However, he had only been doing so for about five months. The situation would be easier for him as time passed.

The only differences between my family and the Denalis' were that none of their mates were human (so far). They also resided in a much colder climate and fed on different animals, like polar bears. They had a mansion that was larger than Carlisle's too.

I did not talk much at first, still feeling a bit shy. However, when they asked me questions about myself, I gradually started to feel less timid.

We finally had to put an end to our chat when Laurent told us that he sorely needed to hunt. I felt guilty for causing him discomfort, but he assured me that it was not my fault. That I had no need to feel this way.

I decided to make dinner while he and Eleazar, who had chosen to accompany him-were out. Truthfully, I was very hungry myself. I was so busy getting acquainted my new cousins that I had forgotten to eat lunch.

Once my food was prepared, I returned to the living room.

"...should go on a shopping spree early next week. Just us women," Alice was saying.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tanya remarked.

"Yes, it does," Kate agreed. "I look forward to it."

As I plopped down on the sofa next to Carlisle, I had to keep myself from groaning in irritation. I knew without a doubt that I would have to join them. Alice would bully me into going. She was still determined to make me love shopping as much as she did. Which, of course, would never happen.

However, I probably would not mind going this time. It would be nice to just spend time with my family. Buying something did not have to be included. I didn't need anything anyway.

I noticed that Alice was giving me a knowing look out of the corner of my eye. She obviously had an idea of what I had been thinking. With a mischievous smile, I continued to eat my food.

Eleazar and Laurent came back after a while. Laurent did not look thirsty anymore, which I knew was a relief to Carlisle. I was happy about that too. Like him, I did not want Laurent to accidentally harm me or worse.

Nothing major happened during the remainder of the evening. Everybody had pretty much devoted it solely to catching up with each other. Or in my case, getting acquainted with one another.

I had to admit that I liked my cousins. The only one who I was not too sure about was Tanya, however. I noticed that she kept sneaking peeks at Edward. He had told me once when we were dating that she had wanted to be with him. In fact, she had actually asked him once if she could be his mate, but he politely turned her down.

Remembering this, I knew that her constant glances were irritating him. But this did not bother me as much as it would have if Edward was my mate instead of Carlisle. This was really his and Esme's problem now.

The hours passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I was getting sleepy. I decided to turn in for the night.

I stood up with a sigh. "I think that I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm exhausted," I remarked.

"All right, dear. I will be up there soon," Carlisle murmured.

"Okay."

We kissed each other briefly, and then I went upstairs. I climbed into bed after putting on my nightclothes. I was asleep before my head even landed on the pillow.

**Carlisle's POV**

Eleazar turned to me as Isabella's footsteps faded.

"Bella is a very kind and interesting young woman. I suppose that I have no need to tell you that you are fortunate that she is your mate," he added pointedly.

I let out a quiet chuckle. "That's true. I am told that I am all of the time," I stated.

Carmen leaned forward. "Nevertheless, he's right. I like Bella very much. I know that we are going to get along fine."

"Me too," Irina agreed.

Tanya nodded. "So do I."

Kate smiled. "I can definitely see Bella and I as good friends."

It filled me with pleasure to see that all of my cousins took to Isabella so well. Even though I had never mentioned it to her, I also had an inner fear that perhaps they would come to dislike her. I was glad to know that I was wrong about that. Then again, Isabella was my other half. If they did not like her, that would mean that they didn't like me either.

"Well, I am happy that you feel that way towards her," I remarked, voicing my thoughts.

After a while, I bid everyone good-night and headed upstairs to join Isabella. She was already in a deep slumber when I entered our bedroom. This did not surprise me, however. She had acquired only a few hours of sleep last night.

I took off my shoes and laid next to her with a sigh. The edges of her lips curled up when I pecked her forehead.

"Love you," I hissed in her ear.

She grinned once more and whispered something incoherent. But I knew that she responded that she loved me too. I kissed her again.

For the rest of the night, I watched TV. I made sure that the volume was low; I did not want to wake Isabella up. She needed her rest. Without it, she was just plain _monstrous._ So much so that she could nearly give us vampires a run for our money, and that was saying something.

I shook my head as I recalled the last time that Isabella did not get any sleep. She snapped at everyone all day and had almost gotten into a fight with Lauren Mallory at school. Charlie was not happy about that at all. Not only did he threatened to ground her, not caring if was 18, he also told her that he would put her on house arrest. I was glad not to be in her shoes.

(Later)

Isabella did not wake up until after eleven in the morning. At that time, I was in the kitchen making her favorite breakfast: eggs, scrapple, and home fries.

My female cousins thought that it was "just sweet" of me to prepare it for her. They also wondered how I could stand the vile odor of human food.

I laughed in understanding. "Well, I'm used to it by now. But I will not be doing this for very long. There will be no need for me to cook anything after I change Isabella into a vampire," I remarked.

They snickered.

"You are right about that. I bet that you won't miss it," Kate chortled.

Making a face, I pursed my lips. "I think that I will miss it in a way. I love to do things for her whenever I can, even if it is something simple."

Carmen and Irina bobbed their heads in agreement. They knew what I meant better than Kate and Tanya did.

Isabella came downstairs fully dressed a ten minutes later. I had just finished cooking her meal as she ambled into the kitchen.

Tanya glanced at me. "We will be in the living room."

I nodded. She and the others exchanged greetings with Isabella before they left the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I declared as she walked up to me. We shared a kiss.

"Good morning. I noticed that you had cooked my favorite breakfast," she observed, looking at the plate of food on the island.

I beamed at her. "Yes, I certainly have. I hope that you enjoy it."

"Don't worry. I know that I will."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Isabella grinned. "More rested than I did yesterday."

"That's good."

We talked as she ate her food, but only about lighthearted subjects. It was not long before her plate was clear. After I washed her dishes, Isabella and I headed to the family room.

Everybody was there waiting for us. They were all chatting with each other, but turned to us as we came in.

"There you are! We were beginning to wonder what was taking you so long!" Rosalie announced.

"Well, we're here now," I chuckled, sitting down on a loveseat with Isabella. "So what were you all talking about before Isabella and I joined you?"

Alice spoke up. "We have decided that we are going to have fun today since we have caught up with each other. So far, everyone has agreed to act out a show. We are trying to choose between _Maury_ and _Whose Line_. Which one do you want to play?"

"I am up for playing either one of them. It doesn't matter."

"Okay. What about you, Bella?" she inquired, turning to her.

Isabella thought it over. "I guess that I wouldn't mind playing Whose Line. But if you decide to play Maury, then that will be okay too."

She nodded and stood up. "How about we put it to a vote? Would that be better?"

We shrugged, conveying that we were not opposed her to her idea.

"All right. Those in favor of playing _Maury_?"

Esme and Rosalie held up their hands. Kate, Laurent, and Eleazar did too.

"So, the rest of you want to play _Whose Line_?"

"Yes," the rest of us replied.

Alice inclined her head again. "That's what we will play, then. We can play _Maury_ afterwards," she proclaimed.

"That is more than fair," I commented. "Let's get going."

Everybody agreed with a smile.

**Bella's POV**

Now that we were going to play _Whose Line_, we just had figure out which one of the segments to do.

It turned out that we all liked Scenes from a Hat, Props, Hoedown, Three-Headed Broadway Star, Song Styles, and the Irish Drinking Song. So, it does not have to be said that we chose to play one or two of those games.

As for who would, it was decided that everybody would have a turn. Esme volunteered to be the host of the "show." Laurent asked to record it. Carlisle gave him my video camera.

The first thing we had to do was find a buzzer. We also needed a hat to put our suggestions in. Once we had, everybody had to think of two suggestions to write. Esme collected them after we were finished and we started the game.

Laurent put my camera on the tripod that went with it, then focused it on Esme, who was sitting behind a table. He motioned for her to start.

Esme smiled widely. "Good afternoon, everybody. Welcome to _Whose Line Is It, Anyway?_. Let's have some fun!" she announced.

We clapped and cheered. Laurent filmed us before turning the camera back to her.

"Okay! Welcome to the show where everything is made up and the points do not matter. First up is our game, Scenes From A Hat!" she continued.

Everybody cheered again as she pulled the hat towards her.

"So what we do is we ask the audience to write suggestions and put them in the hat. Then I draw them and see what they can act out. Starting with..." She took a piece of paper out of the hat and read it. "Oh goodness. 'Why Rosalie just can't seem to keep her mouth shut.'"

We snickered. Rosalie just nodded slowly, grinning wickedly.

Emmett went to stand in front of us. However, just as he was about to speak, Rosalie ghosted up to the desk and pushed the buzzer. I chortled along with the others as he made to sit down with a sheepish smile.

That gave me an idea. I got up next.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, then crossed her arms. "I know that I can trust you, Bella. Go ahead," she remarked.

Bad idea.

I faced the audience and said, "Because Emmett stretched it too wide."

"_Fuck you_!"

BUZZ!

Everybody howled with laughter. Rosalie slumped onto the desk, her face buried in her arms as she quaked.

It took time for us to calm down. When we did, Rosalie flipped me off playfully. I responded by sticking my tongue at her as we sat down. Emmett gave me a thumbs-up and I smirked.

Esme was chuckling as she pulled out another paper. "All righty...'Home videos that definitely won't become famous, or shouldn't.'"

Jasper stood up this time. "Hi guys. I'm Emmett Cullen, and for the next two hours, you are goin' to see various ways of me actin' like a complete ass!"

Buzz!

He sat down as Emmett took the floor again amidst loud laughter. A few of us applauded, including me.

"Howdy, folks. I'm Jasper Hale Cullen, and I will be performin' every single guitar solo I've ever composed over the last fifty-six years," Emmett declared, mimicking Jasper's voice perfectly.

Buzz!

Alice went up next. "Hello. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my all-night special of me giving Isabella Swan an entire full-body examination. I do not mean while she is clothed either."

Buzz!

"Truthfully, that movie probably _would_ have a chance at fame," Carlisle pointed out.

I hit him with a pillow. "Oh, shut up. Great job, Alice. Now you've given him ideas."

The game went on for several more minutes. Each joke was more funnier than the last. We traded lighthearted insults and made fun other each other at times. I couldn't even remember when I had laughed so much. Everybody was too hilarious.

We played Props after that, followed by Song Styles. But at the end of the day, everybody agreed that nothing was funnier than the Irish Drinking Song that was made.

Besides me, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Irina volunteered to do it. Edward was going to play the music on his piano for us. Carlisle was on my right, Eleazar on my left, and Irina stood on Carlisle's other side.

"Okay, this is the Irish Drinking Song. Our contestants will make up a song on a certain topic. Audience? Would you like to help us out with one?" Esme asked the others.

"Hearing somebody make an odd noise as soon as you open the door when you get home!" Kate yelled.

We chuckled and nodded thoughtfully.

Esme did too. "Hearing a someone make an odd noise as soon as you get home, it is! Contestants, take it away!" she announced.

Edward played the first several notes of the song, and Carlisle, Eleazar, Irina and I began. Everybody else clapped as we did.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...aye dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di..." we sang.

Irina went first. "I had just finished hunting."

"I ran straight home," Carlisle added.

"I opened the door," I said.

"And then ughhhh-hohhhhhhh oooh-wee!" Eleazar moaned.

I was the only one who did not crack up, although I laughed a good bit.

I screeched like a cat. "OW! Cookie, what are you doing here?!" I demanded, referring to one of my kittens.

At this, the music stopped. Edward was laying on the piano, laughing his head off.

Some time later, they were able to get a hold of themselves. Edward began to play the song once, and Eleazar picked up from where I left off.

"I looked for the source of the noise," he proclaimed.

"I looked in the bedrooms," Irina continued.

"I looked in the bathrooms," Carlisle remarked.

"I found them in a closet," I sang.

"I saw him eating her out," Eleazar went on, making the audience chortle again.

"My breath caught in my lungs," Irina stated.

"I was rendered speechless," Carlisle declared.

I smirked. "Well, no shit. My cat had your tongue!"

There was a loud, musical BOOM as Edward slammed his head onto the piano. Irina walked over to the armchair and sat down, her hands over her face. Alice covered her mouth, slid off of the couch, and rolled around on the floor. Jasper's face was hidden in the armrest. Emmett was huddled against the wall, banging on it with his fist. Kate, Tanya, and Laurent's heads were thrown back. Esme was leaning over the table. Next to me, Eleazar was doubled over, his hands on his knees. Carlisle was behind me, hunched over a drawer. They were all helpless with laughter.

Although Edward was too indisposed to play music, I finished singing the song. I was the only one who could.

When I was done, everybody applauded and cheered. Carlisle embraced me, still snickering.

"Good one, my dear," he whispered.

"Thanks," I replied with another grin.

Rosalie offered me money after that. I tried to refuse it, but she insisted that I take it. I decided to a minute later, thanking her politely.

Esme was finally managed to speak. "Let's give a hand to our wonderful contestants! 1,000 points to all of them, and an extra 2,000 to Bella!" she proclaimed.

All four of us took each other's hands and bowed low together. I was even given a standing ovation, which made me feel pleased and proud.

I believed that Carlisle was right. Perhaps this family visit will turn out great after all.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'm sorry that I haven't worked on this story much. I am so busy with my EMT classes that I don't have much time to write. But I will try to as often as possible. The Irish Drinking Song is partly based on one that I saw on _Whose Line Is It, Anyway?_, but I changed the topic. The only part that is mostly the same is when everybody was cracking up, and the lady that played that piano had to stop because she was also laughing too hard. I hope that you liked the chapter. I'll try to have the next one posted ASAP. See you later!)


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

This story is going to be put on hold until further notice. I'm sorry because I know you love it, but I lost my muse for the next several chapters. I'm not certain when I will regain it, but I will post a chapter when I do. I _really_ do apologize for the inconvenience. If anyone could help with ideas for the rest of the Denali's visit, I would be very thankful! I have ideas for a Jerry Springer enactment already, but I need help with more ideas.

~Iridescent Bellisle Cullen~


End file.
